Sur scène comme dans la vie
by miriamme
Summary: Une version moderne de P&P. L'action se passe dans le monde du théâtre. William est metteur en scène, Charles est un auteur dramatique célèbre... venez voir ce que font vos autres personnages préférés...
1. À chacun son rôle

**_Dans cette histoire, on retrouve mes personnages préférés de Jane Austen dans le monde du théâtre. En effet, William est metteur en scène, Charles est auteur dramatique, Jane Bennet est une célèbre costumière, Élisabeth est une jeune comédienne talentueuse, tout comme George Wickham et bien d'autres... Dans cette histoire, les coups de théâtre sont nombreux. Veuillez-me faire connaître votre opinion... Miriamme. _**

Première partie

William Darcy était assis depuis deux heures, fortement penché sur une pile de feuilles annotées et barbouillées et n'avait pas encore donné le moindre signe de fatigue. N'eut été du bruit régulier produit par le déplacement des feuilles qu'il déposait soigneusement devant lui après les avoir tournées, jamais sa sœur n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Soudainement, plus un bruit, plus de mouvement. Un très long silence, suivi d'un profond soupir.

L'instant d'après, le jeune homme se leva, ramassa son cellulaire et pressa délicatement sur la touche numéro 1 de celui-ci afin de joindre son meilleur ami Charles Bingley.

_-Oui, Allô? _Lui répondit une voix anxieuse.

_-Salut, Charles. C'est moi._

_-Oui, William. Enfin. Et puis, qu'en penses-tu?_

_-Tu le sais déjà voyons! Tu avais raison, c'est exactement ce que j'attendais! C'est ce que j'ai lu de mieux depuis des années? Où vas-tu chercher tout ça?_

Après avoir ri un bon coup, Charles enchaîna en prévenant son ami : _Bon écoute, puisque ce projet t'intéresse, laisse-moi te prévenir : le producteur a déjà choisi les acteurs principaux et ne te laissera pas vraiment de latitude pour ce qui est des autres. En résumé, tu auras un gros cachet, mais pas de pouvoir._

_-Bon, ne dit-on pas qu'un gars prévenu en vaut dix? Peux-tu au moins me dire qui a été engagée pour jouer Éléonore? _S'enquit-il.

Un brin mal à l'aise, Charles lui répondit : _Ma sœur._

_-Caroline? Hum! Bon, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un mauvais choix. Si elle travaille aussi bien qu'avant, elle va y arriver. Et pour jouer Medley, à qui a-t-il pensé?_

Un long silence régna entre les deux hommes.

-Charles?

Toujours rien.

_-Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es pas d'accord avec leur choix?_

Le silence s'éternisa.

_-Bon, je suis prêt. Tu peux y aller. Ne m'épargne pas. _L'encouragea son ami de toujours.

_-Tu dis toi même que pour ce genre de rôles, c'est le meilleur…_

Comprenant aussitôt à qui pensait Charles, William enchaîna: _Charles, il y a une grande différence entre être capable d'apprécier son jeu et être d'accord de le diriger moi-même. Merde! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il finit toujours par se retrouver sur mon chemin?_

Aucun commentaire ne fut émit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_-Bon, ceci était dit, pour combler le rôle de Julie, le producteur a engagé qui ?_

_-Les autres rôles ne sont pas encore distribués. Les auditions sont pour dans deux jours, tu devras probablement y assister. La seule autre personne déjà engagée à part Caroline et tu sais qui, c'est la costumière et il s'agit de nulle autre que Jane Bennet. _Lui apprit Charles incapable de cacher son enthousiasme.

_-Quoi? Elle a accepté, même avec un emploi du temps très chargé?_

_-On pourrait dire la même chose de toi. Elle n'est pas la seule à être célèbre..._

_-Bien dit, en effet. Je te laisse maintenant, je veux prendre le temps de relire ton texte en imaginant George et Caroline dans les rôles principaux. Ne t'en fais pas, je te redonnerai des nouvelles demain, après ma rencontre avec les producteurs._

Cette rencontre se passa beaucoup mieux que ce que William avait escompté. Sans gagner le droit de choisir qui il voulait pour jouer dans la pièce, il obtint la permission de corriger ou de modifier le texte à volonté et la compensation financière qu'il se vit offrir, lui fit oublier grandement le pouvoir qu'il laissait entre les mains des producteurs.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment où ils lui demandèrent d'assister aux auditions, William refusa catégoriquement. Selon lui, y participer voudrait dire prendre parti et risquer de se mettre les producteurs à dos. Ce que William craignait par-dessus tout c'est que ceux-ci s'entichent d'une actrice alors que de meilleures comédiennes seraient sur les rangs. William savait qu'il serait alors incapable de se taire. Mieux valait ne pas savoir.

_«Je travaillerai avec ce que j'aurai...»_

Lors d'un repas pris en compagnie de Charles, les deux hommes passèrent de longs moments à discuter des personnages, de l'histoire et de ces péripéties.

-_Selon moi, il ne faudrait pas remettre le texte de la fin de la pièce aux acteurs. Je veux qu'ils jouent leur rôle sans savoir quelle décision prendra leur personnage à la fin. Évidemment, cela ne concerne que les personnages principaux. Nous laisserons les comédiens se familiariser avec différentes fins mais ne leur révélerons la bonne version que durant la dernière semaine. Je compte sur toi pour m'écrire cinq fins différentes, avec la vraie cela fera six. En attendant que les nouvelles fins soient prêtes, nous n'en lirons aucune._

_-C'est une excellente idée. Les acteurs auront certainement de la difficulté à avaler ça, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, leur jeu n'en sera que plus riche._

_-Viendras-tu assister à la première lecture, vendredi?_

_-Il le faut oui. Je serai également présent samedi à la conférence de presse et au banquet d'honneur. Sans compter qu'il me tarde de rencontrer Jane Bennet. D'après ce que les producteurs m'ont dit, elle sera là à la première lecture._

_-Quand je pense que je vais devoir endurer Wickham... _Se plaignit tout à coup William.

_-Il sera très bon dans son rôle... Tu l'as dit toi-même!_

_-Tu as raison. L'acteur et le personnage se ressemblent beaucoup. Surtout lorsqu'on sait comment son personnage se comporte à la fin. Mais Dieu merci, il n'en saura rien. Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret... Aucune confidence aux actrices non plus. Qu'elles soient belles ou non._

_-Tu me connais mal..._

_-Ou trop? _L'agaça-t-il fraternellement._ Les actrices craquent toutes pour toi et elles sont capables de tout._

_-Elles iraient vers toi aussi si tu faisais un peu attention à elles. _Rétorqua son ami.

Lorsque vint le soir de la première lecture, les deux producteurs étaient présents de même que tous les acteurs. William Darcy fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle meublée uniquement d'une immense table autour de laquelle étaient déjà assis l'ensemble des comédiens avec leur texte ainsi que les membres de l'équipe technique.

Pendant que les producteurs se tenaient debout à l'écart et discutaient entre eux, William en profita pour observer les acteurs. Caroline étaient en grande discussion avec Wickham. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que William était entré, elle s'élança vers lui.

_-William, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. Il y a si longtemps. _L'abreuva-t-elle d'une voix suave avant de réclamer un baiser.

_-C'est vrai. Tu as connu beaucoup de succès depuis notre dernière pièce ensemble._

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le producteur Berthram (le producteur numéro un de la pièce). Celui-ci invita tous les membres de la production à s'installer autour de la table et à prendre la parole.

Pendant que monsieur Berthram prononçait son discours de bienvenue, William Darcy jeta un œil intéressé sur le reste de l'équipe. Tous les visages, sauf un ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui était assise à l'autre bout de la table. Puisqu'elle consultait son texte en ayant l'air de lire certaines répliques, William devina qu'elle faisait partie de la distribution et non des techniciens. Toutefois, comme elle gardait la tête penchée sur son livret, tout ce qu'elle révélait d'elle-même fut ses frisettes brunes. En entendant monsieur Berthram réclamer le silence à nouveau, elle sursauta, releva la tête et fixa sur lui ses deux grands yeux noisettes. Elle semblait jeter sur tout un regard moqueur et joyeux.

«_Elle semble bien jeune pour le rôle de Julie. Vraiment trop jeune… À moins d'avoir couché avec le producteur… je ne vois pas ce comment une jeune inconnue aurait pu obtenir un tel rôle.» _Songea William avec découragement.

_-Mesdames et messieurs, j'aimerais profiter de l'occasion pour vous remercier en mon nom et au nom de monsieur Chandler, pour l'immense honneur que vous nous avez fait en acceptant de faire partie de cette production._

William remarqua que le second producteur, Ed Chandler n'avait d'yeux que pour la nouvelle actrice et qu'en entendant les propos de son associé, la jeune fille lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

_-Laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter l'équipe avec laquelle vous allez travailler pendant les 10 prochaines semaines. D'abord le metteur en scène. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le connaissent pas encore, je vous présente monsieur William Darcy, co-fondateur du théâtre musical d'Angleterre. C'est la première production qu'il monte aux États-Unis et je compte sur vous tous pour lui donner le goût de rester chez nous. _Les membres de l'équipe l'applaudirent chaleureusement._ Je vous présente également l'auteur de la pièce que vous connaissez tous déjà: Monsieur Charles Bingley._

Une fois la deuxième salve d'applaudissements terminée, le producteur présenta ensuite l'équipe technique en commençant par les scénographes, les costumiers, le décorateur, les éclairagistes, le directeur de plateau, l'assistant metteur en scène avant de passer aux comédiens.

_-Les rôles principaux seront tenus par Mademoiselle Caroline Bingley dans le rôle d'Éléonore, monsieur George Wickham dans le rôle de Medley, mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet dans le rôle de Julie, monsieur Justin Foster dans le rôle du Capitaine Jovial et mademoiselle Charlotte Lucas dans le rôle du docteur Garnier. Je cède maintenant la parole à votre metteur en scène monsieur William Darcy._

_-Bonsoir tout le monde. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis enchanté par la pièce et par l'opportunité de lui donner vie avec vous tous. Seulement, Charles nous a fait cadeau d'un gros défi. Monter "Ce que la vie vaut" ne sera pas de tout repos. Vous devrez travailler fort et ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne fais pas de cadeau. Bon, il me faut également vous prévenir que de concert avec l'auteur, j'ai décidé de retirer la fin de la pièce de vos copies respectives afin que vous ne soyez pas influencés par ce qui arrive à vos personnages. Vous allez répéter six fins différentes et la vraie fin ne vous sera révélée que quelques jours avant la première. Avez-vous des questions? Des commentaires?_

Un long silence régna autour de la table_. __Bon, nous allons donc commencer la lecture. Veuillez ouvrir vos textes et vous rendre à la page 21, nous allons sauter toute la partie descriptive du décor et des costumes. «Je regarderai cela plus tard avec l'équipe technique.» _Décida-t-il. _Veuillez lire le plus simplement possible et SURTOUT NE JOUEZ PAS! Laissez-vous porter par le texte. Pour ce qui est des chansons, veuillez lire les paroles uniquement. Le directeur musical prendra rendez-vous à chacun de vous dans les jours qui viennent. Ah, J'oubliais, je vous ai laissé une copie de l'horaire des répétitions à la dernière page de votre texte, vous le consulterez et me ferez part des problèmes dès demain. Bonne chance à tous et à toutes_.

Pendant la lecture, William en profita pour prendre des notes et pour observer les acteurs qui étaient maintenant tous uniquement concentrés sur leur texte. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient très nerveux et durent reprendre leurs lignes à plusieurs reprises. Au terme du quatrième acte, William proposa à tout le monde de prendre une pause de 20 minutes pour leur permettre de se délier les jambes.

_-Pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser, il y a du jus, du café et des muffins dans les loges. Nous reprendrons la lecture dans 20 minutes._

Élisabeth opta pour la salle de bain. Elle se leva, laissa passer quelques acteurs puis se dirigea dans la direction opposée, là où se trouvait la salle de bain. William et Charles la précédant tous deux, discutaient en marchant puis s'arrêtèrent pour continuer leur conversation. Ne voulant pas donner l'impression de les suivre, Élisabeth se dissimula derrière le rideau des coulisses en attendant qu'ils s'éloignent.

_-Et puis, que penses-tu de la distribution? _S'enquit le metteur en scène.

_-Ça promet! Je suis impressionné par le talent des acteurs que le producteur a trouvés pour la pièce. Mais toi qu'en penses-tu?_

_-Certains auront besoin de travailler beaucoup plus que d'autres. Je vais être obligé de modifier l'horaire des répétitions en conséquence. _Se plaignit William.

_-William? Quand aurons-nous la chance de nous entretenir avec mademoiselle Jane Bennet, à propos du décor et des costumes? Cette femme est d'une telle beauté!_

_-Elle est surtout très talentueuse._

_-Oui, mais c'est vraiment l'une des plus belles femmes de ma connaissance. En tout cas, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est très différente de sa sœur._

_-Tu connais sa sœur?_

_-Bien entendu puisqu'elle fait partie de la distribution._

_-Élisabeth Bennet est sa sœur?_

_-Oui! Sa sœur cadette. Je tiens cette information de monsieur Chandler._

_-Ah, voilà comment elle a pu obtenir le rôle…_

_-Sa sœur serait intervenue tu crois?_

_-C'est possible... à moins que ce ne soit grâce à son intimité avec monsieur Chandler..._

_-Tiens, toi aussi tu as remarqué à quel point cet homme la dévorait des yeux… Enfin… ça ne veut peut être rien dire… Allez viens, allons plutôt rejoindre les autres. J'aimerais aller saluer Jane Bennet avant que la lecture ne reprenne._

Dès que les deux hommes se furent éloignés, Élisabeth sortit de derrière le rideau et se révolta : «_Comment ose-t-il insinuer...»_

Des larmes gonflèrent ses yeux. Elle sortit de derrière le rideau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle y pénétra au moment où Charlotte Lucas en sortait.

_-Qu'avez-vous mademoiselle Bennet? _S'enquit celle-ci en voyant l'air catastrophée d'Élisabeth.

_-Rien, merci. Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis un peu nerveuse c'est tout._

_-Moi aussi je suis nerveuse, vous savez. Notre metteur en scène est très intimidant. Il ne rit jamais, même dans les scènes les plus comiques._

_-Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son ami._

_-Effectivement. Votre rôle est beaucoup plus important dans la deuxième partie n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, et cela me rend bien nerveuse..._

_-Je serai de tout cœur avec vous... Lorsque vous vous sentirez sur le point de défaillir. Jetez-moi un coup d'œil. Je vous enverrai de l'énergie positive. Je suis un peu sorcière._

_-Merci mademoiselle Lucas. Vous êtes gentille._

_-Je vous laisse finir de vous préparer. Il vous reste deux minutes. Voulez-vous que je vous rapporte quelque chose des loges?_

_-Oui. Si vous réussissez à mettre la main sur un café noir et un muffin. N'importe quelle saveur! Merci beaucoup mademoiselle…_

_-Appelez-moi Charlotte, je vous en prie._

_-Appelez-moi Élisabeth et l'affaire est conclue! _

Lorsque la deuxième partie commença, Élisabeth était toujours en colère. Son orgueil blessé lui ordonna d'en donner plein la vue à l'homme plein de préjugés avec qui elle allait devoir travailler pendant toutes ces semaines. Elle mit tant d'emphase dans sa lecture que les rires se mirent à fuser de toutes parts. L'équipe technique s'étant même rapprochée, tous attendaient avec bonne humeur ses prochaines répliques. Lorsque la lecture se termina enfin, un long silence s'installa puis tous se mirent à applaudir spontanément. William, quant à lui, resta de marbre.

_-Merci à tous! Merci surtout à ceux qui ont tenu bon et qui ont su résister à l'envie de jouer le texte..._ Mentionna-t-il en laissant son regard s'arrêter sur Élisabeth quelques secondes.

Parfaitement consciente que la critique ne s'adressait qu'à elle, la jeune comédienne redressa la tête et soutint le regard du metteur en scène sans faiblir.

_-Je vous donne tous rendez-vous lundi après-midi pour la deuxième lecture. Ce sera la dernière en grand groupe ensuite nous ne travaillerons qu'en petites équipes. Cela vous laisse donc jusqu'à mardi après-midi pour apprendre vos textes. Ah, oui. N'oubliez pas la conférence de presse de demain et le banquet d'honneur chez monsieur Berthram. _Conclut le metteur en scène avant de commencer à ramasser ses affaires.

_-William, puis-je vous voir une minute? _S'enquit Caroline Bingley en arrivant derrière lui.

Aussitôt les comédiens levés à leur tour, Charlotte Lucas se précipita vers Élisabeth pour la féliciter : _Élisabeth, tu as été géniale…_

_-Merci. J'ai fait de mon mieux. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs._

Au même moment, William Darcy venait de terminer de ramasser ses affaires et se tourna vers la jeune sœur de Charles afin d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_-Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une chose pareille? Vous avez vu sa façon de lire. Aucune finesse, aucune subtilité. C'était caricatural. _L'interrogea l'actrice d'expérience sans quitter des yeux les deux jeunes femmes qui s'éloignaient en bavardant.

_-C'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne s'agit que d'une première lecture Caroline. Avec un peu de travail ça devrait aller mieux._

_-Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à endurer cela William. Vraiment. _

_-Merci Caroline. J'apprécie votre soutien…_

_-Et ne vous en faites pas pour Wickham. Je l'aurai à l'œil._

Contente d'elle, Caroline prit congé de William et quitta la salle en compagnie de son frère Charles. William fut le dernier à quitter les lieux. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la longue table où ils étaient tous assis pour la lecture, poussa un profond soupire et quitta la pièce.

Le lendemain, peu après l'heure du lunch, Élisabeth sursauta en entendant son cellulaire sonner et réussit de peine et de misère à éviter que le contenu de sa tasse de thé ne se retrouve sur son texte.

_-Allô… _Répondit-elle d'une voix impatiente.

_-Allô Éliza, c'est moi, Jane. Comment vas-tu? Alors, tu avais le vent dans les voiles hier soir? Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?_

_-Ne m'en reparle pas veux-tu. J'étais en colère, c'est tout._

_-Contre qui?_

_-William Darcy. Notre cher metteur en scène._

_-Pour quelle raison?_

_-Il croit que j'ai obtenu le rôle parce que je suis ta sœur... ou parce que j'ai couché avec monsieur Chandler._

_-Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que les gens pensent? _S'enquit sa sœur après avoir ri un bon coup.

_-J'ai fait une folle de moi, hein?_

_-C'était caricatural. Souligné au gros trait._

_-Il me faudra apprendre à travailler avec des gens qui me déplaisent profondément._

_-Ils ne t'ont pas tous déplus, j'espère?_

_-Charlotte Lucas est adorable et George Wickham est bien gentil je te l'accorde._

_-Et que penses-tu de l'auteur?_

_-Il a un talent immense..._

_-Je parlais de son aspect et de son caractère, pas de son talent Éliza…_

_-Oh, pardon… Il est très beau._

_-C'est aussi mon avis! J'ai bien hâte de m'entretenir avec lui!_

_-Ne dois-tu pas le voir cet après-midi?_

_-Oui, à la réunion de l'équipe technique. Mais toi, tu as toujours l'intention de venir à la conférence de presse?_

_-Ai-je le choix? Oh, Jane pendant que j'y pense, demande donc à Lydia si elle peut venir me faire répéter mon texte en début de semaine. Comme nous tous, tu as entendu les consignes de Dieu le père..._

_-Je lui ferai le message, promis. À ce soir alors._ La salua Jane avant de couper la communication.

Lorsque la jeune actrice arriva à la conférence de presse vers les 18 heures, elle remarqua aussitôt que Jane était assise aux côtés de Charles Bingley et que les deux jeunes gens étaient en pleine conversation. Un peu plus loin vers la gauche, elle repéra Charlotte. Celle-ci lui adressait un grand sourire et faisait tout pour attirer son attention sur la chaise vide qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Après avoir esquissé un mouvement spontané dans sa direction, elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde plus tard, réalisant que son voisin immédiat ne serait nul autre que William Darcy. Toutefois, puisque le producteur se levait pour prendre la parole, Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'installer entre son amie et le metteur en scène.

La conférence de presse fut beaucoup trop longue au goût d'Élisabeth. Elle était mal à l'aise assise tout près de William et supportait difficilement les regards appuyés qu'il lui lançait de temps à temps.

Lorsque le producteur mit fin à la conférence, il invita tous et chacun à venir prendre un verre de vin dans la salle attenante. Élisabeth s'y rendit à contre cœur et alla s'installer directement entre sa sœur Jane et Charlotte.

-_J'avais hâte que cela finisse..._ Lui confia Jane en chuchotant.

-_Et moi donc._ Lui répondit Élisabeth sur le même ton.

Arrivant devant elles, un serveur leur présenta un plateau rempli de verres de vin. Élisabeth en ramassa un puis s'enquit auprès de sa sœur : _Et puis, Jane comment s'est passé la rencontre avec l'équipe technique?_

-_Très bien. Mes idées ont presque toutes été acceptées. C'est agréable d'avoir un gros budget et de pouvoir acheter tout ce qui nous tente. Les costumes seront très beaux tu verras. Je prendrai bien soin de toi..._

_-Vin d'honneur, petites bouchées et sushis. _Commenta Élisabeth en détaillant le contenu des plateaux que les serveurs leur offraient à tour de rôle._ Ça me donne l'impression que la soirée va être longue?_

_-Il y aura de la musique un peu plus tard. _Annonça Charlotte d'un ton joyeux._ Nous pourrons danser et discuter._

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester bien tard. Je dois apprendre mon texte._

_-Nous pourrions peut-être nous donner rendez-vous pour répéter? À deux ce sera plus facile..._

_-Excellente idée Charlotte._

_-Alors mesdames? Heureuses que la conférence soit finie? _S'enquit l'auteur de la pièce en s'approchant de leur petit groupe.

_-Et comment! _Admit Élisabeth en levant son verre en direction de Charles.

_-Avouez que c'était un peu long... _Lui fit remarquer Jane.

_-Je vous l'accorde. Aimeriez-vous avoir un verre Jane? _Lui offrit le jeune homme.

_-En autant que vous reveniez avec... _Blagua Jane en coulant un regard lubrique dans sa direction. _Mais, trouvez-moi plutôt une bière… je n'aime pas le vin. _Compléta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-À votre service Jane. Et vous mesdames? Rien d'autre?_

_-C'est beau pour moi. _Répondit Élisabeth en montrant son verre de vin rouge.

_-Je prendrais bien une bière aussi._ Ajouta Charlotte.

_-C'est comme si c'était fait! _Leur promit l'auteur en les quittant.

Élisabeth suivit Charles des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sonore lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner pour leur faire signe qu'il y avait de la bière. Scannant des yeux la foule pour tenter de repérer les autres comédiens de la pièce, Élisabeth découvrit qu'elle était fort probablement devenue l'objet d'une conversation à l'autre bout de la salle. En effet, William Darcy était en train de la dévisager curieusement tandis que Caroline lui soufflait quelques mots à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il réalisa que la jeune fille le regardait également, le metteur en scène détourna le regard et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux de sa voisine jusqu'à ce que Caroline éclate de rire en regardant dans sa direction. Élisabeth les fusilla alors de ses yeux sombres.

_-Vous ne semblez pas très amicale mademoiselle Bennet. J'espère que vous ne pensez pas à moi ainsi... _La surprit George Wickham en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Wickham... Je suis au contraire très heureuse de la distraction que vous m'offrez… _Lui assura-t-elle joyeusement.

_-Permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre performance lors de la lecture d'hier. J'ai été très impressionné... J'ai d'autant plus hâte de jouer mes scènes avec vous._

_-Vous avez de la chance, votre personnage est de loin le plus intéressant à jouer... Un double visage c'est toujours casse-gueule, mais combien plus passionnant à interpréter._

_-Oui, mais Julie est le personnage dont tout le monde se souviendra. Ils s'identifieront tous à vous Élisabeth. D'abord discrète, on découvre le côté perfide de Julie juste au moment où elle devient la victime de tous les autres personnages. Le public sera avec vous du début à la fin. Celle qui interprète un tel rôle, doit être habile tant dans le drame que dans la comédie._

_-Que pensez-vous de la fin? Que va-t-il arriver d'après-vous?_

_-D'après-moi Medley se fera prendre au piège de l'amour. Éléonore est bien, mais c'est au charme de Julie qu'il succombera réellement._

_-J'ai bien hâte de savoir. Croyez-vous que Charles accepterait de nous dévoiler ses secrets?_

_-Oh, non. Il est incorruptible... À moins que vous ne passiez par votre sœur... _Suggéra-t-il en jetant un œil suggestif vers Jane et Charles qui étaient maintenant assis ensemble vers le fond de la salle.

Après les avoir repéré à son tour, Élisabeth constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les yeux rivés sur eux. William Darcy regardait également dans leur direction, la mine soucieuse.

_-Pas si notre metteur en scène veille... _Ajouta Élisabeth en grimaçant.

_-Ouais, William Darcy n'est pas le genre à encourager les relations amoureuses entre gens du milieu... J'en sais quelque chose… _Compléta-t-il en s'assombrissant.

_-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous rappeler des événements malheureux..._

_-Ne vous excusez pas, je vous raconterai un jour à quand remonte notre différent. Vous aurez alors qui est William Darcy._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je déteste déjà celui que j'ai sous les yeux. _Conclut la jeune femme en finissant son verre de vin. _Dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'être dirigé par lui si vous ne l'aimez pas?_

_-C'est le meilleur metteur en scène de notre génération. Attendez de le voir à l'œuvre. Tout ce qu'il touche se transforme en or! Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il est multimillionnaire à trente ans. _

Les éléments principaux du banquet ayant été ramassés lentement mais sûrement, les deux jeunes gens furent bien obligés de conclure leur conversation pour laisser la place aux danseurs qui commençaient à affluer sur la piste de danse. Toujours sous le charme du jeune comédien avec lequel elle devra jouer l'ensemble de ses scènes d'amour, Élisabeth se mit à rêvasser, s'imaginant que la fin idéale de la pièce serait celle qui lui permettrait de passer tout son temps avec George. Charlotte la tira de sa rêverie en l'interpellant : _Élisabeth, je te présente monsieur Williams Collins, le directeur musical. Monsieur Collins, mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet, elle jouera Julie dans la pièce._

_-Donc c'est avec vous que je vais commencer vers la fin de la semaine. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une belle voix._

_-Quelle exagération. J'aime chanter c'est tout. Ma voix n'est pas exceptionnelle..._

_-Vous êtes la sœur de Jane Bennet à ce qu'on m'a dit également?_

_-Oh, cette fois c'est exact! Mais qui est ce mystérieux "**on**" qui se permet de vous faire des confidences sur moi?_

_-Eh bien... _Balbutia-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_-Laissez faire. J'ai compris :"**ON**" ne veut rester anonyme. _Blagua Élisabeth afin de le mettre à l'aise.

Jane s'approcha alors du trio et s'enquit auprès de sa sœur si celle-ci voulait bien tenir son verre le temps qu'elle aille danser avec Charles. Élisabeth acquiesça et les suivit des yeux tandis que le charmant couple qu'ils formaient se rendait sur la piste de danse. Élisabeth roula des yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit que William et Caroline se déhanchaient tout à côté d'eux.

Lorsque Charlotte les quitta pour aller aux toilettes, Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter d'aller danser et se joignit aux autres danseurs avec William Collins. Une fois au centre de la piste de danse, elle lorgna en direction de George Wickham et comprit à son déhanchement exagéré qu'il se moquait ouvertement de son partenaire.

La jeune comédienne éclata de rire et finit par détourner le regard afin d'éviter que Collins ne découvrit que George le caricaturait. Si le directeur musical n'avait rien remarqué tout occupé qu'il était à séduire sa partenaire, Élisabeth découvrit que le metteur en scène la dévisageait avec mépris. Gagnée par la nervosité engendrée par le jugement défavorable que le regard de William lui renvoyait, la jeune femme ne put faire autrement que d'éclater de rire une seconde fois.

_-Excusez-moi monsieur Collins, c'est à cause de George. Il vient de se prendre le pied dans le fil du micro et a failli tomber à la renverse. _Inventa-t-elle pour justifier son comportement.

_-Ce n'est rien..._ L'excusa Collins qui n'avait toujours rien compris.

Le reste de la soirée coula doucement. Jane fit officiellement la connaissance de Caroline et des autres comédiens. William Darcy se tint principalement avec Caroline, mais s'intéressa particulièrement à Élisabeth Bennet, dont le comportement léger lui sembla de mauvaise augure. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle dansa tour à tour avec Charles, George et les deux producteurs. Lorsqu'il constata que celui qu'il soupçonnait de lui avoir confié le rôle la tenait contre lui plus serrée que ne voulait l'usage, il fut maintenant certain qu'elle avait couché avec lui pour s'assurer un place dans la distribution et se renfrogna définitivement.

Le lendemain matin, premier dimanche depuis son engagement dans la troupe, Élisabeth en profita pour se reposer et apprendre son texte. Comme convenu la veille avec Charlotte, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans un petit café situé entre leurs appartements et s'entraidèrent pour apprendre leurs lignes. À la fin de leur séance de travail, Élisabeth connaissait par cœur le texte de la première scène qu'elle allait travailler le lendemain.

_-Je suggère qu'on récidive demain vers 18h00? Si ça te conviens évidemment._ Lui proposa Charlotte avant de lui faire la bise.

_-Super! C'est un rendez-vous alors._

Le lendemain matin, n'ayant aucune répétition ou rendez-vous avant 14h00, Élisabeth relut les didascalies rédigées par Charles afin de mieux saisir l'esprit de la scène qu'elle allait répéter plus tard :

_«La scène se passe dans le bureau d'une superbe résidence. Éléonore (Caroline) accueille Julie (Élisabeth) et lui offre de s'asseoir. Julie décline son offre poliment. Julie remet son curriculum vitae à Éléonore. On devine immédiatement que les deux femmes se détestent même si elles feront tout pour démontrer le contraire. Tout chez Éléonore doit respire la richesse pour contraster avec Julie qui est pauvrement vêtue. _

_(Veuve depuis peu, Éléonore est la belle-fille du propriétaire de la maison. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle désire secrètement son beau-frère Medley qui est un séducteur né et se déclare ouvertement contre le mariage. Éléonore rêve de le conquérir et c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle a accepté de demeurer dans la résidence familiale pour s'occuper de tout. Le père de Medley et de son défunt mari étant désormais trop malade pour quitter son lit, Éléonore décide d'engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui à temps plein. Medley laisse Éléonore s'en charger.)_

_Dès qu'Éléonore se trouve en face de Julie, on doit sentir qu'elle est jalouse de la beauté de jeune femme qu'elle cherche une excuse pour refuser de l'engager.»_

_-Hum… tout sera dans le non-dit… _Conclut Élisabeth avant de se concentrer sur le début du dialogue entre les deux femmes.

15h50

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle au bras de Caroline après être allé dîner avec elle, William sentit sa partenaire se crisper lorsqu'elle découvrit Élisabeth installée directement sur le plancher de la scène pour étudier son texte.

_-Vous ne connaissez pas encore votre texte? _La méprisa-t-elle.

_-On ne le sait jamais trop... _Rétorqua la jeune actrice en se relevant d'un mouvement souple et fluide.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet, Caroline, venez vous asseoir à la table et gardez vos textes pour commencer._ Leur suggéra William d'un ton autoritaire.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes s'installaient devant lui, William en profita pour leur donner ses instructions : _Pour commencer, vous allez simplement lire le texte à voix haute. Très simplement. _Insista-t-il sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux. Ayant l'impression que celle-ci n'avait pas saisi, il insista : _Surtout n'essayez pas de jouer. _Se tournant finalement vers Caroline, il consentit à sourire et lui dit : _Commencez quand vous êtes prête Caroline._

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à lire la scène une première fois, puis débutèrent une seconde lecture, étonnées de n'avoir reçu aucun commentaire de la part de William.

_-Maintenant, je veux vous voir l'une après l'autre seule. _Leur apprit-il lorsqu'elles eurent atteint la fin de la scène._ Je commencerai donc par Caroline. Mademoiselle Bennet veuillez aller attendre dans les loges._

Une fois Élisabeth partie, William attaqua : _Caroline, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ce que tu as ressenti pendant la lecture de la scène. Ne fais pas le tri dans tes impressions, je veux tout savoir…_

Un brin mal à l'aise, Caroline prit finalement la parole : _Honnêtement, je n'étais pas à l'aise. J'ai rien senti! Le courant ne passe pas entre mademoiselle Bennet et moi. Je n'arrive pas à la trouver bonne. J'ai passé mon temps à ressentir de la colère à cause de ça. Je n'en reviens pas que les producteurs nous l'ait imposée. Durant la seconde lecture, je me suis même dit qu'elle n'est pas assez jolie pour être crédible dans le rôle de Julie. Après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que – selon le texte - Medley affirme avoir un «coup de foudre» en la rencontrant pour la première fois. Pour conclure William, j'admets avoir été dérangée par son jeu et par son apparence. _Compléta Caroline en soupirant de soulagement.

-_Voilà ce que j'en pense Caroline. _Commença William après quelques secondes de réflexion. _Il faut te servir de ces impressions pour jouer la pièce, pour interpréter Éléonore. Ce que tu as ressenti correspond totalement aux émotions qui doivent habiter Éléonore lorsqu'elle discute avec Julie. Essaie simplement de nous le montrer un peu plus au lieu de le cacher. Tu veux bien essayer?_

_-D'accord. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi William, tu le sais bien. _Roucoula-t-elle en posant son bras sur le sien.

_-Bon. Très bien. Maintenant va dans les loges à ton tour et dit à mademoiselle Bennet de venir me retrouver. _

Une minute plus tard.

_-Je suis prête_. Affirma la jeune comédienne en s'asseyant devant lui à son tour.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, je vais vous demander de me parler de ce que vous avez ressenti pendant la lecture. Livrez-moi chacune de vos impressions, ne me cachez pas vos pensées._

_-Mes impressions à propos de Julie et d'Éléonore?_

-Entres autres, oui...

-_Euh, bon! Attendez, je vais y penser. Je vais essayer de vous rapporter fidèlement ce que j'ai ressenti pendant les lectures, en tant que Julie bien sur. _Précisa-t-elle en pressant sur ses tempes à l'aide de ses deux mains. _Bon, voilà. D'après moi, Julie réalise rapidement qu'Éléonore est malheureuse et qu'elle n'a pas le goût de l'engager. Selon Julie toujours, Éléonore se sent coupable, elle croit que c'est à cause de son incompétence qu'ils doivent engager quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de son beau-père. Éléonore se sent rejetée aussi. Elle croyait être capable de répondre aux besoins des deux hommes. La seule chose qui finit par la convaincre d'engager Julie c'est la conviction qu'elle a que la nouvelle venue ne sera pas dans ses pattes puisqu'elle s'occupera uniquement du vieil homme et qu'elle pourra donc consacrer tout son temps à Medley. Mais mon personnage n'est pas dupe et Julie n'accepte l'emploi que parce qu'elle a besoin d'argent._

-Bien. Très bien même. L'encouragea William. _À quel moment selon vous Julie décide-t-elle qu'elle va accepter l'emploi, qu'elle le veut malgré tout?_

_-Hum, oh! Je crois que... ne serait-ce pas lorsqu'elle apprend que son patient est un vieil homme et donc qu'il ne représente aucun risque pour elle?_

-_C'est ça, oui! Il est primordial que Julie n'ait rien d'attirant… Sa féminité doit rester cachée, être enfouie derrière une grande souffrance. Chaque fois que la vie l'a mise devant des hommes, elle a joué de malchance. Ils ont toujours cherché à abuser d'elle, à posséder sa beauté. Elle a fini par apprendre à cacher sa féminité, à taire ses ardeurs sexuelles. Elle est devenue autre chose qu'une femme. C'est surtout cela qui rassure Éléonore et qui la convainc de l'engager. Éléonore juge que n'ayant rien pour attirer les hommes, Julie est parfaite pour s'occuper de son beau-père et surtout pour cohabiter avec Medley et elle-même._

_-Quant on y pense bien, ces deux femmes se complètent bien. Si un lien d'amitié avait pu se développer entre elles deux, elles auraient pu faire bien des choses..._

_-Vous avez raison, mais nous serions en train de monter une autre pièce..._

_-Tout juste! _

Dardant sur William un regard interrogatif, Élisabeth s'enquit :_ Travaillez-vous toujours ainsi?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Je veux dire comme ça, en nous faisant discuter de nos personnages après quelques lectures..._

_-Pourquoi, ça vous dérange?_

_-Non, non pas du tout, au contraire. Ça m'éclaire. C'est seulement inhabituel pour moi. Il faut que je m'habitue..._

_-N'essayez pas, je n'utilise ce moyen qu'à quelques rares occasions. Cela dépend des acteurs et des rôles. Pour Julie et Éléonore je considère que c'est essentiel. Je crois que votre jeu à toutes les deux sera plus riche si chacune de vous ignore le jardin secret de l'autre. Comme dans la vie. Veuillez aller dire à Caroline de revenir. J'aimerais vous réentendre la lire une dernière fois avant que Wickham n'intervienne._

Élisabeth redescendit et trouva Caroline en grande conversation avec l'acteur auquel elle s'intéressait plus particulièrement. Après avoir chaleureusement salué celui-ci, Élisabeth suivit Caroline qui sautillait presque tant elle était heureuse de retourner sur scène. Une fois attablées, les deux actrices refirent une dernière lecture sous l'œil attentif de William.

_Bravo Caroline! Mademoiselle Bennet, c'était beaucoup mieux._ Les complimenta-t-il l'une et l'autre lorsqu'elles eurent terminées.

En fait, William estimait qu'elles avaient été toutes deux excellentes, mais il devinait qu'il avait tout à gagner à ce que la tension qui existait entre les deux femmes demeurât constante. Aurait-il félicité également les deux comédiennes que cela aurait donné trop de pouvoir à mademoiselle Bennet; Caroline n'aurait pas supporté cette égalité et son jeu s'en serait ressenti. Dans la vie comme sur scène, pour performer, Caroline devait se croire la meilleure. De la même façon, mademoiselle Bennet devait toujours se sentir inférieure. Comme Julie, il lui faudrait travailler plus que les autres.

Mettant fin à leur répétition, William leur offrit cinq minutes de pause et leur demanda de prévenir George.

Lorsque les trois acteurs furent installés devant lui, William leur demanda exactement la même chose qu'aux deux femmes précédemment, c'est à dire de lire le texte sans tenter de l'interpréter. Après une première lecture, il demanda à Élisabeth de recommencer sa lecture en allant s'installer un peu plus loin des deux autres comédiens et de rester debout. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Élisabeth s'exécuta et reprit sa lecture. Darcy fut attentif à tout ce qui se passait, il observa chacun des acteurs à tour de rôle. Son regard revint souvent vers Élisabeth.

«_Celle-ci est une bien meilleure actrice que ce que j'avais cru au départ_», découvrit-il avec satisfaction.

Perdant son sourire aussitôt qu'il se tourna vers George, William attendit la fin de la scène pour demander aux acteurs de lui faire part de leurs impressions.

_-Je suis d'avis que mademoiselle Bennet aurait dû rester assise avec nous pour lire le texte. J'avais beaucoup de peine à sentir… à comprendre ses intentions ainsi. _Tenta Wickham sans regarder William.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet rend Julie trop distante, trop froide. Sans compter que… George, pardonnez-moi, mais Medley ne peut pas s'intéresser à une femme si peu attirante. _Déclina-t-elle en levant la main pour montrer Élisabeth.

_-Et, vous mademoiselle Bennet, qu'en pensez-vous?_

-_Et bien, quand à moi, c'est tout le contraire, sans être totalement parvenue à la jouer comme je veux, je me suis sentie très différente une fois installée debout. J'ai enfin mis le doigt sur le sentiment d'humiliation avec lequel Julie dont composer à chaque fois qu'elle se résigne à travailler au service d'autrui. Je me suis sentie obligée de rester froide et distante pour mieux juger de la situation et de mes futurs employeurs..._

-_Merci. Ce que tous trois vous venez de m'exprimer, correspond presqu'entièrement à ce que vos personnages doivent ressentir pendant cette scène._ Convint William avec satisfaction. _Toutefois,_ mentionna-t-il en prenant Caroline par surprise : _Au lieu d'être fâchée par le manque de séduction et de beauté de Julie, Éléonore doit en être rassurée._ Se tournant vers George, il précisa ensuite : _George, s'il est une chose qui contrarie Medley, c'est uniquement le mystère dont Julie s'entoure. En tant que séducteur né, il devine aisément que la jeune femme fait tout pour cacher sa féminité. _Laissant les deux autres, William se concentra finalement sur Élisabeth à qui il mentionna : _C'est dans le but de garder le contrôle de la situation que Julie prend ses distances avec Éléonore et Medley. On doit également sentir à quel point elle est surprise lorsqu'elle réalise qu'un homme dans la force de l'âge vit dans la maison. Après tout, ce n'était pas mentionné dans l'offre d'emploi et Éléonore avait omis de lui en parler lors de son entrevue._ S'adressant à nouveau aux trois acteurs, il ajouta : _Vous allez maintenant reprendre votre lecture en gardant à l'esprit les informations que je viens de vous transmettre._

William fut subjugué par la rapidité avec laquelle Élisabeth emmagasinait ses directives. Sa lecture laissant entrevoir sa compréhension de la scène et mieux encore, une nouvelle trouvaille. En effet, elle permit à William de sentir où se situait le réel pouvoir de Julie, c'est à dire, dans sa capacité à mener l'entrevue de manière à se faire renvoyer par une attitude frisant l'impolitesse. Darcy comprit qu'Élisabeth avait pris le parti de montrer que Julie avait pris la décision de tout faire pour perdre cet emploi – qu'elle avait pourtant accepté – en découvrant qu'elle allait devoir cohabiter avec qu'un homme.

-_Merci à vous trois._ Les remercia-t-il tous les trois avant de s'adresser plus spécifiquement à George et Élisabeth : Vous _avez 20 minutes de pause avant la prochaine scène._ _Merci Caroline, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

Scène trois:

-_Bon à vous deux maintenant. Vous savez pour l'avoir lue que cette scène est cruciale pour vos deux personnages. Afin de préserver la magie, jamais vous n'aurez à la répéter en face des autres acteurs. Nous jetterons sur elle une sorte de «huis clos». Je vais vous demander d'en faire la lecture toute simple – _Élisabeth sentit son regard se poser sur elle, mais ne releva pas là tête, refusant de lui donner la satisfaction qu'il attendait _- après quoi, nous essaierons de la mettre en place. Veuillez commencer à lire dès que vous êtes prêts._

George s'empressa de commencer la lecture :

_-Alors mademoiselle Julie? Comment vous sentez-vous dans notre maison?_

_-Pardon monsieur! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer._

_-Je ne suis pas dupe de votre personne mademoiselle Julie. Tenez-vous le pour dit..._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire..._

_-Medley s'avance et s'approche de Julie…._ Enchaîna William en lisant la didascalie : _Beaucoup trop près pour que Julie puisse être à l'aise. Il garde le silence et ne fait que la regarder intensément dans les yeux. Julie finit par reculer, mal à l'aise._

_-Vous savez mademoiselle Julie, je suis bien décidé à découvrir votre secret._

_-Je n'ai rien à cacher..._

_-Alors c'est que vous avez peur de moi..._

_-Je n'ai pas peur de vous ... seulement vous me faites perdre mon temps... j'ai beaucoup de travail..._

_-Mais c'est moi qui vous paie..._

_-oui, pour m'occuper de votre père..._

-_Medley s'approche à nouveau d'elle, lui prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres. Changeant brusquement d'idée, il laisse redescendre sa main, relève le menton de la jeune fille avec son autre main, scrute son visage et approche doucement sa bouche de la sienne... Julie se dégage brusquement, ramasse le panier qu'elle était en train de plier et quitte la pièce en marchant rapidement. Medley laisse échapper un rire aussi méchant que démoniaque. _Termina de lire William avant de redevenir le metteur en scène qu'Élisabeth commençait à connaître_. Bon, ce que je vous demande à tous les deux, c'est de relire la scène de manière à ressentir le trouble qui habite chacun des personnages. Je vous autorise à reprendre, à vous déplacer, à changer de ton, bref, à tout faire pour arriver à sentir ce que vos personnages doivent vivre dans cette courte scène cruciale._

Wickham et Élisabeth se levèrent d'un bloc et prirent les positions de départ. Puisque le réflexe d'Élisabeth fut de s'écarter de George dès qu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, William ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir : _Arrêtez! Mademoiselle Bennet, ne croyez-vous pas qu'en s'éloignant de Medley si rapidement, Julie lui donne une arme contre elle? Ne lui révèle-t-elle pas ainsi la crainte qu'il lui inspire?_ Lorsqu'il constata qu'elle semblait être en accord avec son analyse, William lui suggéra : _Reprenez en restant sur place. Laissez George venir vers vous._

Les deux comédiens reprirent leurs répliques et le déplacement. Cette fois ce fut George qui s'arrêta trop tôt au goût du metteur en scène.

_-Non, non, non! Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous George?_ S'indigna William avant de se reprendre et s'excuser : _Désolé de vous interrompre à nouveau. Écoutez, je sais que ce que je vous demande n'est pas naturel et qu'au moment de présenter la pièce, vous ne jouerez pas nécessairement cette scène comme cela, mais je veux vous voir prendre des risques, vous «**challenger**» suffisamment pour être à même de ressentir les émotions de vos personnages. _

Sans dire un mot, les deux comédiens obtempérèrent, mais arrivèrent au même résultat que précédemment, obligeant William à les arrêter de nouveau pour suggérer :_ Allez Wickham, laissez-moi vous montrer la différence. Je vais prendre votre place. Ça vous convient Élisabeth si je joue Medley quelques secondes?_

_-Alors mademoiselle Julie! Comment vous sentez-vous dans notre maison?_

_-Pardon monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu entrer._

_-Je ne suis pas dupe de votre personne mademoiselle Julie. Tenez-vous le pour dit..._

_-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire..._

S'abstenant de répondre, William s'avança rapidement vers elle jusqu'à ce que son corps se retrouve bloqué par le sien et il la dévisagea avec intensité. Instantanément, le visage d'Élisabeth devint rouge d'indignation. Entrant dans son jeu, Élisabeth tenta de soutenir son regard le plus longtemps possible, mais ne put que rougir davantage. Une lutte à finir semblait s'être secrètement engagée entre les deux acteurs/personnages. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant avouer son trouble ni baisser les yeux estimant que cela équivaudrait à battre en retraite. Une longue minute plus tard, William finit par reculer d'un pas.

_-Je n'ai rien à cacher..._

_-Alors c'est que vous avez peur de moi..._

_-Je n'ai pas peur de vous ... seulement vous me faites perdre mon temps... j'ai beaucoup de travail..._

_-Mais c'est moi qui vous paie..._

_-Oui, pour m'occuper de votre père..._

William attira brusquement Élisabeth vers lui dans l'intention de la surprendre et de lui faire peur. Il captura sa main, vint pour la porter à ses lèvres, mais changea subitement d'idée. Il relâcha son bras et releva plutôt son délicat menton avec son autre main. Lui maintenant la tête immobile à l'aide de ses deux mains, il scruta son visage et approcha lentement sa bouche de la sienne. Cette fois, contrairement à ce qui était écrit dans le texte, Élisabeth ne se déroba pas, mais resta impassible tandis que les lèvres de William se posaient délicatement sur les siennes. Sentant qu'il s'était vraiment écarté du scénario, William tenta de se ressaisir mais se retrouva incapable de quitter les lèvres de la jeune femme. Quand finalement, il y arriva, celle-ci le dévisagea froidement et jeta sur lui un regard chargé de mépris.

Élisabeth se retourne lentement, récupère son panier de linge et quitte la pièce sous le regard ahuris de William-Med et de Wickham. Les deux comédiens sortent de leurs rôles dès qu'ils entendent les applaudissements de Wickham.

_-Bon, bien. Bravo mademoiselle Bennet, vous avez parfaitement compris ce que j'attendais de vous. Alors monsieur Wickham, qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène?_

-_Wow, c'était super. Grâce à votre intervention, j'ai enfin compris que l'intention première de Medley est d'ébranler la jeune fille et que, pour y arriver, il est prêt à aller aussi loin qu'il le faut. Seulement, il est étonné d'être obligé d'aller aussi loin et, même une fois Julie partie, il ne peut dire si oui ou non, il est arrivé à briser sa résistance. S'il est un moment de la pièce où Medley est perdu, c'est bien celui-là. Il se retrouve prisonnier de son attirance pour elle et n'aura de paix que lorsqu'il sera arrivé à la séduire. Est-ce également que vous avez ressenti monsieur Darcy? _S'enquit-il parfaitement conscient de tendre un piège à William.

-_C'est ce que Medley doit effectivement ressentir._ Répondit prudemment William sans quitter George des yeux. _Et vous mademoiselle Bennet, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette interprétation?_

_-Il me semble que Julie est mieux armée contre la violence de Medley que contre son désir de la séduire. J'ai trouvé plus facile de réagir à l'agressivité de votre Medley qu'à la retenue de monsieur Wickham un peu plus tôt._

_-Bien, très bien. Vous allez me la refaire en tenant compte de ce que vous venez de découvrir tous les deux._

Les deux comédiens s'installèrent et reprisent la scène, mais ni George, ni Élisabeth n'arrivèrent à reproduire l'intensité obtenue lors de l'intervention de William. La volonté d'y arriver étant tout de même présente, William les félicita tous les deux lorsque la scène se termina.

**_…À suivre…._**

_**Miriamme N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez...  
><strong>_


	2. Une complicité dérangeante

Deuxième partie

_-Alors, Éliza, comment était la répétition? _S'enquit Jane lorsqu'elle réussit à la joindre sur son cellulaire.

_-Intéressante... _Répondit évasivement cette dernière après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_-Avec qui répétais-tu? _Lui demanda ensuite la costumière.

_-Avec Caroline et George. Nous avons répété les trois premières scènes._

_-La scène du premier baiser?_

_-Hum, hum… _Lui confirma la comédienne_._

_-Oh! _Commenta Jane._ Comment était-ce?_

_-Bof… on parle d'un baiser de scène Jane…_

_-Je sais, je sais. Et le metteur en scène, tu le trouves comment?_

_-Je l'aime mieux en metteur en scène qu'en acteur... _Rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop vivement.

_-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?_

_-William Darcy a remplacé Wickham quelques instants... _Lui apprit Élisabeth_._

_-Pas pour la scène du baiser tout de même? _

_-Si justement. _Admit péniblement Élisabeth.

_-Tu veux rire_? S'enquit Jane en riant tout bas.

_-Non madame! Tu sais bien que je ne blaguerais pas avec ça voyons..._

_-Ça t'a fait quoi?_

_-Tu veux vraiment une réponse hein? _

_-Oui… ça m'intéresse. _Affirma-t-elle.

_-Bon alors voilà : puisque tu veux tout savoir, sache que monsieur Darcy a semblé très surpris par mon absence de réaction. Mais que veux-tu? Je ne suis pas Caroline, moi. S'il s'imagine que je vais lui tomber dans les bras…. Il voulait montrer à Wickham comment jouer la scène..._

_-Mais il interprétait Medley, non?_

_-Oui… _Concéda la comédienne.

_ -Ah, bon alors, ce n'est pas William qui t'embrassait toi, c'est Medley qui embrassait Julie. _La força-t-elle à admettre.

_-Je le sais bien…_ Concéda Élisabeth avec irritation. _Que veux-tu que je te dise Jane,_ _comment voudrais-tu que j'apprécie être embrassée par un homme qui est bourré de préjugés à mon égard. _

_-Ah oui! J'avais oublié ça. Ouais, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que William Darcy a raté une belle occasion de se taire cette fois-là._

_-Et voilà! En tout cas, George lui est vraiment très gentil._

_-Il en donne l'impression en tout cas. Mais en ce qui me concerne Éliza, il y a tout de même un petit quelque chose chez George qui ne me revient pas... _Lui apprit Jane.

_-Euh, tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas?_

_-Non, pas vraiment. C'est simplement que… En discutant avec Charles hier soir, il a laissé échapper… Non, il m'a suggéré de me méfier de George... Il a même précisé que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de respectable._

_-Ben voyons donc, George et lui ne se connaissent même pas... _Plaida Élisabeth.

_-Je sais. Je te répète simplement ce que j'ai entendu... Mais tu as raison, il est gentil. C'est quand ta prochaine répétition?_

_-Demain matin. Deux scènes cruciales. Celle où Medley tente de séduire Julie pour la seconde fois et celle où elle commence à être troublée. Oh, c'est vrai, j'en ai trois en fait... J'avais oublié que je dois aussi travailler ma chanson avec monsieur Collins._

_-Hum, bon. Gros programme pour toi, tu ferais mieux de te reposer ce soir._

_-Oui patronne._

Un peu plus tard, lors d'un souper entre l'auteur et le metteur en scène.

_-Tiens, voici les trois premières fins que tu m'as commandées. Prend en connaissance et nous en reparlerons... Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'au moins deux de ces nouvelles fins pourraient effectivement être utilisées. Alors, comment se passent les répétitions?_

_-Certaines scènes sont bien comprises par les comédiens alors que d'autres sont plus difficiles à placer que ce à quoi je m'attendais! _Répondit William en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-Comment ça? _L'interrogea Charles.

_-Tirer le meilleur de Wickham n'est pas facile. Quand il le veut, il peut être excellent, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne veut pas souvent. En contre partie, mademoiselle Bennet est vraiment une bonne actrice. Quant à Charlotte et les autres, ils sont fidèles à eux-mêmes. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que ta sœur sera à son meilleur dans cette pièce. Elle joue les vieilles filles à la perfection. _

_-Elle n'est vieille fille qu'à cause de toi... _L'agaça Charles en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil équivoque.

_-Eh, ce n'est pas gentil de faire allusion à ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux de ta sœur et je ne le serai jamais._

_-Comme si tu pouvais tomber amoureux…_

_-Qui te dis que je n'ai pas déjà succombé au charme de la séduisante Jane Bennet…_

_-Trop tard vieux, elle vient tout juste d'accepter de sortir avec moi demain soir. Je lui ai téléphoné en matinée. _Lui apprit Charles tout sourire.

_-Ce que tu es pressé..._

_-Moi, pressé? Pourtant pour une fois, tu m'as battu de vitesse…_

_-De quoi tu parles? _S'intéressa William.

_-Tu as déjà embrassé sa sœur._

_-Mais non!_ Protesta William surpris, avant de saisir à quoi son ami faisait allusion : _Qui t'a parlé de ça?_

_-Jane Bennet! Elle le tenait de sa sœur elle-même._

-_À quoi ça rime? Je remplace Wickham cinq minutes pour lui montrer comment jouer Medley et me voilà déjà fiancé!_

_-C'est que contrairement à d'autres, tu ne les sèmes pas à tout vent, tes baisers! _Se moqua Charles.

_-Elle s'en est donc vantée... J'aurais dû le savoir... _S'emporta William_._

_-Oh non, détrompe-toi. Il semble plutôt qu'elle en ait été extrêmement choquée…_

_-Choquée, vraiment? Et bien, tu lui feras savoir, en suivant le même chemin (en passant par Jane) que je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de recommencer. Que je laisse cela au producteur Chandler._ S'emporta William.

_-Oh, mais c'est un coup bas ça Darcy! D'ailleurs cher ami, sache que tu t'es trompé à son sujet, au sujet d'Élisabeth. Jane m'a raconté que sa sœur s'est inscrite sous un faux nom lorsqu'elle est venue passer son audition. _

_-Pfff!_

_-Il n'est donc pas étonnant que tu lui trouves aujourd'hui un certain talent. Il paraît que les producteurs ont été très impressionnés par son jeu et sa voix._

_-Ils peuvent très bien l'avoir reconnue sans qu'elle le sache. _

_-Tu es de mauvaise foi William._

_-De toute façon, c'est sans importance. Elle a suffisamment de talent pour bien rendre le personnage de Julie et c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. _Pointant ensuite un doigt accusateur en direction de son ami, William le prévint :_ Par contre, je constate que j'avais raison de craindre de travailler avec des gens de la même famille, ils ne peuvent pas rester discrets. Et c'est de très mauvais augure pour la dernière scène ça._

_-Tu as ma parole William. Je te promets que serai muet comme une tombe._

Le lendemain, à 8h30 précises, les lectures reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées la veille permettant à William de constater que tous les acteurs connaissaient bien leurs répliques à l'exception de George Wickham. Ce dernier se retrouva donc directement responsable du retard accumulé dans les scènes répétées ce jour-là. William consentit à patienter jusqu'à ce que George et Élisabeth soient seuls avec lui, avant de s'en plaindre auprès de l'acteur fautif : _Dernière chance Wickham. Si vous ne savez pas votre texte demain matin, je vous remplace!_

Le regard échangé alors par les deux hommes donna la chair de poule à Élisabeth.

«_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux?»_ Se demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus curieuse à leur sujet.

William interrompit ses pensées pour lui demander de venir commencer la lecture de la scène. Une fois bien assis à table, le metteur en scène débuta par la lecture des didascalies de la scène à laquelle ils allaient s'attaquer.

«_Julie se promène dehors. Elle marche depuis quelques temps. Elle arpente son sentier préféré et sursaute lorsqu'elle voit Medley apparaître devant elle tout essoufflé_». Lut William d'une voix sure et fluide.

_-Je vous cherchais partout…_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? Votre père est souffrant? _

_-Non, moi! Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour me soigner... Ou plutôt si, il faudrait que vous partiez..._

_-Vous dites n'importe quoi monsieur! Ôtez-vous de mon chemin!_

_-Julie, je n'arrive pas à vous chasser de mes pensées... Vos cheveux, vos yeux que vous me dérobez toujours, tout chez vous me bouleverse... Je vais devoir partir très loin et pour longtemps..._

_-Quand vous reviendrez je ne serai plus ici... Je vous le promets..._

_-Julie..._

«_Medley s'approche d'elle _». Décrivit William.

_-Ne m'approchez pas... _

_«S'alarma Julie»_ Poursuivit William.

_-Julie, que nous arrive-t-il?_

_-Rien! Rien n'est arrivé et RIEN n'arrivera jamais!_

_-Trop tard... Pour moi il est trop tard Julie! Je suis déjà perdu!_

_-Vous dites n'importe quoi._

_-Non, c'est vous qui dites n'importe quoi! _

«_Medley s'approche encore plus près d'elle. Julie se tient droite et rigide devant lui, mais ne le regarde pas_». Continua William tout en surveillant les deux acteurs.

_-Regardez-moi Julie..._

«_Medley lui prend la main_». Ajouta William.

_-Allez Julie, regardez-moi dans les yeux... _

_«Medley relève sa tête à l'aide de sa main et plonge son regard dans le sien». _Poursuivit William.

_-Alors, comment expliquez-vous que je vous sente trembler autant que moi... Pourquoi lutter Julie... _

«_Medley l'attire vers lui et pose doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue, sur son front, puis sur son cou... Pendant tout ce temps, Julie garde les yeux fermés, mais ne bronche pas. Seules quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues viennent témoigner de son trouble. Tout à coup, lorsque Medley vient pour l'embrasser directement sur ses lèvres, Julie se raidit et se dégage rapidement_». Poursuivit William.

_-Julie…_

_-Excuse-moi George!_ Le coupa brusquement Élisabeth avant de se tourner vers le metteur en scène qui la dévisageait d'un air étonné : _Cette scène là ne va pas du tout! _

-_Elle me semble très bien à moi..._ Protesta George.

_- Je peux vous en parler maintenant où vous préférez que j'attende?_

_-Euh, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse mademoiselle Bennet? _S'enquit William en déposant sa copie du texte sur la table.

_-D'après-moi, Julie ne peut pas rester passive dans les bras de Medley. Elle est trop orgueilleuse pour être aussi docile. Elle a beau être fragile, il est impossible qu'elle soit capable de se laisser aller comme ça... Enfin, c'est mon opinion… _

_-George, pouvez-vous nous laisser?_ Demanda William à Wickham sans quitter Élisabeth des yeux.

_-Mais c'est que je suis concerné par cette scène moi aussi, tout autant qu'elle... _Protesta-t-il sans perdre une seconde.

_-Je vous ai demandé de nous laisser... _L'intima le metteur en scène en se levant.

_-Bon, d'accord, mais à mon retour, j'exige de savoir ce qu'elle vous a dit…_

_-Ça va de soi! Bon mademoiselle Bennet. Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour affirmer que Julie ne souhaite pas être embrassée par Medley?_

_-Bon, c'est que selon moi, Julie a beau lutter de toutes ses forces contre ce qu'elle éprouve pour Medley, le fait qu'elle ait perdu chacun de ses emplois précédents à cause d'une situation similaire et qu'elle est très attachée au vieil homme dont elle s'occupe... enfin, tout ça, me pousse à croire qu'elle ne peut pas se laisser aller et risquer de tout perdre à nouveau pour un homme._

_-Ça vous semble inconcevable que l'amour puisse pousser une personne à tout remettre en question? _S'enquit William en réalisant que pour sa part, il ne saurait pas quoi répondre à ça.

_-Oui..._ Affirma-t-elle sans plus attendre.

_-Est-ce à dire que vous n'avez jamais été amoureuse mademoiselle Bennet?_

Après avoir dévisagé William avec incrédulité, Élisabeth grimaça, puis s'emporta: _Que j'ai été ou non amoureuse dans ma vie, n'a rien à voir avec ma façon d'appréhender le rôle de Julie. Tout ce que je prétends maintenant, c'est que selon moi, elle est trop passive, trop indécise. Selon moi toujours, si réellement Julie avait peur de succomber, elle ne resterait pas là à attendre que Medley l'embrasse, elle s'arrangerait pour qu'aucun rapprochement n'ait lieu. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle connaît très bien le risque qu'elle court à rester seule avec Medley. Elle doit fuir cet homme. Ou alors, si elle reste, elle fera tout pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation._

_-Admettons que vous ayez raison... Que changeriez-vous à la scène alors?_

_-Euh, je crois que plus Medley dévoile ses sentiments, plus Julie devient froide. Lorsqu'elle le sent sur le point de succomber, elle se moque franchement de lui et l'humilie._

_-Sans être totalement convaincu que vous ayez raison, je vais demander à George de revenir et vous allez essayer de la jouer selon vos critères._

Une fois George mis dans le coup, il accepta de jouer le jeu d'Élisabeth et reprit la scène en essayant de la suivre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. William se retint à plusieurs reprises d'intervenir, mais il était bien conscient que le partenaire d'Élisabeth ne répondait pas adéquatement à ses impulsions, qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin dans son exploration à cause des problèmes de texte de George. La seconde reprise de la scène fut un échec attribuable uniquement à Wickham. William mit donc fin à l'exercice et réprimanda sévèrement une dernière fois l'acteur. George quitta le plateau de très mauvaise humeur. N'ayant plus rien à faire sur scène sans lui, Élisabeth salua froidement William et couru rejoindre son partenaire de jeu dans la loge.

_-George? George! _

_-Plus bête que ça tu meurs. _Se plaignit ce dernier.

_-Quant dois-tu venir répéter la prochaine fois?_

_-Demain matin à la première heure! Caroline devait venir répéter avec moi hier soir, mais elle s'est désistée à la dernière minute. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour répéter seul, mais tu vois comme moi le résultat._

_-Veux-tu que je t'aide? _Lui offrit spontanément la jeune femme.

_-Tu ferais ça?_

_-Pourquoi pas. Chez toi ou chez moi?_

_-Je reste tout prêt du théâtre, viens chez moi ce sera plus facile._

_-On pourrait souper dans un restaurant chinois avant d'y aller._

_-Chère Éliza, c'est vraiment très généreux de ta part. Allez viens quittons cet endroit au plus vite. Je ne tiens pas à croiser Dieu le père en sortant._

Une fois dans l'appartement de Wickham.

Après avoir répété pendant quelques heures, les deux acteurs finirent accotés l'un contre l'autre tenant leurs textes respectifs à la main.

_-Fiou! J'en ai assez. Je vais en faire une indigestion de répliques._

_-Dis-moi Élisabeth, explique moi comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant? Où te cachais-tu?_

_-Je ne me cachais pas, j'étudiais tout simplement. J'ai passé deux ans à l'Actor Studio de New York à la suite de quoi je suis partie en tournée avec un groupe d'amis. Nous avons bamboché ici et là, jusqu'à épuisement. C'est par mon oncle préféré – qui est aussi mon agent - que j'ai entendu parler de cette pièce. _Ajouta-t-elle en montrant son texte juste avant de le déposer à côté d'elle.

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies eu le rôle, tu as beaucoup de talent._

_-En tout cas, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pensé un jour que j'aurais la chance de jouer avec George Wickham._

_-Même si certaines personnes s'amusent à répéter que j'ai plus de chance que de talent. En tout cas, moi, je suis assez satisfait de mon ascension._

_-Notre cher metteur en scène fait-il parti de ces personnes?_

_-Je dirais même qu'il dirige les pensées de ces personnes... _Voyant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme, George eut la décence de rougir :_ Oups, nous entrons dans une zone de turbulence Élisabeth. Je crois plus sage de te demander de boucler ta ceinture. Voudrais-tu prendre un verre? L'histoire que je vais te raconter s'écoute mieux avec un digestif. J'ai du Bailey! Ça te va un petit verre de Bailey? _Lui offrit-il en se levant.

_-Volontiers... mais un tout petit peu seulement._

Revenant avec deux verres de Bailey sur glace, George fit signe à Élisabeth de venir s'installer près de lui sur le divan, lui passa son verre et reprit la parole: _Voilà, hum! Je me demande bien par où commencer... _

_-Par le commencement: Il était une fois… _Suggéra Élisabeth en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre.

_-Ce que tu ne sais certainement pas, c'est que William et moi, on se connait depuis l'université. J'étudiais en littérature et lui en droit. Nos chemins se sont croisés lorsque nous nous sommes tous deux impliqués dans un projet de théâtre en parascolaire. Le père de William était l'instigateur du projet. Il fit passer les auditions à tous, y compris à son fils et m'attribua un rôle très important._

_Seulement, moi, c'est la mise en scène qui m'intéressait le plus. Constatant que nous étions très nombreux à avoir de bonnes idées, monsieur Darcy père décida d'organiser un concours pour choisir le plus créatif d'entre-nous. Il demanda à tous les intéressés de mettre par écrit la vision qu'ils avaient de la pièce. Nous étions dix dans la course, mais seulement quatre - vraiment sérieux. _

_Mon document comptait 100 pages après cinq jours de travail et presque le double au moment de le déposer deux jours plus tard. Après avoir passé une fin de semaine entière à lire et relire nos travaux, monsieur Darcy père arriva enfin avec le résultat. Il nous informa que celui d'entre-nous qui avait remis un travail de 200 pages était choisi. La joie m'ayant cloué sur place, je fus probablement trop long à me manifester. Comme je venais de me décider, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir William Darcy s'avancer et aller serrer son père dans les bras. Tous les autres se mirent à l'applaudir tandis que je restais là, complètement anéanti._

_-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas crié... _S'indigna Élisabeth.

_-Parce qu'en humiliant le fils que je détestais déjà, je blessais cruellement le père. _

_-Quelle horreur!_

_-Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire cela à monsieur Darcy père. Puis, je me suis dit que rien ne ferait davantage souffrir William que de rester dans la troupe comme acteur m'assurant ainsi qu'il aurait toujours sous les yeux l'homme qu'il avait sacrifié pour monter aussi haut. Si tu savais combien j'ai souhaité qu'il échoue, qu'il se casse la gueule... Seulement, il avait un père généreux et plein de talent. C'est grâce à lui qu'il a appris le métier et qu'il s'est rendu aussi loin aujourd'hui._

_-Je suis tellement désolée… _

_-Ne t'en fais pas... Je ne suis pas malheureux pour autant. Je suis devenu un acteur respecté... au moins autant que William l'est aujourd'hui comme metteur en scène. Et j'ai la chance de jouer avec les plus belles et les meilleures actrices du monde. _Compléta-t-il en levant son verre vers elle avant de prendre une dernière gorgée.

Spontanément, Élisabeth se redressa, franchit l'espace qui la séparait du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur son front : _Tiens, voici pour ton courage et pour ta loyauté envers les sentiments d'un vieil homme._

Profitant du déséquilibre temporaire d'Élisabeth dû à son changement de position, George la pressa contre lui, la remercia et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Réalisant que son baiser se faisant plus insistant, Élisabeth finit par tenter de se redresser en le repoussant de ses deux mains. Une fois écartée de lui, elle se redressa et lui sourit à nouveau.

_-Pardon Élisabeth, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… _Prétendit-il.

_-Ne t'en fais pas George, c'est qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas commencer à une certaine heure de la nuit et après avoir bu une certaine liqueur. Nous recommencerons lorsque nous aurons vraiment le temps d'en profiter... _Lui promit-elle.

_-Hum… c'est une promesse ou une menace?_ S'enquit-il en lui attrapant le bras et la tirant vers lui à nouveau.

_-Appelons ça plutôt un acompte George._ Le sermonna-t-elle en tentant de récupérer son bras. _Allez laisse-moi, il faut vraiment que j'y aille._

-_Tu ne dois pas aller au théâtre avant deux heures demain après-midi. C'est moi qui suis de corvée le plus tôt... William m'attend à 8 heures 30... Je suis le plus à plaindre..._ Toujours en possession de son bras, George pressa ses lèvres contre la paume d'Élisabeth, entrecoupant ses propos de petits baisers qui lui permirent de remonter doucement le long de son bras.

_-Non, je suis attendue à 8 heures par monsieur Collins. Je dois chanter demain matin._ Lui objecta-t-elle en retirant définitivement son bras.

_-Très bien._ Se résigna George en soupirant de manière exagérée. Je te raccompagne. _Laisse-moi simplement aller chercher les clés de ma voiture chez mon voisin de pallier... Il l'avait empruntée pour la soirée._

Une fois seule, Élisabeth entreprit de rassembler ses effets personnels. Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre. Elle entendait Wickham converser avec son voisin et ne savait pas quoi faire. Constatant que George ne possédait pas de répondeur, elle s'empressa de prendre l'appareil.

_-Oui?_

_-Bonsoir! Je suis bien chez monsieur George Wickham?_

Ayant reconnue la voix de sa collègue de travail, Élisabeth répondit : _Oui Caroline, vous êtes bien chez lui. Seulement il est sorti quelques minutes pour aller récupérer les clés de sa voiture._ _Voulez-vous lui laisser un message?_

_-Oui. C'est très important. William m'a appelée pour avoir son numéro et je me suis proposée pour entrer en contact avec lui moi-même. Nous avons décidé de suspendre la répétition de demain matin afin que George puisse travailler son texte. N'est-ce pas généreux de notre part?_

-_C'est très gentil._ Admit la jeune femme, décidant de ne pas relever le fait que Caroline avait utilisé la première personne du pluriel volontairement. _Seulement l'offre arrive trop tard. J'ai passé la soirée à le faire travailler et il connaît déjà son texte sur le bout de ses doigts..._

_-Enfin, c'est l'intention qui compte... La répétition est tout de même suspendue... Bonne nuit Élisabeth. À demain après-midi._

_-C'est ça, à demain_. Répéta Élisabeth.

Elizabeth raccrocha l'appareil se demandant toujours si elle avait bien fait de répondre. Sitôt George revenu, elle lui apprit la bonne nouvelle. Celui-ci tenta alors de la convaincre de rester ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi elle s'entêtait à refuser.

À court d'argument, George n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner. Il ramassa ses clés et prit la route pour aller déposer Élisabeth à son appartement.

Le lendemain : 8h00.

Arrivée à sa répétition de chant avec quelques minutes d'avance Élisabeth écouta attentivement William Collins tandis qu'il lui donnait ses directives et commença à répéter les deux principales chansons qu'elle devra interpréter dans la pièce. Collins lui proposa certaines modifications et constata rapidement qu'Élisabeth possédait une très belle voix. Chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de retravailler un bout de ses chansons, elle s'exécutait sans protester et arrivait toujours à se conformer aux exigences pourtant complexes du répéteur. À la fin de la longue période de travail, Collins, qui n'en revenait toujours pas ne put se retenir de lui faire part de son admiration.

_-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à faire une carrière dans le chant? Sérieusement?_

_-Oh, non! Ça ne m'a jamais intéressée. Je préfère de loin l'interprétation._

_-Quand la production sera terminée, j'aimerais vraiment avoir l'occasion de retravailler avec vous. J'essayerai d'organiser quelque chose. Ne pas utiliser votre voix davantage c'est du gaspillage. J'ai hâte que William Darcy vous entende. Et tous les autres comédiens d'ailleurs. Vous êtes la meilleure et de loin..._

_-D'ici à ce qu'il en ait l'occasion, vous avez le temps de déchanter... _Blagua Élisabeth peu habituée à être ainsi entourée d'attention de complimentée.

La répétition se terminant, Élisabeth prit congé de Collins et retourna chez elle pour se changer.

De son côté, William Darcy passa la matinée à revoir l'horaire des répétitions.

Il s'assura, entre autre, de donner beaucoup plus de temps à George et à Caroline. Il se rendait compte que la tâche était beaucoup plus lourde que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord cru en ce qui concernait ces deux acteurs, par comparaison avec ce qu'il le temps qu'il avait prévu initialement pour faire travailler mademoiselle Bennet. Réfléchissant ensuite à la couleur que prenaient les rôles de Julie et de Medley, une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Il contacta immédiatement Charles pour lui en parler.

_-Charles, c'est moi, William. Je te dérange?_

_-Non, mais tu tombes bien, je voulais justement te parler moi aussi : les deux dernières versions de la fin sont prêtes... _Lui annonça-t-il joyeusement.

_-Bien. C'est justement à ce propos que je voulais te parler... Peux-tu venir assister à la répétition de cet après-midi? _S'enquit-il.

_-Oui c'est possible, mais pourquoi veux-tu que j'y assiste?_

_-Je ne suis pas convaincu que Wickham peut arriver au résultat que nous souhaitons. Il est possible que nous ayons à changer d'idée à propos de la fin. La touche personnelle qu'il apporte à son personnage ne peut pas le mener vers le dénouement que nous avons envisagé. J'ai besoin d'avoir ton avis à ce propos. Je me trompe peut être._

_-Tu m'intrigues? Comment se manifeste le problème?_

_-Pour être tout à fait franc. C'est mademoiselle Bennet qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille..._

_-Élisabeth? Oh, William, pendant que j'y pense, fais-moi penser de te parler de Jane à la fin de notre entretien._

_-Très bien. Mademoiselle Bennet n'arrive pas à jouer Julie comme le texte le demande puisque Medley ne livre pas la marchandise. Il s'agit de nuances importantes qui peuvent déterminer la fin. J'ai vraiment besoin de tes lumières. Je suis trop collé sur le texte pour l'instant…_

_-À quelle heure commencez-vous la répétition?_

_-À quatorze heures._

_-Très bien! Je serai là._ Lui promit-il.

_-Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Jane? _S'enquit alors William.

_-Oh, oui. Je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas sorti avec elle finalement. Elle s'est décommandée. Un contrat à finir... Décidément, elle travaille trop cette fille. J'ai été déçu, bien entendu. On va se reprendre, mais comme elle n'est pas facile à rejoindre._

_-C'est un bel oiseau, je te l'accorde, mais un oiseau tout de même. Enfin, je suis désolé pour toi..._

_-Bon allez. On se voit cet après-midi et je t'apporte les deux nouvelles fins._

William raccrocha l'appareil et s'estima heureux de la tournure des événements. Il se prépara à sortir du théâtre pour aller dîner, mais fut surprit par Caroline qui faisait son entrée.

_-William!_ S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. _Comme je suis contente de te voir..._ _J'ai pensé que nous pourrions dîner ensemble pour une fois... Je me suis permis de préparer un lunch pour deux. Es-tu preneur?_

_-Euh, oui. Pourquoi pas. _Balbutia-t-il faisant une croix définitive sur son intention de travailler le texte pendant son dîner._ On mange ici ou dans les loges?_

_-Ici, c'est bien plus romantique..._ Proposa-t-elle en désignant la table qui se trouvait au centre de la scène. _Tu es venu tôt quand même?_

_-Je voulais réviser l'horaire encore une fois... Certaines scènes évoluent très bien alors que d'autres moins. Enfin tu connais la chanson._

_-Tout ça parce que George ne connait pas son texte…_ Se plaignit-elle en commençant à sortir les aliments de son panier.

_-S'il a passé la matinée à répéter comme convenu, il devrait le savoir sur le bout de ses doigts maintenant._

_-Oh, dans son cas ce sera plutôt grâce à celle qui l'a aidé à répéter sur l'oreiller._

_-La manière dont il s'y prend importe peu, c'est le résultat qui compte._

_-Enfin, on verra bien comment il s'en sort un peu plus tard._

Lorsque tous les acteurs furent enfin réunis pour débuter l'après-midi. William leur distribua le nouvel horaire et leur proposa de commencer par reprendre toutes les scènes qui avaient déjà été travaillées depuis le début des répétitions. Il informa les comédiens de la présence de l'auteur, prétendant qu'il devait à tout prix revoir certains dialogues avec lui plus tard. Les acteurs acceptèrent et commencèrent à enchaîner les scènes les unes après les autres. William constata rapidement que Wickham maîtrisait suffisamment son texte pour ne pas être embêté par les feuilles. Puis, lorsqu'au milieu de la troisième scène, il sembla hésiter une première fois, William fut témoin d'une chose qui le contraria au plus haut point. Ce fut Élisabeth qui vint au secours du jeune acteur en lui soufflant les mots après lesquels il courrait toujours. La jeune femme connaissait par cœur non seulement ses répliques personnelles, mais également celles de George Wickham.

Encore plus irrité après avoir découvert que cela le contrariait vraiment, William se rapprocha discrètement de Caroline, garda son regard rivé sur la scène où les deux acteurs répétaient toujours et s'enquit auprès d'elle : _Tu m'as bien dit que George a répété avec une jeune femme cette nuit n'est-ce pas?_

Dissimulant difficilement son sourire triomphant, Caroline lui chuchota: _C'est elle qui m'a répondu à une heure du matin. En tout cas, elle est efficace comme répétitrice, il connaît son texte._

Après que la dernière scène déjà travaillée ait été reprise. William ordonna à chacun de rentrer chez eux et de consulter le nouvel horaire qui débuterait dès le lendemain.

_-Faites bien attention à vos rendez-vous d'essayage et de chant. Ils sont répartis ici et là et ne sont pas déplaçables. Bonne soirée. Couchez-vous de bonne heure. Ah, George. Bon travail. Mais ça ne vous ferait pas de tors de retravailler encore un peu votre texte..._

Dès qu'il entendit ses mots, George tourna la tête vers Élisabeth. Celle-ci répondit par un sourire à l'interrogation muette du jeune homme. Témoin indirect de cet échange, William eut la confirmation que Caroline ne s'était pas trompée et que la jeune actrice avait dormi chez lui.

Une fois seul avec Charles.

_-Oui, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. C'est bien triste comme constat, mais il va falloir se rabattre sur la seconde fin. Celle prévue initialement ne sera pas possible._

_-Je suis de ton avis, seulement ce qui me dérange, c'est l'impact de ce choix sur les rapports entre Julie et Medley. George a beau ne pas y être sensible, je n'en dirais pas tant de mademoiselle Bennet, elle est trop bonne actrice pour ne pas constamment tenter de trouver ce qui ne va pas dans les propositions de George. Les questions qu'elle me pose et les commentaires qu'elle me transmet sont judicieux et n'importe quel metteur en scène lui donnerait raison. Seulement, céder mettrait en péril l'équilibre de la pièce puisque cela rendrait visible le manque de talent de George. Sans compter que Caroline, pour bien rendre son personnage, a besoin de se sentir supérieure à mademoiselle Bennet. Enfin, Charles, quel est ton avis?_

_-Laisse les choses aller d'elles mêmes. Continue de contenir mademoiselle Bennet, c'est effectivement la meilleure chose à faire... Et d'ailleurs, qui sait, d'ici la fin, Wickham pourrait bien se réveiller._

_-Ben voyons donc. Tu as vu aussi bien que moi qu'il est bien loin d'être capable de produire de telles nuances._

_-En fait, c'est toi William qui devrait jouer Medley. _Suggéra Charles sérieusement_._

_-Eh Charles, je t'en prie, ne plaisante pas avec ça... J'ai déjà assez de soucis sans cela._

_-Tu es satisfait des filles au moins. Elles sont arrivées à créer des belles scènes. Mademoiselle Bennet est vraiment une bonne actrice. Et si mes renseignements sont exacts, nous allons bientôt être subjugués par son talent musical._

_-Dommage qu'on ne puisse dire la même chose de son comportement..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? _S'enquit Charles.

_-George et elle sont très près l'un de l'autre si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

_-Elle a trop de bon sens pour cela voyons... _S'opposa Charles.

_-N'oublie pas que George ressemble beaucoup à Medley... Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème..._

_**À suivre... **_

_**Des commentaires seraient appréciés... Miriamme**  
><em>


	3. En route vers la première

Troisième partie

Au fil des semaines qui suivirent, les répétitions suivirent leur cour. Après le premier enchaînement non officiel, les éléments de costumes, d'éclairages et de décors furent intégrés au fur et à mesure pour le plus grand plaisir des comédiens. Le jeu de tous les acteurs sans exception s'étant grandement amélioré, William commença à se détendre et cessa tranquillement de prendre de notes.

Arriva enfin la première répétition générale, celle dans laquelle les musiciens et un chœur allaient être ajoutés. Comme Collins l'avait prévu, Élisabeth réussi à charmer tous le monde avec sa voix douce et émouvante. William fut particulièrement charmé et désormais convaincu de tenir un succès entre les mains.

Une semaine avant la première, il convoqua officiellement tous les acteurs et distribua le texte des trois fins possibles de la pièce. Il les mit rapidement en scène les unes après les autres et s'amusa énormément en entendant les commentaires des comédiens au sujet de la fin qui leur semblait la plus judicieuse ou plausible.

12 jours plus tard, c'est la catastrophe. En sortant de chez lui pour se rendre au théâtre, George fut victime d'un accident de voiture et se retrouva à l'hôpital avec vilaine fracture à la jambe droite.

_-William! As-tu appris la nouvelle? _S'enquit Charles en téléphonant à son ami tout de suite après avoir été prévenu par monsieur Chandler.

_-Oui, je viens de laisser Caroline à l'instant. Ils en ont parlé à la radio._

_-Il est confiné au lit. Il ne pourra pas jouer Medley._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste?_

_-Une vilaine fracture à la jambe droite._

_-Justement ce dont nous avions besoin. _Ironisa William en roulant des yeux._ Il va falloir trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer..._

_-Impossible de trouver quelqu'un à deux jours d'avis. _Se découragea Charles_._

_-Je sais bien... Nous allons devoir retarder les représentations d'au moins une semaine..._

_-J'ai une idée qui pourrait nous épargner d'en passer par là..._

_-Elle a besoin d'être géniale ton idée._

_- Et si tu le remplaçais le temps qu'on mette la main sur un autre acteur…._

_-Tu n'y songes pas sérieusement? Je ne suis pas monté sur scène depuis le collège... D'ailleurs je ne connais pas le texte…_

_-William, tu as bien assez de talent pour interpréter le rôle de Medley! Quant au texte, tu en connais déjà les deux tiers... Pour le reste, tu n'as qu'à demander aux acteurs de t'aider._

_-Je critique, mais au fond, je sais bien que tu as raison. C'est de loin la meilleure solution. Je n'ai qu'à me consacrer au texte pour les deux prochains jours et je devrais être prêt pour la première. _

_-Sans aucun doute._

_-Quant à toi, tu passes le bottin des acteurs au complet afin de nous dénicher la perle rare. Dès que tu auras trouvé l'acteur idéal, je le ferai répéter et nous l'intégrerons à la pièce aussitôt que possible._ _Bon, il faut immédiatement que je te laisse et que je convoque les acteurs au théâtre. Certains doivent déjà être au courant. Viendras-tu nous y rejoindre... Je pense que j'aurai besoin d'être dirigé et je ne fais confiance qu'à toi._

_-J'arrive et je ramasse Caroline en passant._

_-J'appelle les autres. À cet après-midi Charles._

Arrivé au théâtre à 10h00, c'est-à-dire bien avant les autres comédiens à qui William n'avait rien dit d'autre que de se pointer vers 13h00, le metteur en scène s'empressa de prendre sa copie du texte et de l'étudier attentivement. Il fut le premier étonné de constater qu'il connaissait déjà presque l'ensemble de son texte et que tout ce qui lui manquait se rapportait aux mouvements et aux déplacements de son personnage.

Vers 11h00, il se rendit au local des costumiers espérant que Jane Bennet serait encore là. Heureusement pour lui, cette dernière y travaillait encore et passait en revue l'ensemble des corrections que les couturières devaient encore réaliser avant la première. Une fois prévenue par William de l'accident de George et de son intention de remplacer temporairement l'acteur blessé, Jane s'empressa de prendre les mesures du metteur en scène et de les comparer avec celles de l'autre acteur afin d'évaluer l'ampleur des ajustements à faire.

_-Vous êtes simplement plus grand que George, William. Corriger le tout sera facile. Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occuperai personnellement._

Quittant le théâtre pour aller s'acheter un sandwich, William préféra aller manger dans le petit parc qui se trouvait en arrière du théâtre afin de se changer les idées.

«_Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque?_» Se questionna-t-il avant de réaliser que la seule chose qui le préoccupait vraiment, c'était la réaction d'Élisabeth Bennet.

Il avait beau avoir eu la confirmation qu'elle avait dormi chez George au début des répétitions lorsqu'elle avait aidé ce dernier à apprendre son texte, jamais par la suite, il n'avait été témoin d'échanges d'affection, ni de signes flagrant d'intimité autre que ceux que les deux acteurs eurent à reproduire sur scène et qui étaient prescrits par leurs rôles.

Et voilà qu'il allait devoir prendre la place de George concrètement, dans la réalité et non plus seulement dans ses fantasmes. Parce que des fantasmes, Élisabeth en avait éveillés tant et tant chez lui qu'il se demandait même aujourd'hui, comment il avait bien pu faire pour se retenir de faire les premiers pas en l'invitant à sortir.

Tout en terminant son sandwich, il ne put chasser de son cœur la joie qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de se retrouver sur scène avec elle alors qu'il allait pouvoir assumer par personnage interposé l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle sans avoir à supporter les conséquences désastreuses qu'une réelle aventure entre eux susciterait nécessairement.

Son lunch terminé, il retourna s'asseoir dans la salle de théâtre et constata que plusieurs acteurs étaient déjà arrivés. Charlotte arriva la dernière en même temps Élisabeth.

Tout en sachant – après les avoir entendu chuchoter en eux - que la plupart des acteurs était déjà au courant pour l'accident de George, William monta sur scène et prit la parole : _Bon, voilà, si je vous ai tous demandés de venir cet après-midi, c'est pour une raison bien spéciale. Je vais vous paraître brusque, mais je dois vous apprendre que l'un de vos collègues a eu un accident de voiture et qu'à cet effet, il ne pourra plus participer à la pièce. Il s'agit de George Wickham. Toutefois, rassurez-vous, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Il souffre à cause d'une vilaine fracture à la jambe. _

_Nous sommes présentement à la recherche d'une personne qui pourra le remplacer, mais en attendant que nous trouvions la perle rare, les producteurs et moi avons décidé que je devais assumer ce rôle tant et aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai la trouille, et qu'il me faudra obtenir votre aide à tous et à toutes. Je vous ai préparé un nouvel horaire en fonction des scènes qu'il me faut répéter. Nous y passerons l'après-midi, la soirée et toute la matinée de demain. La seule pause que je vous accorde est dans l'après-midi de demain. Profitez-en pour vous reposer en prévision de la première demain soir. Je suis bien conscient de l'effort supplémentaire que je vous demande, mais compte tenu de la situation, vous devez convenir avec moi que nous n'avons pas le choix._

_-Personnellement, je considère comme un honneur de jouer avec toi William. _Susurra Caroline en levant la main.

_-Merci, Caroline. Bon alors, si vous n'avez pas d'objections, nous allons commencer la répétition. Charles sera notre metteur en scène et me fera reprendre les scènes dès qu'il jugera cela nécessaire._

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, alors qu'il répète pour la première fois en compagnie des autres acteurs, William dut très souvent s'arrêter pour annoter son texte et reprendre ses répliques. Bizarrement, toutefois, chacune des scènes qu'il dut jouer avec Élisabeth coulèrent de source. Il constata alors qu'il n'avait aucun problème de texte, ni de déplacements lorsqu'il devait lui donner la réplique, alors qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer avec Caroline.

Ce fut d'ailleurs au moment où William pratiquait l'une des scènes cruciales avec Élisabeth que Charles les arrêta, incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne fonctionnait pas.

_-William, tu veux bien descendre dans la salle et venir me trouver?_ Lui demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Après avoir pris le temps de s'excuser auprès d'Élisabeth, William descendit les marches situées à l'avant scène au pas de course et s'approcha de Charles : _Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_-La fin doit être changée..._ Lui apprit-il avec gêne. _Tu interprètes Medley comme George aurait dû le faire. C'est étrange à dire, mais la fin initiale doit être restituée._

_-Hein. Tu es bien certain? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée_... Admit-il en se brassant les cheveux avec impatience. _Que ferons-nous si le remplaçant de Wickham, joue de la même façon que lui? En fait, explique-moi comment deux acteurs jouant le même rôle n'arrivent pas au même résultat?_

_-Je n'ai pas eu très souvent l'occasion de voir Élisabeth et George répéter ensemble, mais je crois tout de même que la dynamique entre elle et lui est bien différente que celle qui existe entre elle et toi. _

_-Comment est-ce possible?_

_-Je crois que c'est parce qu'il existe une «tension» entre vous deux. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer autrement. _

_- Donc ça ne tient à rien…_

_-Je l'ignore, toutefois il n'en reste pas moins que si jamais nous sommes malchanceux et que je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur un nouvel acteur, tu n'auras qu'à tenir le rôle jusqu'à la fin. De toute façon, tu le rends mieux que Wickham alors..._

_-Alors, ça non, Charles. Il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas tenir ce rôle là plus d'une semaine. _S'emporta William sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son ami à quel point le fait d'endosser le rôle d'un amoureux, le confinait à se languir de la jeune femme lorsqu'il se séparait d'elle ensuite.

Mettant fin à son échange avec Charles, William remonta sur scène et reprit la scène avec Élisabeth, là où ils s'étaient arrêtée. En les observant tandis qu'ils continuaient à enchaîner les scènes de séduction, Charles s'étonna de voir les deux comédiens éprouver de la gêne à se toucher sans savoir que cela contribuait justement à rendre les scènes plus crédibles. À la fin du premier acte, Charles se déclara absolument ravi de la performance des deux jeunes gens et ne se gêna pas – de son côté – pour le leur faire savoir.

_-Vous faites vraiment un beau couple!_

Après avoir réalisé quelques autres bonnes répétitions, William exigea tout de même qu'un dernier enchaînement soit réalisé durant la matinée de la première au grand dam des comédiens qui auraient vraiment préféré profiter de la journée pour se reposer et se préparer mentalement.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis à 13h00 précises le jour tant attendu, William monta sur scène et prit la parole : _Mes amis, je suis conscient que nous devrions tous être en train de nous reposer en prévision de la première, mais je vous demande un dernier effort. Vous aurez le reste de l'après-midi pour vaquer à vos occupations personnelles. Je vous remercie de votre collaboration et tiens à vous dire que je suis fier d'avoir travaillé avec chacun de vous._

Les acteurs applaudirent spontanément William. Tout en acceptant les acclamations de l'ensemble des membres de la production, William pointa en direction de Charles Bingley afin de faire comprendre à tous qu'il souhaitait que son ami soit inclus dans les remerciements.

_-Merci à tous!_ Déclara Charles en se levant à son tour. _Allez maintenant vous mettre en place. Vous avez cinq minutes avant le lever du rideau._

N'eut été du terrible «**_blanc de mémoire_**» qui terrassa William durant le premier acte, la générale fut une réussite parfaite. En effet, juste au moment où il était prévu qu'il embrasse Élisabeth en tant que Medley à la fin de la deuxième scène, William se contenta de rester debout devant elle à la dévisager bêtement. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'aide, Élisabeth essaya de lui faire comprendre en lui jetant un regard équivoque qu'il devait l'embrasser. Lorsqu'à son expression confuse elle comprit qu'il ne saisissait toujours pas, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui chuchoter: _Embrassez-moi._

_-Pardon?_ S'enquit-il à voix basse avant de revenir brusquement à la réalité et franchir la distance qui le séparait d'elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Charles qui assistait à ce troublant moment bien installé au centre de la salle se mit à sourire, comme s'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un détail amusant: «_Il est en train de succomber à son charme...»_

Le soir même, après la grande première, c'est le triomphe. Le public était euphorique. Les acteurs furent acclamés, le texte comparé à l'un des plus grandes pièces de la décennie alors que la mise en scène fut qualifiée comme étant à la fois audacieuse et ingénieuse.

Une fois que les spectateurs eurent quittés la salle, William rassembla les acteurs sur scène et les invita à prendre un vin d'honneur en présence des deux producteurs.

Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Charles attira William à l'écart pour lui mentionner qu'il avait peut être trouvé l'acteur idéal pour le remplacer : _Que dirais-tu de Richard, ton cousin? J'ai vérifié auprès de lui et je sais qu'il est disponible présentement. S'il en est une qui peut jouer dans le même registre que toi, c'est bien Richard Fitzwilliam, non?_

-_Eh, mais c'est une excellente idée. Géniale même! Et tu dis qu'il est disponible?_ Voyant que l'auteur acquiesce, William s'empresse d'ajouter : _Je vais l'appeler ce soir. Merci Charles._

_-William chéri!_ L'agressa la voix hystérique de Caroline qui arrivait près d'eux en martelant rythmiquement la scène à l'aide de ses talons aiguilles. _Tu as été extraordinaire ce soir. J'aime beaucoup te donner la réplique. Je disais justement aux producteurs qu'ils devraient te faire signer un contrat pour remplacer Wickham pour toutes les représentations._

-_Je refuserais._ Lui opposa William en faisant un signe discret à Charles afin que celui-ci s'occupât de sa sœur. Le metteur en scène ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû se résoudre à utiliser le fameux signe qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble afin de faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il souhaitait se débarrasser d'une femme. Heureusement que Charles ne prenait pas mal de le voir se servir de leur signe secret alors qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Après tout, il n'ignorait pas à quel point celle-ci pouvait devenir envahissante et collante. _Je n'ai pas été engagé comme acteur et ça ne m'intéresse pas…_

_-J'imagine que si tu avais plus de scènes avec moi, tu changerais d'idée…_

_-Qui sait...? _Répondit évasivement William.

_-Dommage qu'il ait fallu changer la fin à nouveau? Je préférais celle où nous partions ensemble..._

_-Laisse-moi t'expliquer Caroline… _L'interpella Charles créant ainsi sans effort l'opportunité que William attendait pour s'éclipser.

Passant d'un groupe à l'autre, William s'intéressa au plus haut point à ce que le directeur musical William Collins racontait à Élisabeth Bennet : _Élisabeth mon choux, tu dois absolument chanter professionnellement... Tu verras demain matin... La presse sera entièrement de mon avis..._

_-Et pas seulement la presse..._ Ajouta William prenant la jeune femme par surprise. _Alors, mademoiselle Bennet, pas trop fatiguée?_

_-Bien sûr que je suis éreintée... Et vous monsieur Darcy, avez-vous trouvé un remplaçant? _S'enquit-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

_-En fait, pour dire vrai, je crois bien que Charles est sur une bonne piste... Alors ne vous en faites pas. De toute façon je n'aime pas assez jouer pour tenir le rôle jusqu'à la fin._

_-Personnellement, je préfère votre jeu à celui de Wickham. _S'interposa Collins._ Quelque chose se passe entre vos deux personnages. Il s'agit de quelque chose qui n'existait pas lorsque Wickham jouait le rôle... J'en discutais justement avec Caroline et Charlotte hier soir. Nous nous disions que le personnage de Julie est beaucoup plus intéressant lorsqu'il est soutenu par votre Medley..._

_-C'est peut-être à cause de la ressemblance qui existe entre monsieur Darcy et Medley._

_-Cette remarque ressemble à tout sauf à un compliment... _Commenta William en dévisageant la jeune femme.

-_Ne dit-on pas qu'un auteur prend toujours ses proches comme modèles?_ Insinua-t-elle avant d'ajouter en voyant William froncer les sourcils : _Vous devez admettre que le rôle de Medley vous va comme un gant._

_-Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire à propos de mon personnage préféré? _L'interrogea Charles en s'imposant dans leur petit groupe.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet prend un malin plaisir à le confondre avec moi... _Lui expliqua William.

_-Oh, c'est assez étonnant, puisque pour développer ce personnage je me suis plutôt inspiré d'une femme. _Sentant tous les regards converger vers lui, Charles s'exclama :_ Oh non, ne me regardez pas ainsi, je suis un gentilhomme et à cet égard, je ne vous révélerai pas son nom. _

_-Vraiment? Vous vous êtes inspiré d'une femme? Je suis bouche-bée…_

_-Je la connais? _S'enquit William.

_-Je vous l'ai dit, sur ce sujet, je resterai muet! _Se tournant finalement vers Élisabeth, Charles lui demanda :_ Alors mademoiselle Bennet, allez-vous être capable de résister à la tentation d'aller acheter le journal dès l'ouverture des kiosques?_

_-Moi, certainement... Mais j'ai beaucoup de sœurs... L'une d'elle l'achètera, une autre m'appellera et une troisième me dira si je peux sortir de chez moi ou non... _Termina Élisabeth satisfaite du rire qu'elle venait de faire naître dans leur petit groupe.

La voix de monsieur Chandler interpellant les deux William, provoqua alors la dislocation de leur quatuor. Restée seule avec l'auteur, Élisabeth attendit qu'il lui posât la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait évoqué ses sœurs.

_-Jane ne devait-elle pas venir ce soir?_

_-Si, elle viendra plus tard. Elle avait une réunion ce soir... _

_-Ce n'est pas facile d'essayer de la voir... _Lui confia le jeune homme avant de prendre congé d'elle pour aller retrouver un autre groupe.

Le lendemain, les journaux furent essentiellement unanimes... Les critiques y parlaient de révélation inattendue et de succès prodigieux. Le talent d'Élisabeth Bennet fut reconnu à l'unanimité. Celui de Caroline redécouvert. Certains critiques osèrent même mentionner la chimie particulièrement présente qui émergeait de la rencontre entre les deux personnages principaux. Les plus audacieux allèrent même jusqu'à émettre l'hypothèse que les deux acteurs formaient un couple dans la vie.

_«Seule l'intimité dans la vie peut expliquer une telle chimie sur scène!» _Titrait plusieurs articles.

On plaçait ensuite une photo de William immortalisant à jamais "**_le regard_**" que posait sur Julie, un Medley amoureux. Cette fameuse photo fit la manchette de plusieurs journaux en fait. Le répondeur d'Élisabeth se remplit de messages d'amis et de journalistes qui voulaient obtenir plus d'informations non seulement sur la pièce, mais également sur sa prétendue relation amoureuse avec William Darcy.

Élisabeth était donc de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le théâtre le lendemain de la première. Dès qu'elle aperçut William, elle se précipita vers lui et lui coupa la parole.

_-Avez-vous trouvé un acteur pour vous remplacer? J'en ai assez de devoir répéter à tous que nous ne sommes pas un couple! _S'emporta-t-elle vivement.

-_Eh, calmez-vous mademoiselle Bennet. Ce battage publicitaire n'a rien à voir avec moi... pas plus qu'avec vous d'ailleurs. George aurait tenu le rôle que vous auriez eu à faire face aux mêmes problèmes... _

_-Pfff!_

_-Et pour répondre à votre première question… Et bien oui, c'est fait! Nous avons trouvé un remplaçant Il s'agit de mon cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. Il arrive d'Angleterre cet après-midi et possède déjà sa copie du texte. Vous allez donc devoir commencer à répéter avec lui dès demain après-midi. Si tout va bien, il se substituera à moi officiellement à la fin de la semaine. Alors, avez-vous d'autres questions?_

_-Non, je vous remercie ça me va très bien… _Ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour regagner sa loge.

Les dernières représentations auxquelles William participa en tant qu'acteur se passèrent bien. Richard était enfin arrivé et répétait activement les scènes qui le concernaient. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Élisabeth et lui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Lorsque celui-ci remplaça totalement William, Élisabeth fut soulagée. William, quant à lui, redécouvrit le plaisir de pouvoir s'installer parmi les spectateurs et regarder la pièce dans son ensemble. Assis avec le public, il s'amusait à écouter les commentaires des gens et constata que tous sans exception tombaient sous le charme d'Élisabeth et de son cousin Richard.

Un soir qu'il était assis seul dans la dernière rangée et qu'il écoutait l'air de rien les propos de ceux qui l'entouraient, William réalisa qu'il était directement installé une rangée derrière les mères de Charlotte et d'Élisabeth. Ces dernières venaient manifestement tout juste de se rencontrer grâce aux efforts de leurs deux filles.

William n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter une conversation qui se révéla à la hauteur de la catégorie à laquelle appartenaient les deux femmes : Des commères.

-_Vous ne devez pas connaître Jane, mon autre fille, qui a également participé à la production?_ Demanda madame Bennet à la seconde. _C'est elle qui a fait les costumes._

_-Non, mais Charlotte m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle. Elle est très occupée semble-t-il?_

_-Elle est très ambitieuse plutôt. Je crois qu'elle aime l'argent. Elle accepte constamment de nouveaux contrats..._

_-Charlotte me disait que l'auteur de la pièce s'intéressait à elle._

_-Pas autant que je le voudrais, malheureusement. Je passe mon temps à dire à Jane de lui accorder plus d'attention. Cet homme est si prolifique qu'à lui seul, il pourrait la faire travailler sans arrêt. Il pourrait même écrire des rôles sur mesure pour Élisabeth. Maintenant qu'elle est lancée._

_-Ah, si seulement les enfants écoutaient plus leurs parents._

_-Comment Charlotte trouve-t-elle l'expérience?_

_-Elle est enchantée. Elle apprécie beaucoup le metteur en scène. Elle dit qu'il est très professionnel._

_-C'est drôle, Élisabeth est plus réservée à son sujet. Elle m'a dit que c'était un excellent metteur en scène, mais que dans la vie, il lui était arrivé de tricher pour arriver à ses fins..._

Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne fut en mesure de se rendre compte que William s'était figé dans son siège. Si elles avaient pu se retourner à ce moment là, elles auraient pu voir un homme devenir rouge si rapidement qu'elles auraient été tentées d'appeler l'assistance médicale du théâtre. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, William se leva et se rendit dans le hall du théâtre là où il ne restait que quelques spectateurs. Il se pinça la joue, tenta de calmer sa respiration puis se mit à marcher de long en large.

_«De quel droit! Comment ose-t-elle dire une chose pareille? _Se demanda-t-il sans arrêt._ George lui aurait-il raconté quelque chose? _Se rembrunit-il à nouveau_. Mais quoi? Il n'y a qu'une chose de sûre et c'est qu'il s'est donné le beau rôle, c'est évident!» _Explosa-t-il en faisant surprenant Charles qui arrivait près de lui à ce moment là.

_-William, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas être en mesure de parler encore, il s'enquit : _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de regarder le spectacle? Ça vient de commencer?_

_-J'avais besoin d'air… Je ne pouvais pas rester assis là. _Bredouilla William après avoir exhalé un long soupir.

_-Pourquoi?_

-_Figure toi que je me suis retrouvé assis derrière la mère d'Élisabeth et de Charlotte._ Grimaça-t-il en reprenant son souffle. S'approchant ensuite de son ami, William lui mit les deux mains sur les épaules, le regarda gravement dans les yeux et s'enquit : _Charles, quels sont tes sentiments envers Jane Bennet? Répond-moi franchement, veux-tu? _Insista-t-il.

-_Bien, je suis très attiré par elle, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire de plus puisque je n'arrive même pas à la voir. _Lui apprit Charles tout penaud. _Mais quel est le rapport entre mes sentiments et la présence de ces fem…_

_-Parce que c'est par ces deux commères que j'ai appris que Jane allait te mener en bateau Charles! _Lui apprit William la bouche déformée par la colère. _Madame Bennet se vantait à madame Lucas des nombreux engagements que Jane récoltera en étant officiellement avec toi. Et, _insista-t-il _de l'opportunité qu'elle gagnerait ainsi de t'influencer afin que tu écrives des rôles pour Élisabeth, entre autre…_

_-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... C'est impossible! _Protesta Charles.

_-Je ne te rapporte que ce que j'ai entendu de mes deux oreilles... Et ne t'en fais pas... Tu n'es pas le seul en cause, pour ma part, je sais enfin ce que mademoiselle Bennet pense de moi. Si elle m'apprécie sur le plan professionnel, c'est tout le contraire dans la vie._

_-Ouais… C'est un coup dur... J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à avaler cela..._

_-Charles, sache que je suis désolé d'être le porteur d'une aussi mauvaise nouvelle, mais je m'en serais voulu très longtemps si j'avais gardé ça pour moi... D'ailleurs qui sait, sa mère se trompe peut-être sur la nature des sentiments de Jane à ton égard?_

_-Jane serait plus empressée à obtenir un rendez-vous avec moi si c'était le cas. Mais non, tu as bien entendu je crois. Après tout, je te l'ai déjà dit, nous n'arrivons pas à nous voir... Elle est toujours prise, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle dit..._

_-Allons, viens t'asseoir avec moi, allons regarder la pièce ensemble pour une fois. Nous en reparlerons après la représentation._

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent doucement dans le théâtre. William repéra leurs places, guida Charles vers celles-ci, puis se concentra sur ce qui se passait sur scène. Ils arrivèrent juste avant l'instant que William préférait entre tous, c'est-à-dire au moment où Élisabeth chantait pour la première fois. Au fil des représentations, son jeu et sa voix étaient devenus encore meilleurs. Comme pour lui donner raison, la salle entière était suspendue à ses lèvres et les quelques secondes de silence qui régnèrent au terme de la chanson vinrent témoigner du profond respect que l'actrice avait su susciter chez le public.

J'ai tout donné tout laissé pour arriver ici

J'ai joué, refoulé mon amour, mes envies

jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne

jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne

ce que je ne peux plus donner

ce que je ne veux plus garder

Gagné lui-même par l'émotion, William jeta un coup d'œil en direction de madame Bennet pour découvrir que celle-ci déployait beaucoup d'énergie dans le but de faire savoir à tous ses voisins que la merveilleuse actrice qui venait de les éblouir était sa propre fille. Exaspéré au plus haut point, William se tourna vers Charles.

_-Madame Bennet?_ S'enquit celui-ci qui n'avait rien perdu non plus des efforts de la commère.

_-Oui!_ Chuchota-t-il à son tour : _Charmante hein? Mieux vaut que tu ne sois plus mêlé à cette famille-là, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Tu as raison..._

Quelques semaines plus tard…

Les dernières semaines de représentations se passèrent bien et rares furent les occasions où les acteurs purent revoir le metteur en scène. Sa présence se limitant maintenant à assister uniquement à la dernière représentation de la semaine, se rendre en coulisse donner son "feed-back" aux acteurs puis de rentrer chez lui.

Le soir de la dernière, tous œuvraient au démontage puis, à la demande des deux producteurs, se présentèrent à la fête de clôture. Des fleurs furent offertes à toutes les comédiennes, une bouteille de vin de grand cru aux acteurs et un présent tout spécial fut remis tant au metteur en scène qu'à l'auteur. De leurs côté, tous les artistes à avoir travaillé dans l'ombre, furent également récompensés de leurs efforts. Après un long et pénible discours prononcé par le premier producteur, la musique prit la relève et une piste de danse improvisée s'organisa peu à peu.

Élisabeth accepta de danser avec William Collins sachant très bien qu'elle allait devoir accepter qu'il la tienne fermement puisque tout chez lui se résumait à faire pression sur les autres.

_-Vous permettez que je vous appelle un de ces jours pour réitérer mon offre d'association?_

_-Inutile, je ne changerai pas d'idée..._

_-L'expérience pourrait vous rapporter beaucoup d'argent Élisabeth..._

_-Oui, peut être, mais elle pourrait aussi ruiner mes chances d'obtenir de beaux rôles. Je ne tiens pas à être identifiée uniquement au chant et aux comédies musicales. Je désire interpréter des rôles dramatiques aussi._

_-Avez-vous eu d'autres propositions jusqu'à maintenant?_

_- Mon agent m'a assuré que j'avais beaucoup d'auditions à passer dans les prochains jours. J'ai également été sélectionnée pour un projet de film... Mais rien n'est encore signé..._

Élisabeth ne resta pas longtemps seule une fois cette danse terminée, puisque son partenaire de jeu, Richard Fitzwilliam lui en réclama une à son tour.

_-C'est toujours triste de clore un spectacle n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, moi, je vais m'ennuyer de cette production... Vous êtes une grande actrice Élisabeth, le savez-vous?_

_-Euh, cinq pieds cinq, ce n'est pas si grand, je crois,_ Blagua-t-elle.

_-Mon cousin vous a sûrement dit que plusieurs d'entre-nous seront en nomination pour les prix du théâtre. Mais je suis convaincue que vous seule irez sur scène chercher un prix... Bien que monsieur Darcy et Charles le méritent aussi..._

_-On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas allé au théâtre pendant votre séjour ici. Pour gagner, il faudrait être les seuls en nomination…_

_-Ça me peine de devoir partir si tôt, j'aurais bien aimé être à la soirée de remise des prix dans deux mois..._

_-J'irai chercher votre prix en votre nom si vous me le permettez..._

_-Vous me manquerez... Dites-moi Élisabeth, si vous venez en Angleterre un jour, promettez-moi de venir me rendre visite. Je serais heureux de vous faire visiter la région. Je demeure avec mon frère Fitzwilliam. William vous a sûrement déjà parlé de lui?_

_-Non. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un frère... Est-il également du métier?_

_-Non, il est dans la comptabilité... Il jongle avec des millions._

_-Et bien... qui sait... alors, oui, j'accepte, si comme vous dites, un jour je me retrouve dans votre pays, j'irai frapper à votre porte._

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula lentement et paisiblement. Élisabeth s'amusa à papillonner d'un groupe à l'autre, glanant des danses, des confidences, mais ramassant plusieurs numéros de téléphone. Elle remarqua toutefois, comme tous et chacun, que Charles et William quittèrent tôt. Lorsque Jane arriva enfin, peu après leur départ, elle s'attrista d'apprendre que l'auteur fut déjà parti.

Les semaines qui suivirent la fin de cette belle aventure s'écoulèrent plus lentement. Élisabeth passa une panoplie d'auditions, rendit visite à George Wickham avec sa sœur Lydia alors que celui-ci venait tout juste de réintégrer son appartement. Elles y retournèrent même à quelques reprises pour aider le jeune homme avec ses séances de physiothérapie et constatèrent avec joie qu'il faisait des progrès étonnants. Au bout de deux semaines, il put enfin laisser aller ses béquilles et recommencer à se déplacer normalement. Entre temps, Élisabeth dut refuser un ou deux contrats douteux qu'on lui offrait suite à certaines auditions qui lui avaient également semblé anormales.

Son avenir lui sembla alors tout sauf certain, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin, un producteur de film la contacte directement afin de lui offrir un rôle en or qu'elle s'empressa qu'accepter. Parallèlement à ce nouveau projet excitant, Charlotte et Élisabeth qui n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir, commencèrent à parler de la possibilité de créer un spectacle musical.

Deux jours avant la soirée de remise des prix du théâtre, qu'Élisabeth avait presque oubliée, elle reçu une convocation officielle de la part de l'académie à titre de nominée. Elle y apprit alors en jetant un œil sur le plan de la salle qui était envoyé en même temps que le carton d'invitation qu'il était prévu qu'elle soit assise entre William Darcy et Caroline Bingley. Son œil fut ensuite attiré par le nom de Charles Bingley qui était inscrit directement entre William Colins et Charlotte Lucas. Tenant le plan et le carton d'invitation dans ses mains, Élisabeth sursauta lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche.

_-Oui allô…_ Répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Oui, qui parle? _S'enquit-elle, n'ayant aucune idée de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

_-William... _

_-Collins? _Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_-Non. William Darcy._

_-Oh, pardon, je ne vous ai pas reconnu.._

_-Comptez-vous assister à la cérémonie de remise des prix?_

_-Comme si j'avais le choix! _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_-En effet... moi non plus._

Après un silence beaucoup trop long au goût d'Élisabeth.

_-Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose?_ L'encouragea-t-elle, sentant qu'il hésitait.

_-Oui. Enfin, j'aimerais vous inviter pour le lunch demain, si vous n'avez rien d'autre au programme… bien entendu._

_-Demain midi? Hum, attendez. Laissez-moi consulter mon agenda. Euh, non, ça va. Je n'ai rien au programme... Enfin, rien avant deux heures trente. Je vous rejoins quelque part?_

_-Je peux également passer vous prendre si vous préférez?_

_-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisque je serai au centre ville dans la matinée... il vaut mieux que moi je vous rejoigne quelque part..._

_-Très bien. Je réserverai une table à l'express. Ça vous convient?_

_-Ça me va très bien, je vous y rejoindrai vers midi..._

_-Très bien. À demain midi alors._

_-À demain._

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth ne savait plus quoi penser.

«_Pourquoi m'invite-t-il à dîner?_» S'interrogea-t-elle sans attendre de réponse évidemment. Elle s'écrasa sur le petit fauteuil qu'elle avait placé dans son entrée, mais encore une fois sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de la porte se fait entendre. Elle ouvrit la porte après avoir regardé à travers le judas pour s'assurer de l'identité de son visiteur et accepta la boite allongée qu'un livreur lui remettait en souriant. Une fois seule, elle ouvrit la boite et constata que celle-ci contenait une douzaine de belles roses rouges. Elle ramassa la carte qui était collée sur le couvercle et déchiffra le curieux message qu'on lui adressait.

_"Pour connaître l'identité de votre précieux donateur, branchez-vous au site dont l'adresse figure au bas de cette carte et cherchez le nom des fleurs que vous venez de recevoir... À huit heures ce soir, un bouquet de …. vous attendra._

Dans la soirée, comme suggéré par son généreux donateur, Élisabeth se brancha et entra l'adresse url suggérée. Elle aboutit sur un site de discussion instantanée où les participants semblaient venir de partout à travers le monde. Jetant un œil sur la liste des participants actuels, elle constata que l'un d'eux avait comme pseudonyme RR pour Rose-Rouge. Elle s'inscrivit à son tour choisissant Éliza comme pseudonyme et envoya un message personnel au mystérieux Rose-Rouge

_-Merci pour les fleurs Richard._ Écrivit-elle d'entrée de jeu presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de lui.

_-De rien, Éliza. Toutefois, je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez._

_-Êtes-vous l'un de ses amis?_

_-Je dirais plutôt son émissaire._

_-Je vous connais?_

_-Non!_

_-Mais vous connaissez Richard?_

_-Il le faut bien puisque c'est mon frère._

_-Oh, votre nom commence donc par un F…_

_-Foui!_ Écrivit-il après quelques secondes. _Richard joue au théâtre présentement. Il m'a demandé de vous souhaiter bonne chance pour demain._

_-C'est gentil de votre part à tous les deux._

_-Mon cousin sera présent à cette soirée?_

_-Oui, WD est également nominé._

_-D'après mon frère, WD ne gagnera pas. Pas assez connu. Pas américain!_

_-Connaissez-vous son ami? L'auteur CB?_

_-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois! Mais je sais que mon cousin est toujours avec lui._

_-Ils veillent l'un sur l'autre…_

_-WD est le plus protecteur des deux, je crois..._

_-Pourquoi? CB a besoin qu'on surveille ses fréquentations?_

_-Oui, justement. WD a récemment aidé CB à se débarrasser d'une jeune fille qui n'en voulait qu'à son argent._

_-Oh…_

_-Personne n'est à l'abri…_

_-Savez-vous si elle faisait partie de l'équipe de production? _Écrivit Élisabeth presque certaine que le frère lui parlait de sa propre sœur Jane sans le savoir.

_-Je crois, oui. Mais ce n'était pas une actrice. Elle a crée les costumes... ou quelque chose comme ça._

_-Comment votre cousin a-t-il découvert la supercherie?_

_-Il ne me l'a pas dit..._

Se demandant comment mettre fin à cette embarrassante conversation, Élisabeth n'écrit rien pendant quelques secondes.

_-Je vous ai offensée? Vous la connaissez peut être?_

_-Non, je réfléchissais. J'essayais de trouver de qui il s'agit, mais je me rends bien compte que je n'y arriverai pas..._

_-Avez-vous un message pour Richard?_

_-Oui, dites-lui que je pense souvent à lui et qu'il sera avec moi en pensée ce soir._

_-D'accord._

_-Veuillez m'excuser maintenant. Je dois aller voir une amie. Je vous laisse mon adresse courriel à tout hasard. Écrivez-moi de temps en temps pour me donner des nouvelles de vous deux._

_-D'accord, merci et encore bonne chance._

_-Merci. _Écrivit-elle en tout dernier lieu avant de se débrancher.

_«Il n'a pas idée à quel point il m'en faudra de la chance» _Songea-t-elle avant de se rendre dans sa chambre où elle éclata en sanglots en pensant à Jane.

**_À suivre... _**

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Miriamme_**


	4. Une surprenante proposition

Quatrième partie : Une surprenante proposition.

Le lendemain, Élisabeth se rendit au centre ville afin de rencontrer le producteur de film qui souhaitait l'engager suite à une récente audition. Après lui avoir montré la plage horaire qu'il envisageait pour le tournage, il lui remit une copie du scénario et lui demanda de lui donner une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Élisabeth quitta son bureau vers 11h30, heureuse de constater qu'elle avait amplement le temps de se rendre à pieds au restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous avec William Darcy.

Au restaurant l'Express

Lorsque la jeune femme fut conduite à la table par l'un des serveurs de l'express une fois qu'elle eut décliné son identité, elle salua le metteur en scène d'un signe de tête discret et fut surprise de le voir se lever dans l'intention évidente de l'aider à prendre place sur sa chaise.

_-Je ne me savais pas en retard…_ Commenta-t-elle tandis qu'il contournait la table pour reprendre sa place en face d'elle.

_-Vous ne l'êtes pas... comme à votre habitude…_

_-Êtes-vous nerveux pour ce soir? _S'enquit-elle tout en acceptant le menu qu'il venait de lui tendre.

_-Pas le moins du monde!_ Rétorqua-t-il en prenant un grand respire.

_-Oh, avant que j'oublie, je vous transmets les salutations de vos cousins Richard et Fitzwilliam._

_-Ils sont ici?_

_-Non. J'ai clavardé avec Fitzwilliam sur un site de discussion hier soir._

_-Vont-ils bien tous les deux?_

_-Oui…_

Ils cessèrent de converser le temps que le serveur prenne leur commande. Élisabeth opta pour un steak tartare alors que William commanda le saumon au citron vert. Pendant la première partie du repas, Élisabeth s'étonna de constater que William ne revint pas sur le sujet de leur ancienne production mais se concentra plutôt sur les projets actuels ou envisagés par Élisabeth. Toutefois, lorsque le plat principal fut derrière eux et qu'ils attendaient patiemment le dessert inclus avec leur repas, Élisabeth s'impatienta et lui demanda franchement : _Alors, monsieur Darcy. J'avais cru comprendre que vous désiriez discuter de quelque chose avec moi… Est-ce toujours d'actualité?_

_-Vous avez raison... En effet. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. _Laissa-t-il échapper en la dévisageant.

_-Une proposition? Quel genre de proposition? _

_-Que diriez-vous de reprendre le rôle de Julie pour au moins six mois - en Angleterre?_

_-Moi?_

_-Vous seriez engagée par Le DeBourg Théâtre. Cette compagnie est dirigée par ma tante Catherine et n'engage que des acteurs de premier ordre. Vous avez beau venir d'une famille plutôt commune, si l'on compare à moi-même bien entendu, votre talent est suffisamment grand pour compenser le reste._

Comme la jeune femme le fixait bouche ouverte, William enchaîna : _Je comprends que vous soyez surprise. Je vous avouerai que j'ai d'abord tenté de repousser cette idée que je qualifiais de ridicule moi aussi. En fait, tout s'opposait à ce choix, votre origine modeste, le fait que vous n'ayez fréquenté aucune école de renom. Vous n'êtes pas assez naïve pour croire que l'Actor Studio puisse rivaliser avec les meilleures écoles d'art d'Angleterre? Mais peu à peu, vos qualités d'actrices ont su venir à bout de tous les arguments que mon esprit pouvait utiliser pour faire obstacle à ce choix. Voilà, ceci étant dit, que pensez-vous de l'idée de m'accompagner en Angleterre et de reprendre votre rôle pour au moins six mois?_

_-Qui d'autres jouera dans la pièce?_

_-Richard a déjà accepté de reprendre le rôle de Medley, Caroline celui d'Éléonore, mais les autres seront des nouveaux comédiens. Il est certain toutefois que je m'occuperai de la mise en scène._

Sans quitter son assiette des yeux, Élisabeth prit un grand respire, se redressa sur sa chaise pour se donner du courage et lui rétorqua : _après une telle proposition, j'imagine qu'il est de mise d'éprouver un tant soi peu de reconnaissance... mais honnêtement, je ne le peux pas. Je vous demande pardon du côté abrupt de ma réponse, mais puisque je n'ai fréquenté aucune école de renom, comme vous dites, vous savez déjà que je ne peux faire mieux que ça puisque je n'ai pas appris les bonnes manières. Je me console toutefois en sachant qu'en Angleterre, vous devez connaître beaucoup d'actrices qui correspondent davantage à vos critères et qui seront également très heureuses d'accepter votre offre._

_-Alors c'est là toute la réponse que vous me faites? Je vous offre une chance inespérée de faire une carrière internationale et vous la déclinez comme ça, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir... et sans aucune raison valable?_

_-Ce serait plutôt à vous de m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais accepter de travailler avec l'homme qui est responsable du malheur de ma sœur bien aimée._ L'intima-t-elle en dardant sur lui deux yeux colériques. _Et oui, je suis au courant du rôle que vous avez joué pour la séparer de Charles?_

_-Ah, c'est donc ça? _S'exclama William en reculant sur sa chaise.

_-Oui, mais ce n'est pas QUE ÇA! Vous oubliez ce que vous avez fait subir à George Wickham!_

_-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'un homme raconte sur l'oreiller... _Rétorqua William du tac au tac.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez exactement?_

-_Rien, rien!_ Se reprit William en se ressaisissant : _Je m'excuse! Toute cette scène est vraiment ridicule. _

_-Je ne vous le fais pas dire!_ Se rembrunit la jeune femme en se calant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

_-Votre opinion sur moi est donc ainsi faite? Je vous accorde que présentées de cette manière, mes fautes sont impardonnables. Il aurait donc fallu que je vous fasse ma proposition, sans vous faire voir la chance que vous aviez, que je vous flatte bêtement, bref que je vous mente? Mais que voulez-vous, tout comme vous, j'ai horreur du mensonge et des faux-semblants._

_-Monsieur Darcy, vous faites fausse route! _S'emporta-t-elle en perdant toute retenue. _Vous auriez pu me présenter votre proposition de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, rien n'aurait pu me convaincre de l'accepter. Je ne vous connaissais pas depuis une soirée que je savais déjà que vous étiez le dernier homme sur terre avec lequel je voudrais m'associer ne serait-ce que pour le temps d'une production. _Termina-t-elle d'un seul souffle.

_-C'est bien, j'ai compris! Je comprends parfaitement vos sentiments. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire une croix sur cette idée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais vous laisser terminer votre repas seule. _Ajouta-t-il en se levant._ Je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher votre soirée... J'espère toutefois que le fait d'être assise à mes côtés ce soir, ne vous empêchera pas de passer une bonne soirée. Au revoir Élisabeth._

Gardant les yeux sur lui tandis qu'il s'inclinait poliment et gagnait le comptoir où il tendit sa carte de crédit au caissier, Élisabeth détourna finalement le regard et ramassa sa fourchette machinalement. Le cœur battant, elle attendit d'avoir la confirmation qu'il avait quitté le restaurant pour recommencer à respirer normalement.

_«Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça!» _Pensa-t-elle en sentant sur elle le regard perplexe de plusieurs clients qui avaient été témoins de son altercation avec le jeune homme.

Ne trouvant aucune réponse dans son assiette, ni aucune réconfort dans son entourage, Élisabeth passa à la salle de bain avant de retourner à sa place pour laisser un pourboire au serveur, même si elle se doutait bien que William s'en était également occupé.

Le soir venu, en arrivant au studio pour la remise des prix du théâtre, Élisabeth croisa le producteur Berthram directement dans l'entrée. Le suivant de près, la jeune comédienne trouva sa place en consultant le plan de la salle qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et vit arriver les autres membres de la production les uns après les autres. Lorsque William Darcy arriva à son tour, Élisabeth le salua d'un bref signe de tête et reporta son attention sur son voisin de droite et sur ce qui se passait sur scène.

Leur production fut grandement récompensée. Charlotte gagna le prix de découverte de l'année, Jane (qui était encore absente à cause du travail) reçut celui des meilleurs costumes, tandis que Charles fut l'heureux gagnant du prix du meilleur texte original. Finalement, lorsque l'animateur de la soirée revint à l'avant pour annoncer le nom de l'actrice qui allait recevoir le prix de la meilleure interprétation féminine, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle était la seule des cinq actrices nominées à être une nouvelle recrue. Les quatre autres comédiennes étaient plus âgés et donc plus expérimentées.

_-Et le prix est remis à... mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet!_

Tous se levèrent spontanément pour applaudir la gagnante qui pour sa part ne croyait tellement pas à ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle resta figée debout devant sa chaise. Ce fut Charlotte qui la ramena à la réalité en lui sautant dans les bras. À sa gauche, monsieur Berthram lui fit la bise sur les deux joues, puis la poussa vers la droite où un jeune homme l'attendait pour l'escorter sur scène. Comme Élisabeth devait passer devant William pour aller rejoindre son escorte, elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir accepter ses félicitations afin d'éviter que les autres membres de la production ne se rendent compte de l'animosité qu'ils avaient développée récemment l'un pour l'autre.

_-Félicitations mademoiselle Bennet! _

_-Merci, monsieur Darcy!_

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait échapper à son étreinte, elle tourna doucement la tête de manière à lui tendre la joue gauche. Au moment où William allait l'embrasser, un cri de joie la fit sursauter l'obligeant à tourner la tête rapidement vers la gauche afin d'identifier la personne qui l'interpellait ainsi. Ce ne fut donc pas sa joue que trouvent les lèvres de William, mais sa bouche, chaude et fiévreuse. Confuse autant que gênée, Élisabeth se dégagea et envoya la main à Charles, le responsable de cet incident, avant de se diriger vers la scène pour aller chercher son trophée.

_-Merci à tous. Je suis très fière et très émue de recevoir ce prix. Je tiens à remercier les producteurs de m'avoir fait confiance, l'auteur pour ce magnifique rôle et tous les acteurs qui ont participé à la production. Je pense particulièrement à monsieur George Wickham, qui a dû se taper toutes les répétitions, sans avoir l'occasion d'en retirer les bénéfices à cause de son accident. Je voudrais remercier Richard Fitzwilliam qui a gentiment accepté de le remplacer. Ah, j'oubliais, je remercie aussi monsieur William Darcy qui a su être très patient avec moi. Merci au public d'être venu en grand nombre. _

_Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je voudrais m'adresser aux jeunes acteurs et actrices qui veulent réussir. Je veux que vous sachiez qu'il ne faut jamais renoncer, jamais abandonner. Et ce, même si vous n'avez fréquenté aucune école de renom. Sachez que tout est possible si vous avez du talent et si vous persévérez. Bonsoir!_

Suite à ce discours prononcé d'une voix fragile et chevrotante, Élisabeth fut applaudie à tout rompre. Arrivée en coulisse elle se trouva rapidement entraînée vers les journalistes qui la harcelèrent de questions et voulurent tout connaitre de sa vie. À peine une minute plus tard, ce fut William Darcy que la jeune femme regarda aller chercher le trophée de la meilleure mise en scène les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant installé à l'arrière scène.

_-Je vous remercie énormément de l'honneur que vous me faites. Je veux remercier tous les acteurs de la production, les techniciens et les assistants. Cette production a été à l'image des gens qui y ont été associés. Je voudrais remercier plus particulièrement deux personnes et j'ai nommé Charles Bingley et mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet. Charles parce qu'il a rapidement su se retourner et réécrire certaines scènes pour répondre au besoin de la production et mademoiselle Bennet pour sa générosité compte tenu qu'elle a accepté de répéter son rôle à trois reprises, avec trois personnes différentes. Je la salue donc pour son talent et pour sa générosité. Merci beaucoup._

Arrivant en coulisse, il fut arrêté par les journalistes qui s'empressèrent de lui demander de répéter son discours pour la presse écrite. Voyant qu'Élisabeth n'était pas encore retournée dans la salle, les journalistes et les photographes lui demandèrent donc tout naturellement d'aller retrouver William afin qu'ils puissent les photographier ensemble.

_-Est-ce vrai que vous avez eu une aventure pendant la production? _Leur demanda l'un d'eux.

_-La production en soi était une aventure... _Répondit prudemment le metteur en scène tout en gardant la pose.

Furieuse d'entendre William louvoyer autour de la question, Élisabeth s'empressa d'ajouter : _Vous ne connaissez pas monsieur Darcy pour dire une telle chose. Il est opposé à toute forme de relation amoureuse au sein des membres de la production. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris de source sure que son cœur serait resté en Angleterre. Mais ça, ce n'est pas à moi à vous le dire..._

Elle avait voulu embarrasser William et elle avait réussi...

«_Qu'il se débrouille maintenant avec les journalistes_.» S'encouragea-t-elle tout en s'éloignant de la salle de presse improvisée. Elle se promit ensuite d'envoyer un courriel à Richard en Angleterre afin de lui apprendre qu'elle avait commis une indiscrétion à partir de l'information privilégiée qu'il lui avait confiée en clavardant avec elle.

Elle retourna ensuite dans la salle principale et reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était. Le prix de meilleure production théâtrale fut finalement remis aux deux producteurs qui invitèrent l'équipe entière à remonter sur scène avec eux. Encore une fois, après un malheureux concours de circonstance, Élisabeth se retrouva à côté de William Darcy. Les producteurs félicitèrent tous les acteurs et membres de l'équipe de production. Une fois retournée à sa place, Élisabeth profita de l'euphorie qui régna à la fin de la cérémonie pour se rapprocher de Charlotte et lui proposer de rentrer avec elle.

-_Je peux vous parler une minute?_ La prit par surprise la voix grave de William Darcy juste avant qu'elle suive son amie.

_-Euh, oui… _

Comprenant ce qu'on attendait d'elle, Charlotte s'éloigna vers l'entrée tout de suite après avoir fait signe à Élisabeth qu'elle allait l'y attendre.

_-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous lisiez cette lettre._

_-Très bien. Si vous y tenez... _Répondit Élisabeth en saisissant l'enveloppe blanche que William tenait devant lui.

_-Merci. J'en profite pour vous saluer maintenant, car je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre à la fête donnée par monsieur Chandler. Ma tâche est terminée. Je rentre en Angleterre demain à la première heure. Au revoir mademoiselle Bennet et bonne chance dans votre carrière._

_-Merci à vous. Et bon voyage de retour._

William s'empara alors de sa main, la porta à ses lèvres et la lui rendit sans la quitter des yeux. Intriguée par son étrange comportement, Élisabeth se demanda ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre qui lui brûlait déjà la main. Elle fit acte de présence à la soirée organisée par le producteur, mais n'y resta que le temps nécessaire et n'y trouva aucun réconfort. La lettre qui était maintenant bien rangée dans son sac à main, pesait encore trop lourd dans son esprit. Elle se retira dès que ce fut possible, rentra chez elle en taxi et s'installa sur son lit pour lire la lettre de William.

_«Chère mademoiselle Bennet,_

_Pardonnez-moi cette intrusion dans votre vie privée, mais un certain nombre d'éléments méritent des éclaircissements que je puis seul à pouvoir vous apporter. D'autant, plus que certaines de ces informations vont vous éclairer, non seulement sur mon comportement, mais également sur celui d'une autre personne que je n'estime plus désormais._

_Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, je parle de monsieur George Wickham. La nature de notre différent remonte au moment où nous étudiions tous deux dans l'une des meilleures écoles du pays. Mon excellent père, y dirigeait la section théâtrale, dont nous faisions tous les deux partie. Dès le début de l'année, mon père annonça son intention de lancer un concours afin de choisir l'étudiant qui serait responsable de réaliser la mise en scène de la représentation qui serait envoyée au festival de théâtre d'Angleterre pour représenter notre collège. _

_Comme prévu, les inscriptions furent nombreuses. Nous devions soumettre notre projet de mise en scène à partir de la pièce la nuit des rois de Shakespeare. Mon père qui avait beaucoup d'humour, choisit comme date de tombée la fête des rois, c'est-à-dire le 6 janvier à venir. Comme la majorité des participants, j'avais réservé ce gigantesque travail pour la période de fêtes, alors que je serais à la maison auprès de ma sœur Georgianna. Puisque George devait venir passer les vacances avec nous (ce qu'il faisait religieusement depuis que son propre père était décédé 10 ans plus tôt), je passai donc la majeure partie de mes soirées à écrire tandis que Wickham divertissait ma sœur et mon père, affirmant que son document était déjà rédigé. Ayant réussi à convaincre ma sœur qu'il était amoureux d'elle, il la manipula et apprit de sa bouche où j'avais l'habitude de cacher mes travaux. Deux jours avant que je ne termine d'écrire mon projet, Georgianna vint me trouver dans ma chambre et me confia que George s'intéressait de près à celui-ci. Voyant où il voulait en venir bien mieux que ma pauvre petite sœur, je la rassurai en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle pouvait le renseigner et que cela n'était pas grave. Seulement, vous devinez bien que je m'abstins de lui confier ma vraie cachette et que je lui en suggérai une fausse. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que mon manuscrit ne me quittait pas d'une semelle. Déterminé à donner une leçon à George Wickham, j'annonçai à tous et j'avais enfin terminé d'écrire mon document et que j'avais l'intention d'aller rendre une visite à mon collègue et ami Charles Bingley qui vivait à deux heures de route de notre résidence. Il va de soi qu'avant de partir, je pris soins de placer un faux manuscrit dans l'enveloppe réglementaire qui m'avait été remise et que je plaçai le tout là où Georgianna avait dit à George que je gardais mes écrits. _

_Lorsque je revins, deux jours plus tard avec mon manuscrit corrigé et grandement amélioré par les nombreux conseils que j'avais obtenus de Charles, le cher homme était tombé dans mon piège et avait remplacé mon enveloppe par une autre (Il faut dire que nous nous avions tous reçu une enveloppe identique que nous devions sceller de la même manière afin de conserver l'anonymat). De retour à l'université, l'homme responsable de ramasser nos travaux nous remis à tous un numéro qu'il prit la peine d'inscrire sur l'enveloppe que nous lui remettions. De cette manière, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Wickham ne réclamât un autre texte que celui qu'il croyait être le mien. Lorsque le numéro gagnant fut révélé et que George réalisa que c'était moi, il tenta de s'opposer alléguant qu'il avait été victime d'une substitution de texte. Devant tant d'obstination, le responsable lui remit alors l'enveloppe qu'il avait déposée afin qu'il puisse vérifier son contenu par lui-même. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que j'avais personnellement remplacé le texte de Wickham (si on peut appeler ça un texte d'ailleurs) par une lettre dans laquelle je l'informais que j'étais au courant de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire et lui suggérais de quitter l'université sous peine d'être accusé de vol. Sa rage était à son comble, surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour se défendre._

_Un semestre plus tard, il avait quitté l'université et commençait à travailler comme acteur. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, remonte à notre dernière production. Je ne sais rien de la version qu'il a eu l'audace de vous raconter, mais soyez assurée que la mienne est véridique et surtout vérifiable. En effet, si vous ne me croyez pas, j'en appelle au témoignage de Richard Fitzwilliam et de mon ami Charles Bingley. Tous deux pourraient en parler aussi bien que moi._

_Pour ce qui est de votre deuxième reproche, votre colère, me semble-t-il est dirigée contre la mauvaise personne. En effet, n'eut été d'une conversation que j'ai entendue entre votre mère et madame Lucas alors qu'elles étaient assises une rangée devant moi au théâtre, jamais je n'aurais osé influencer mon ami. Votre mère faisait étalage des nombreux avantages que toutes vos sœurs et vous même pourriez retirer d'une union entre Jane et Charles. Cet argument, ajouté à la difficulté qu'avait mon ami à obtenir un rendez-vous avec votre sœur, m'a semblé plutôt confirmer l'opinion que je m'étais déjà faite sur le sujet, c'est-à-dire que votre sœur semblait beaucoup plus intéressée par sa carrière qu'aux sentiments de mon ami et même à son propre cœur. _

_Pour ce qui est vous et de l'offre que je vous ai faite, je vous présente humblement mes excuses, si mon attitude, vous a fait négliger, ce qui me semblait être une excellente opportunité de faire connaître votre immense talent. J'aurais dû vous faire savoir à quel point vos talents d'actrice et de chanteuse ont su m'impressionner et comment votre candidature pour le DeBourg Théâtre a fait l'unanimité en dépit de votre âge et de votre inexpérience. Je suis désolé que mon attitude vous ait déplu._

_Bonne chance dans votre carrière._

_Bien à vous, William Darcy»_

Complètement renversée par ce que William Darcy venait de lui apprendre sur George, Élisabeth se couvrit le visage à l'aide de son couvre lit et laissa sortir un long cri primal.

Naïve elle était, naïve elle l'était restée. Et trop longtemps. Avoir été ainsi abusée par Wickham et s'être fourvoyée concernant ses propres sentiments envers William, ne pouvaient être expliqué autrement que par des préjugés.

Si elle ne s'était pas cachée derrière le rideau lors de la première lecture, elle n'aurait rien entendu des suppositions de William concernant son embauche et n'aurait donc pas développé de sentiments négatifs envers lui. De la même façon que lui-même n'aurait jamais tenu de tels propos s'il avait su qu'elle pouvait l'entendre.

«_Il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour la production… Il ne pouvait pas savoir à qui il avait affaire…» _Songea-t-elle ensuite, réalisant qu'elle aurait tout à gagner à voir plus souvent les choses aussi simplement et positivement que Jane. Car, celle-ci avait bien essayé de la mettre en garde contre George, sans réussir à l'influencer évidemment.

«_Que dois-je faire maintenant de ce que je sais…?_» S'interrogea-t-elle en grimaçant.

«_Devrai-je m'excuser auprès de lui?»_ Se demanda-t-elle sans être capable de se décider.

Optant finalement pour la seule chose logique à faire dans les circonstances : c'est-à-dire dormir sur la question, Élisabeth rangea la lettre de William dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet puis se rendit dans la salle de bain où elle se prépara pour la nuit.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé à matinée à ranger son appartement, Élisabeth attendait sa sœur Jane comme chaque dimanche midi, curieuse de voir comment celle-ci allait réagir non seulement à la partie de la lettre qui la concernait, mais également aux confidences de William concernant George Wickham.

La jeune femme attendit le dessert pour sortir les trois grandes feuilles remplies par la calligraphie fine et mince de William Darcy. Après avoir brièvement expliqué à sa sœur aînée dans quel contexte le metteur en scène la lui avait remise, Élisabeth déposa les feuilles dans la paume ouverte et tremblante de Jane. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture.

_-Charles avait donc raison lorsqu'il m'a suggéré de ne pas me fier sur Wickham…_ Releva-t-elle après avoir terminé la première page.

-_Oh…_ Balbutia-t-elle ensuite, en découvrant ce qui lui avait valu d'être évincée de la vie de Charles sans avoir la moindre chance de s'expliquer avec lui. _Maman! _S'exclama-t-elle ensuite, réagissant ainsi de la même façon que sa cadette la veille au soir.

C'est ensuite autour d'une pleine théière que les deux jeunes femmes revinrent sur la lettre, son contenu et surtout sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Le soir même, lors du souper familial, les deux jeunes femmes attendirent la fin du repas pour avoir avec leur mère une explication musclée concernant la manière dont elle interprétait l'intérêt et la passion dont Jane faisait preuve dans son travail. Quant à ses aspirations pour les autres filles de la famille, Élisabeth fut très dure avec sa mère et lui ordonna de ne plus se mêler de ses affaires.

La seule question sur laquelle Élisabeth ne revint pas avec sa sœur, fut de savoir si oui ou non elle devait donner suite à la longue lettre de William. L'ayant finalement rangée dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, Élisabeth en vint à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle lui répondre.

_«Je ne le reverrai probablement jamais plus.» _Conclut-elle en fermant définitivement le dossier dans sa tête et surtout dans son esprit.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent cette importante mise au point avec sa mère, Élisabeth vit sa carrière d'actrice prendre un tournant décisif. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle commença même à craindre d'être tellement prise par son travail qu'elle n'aurait plus de temps pour sa famille, ni même pour ses amis.

Parmi les membres de la production qui avait lancé sa carrière, Élisabeth en revoyait certains de temps à autre, mais certainement pas George Wickham. Elle sortit à quelques reprises avec Charlotte Lucas et s'étonna d'apprendre de sa bouche qu'elle venait tout juste d'accepter de faire un disque avec William Collins. De plus, n'eut été des journaux à potins qui avaient annoncé le départ de Charles Bingley et de sa sœur Caroline pour l'Angleterre, Élisabeth n'avait jamais revu ces deux là, non plus.

Depuis la sortie du film qui l'avait consacrée vedette nationale, Élisabeth dû refuser plusieurs rôles intéressants tant elle fut sollicitée. Grâce à monsieur Gardiner, (son oncle et agent) Élisabeth réussit tranquillement à économiser suffisamment d'argent pour réaliser de judicieux placements en bourse.

Sans avoir revu, ni même reparlé à William Darcy, Élisabeth apprit tout de même indirectement ce qui lui arrivait, car, quotidiennement, elle recevait des messages de Richard Fitzwilliam qui connaissant également beaucoup de succès en Angleterre. C'est d'ailleurs lui le premier qui lui parla d'un événement théâtral important qui se déroulerait en Angleterre à l'approche du nouveau millénaire.

L'idée, lancée par le peuple anglo-saxon, visait à réunir, pour une semaine complète, des comédiens provenant de tous les pays du monde. Chaque troupe était invitée à présenter un projet original sur le thème du millénaire et devait trouver ses propres moyens de financement. Comme prévu, Élisabeth se sentit interpellée par le projet, de même que Charlotte et quelques autres comédiens avec qui les deux jeunes filles avaient plaisir à travailler.

De son côté, lorsqu'il entendit parler de l'événement, monsieur Gardiner tenta également de convaincre Élisabeth qu'elle devait profiter de cette opportunité pour prendre des vacances. Sachant comme il serait difficile de la convaincre, il passa par son épouse et se réjouit de la voir réussir là où il avait échoué. Étant originaire du Derbyshire en Angleterre, madame Gardiner vanta tant les mérites de sa terre natale et ses beautés naturelles qu'Élisabeth accepta finalement d'ajouter à leur séjour une semaine supplémentaire afin de leur permettre de se promener un peu partout.

Lorsque Richard Fitzwilliam apprit la nouvelle de sa venue, il tenta de faire changer l'itinéraire des voyageurs afin d'inclure son domaine comme destination. Les répétitions en vue du millénaire débutèrent dès que tous les comédiens furent disponibles. Après quatre courtes semaines de répétition, le spectacle fut enfin lancé et connut un succès immédiat. Les critiques s'emparèrent de la nouvelle et prédirent que cette pièce audacieuse allait remporter la palme en Angleterre.

La veille de son départ pour outre-mer, Élisabeth passa une excellente soirée avec Jane. Tout naturellement, elles en virent à évoquer l'un après l'autre Charles Bingley, George Wickham et même William Darcy.

_-Éliza, il y a de fortes chances que tu tombes sur eux_ _là-bas._ Lui rappela Jane. _Te demandes-tu quelque fois s'il leur arrive encore de penser à nous? _S'enquit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_-Non, pas vraiment. _Répondit-elle aussitôt_._

_-En tout cas, tu peux être sure que Caroline y sera... Je l'ai lu dans un journal quelconque... _

_-Chère Jane... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, tout cela me laisse bien indifférente... je suis davantage préoccupée par la manière dont notre spectacle sera reçu que par la crainte de revoir William. _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Notre spectacle correspond très peu aux goûts protocolaires des Anglais. J'ai l'impression d'arriver avec des frites chez des gens qui n'aiment que la purée de pommes de terre._

_-Votre vision est novatrice. Ils n'aimeront probablement pas, mais, une chose est sûre, ils ne vous oublieront pas._

_-Tu vas me manquer Jane. Si le réseau sans fil de l'hôtel fonctionne bien, je t'enverrai un courriel dès mon arrivée._

_-Oh, pendant que j'y pense, sais-tu qui est allé saluer Lydia pendant qu'elle jouait au théâtre hier?_

_-La vingtaine..._ Se moqua Élisabeth en roulant des yeux.

_-Ah, Élisabeth, sois sérieuse. C'est George Wickham! Savais-tu qu'il est devenu producteur de film?_

_-Hein? Non! _

_-C'est ce qu'il a dit à Lydia._

_-Encore un mensonge probablement… Hum, je n'aime pas ça, garde donc un œil sur elle pendant mon absence..._

_-Oui, maman!_

**_À suivre...  
><em>**

_**Un petit commentaire pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez... Miriamme**  
><em>


	5. Voyage en Angleterre

_**Cinquième partie**_

Arrivée en Angleterre, la troupe entière s'installa à l'hôtel en plein cœur du quartier des spectacles de Londres, répéta au moins deux fois dans le local qu'on lui avait attribué et attendit tranquillement la soirée d'ouverture du festival. Leur spectacle ne devant être présenté qu'au courant de la dernière journée, les comédiens auraient donc le temps et l'opportunité d'assister à plusieurs autres prestations.

Après être allés voir plusieurs spectacles en même temps dans ses salles différentes, le groupe de comédiens dont Élisabeth faisait partie constata que le niveau de jeu était très inégal. Certaines prestations étaient excellentes alors que d'autres n'auraient jamais dû se rendre jusqu'au concours.

Deux jours avant leur propre rendez-vous avec le public Londonien et les critiques, madame Gardiner insista auprès de son mari pour qu'il persuadât sa nièce de les accompagner dans leur découverte de la ville et plus particulièrement pour aller visiter l'un des plus prestigieux établissements culturels «le DeBourg Théâtre».

Ayant appris par Richard Fitzwilliam (en clavardant avec lui sur leur site habituel) que William Darcy se trouvait présentement dans le Derbyshire où il prenait des vacances avec sa sœur Georgianna, Élisabeth accepta donc d'accompagner sa tante et son oncle.

En arrivant devant l'établissement qu'elle avait pourtant déjà vu sur photo, Élisabeth fut subjuguée par sa majesté. Elle s'enorgueillit en pensant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, William avait songé à elle pour jouer dans la plus prestigieuse salle de spectacle d'Angleterre. Arrêtée derrière son oncle et sa tante, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir et laissa sortir un petit rire nerveux à l'idée de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Lisant les informations qui étaient affichées sur un panneau de bois accroché dans l'entrée, le petit groupe décida de se joindre aux touristes qui étaient déjà groupés à l'intérieur et attendaient le début de la visite guidée qui allait commencer dans 5 minutes.

Le moment venu, ils suivirent un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume datant de l'époque Élisabéthaine et arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée principal où étaient accrochées les portraits des membres fondateurs du théâtre de même que des photos géantes des spectacles les plus connus ayant été donnés dans les lieux. Après être passée assez rapidement devant une photo en noir et blanc représentant l'un des plus illustres acteurs anglais : Laurence Olivier, Élisabeth s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin pour étudier une gigantesque photo présentant William Darcy en train de diriger des acteurs.

Ramenée à l'ordre par le guide qui leur annonça qu'ils allaient poursuivre la visite par la découverte des coulisses, Élisabeth fut la seule à accepter sa suggestion d'aller jeter un œil sur les loges. Pendant que le reste du groupe explorait l'arrière scène silencieusement, Elle suivit les indications du guide et aboutit dans ce qu'elle considérait comme étant le cœur du théâtre.

Des odeurs familières envahissent ses poumons alors que ses yeux balayaient rapidement les petites pièces dans lesquelles tant de grands acteurs et actrices s'étaient préparés avant de monter sur scène. Elle entra dans l'une d'elle, s'installa devant l'un des nombreux miroirs et s'imagina en train de se préparer à monter sur scène. Sortant de la loge où elle était entrée, elle revint dans le corridor commun que tous les acteurs devaient traversés pour monter sur scène et conclut que tout, dans la disposition de lieux, laissait croire qu'à l'époque de la construction de cet établissement, l'accent avait été mis sur le confort et pour faciliter la tâche des acteurs.

_-Mademoiselle, voulez-vous remonter, il est temps pour nous d'aller voir le balcon… _Lui ordonna la voix du guide en la tirant de sa rêverie.

_-J'arrive! _Répondit-elle en espérant qu'il l'eut entendu.

Elle laissa échapper un grand soupir et commença à grimper l'étroit escalier qu'elle avait emprunté pour descendre. Comme celui-ci tournait sans cesse en rond, elle ne fut pas en mesure d'identifier celui ou celle qui l'empruntait en même temps qu'elle pour descendre.

_-Pas la peine de descendre, je monte à l'instant!_ S'exclama-t-elle, certaine d'avoir affaire au guide qui ne devait pas avoir entendu sa répondre.

En entendant la voix de la jeune femme, l'homme pressé qui arrivait à sa hauteur sursauta puis se figea sous l'effet de la surprise. La jeune femme, qui avait réagit exactement comme lui, se ressaisit la première : _Monsieur Darcy!_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet! _La salua-t-il à son tour.

_-Pardon, mon intention n'était pas de vous surprendre… Je vous ai pris pour le guide, autrement… _Déglutit-elle ne sachant plus où se mettre.

_-Il y a longtemps que vous êtes ici?_ La coupa-t-il.

_-Richard m'avait dit que vous étiez absent, autrement, je n'aurais jamais osé venir vous déranger... _Se justifia-t-elle en rougissant.

_-Mais vous ne me dérangez pas voyons... _L'excusa-t-il. _C'est moi que je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu... Depuis quand êtes-vous en Angleterre?_ S'enquit-il soudainement.

_-Nous sommes arrivés au début de la semaine._

_-Mademoiselle, nous vous attendons toujours! _Les surprit la voix impatiente du guide.

_-Oui, oui, j'arrive... S'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant de revenir vers William : Pardonnez-moi…_ S'exclama-t-elle en pointant vers le haut afin de lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une façon de changer de place.

-_Oui, oui, bien entendu. Allez-y…_ Répondit-il en se pressant le plus possible contre les barreaux. _Passez maintenant._

Se préparant passer devant lui, Élisabeth retint son souffle, le frôla rapidement, se retourna une dernière fois pour s'excuser auprès de lui puis accéléra le pas pour regagner l'étage où se trouvait la scène.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as Éliza! Pourquoi es-tu aussi essoufflée?_ S'enquit sa tante en la voyant arriver près d'eux.

_-Et pâle?_ Ajouta son oncle en la dévisageant avec inquiétude.

_-Je l'savais! Je l'savais qu'on aurait jamais dû venir!_ S'écria Élisabeth en se pinçant les joues.

_-Voyons! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Élisabeth? _L'interrogea sa tante en s'éloignant avec elle en lui tenant fermement le bras.

_-Je viens tout juste de croiser William Darcy... Il est ici… Il n'est pas à la campagne comme prévu!_ Balbutia la jeune femme en cherchant encore son souffle.

_-Au théâtre?_

_-Il va croire que j'ai fait exprès pour le revoir..._ Paniqua-t-elle en se couvrant le visage de ses deux mains.

_-Voyons ma chérie... Je suis certaine que tu t'en fais pour rien... Viens, le mieux que tu puisses faire pour l'instant, c'est de continuer la visite comme si de rien était._

_-Mais…_

_-Viens, le guide nous fait signe de le rejoindre..._

Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire que de suivre le conseil de sa tante, Élisabeth se joignit aux autres visiteurs. Heureusement pour elle, le reste de la visite s'effectua dans les hauteurs et sans qu'elle ne soit tourmentée par William à nouveau. N'ayant détecté aucun signe de sa présence en jetant un œil dans le hall d'entrée à partir du balcon, Élisabeth recommença à respirer normalement et à se détendre. La visite du balcon étant terminée, béats d'admiration, les visiteurs redescendirent lentement, tout imprégnés qu'ils étaient par la beauté des lieux. Une fois arrivée en bas, Élisabeth leva yeux et contempla le gigantesque lustre qui se trouvait maintenant directement au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle avait admiré alors qu'elle était tout en haut.

_-Ah, vous voilà!_ La surprit encore une fois William en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Vous! _Sursauta-t-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

_-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer._ S'excusa-t-il avant de s'enquérir : _Alors, avez-vous aimé la visite?_

_-Beaucoup! _Rétorqua-t-elle spontanément, avant de perdre son sourire et se reprendre_ : Qui n'aurait pas aimé?_

_-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de faire des compliments... Les vôtres ont donc plus de valeur. _La complimenta-t-il.

_-Je vous remercie! _

Après quelques secondes de silence, Élisabeth pencha légèrement la tête et se détourna.

_-Vous partez déjà?_

_-Il le faut, la visite guidée est terminée... _Lui expliqua-t-elle en pointant vers la sortie.

C'est alors que William remarqua le couple plus âgé qui semblait l'attendre et qui se tenait en retrait. _Des amis à vous? _S'enquit-il ne se souvenant pas les avoir déjà vus.

Tout en faisant signe à son oncle et à sa tante de s'approcher, Élisabeth lui expliqua : _Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon oncle, monsieur Gardiner et sa femme, madame Gardiner... Monsieur Gardiner est également mon agent._

_-Enchanté... _Répondit William en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle._ Avez-vous aimé la visite?_

_-Énormément! Je suis passée devant le théâtre si souvent étant jeune, mais n'y étais jamais entrée. _Lui répondit madame Gardiner d'un ton joyeux.

_-Vous êtes anglaise?_

_-Oui, Je suis née dans le village de Lampton._

_-Alors vous devez connaître Pemberley, ma maison?_

_-Ce n'est pas une maison que vous habitez monsieur Darcy, mais un château!_ Rétorqua celle-ci en ricanant.

_-Et vous, monsieur Gardiner, avez-vous aimé la visite?_

_-Non, je l'ai trouvé trop courte..._ Blagua celui-ci avant de s'enquérir : _Dites-moi, j'ai lu quelque part que le théâtre a été classé monument historique. Est-ce vrai?_

_-Oui, depuis le mois d'octobre 1995. Mais cela nous créé beaucoup de difficultés. Ce qu'il y a c'est que nous devons soumettre tous nos projets d'aménagement, de rénovation au comité de restauration historique. Le coût des travaux devrait également être qualifié d'historique..._ Se tournant ensuite à nouveau vers Élisabeth, il lui demanda : _J'imagine que vous participez au festival du millénaire?_

_-En effet. Et notre intention est de scandaliser les Anglais._

_-Enfin, ce n'est pas encore fait, nous ne passons que dans deux jours... _Ajouta son oncle.

_-Et vous comptez rester jusqu'à quand?_

_-Nous repartons seulement lundi prochain. En fin de semaine, je les emmène justement visiter le Derbyshire... _Lui apprit madame Gardiner d'un ton complice.

_-Vraiment? Tiens, ça me donne une idée. Si vous êtes libre demain soir, que diriez-vous de venir voir la pièce qui est à l'affiche présentement? Nous pourrions souper tous ensemble avant d'assister au spectacle. Non, ne me répondez surtout pas maintenant, car il y a une seconde partie à ma proposition. Comme je dois également me rendre à Pemberley pour le Week-end, je me propose pour vous conduire jusque dans le Derbyshire, à condition que je puisse vous recevoir à souper dimanche soir, la veille de votre retour à Londres... Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

_-Personnellement, je considère que nous serions idiots de refuser, mais pour ajouter à votre programme puis-je vous suggérer de venir assister à la présentation de la pièce crée par le groupe d'Élisabeth au festival?_

_-Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde. À moins que votre nièce ne souhaite pas m'y voir?_

_-Au contraire monsieur Darcy. Il me tarde de savoir ce que vous allez en penser._

_-Parfait. Vous aurez donc l'occasion de rencontrer ma sœur Georgianna. Elle est présentement à Pemberley._

_-Il me tarde de la connaître monsieur Darcy._

_-Ne vous avais-je pas déjà demandé de m'appeler William? Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons..._

_-Je vous promets d'y songer monsieur Darcy._

_-Tu viens Éliza?_

_-Ou Éliza si vous l'osez..._

_-Je préfère vous appeler Élisabeth! _Rétorqua le jeune homme en la couvant d'un regard tendre.

_-Très bien, alors... à demain soir... Oups, où voulez-vous qu'on vous retrouve?_

_-Ah, oui. Le restaurant. Tenez, venez me rejoindre au Deer Garden, c'est à deux pas du théâtre. Puisque la représentation commence à 20h30, il nous faudra donc manger tôt. Je vais réserver pour disons, 18h30. Ça vous convient?_

_-Nous y serons... au revoir… William. _

Saisissant la main qu'elle lui tendait, William l'approcha lentement de sa bouche et lui fit un baise main tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectueux. _Au revoir Élisabeth!_ Ajouta-t-il de sa belle voix grave sans lâcher sa main, ni la quitter des yeux. _Vous revoir a été une grande joie pour moi, Élisabeth._

_-Au revoir et à demain._

Une fois rendue à l'extérieur, Élisabeth fut certaine d'avoir imaginé toute la visite.

_«William n'était pas au théâtre, il n'avait pas été gentil, il ne les avait pas invités au théâtre et encore moins à se rendre à Pemberley..._ _Tout cela est impossible...» _Se répéta-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre tandis qu'elle marchait devant les deux autres.

_-Éliza, ton oncle et moi, nous nous demandons si nous ne devrions pas te laisser aller au restaurant toute seule demain soir… histoire de vous laisser en tête à tête. J'ai l'impression que William a beaucoup de choses à te dire._

_-Il n'en est pas question... son invitation nous incluait tous les trois._

_-En tout cas, c'est fou, mais le William Darcy qu'on a rencontré aujourd'hui ne correspond pas du tout à l'image que je m'étais faite de lui en écoutant ta mère en parler._

_-Ma mère? Tu sais bien qu'elle a tendance à exagérer en tout voyons! _Rétorqua Élisabeth avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'hôtel et tenir la porte ouverte pour le couple qui la suivait de près.

-_On se rejoint au restaurant dans 30 minutes?_ S'enquit-elle ensuite avant de se rendre dans la salle de travail réservée aux clients qui voulaient utiliser les ordinateurs.

Une fois branchée sur son compte de messagerie, elle envoya un courriel à Richard Fitzwilliam puis à sa sœur Jane.

Après un souper avalé rapidement en compagnie de monsieur et madame Gardiner, Élisabeth regagna sa chambre où elle s'installa sur le lit afin de répéter son texte en prévision de la représentation à venir.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt, fit sa toilette et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de vérifier si elle avait reçu des réponses aux courriels qu'elle avait envoyés la veille.

«_Rien encore!_» S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle rejoignit son oncle et sa tante pour prendre le petit déjeuner puis se dirigea seule vers le théâtre. Les pièces présentées au festival cette journée là furent mieux accueillies par la presse. Les suédois furent très acclamés et reçurent des félicitations de tous les membres de l'Académie du théâtre. Élisabeth recommença à douter de la qualité de leur prestation.

Lorsque l'après-midi tira à sa fin, Élisabeth regagna sa chambre d'hôtel pour se changer et décida de passer la robe très élégante qu'elle avait achetée avant de partir.

«_Merci Jane_… Adressa-t-elle à sa sœur comme si elle pouvait la voir derrière son épaule en se contemplant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. _Juste au cas où ça t'intéresserait, je sors avec William Darcy ce soir.»_ Conclut-elle en ramassant son sac à main et une veste noire qui la tiendrait chaud lorsqu'ils marcheraient tous ensemble en direction du théâtre.

Arrivée en bas la première, elle retourna voir si elle avait reçu des courriels. Elle prit le temps de lire le message qu'elle avait reçu de Jane. Après les salutations d'usage, Jane se déclarait satisfaite de ce qui se passait à la maison en l'absence d'Élisabeth. N'eut été de Lydia qui venait de décrocher un rôle important auprès d'une nouvelle compagnie de cinéma et qui passait son temps à s'en vanter, le reste de leur situation était la même qu'au moment de son départ. Élisabeth lui répondit brièvement et s'en retourna dans le hall où elle retrouva les Gardiner. Monsieur Gardiner fit signe à un chauffeur de taxi et donna l'adresse du restaurant au conducteur une fois qu'ils furent tous montés.

Le Deer Garden étant un restaurant extrêmement fréquenté et très connu, Élisabeth et les Gardiners furent quelques peu «_oubliés_» à leur arrivée. Toutefois, l'attitude du placier à leur égard changea du tout au tout aussitôt que William Darcy les eusse eut reconnus en arrivant à son tour.

_-Vous êtes ponctuelle Élisabeth, comme d'habitude!_ La complimenta-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain. _Monsieur et madame Gardiner, vous avez eu une bonne journée?_ S'enquit-il ensuite tout en leur faisant signe de le précéder dans la salle.

_-Oui, merci._ Répondirent-ils en chœur.

_-La programmation du festival est un peu conventionnelle, mais il y a toujours des belles surprises... _Lui apprit monsieur Gardiner.

_-Tu parles des suédois sans doute_? Compléta son épouse en posant son derrière sur la chaise que lui tenait son époux.

_-Oui, ils ont été exceptionnels. Les meilleurs depuis le début, selon moi... _Conclut l'agent d'Élisabeth en s'asseyant à son tour.

Pendant que William l'aidait à s'installer en repoussant sa chaise de la même façon qu'il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'ils avaient mangé ensemble à l'express, Élisabeth revint sur le même sujet que son oncle : _Oui, mais ils le savent trop!_

S'asseyant à son tour à la droite de la jeune femme, William rétorqua : _Vous avez raison Élisabeth, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un groupe trop sur de lui._

Le repas passa trop vite au goût de chacun des convives. William était particulièrement sensible à la présence d'Élisabeth et il fut incapable de cesser de la dévisager. Alors, lorsque le moment de se rendre au théâtre arriva, il lui tendit naturellement le bras espérant qu'elle accepterait de marcher avec lui.

Dès qu'elle posa son bras sous le sien, le metteur en scène s'enquit : _Alors, Élisabeth, comme avance votre carrière? Vous devez avoir tous les hommes à vos pieds?_

_-Je m'arrange pour les tenir à distance, je parle des hommes pas des contrats évidemment. Pour ce qui est du travail et bien, il est vrai que je n'ai pas à me plaindre... Je peux choisir mes contrats selon mes propres critères puisque j'ai le meilleur agent du monde du spectacle..._

_-Votre oncle me semble avoir le don..._

_-Et vous William, voyez-vous toujours Charles et Caroline?_

_-Charles, le plus souvent possible. Caroline, peu heureusement. Excusez-moi d'être aussi franc, mais je ne comprends pas comment deux êtres aussi différents peuvent appartenir à la même famille..._

_-J'espère que la comparaison ne se rapporte qu'à eux et que Jane et moi avons des points en commun..._

_-Pourtant, à mes yeux, il y a une très grande différence entre vous deux..._

_-Laquelle?_

Devinant à son attitude qu'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, Élisabeth se tourna légèrement vers lui. _Je vous en parlerai un peu plus tard si ça ne vous dérange pas…_ Lui lança-t-il finalement en désignant la porte du théâtre qu'un portier venait d'ouvrir en le reconnaissant.

En pénétrant dans le hall, le regard d'Élisabeth fut immédiatement attiré par le lustre qu'elle avait tant contemplé la veille, mais qui brillait de mille feux maintenant qu'il était allumé. William profita de ce moment pour aller porter leurs vestes et s'occuper des billets. Lorsqu'il revint vers ses invités, il dut secouer légèrement le bras d'Élisabeth pour ramener son attention vers lui. Il les conduisit ensuite vers deux loges particulières, situées à l'avant scène, du côté gauche, directement à l'avant de la salle. Les meilleures places du théâtre. Il mena les Gardiner dans la première des deux loges et leur salua chaleureusement. Revenant vers Élisabeth, il lui fit un franc sourire et lui ouvrit la porte de la seconde loge. Ne sachant pas si elle réagissait au charme des lieux ou à celui de William, Élisabeth resta figée au centre de la pièce incapable de décider si elle devait aller s'asseoir. Arrivant près d'elle, William la guida vers ce qui s'avérait être une causeuse très confortable. Elle constata rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'unique siège de l'étroite pièce. William s'installa donc à ses côtés, mais beaucoup trop près pour que la jeune femme n'en fusse pas affectée.

La pièce ne tarda pas à commencer pour la plus grande joie d'Élisabeth qui s'empressa de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait sur scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit que William passait son bras derrière elle. Heureusement que la pièce était bonne et que les acteurs étaient excellents, autrement, Élisabeth n'aurait pas été capable de songer à autre chose qu'à la joie qu'elle éprouvait d'être ainsi entourée d'attention par William. Elle s'effraya en même temps en réalisant qu'elle désirait rester seule avec lui pour pouvoir connaître la signification de ce qu'il avait laissé échappé avant d'entrer dans le théâtre.

À l'entracte, les quatre spectateurs se retrouvèrent dans le hall et discutèrent de la pièce tout en prenant un verre d'eau minérale pour se désaltérer. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent puis s'allumèrent à nouveau pour annoncer la reprise de la pièce, William offrit tout naturellement son bras à Élisabeth. Une fois réinstallés sur la causeuse, William lui demanda de se prêter à un exercice en essayant de deviner la suite de l'histoire.

_-Ça ne peut que mal finir... autrement ce ne serait pas un drame..._

_-D'accord, mais, si vous ne connaissiez pas le genre... quelle fin vous semblerait la plus crédible?_

_-Je crois que Rodrigo va parler à Geneviève... Il va tout lui dire... D'ailleurs quelque chose me dit qu'elle aussi nous réserve une surprise... Le mystère dont elle s'entoure... ça manie d'éviter les situations compromettante... tout cela cache quelque chose..._

Les lumières baissèrent lentement tandis que le rideau s'élevait à nouveau. Élisabeth reporta son attention sur la scène non sans avoir offert un magnifique sourire à son compagnon.

-_Et moi, je ne vous cache rien en vous disant que je suis très ému d'être auprès de vous ce soir._ Lui souffla-t-il tout bas à l'oreille en se penchant vers elle et en lui saisissant la main qu'il garda fermement entre les deux siennes.

Frissonnante Élisabeth se demanda quoi faire. Devait-elle retirer sa main? Répondre? Ne rien faire? Le malaise la rendant muette, elle décida de faire comme si de rien était, sans toutefois retirer sa main que William gardait toujours.

Lorsque le temps fort de la pièce arriva enfin, William constata qu'Élisabeth ne put retenir ses larmes, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de lui offrir son mouchoir. Tout en pleurant silencieusement, Élisabeth ne cessait d'utiliser le mouchoir de William pour s'essuyer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle commença enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, elle se tourna vers son compagnon pour lui rendre son mouchoir, mais resta figée tant le regard que le jeune homme posait sur elle était intense. Elle se retrouva prisonnière de son regard et fut incapable de détourner la tête. Lentement, le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Élisabeth laissa échapper un petit soupir d'étonnement tandis que William la tournait vers lui et resserrait son étreinte. Il quitta temporairement ses lèvres pour embrasser ses joues encore humides de larmes. Il couvrit ensuite son visage entier d'une foule de petits baisers, aussi tendres et doux les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'enfin il reprit ses lèvres, tant lui que la jeune femme ne purent contenir leur soif l'un de l'autre. Les mains de William se placèrent derrière la nuque d'Élisabeth, la maintenant le plus près possible de lui et s'enfoncèrent dans sa belle chevelure brune. Élisabeth se mit à gémir doucement tandis que William l'embrassait sans aucune retenue.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire, ses mains allèrent se poser sur le torse et commencèrent à jouer avec le premier bouton de sa chemise. Puis, tout à coup, un tonnerre d'applaudissement le fit sursauter, les ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Par réflexe plutôt que par décision personnelle, Élisabeth se leva et joignit ses cris à ceux de la foule en délire. Avant que William ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, les Gardiner arrivèrent dans leur loge, charmés par le spectacle et ne tarissant plus d'éloges envers sa générosité.

Aussi troublés l'un que l'autre, William et Élisabeth ne firent que participer distraitement à la conversation et n'arrivèrent pas à émettre des idées sensées. Interprétant leur manque d'enthousiasme à la fatigue, les Gardiner proposèrent à Élisabeth de rentrer. Ils étaient tous devant l'entrée du théâtre lorsque William s'offrit pour aller reconduire la jeune fille. Ne voulant pas éveiller la curiosité des Gardiner, Élisabeth le remercia poliment. William les quitta le temps d'aller chercher leurs vestes puis, profita du moment où il aidait Élisabeth à passer sa veste pour lui susurrer tout bas à l'oreille.

_-Je vais surement rêver de vous..._

Dans le taxi qui les ramenait à l'hôtel, Élisabeth était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne participait pas à la conversation et la voix des Gardiner lui semblait aussi lointaine que les personnages d'un feuilleton télévisé lorsque le volume est au plus bas. Arrivée à l'hôtel, elle regagna sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit toute habillée. C'est finalement dans cette même position qu'elle entra dans le sommeil en oubliant totalement à quel point elle avait pu – un jour – détester William Darcy.

_**À suivre... **_

_**Alors, ça vous plait toujours? Miriamme**_


	6. Déception

Sixième partie

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Élisabeth s'éveilla, elle venait tout juste de quitter le monde du rêve alors que tout était merveilleux et si simple. Elle marchait en compagnie de William, tantôt lovée contre lui, tantôt s'en éloignant tandis qu'ils exploraient le vaste terrain qui surplombait la résidence dans laquelle ils venaient d'emménager. Les premiers instants de réalité furent imprégnés de cette douce félicité, puis, peu à peu, les complications et les incertitudes reprirent leur place et jetèrent un éclairage beaucoup plus troublant sur le voyage envisagé avec les Gardiner. Le metteur en scène qu'elle avait cru connaître se révélait tellement différent ici en Angleterre. Mais avait-il tant changé? N'était-ce pas plutôt elle qui était différente? Ou qui le jugeait enfin à sa juste valeur? Une foule de question le concernant se bousculaient dans son esprit encore tout ensommeillé. Finalement décidée à s'extraire du lit, elle sursauta lorsque le téléphone installé sur sa table de chevet se mit à sonner. Elle répondit d'une voix basse et rauque à sa tante qui ne voulait que lui dire qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle à manger.

Élisabeth se prépara en vitesse et les y retrouva dix minutes plus tard. Après avoir avalé un beagle tartiné de fromage à la crème, la jeune femme discuta du programme de la journée avec son oncle. Durant la matinée, ils devaient encore assister à deux autres spectacles, à la suite de quoi, ils auraient 60 minutes pour casser la croute avant qu'il ne soit temps pour eux d'aller se préparer pour leur propre prestation qui était prévue pour 14 heures.

Après leur prestation, tous les participants seraient finalement conviés dans la plus grande salle de spectacle où un léger goûter leur serait servi et durerait suffisamment longtemps pour que les membres du jury délibèrent. À 17 heures précises, le nom de la production gagnante sera dévoilé puis, les prix secondaires comme le meilleur acteur et la meilleure actrice.

Leur déjeuner terminé, conformément au programme prescrit par le festival, Élisabeth et les Gardiner se rendirent au théâtre et assistèrent aux deux productions de la matinée. L'une d'elles se révéla très intéressante alors que l'autre, la troisième revue française inscrite dans la compétition, lui sembla de très mauvais goût. Au dîner, affectée par les effets pervers du trac, Élisabeth fut incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Surtout lorsqu'elle se remettait à penser que William serait dans la salle. Lorsque son oncle se leva pour aller payer leur facture, il lui fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence, le moment était venu.

En arrivant dans les coulisses, Élisabeth retrouva ses autres collègues et se rendit dans la loge qui avait été préparée pour elle afin d'aller mettre son costume et se maquiller. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, une fois entrée dans la minuscule pièce d'y découvrir une immense gerbe de roses rouges, à laquelle une minuscule carte était attachée. Hésitante, Élisabeth la retira. L'agréable sensation ressentie au moment où William s'était penché sur elle pour l'embrasser se rappela à elle subitement. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la carte où elle déchiffra les mots suivants: _"Ne vous en faites pas... Je suis aussi troublé que vous... Merde…"_

_«Trop compliqué surtout… On ne vit même pas sur le même continent!» _Lança-t-elle à son reflet dans le miroir, réalisant à quel point elle était différente avec son maquillage de scène et sa perruque spectaculaire. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'étrange impression de converser avec une étrangère.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment de monter sur scène, les spectateurs se révélèrent rapidement réceptifs et réagissaient de plus en plus bruyamment après chaque tableau. Le trac était installé pour de bon, mais l'expérience et la grande maîtrise de la jeune comédienne l'aidèrent à le contrôler. Sa prestation fut à l'image de la perfection. Elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir manipuler le public à volonté. Elle les voulait riant, ils riaient, elle les voulait tristes et ils pleuraient. Finalement, lorsqu'elle entonna la chanson finale, ce fut l'apothéose. Tous les spectateurs se levèrent d'emblée et lui offrirent le seul "Standing ovation" du festival.

En coulisse, après les trois rappels habituels, les acteurs de la troupe s'embrassèrent et se félicitèrent jusqu'à ce que les membres du comité organisateur en vinssent à leur demander de se rendre dans la grande salle principale pour prendre une collation le temps que le jury délibère. Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, Élisabeth fut rapidement gobée par une foule d'admirateurs appartenant tant aux spectateurs qu'aux intervenants des productions venues d'ailleurs.

Vainement, son oncle et sa tante tentèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Du coin de l'œil, Élisabeth aperçut enfin William qui s'approcha des Gardiner et se mit à converser avec eux. Remarquant qu'elle l'avait vu, il la salua d'un signe discret de la main et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire. En guise de réponse, Élisabeth lui fit une moue digne des meilleures séquences de cinéma muet et qui trahissait son impuissance à s'approcher de lui. Subitement, Élisabeth se retrouva à nouveau submergée par les spectateurs qui n'en finissait pas de l'interroger. Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à se dégager et à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu William et les Gardiner la dernière fois, elle n'y retrouva que sa Tante qui dégustait un canapé couvert de foie gras.

_-Ton oncle est allé reconduire William jusqu'à la porte. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. _Lui expliqua-t-elle en la serrant contre son cœur.

_-Il est parti?_

_-Oui, il devait à tout prix retourner au théâtre. Un travail qu'il doit finir s'il veut pouvoir partir avec nous demain. Il m'a demandé de te transmettre ses salutations et ses félicitations pour le prix qu'il est convaincu que tu recevras, ainsi que la troupe. Tu savais qu'il te considère comme l'une des meilleures actrices de la relève?_

Élisabeth vint pour répliquer, mais dut s'en abstenir pour écouter l'animateur qui venait de saisir le micro.

-_Tous les participants du festival sont priés de se présenter dans la salle du théâtre pour connaître le gagnant de la bourse du millénaire ainsi que les noms des meilleurs acteurs et actrices. _

Escortée par son oncle et sa tante, Élisabeth se rendit auprès des membres de sa troupe afin de s'installer à l'endroit qui leur avait été assigné. Lorsque la troupe d'Élisabeth remporta la palme d'or, personne ne fut réellement surpris, pas davantage d'ailleurs qu'au moment où elle alla chercher le prix de la meilleure actrice. Son discours fut touchant et personne ne resta insensible aux compliments qu'elle adressait au pays qui selon elle : _s'est révélé assez ouvert pour apprécier le genre de production qu'elle avait tenté de monter et assez généreux pour organiser un tel événement. _

Une fois tous les prix remis, une fois toutes les figures de proues remerciées, presque tous les comédiens et une bonne partie des spectateurs s'engagèrent dans leurs voitures et se dirigèrent vers l'une des plus chics boites de nuit de Londres. Élisabeth et les Gardiner déclinèrent l'offre de se joindre aux festivités et regagnèrent plutôt leur l'hôtel pour aller se coucher et préparer leurs bagages.

Vers 6 heures du matin, Élisabeth n'arrivait déjà plus à dormir. Elle se leva, prit une douche et commença à fermer ses valises. Une fois prête, malgré sa demi-heure d'avance, Élisabeth descendit au rez-de-chaussée et alla s'installer sur le terminal ordinateur. Aucun nouveau message de Jane, ni des autres ne l'attendaient. Elle écrivit un nouveau courriel à l'attention de Jane pour lui transmettre l'adresse de l'auberge où les Gardiner et elle descendraient dans le village de Lampton. Ensuite, apercevant les Gardiner dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, elle se déconnecta, les rattrapa et constata que William était déjà arrivé. La voyant apparaître, le jeune homme se détacha du couple et vint vers elle pour lui faire un baisemain.

Après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur sa paume, il l'informa : _J'ai pris la liberté de venir vous rejoindre pour prendre le petit déjeuner... Vous me pardonnez?_

_-Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà mangé et que vous ne cherchez qu'à vous gaver une seconde fois. _L'agaça-t-elle en passant devant lui.

William s'esclaffa en même temps que les Gardiner. Lui offrant son bras, le jeune homme escorta Élisabeth jusque dans la salle à manger. Pendant qu'ils déjeunèrent, madame Gardiner et William ne firent que discuter de la région qu'ils allaient parcourir. Ils mirent au point certains détails de leur séjour, tandis que William insistait pour les garder à Pemberley le plus longtemps possible.

Finalement, il fut convenu que les touristes visiteraient la région de Lampton en arrivant, mais que dans la soirée, ils iraient rejoindre William chez lui. Le lendemain, ils iraient visiter les alentours de Pemberley jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi à la suite de quoi, ils souperaient avec William. Ce dernier aurait bien aimé les garder à coucher, mais devant le refus des Gardiner, il n'insista plus. Concernant le jour de leur départ, William devint inflexible et insista pour venir déjeuner avec eux à l'auberge afin de leur dire au revoir. Une fois tous ces détails réglés, les voyageurs sortirent de l'hôtel et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de William. Compte tenu du léger problème de circulation sanguine de monsieur Gardiner, il fut décrété que celui-ci prendrait place à l'avant avec le metteur en scène. Élisabeth et sa tante se retrouvèrent donc sur le siège arrière.

Sans rien laisser transparaître, Élisabeth fut tout de même un peu déçue. Elle aurait aimé être auprès de William, sentir sa présence tout à côté d'elle comme au théâtre. Le voyage de deux heures se passa tout de même dans la joie et surtout très rapidement. William s'avéra être aussi habile conducteur que charmant compagnon de voyage. Arrivé à l'auberge, William déposa ses passagers, les aida à sortir leur bagages et prit congé d'eux en n'oubliant pas de baiser la main d'Élisabeth comme il en avait définitivement pris l'habitude.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Élisabeth plaça ses affaires et choisit d'avance la robe qu'elle allait porter pour se rendre chez William dans la soirée. Sachant qu'elle y rencontrerait Georgianna pour la première fois, Élisabeth opta pour une robe légère aussi simple qu'élégante. Elle passa ensuite un ensemble plus confortable avant d'aller rejoindre les Gardiner au rez-de-chaussée. La journée, bien remplie, passa vite, mais certainement pas assez au gout d'Élisabeth qui ne fit que penser à William et à la soirée qu'elle allait passer auprès de lui et de sa famille.

«_Comment se fait-il qu'à la simple pensée de le revoir, mon cœur s'emballe et l'angoisse m'étreint?» _Se demanda Élisabeth qui songeait à nouveau au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lorsqu'il s'était substitué à Wickham pour jouer Medley, à l'opinion qu'elle avait d'abord eue de lui à cause des paroles qu'elle avait entendues et qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Sans compter que tout de suite après cela, elle était tombée tête première dans le piège que George lui avait tendu alors qu'il ne faisait qu'encourager les préjugés qu'elle nourrissait depuis le début envers William. Puis, vint l'étrange proposition que le metteur en scène lui avait faite et qu'elle avait refusée toujours animée par les mêmes préjugés.

Voyant défiler le paysage de la région, elle pouvait presque citer mot à mot la lettre d'explications qu'il lui avait ensuite remise lors de la cérémonie des prix du théâtre.

_-Es-tu aussi pressée que moi de voir le beau domaine de Pemberley? _S'enquit son oncle la tirant brusquement de sa rêverie.

_-Elle songe plutôt à son beau propriétaire… _La taquina son épouse.

_-Non, je pensais à Georgianna? Je me demande si elle ressemble à son frère…_

_-Si elle est aussi belle qu'il est beau, elle ne devrait pas manquer de charmes... _Prophétisa madame Gardiner.

_-Nous avons bien fait de ne pas nous engager à arriver pour le souper... je me doutais bien que nous aurions besoin de toute la journée pour visiter tous tes coins préférés. Heureusement que nous avons pu trouver ce petit restaurant en chemin. Chérie, sommes-nous encore bien loin de Pemberley?_

_-Non, plus que quelques minutes et nous devrions apercevoir la maison._

Effectivement, deux minutes plus tard, ils virent tous apparaître la maison de leur rêve. Pemberley avait effectivement la majesté des demeures ancestrales avec tout ce que cela implique de mystère, de souvenirs et de problèmes de restauration. Les nombreuses lumières allumées dans l'entrée et dans la maison elle-même, semblaient indiquer à quel point ils étaient attendus. Comme pour appuyer cette affirmation, le maître de maison apparut sur la pallier fin prêt pour accueillir ses invités.

Baisant la main de ses deux invitées féminines et serrant fermement celle qui lui tendait monsieur Gardiner, William leur souhaita solennellement la bienvenue.

_-Merci infiniment._ Rétorqua madame Gardiner les yeux brillants d'excitation. _Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'être ici… Je réalise ainsi l'un de mes vieux rêves d'adolescente..._

_-Je me sens toute petite devant une telle splendeur... _Ajouta Élisabeth tout sourire.

_-Venez, entrez, ma sœur se meurt d'impatience de vous rencontrer. Oh, en passant, Charles et sa sœur sont également ici ce soir. Ils passaient par le Derbyshire pour aller visiter des membres de leur famille et ils ont eus l'idée de s'arrêter pour une nuit... Cela vous chagrine t-il?_

_-Je serai très heureuse de revoir Charles et Caroline, ne vous en faites pas pour moi..._

Une fois à l'intérieur, William escorta ses invités dans le salon principal, où se trouvaient déjà réunis, Charles, Caroline et Georgianna.

_-Georgianna, j'ai le grand plaisir de te présenter mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet, monsieur Gardiner et madame Gardiner. _Annonça cérémonieusement William à la ronde.

_-Enchantée. _Rétorqua une belle jeune femme qu'Élisabeth dévisagea avec intérêt.

_-Élisabeth, monsieur et madame Gardiner, voici Georgianna, ma sœur._

_-Enchantée Georgianna. Comme c'est drôle de vous voir après avoir si souvent entendu parler de vous... j'avais fini par croire que vous n'existiez que dans l'imagination de votre frère..._

_-Mon frère n'a pas tant d'imagination... _Blagua celle-ci en s'esclaffant.

_-Élisabeth, comment allez-vous? Comme c'est bon de vous revoir! _L'accapara alors Charles en arrivant devant elle.

_-C'est bien vrai Charles... Comment va l'écriture?_ S'enquit-elle.

_-Je cogite en ce moment même. Une nouvelle idée va bientôt germer..._

_-Ce qui veut dire Caroline qu'il va à nouveau s'enfermer pour au moins six mois..._ La prévint William pour la taquiner.

_-Ouais, surement. Seulement cette fois, je ne serai pas là pour prendre soins de lui... Alors Élisabeth, comment se portent les autres membres de la troupe?_

_-Lesquels, ils étaient assez nombreux..._

_-Qu'est devenu votre préféré?_

_-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez Caroline? _Répondit la jeune femme commençant à anticiper la suite, mais espérant qu'elle n'oserait pas évoquer Wickham devant Georgianna.

_-Je parle de celui chez qui vous alliez répéter vos textes jusqu'aux petites heures du matin..._

_-Oh, lui. Je crois qu'il se porte bien... Je ne suis pas vraiment restée en contact avec lui..._

_-Cher Wickham! _Conclut Caroline sans réaliser que la jeune sœur de William pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Réagissant la première, Élisabeth s'approcha d'elle, la prit par le bras et lui demanda d'un ton enjouée: _Georgianna, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'offrir un tour guidé de votre maison. Allez, ayez pitié`, je meurs d'envie de découvrir tous vos coins secrets..._

_-Bien sur…_ Répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine avant de se ressaisir et s'adresser à tous : _Si vous voulez bien nous excuser?_

-_Georgianna, je t'en prie, laisse-moi le privilège de lui montrer la serre… J'irai vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. _Ajouta William après que sa sœur eut acquiescé à sa demande.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet…._ Commença Georgianna dès qu'elles furent hors de la pièce.

_-Oh non, je refuse de vous entendre m'appeler mademoiselle Bennet... Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Élisabeth._

_-Très bien, puisque vous insistez... Élisabeth... je vous remercie pour tout. Votre intervention a été très efficace._

_-Ne me remerciez pas... Caroline ne savait pas qu'elle réveillait un fantôme. D'autant plus que c'est moi qu'elle visait, pas vous. George a su se montrer habile avec moi aussi._

_-Voulait-il encore faire du mal à William? _S'enquit-elle en se rembrunissant.

_-Je ne crois pas. Non, il essayait de m'abuser moi, de me gagner à sa cause tout simplement. _

_-Chère Élisabeth! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'entends parler de vous. Par William, Richard, Fitzwilliam, Caroline et même Charles. Quand je pense que je vous rencontre enfin... Je suis si heureuse. J'ai vu tous vos films, vous savez!_

_-Vous me flattez... Mais vous Georgianna, que faites-vous? Vous étudiez dans quel domaine?_

_-Je suis une adepte de la nouvelle technologie. J'étudie la programmation et la gestion des serveurs._

_-Sur quelle plateforme?_

_-C++, Linux et bien d'autres. Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous montrer mon équipement._

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans le bureau de travail de Georgianna, à l'étage. Élisabeth fut très impressionnée par l'équipement de celle-ci. Elle possédait tout ce qui était sorti récemment et semblait avoir acquis la capacité de les utiliser. Lorsqu'elle alla pour montrer le site qu'elle venait de créer sur internet, Georgianna remarqua qu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir une ou deux réponses aux courriels qu'elle avait transmis à des amis.

_-Élisabeth, je viens de recevoir un message auquel il me faut absolument répondre. Me permettez-vous de le faire maintenant? Vous pouvez m'attendre ici... ou vous pouvez aussi aller retrouver les autres en bas si vous voulez... Je peux appeler Matthew pour vous guider jusque là..._

_-Voyons, jeune fille... je sais me reconnaître dans une maison... pas besoin de Matthew, ni de vous. Allez-y, je vous retrouve en bas un peu plus tard, au salon._

Tout en marchant lentement dans le corridor en admirer les boiseries anciennes, Élisabeth ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle ne passait pas tout à fait par le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle s'arrêta pour regarder autour d'elle, se prépara à faire demi-tour lorsque son oreille fut attirée par la voix familière de William qui semblait provenir d'une pièce dont la porte était restée ouverte. Croyant à tors être revenue près du salon, elle se remit à avancer.

_-Non. Je vous assure qu'elle est tout à fait capable de jouer le rôle... C'est la meilleure en fait. Chère tante, j'insiste, c'est la seule à pouvoir le faire. Je suis affirmatif, si elle ne joue pas, vous devrez vous trouver un autre metteur en scène. Je démissionnerai... Non, je ne vous menace pas... je vous informe de mes intentions... Oui, c'est ça, veuillez noter son nom... B.e.n.n.e.t., Élisabeth Bennet._

Désormais figée dans le corridor, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans une fâcheuse attentivement les alentours, elle comprenait qu'il lui fallait trouver une façon de s'en retourner dans le salon sans être vue, ni entendue.

_-Oui, c'est ça, c'est la même que la dernière fois... Oui, celle qui avait refusé... Mais non ma Tante, elle n'avait rien à cacher... Si elle a refusé alors ce n'était pas à cause de ça... Puisque je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucun scandale dans sa famille... Non, rien de tout cela... Oui, je sais, tous les artistes de notre troupe doivent avoir une bonne réputation. Bon sang ma tante, elle vient de gagner un prix important ici même en Angleterre... Puisque je vous dis que ce sera bon pour nous comme pour eux. Ils verront d'un très bon œil que nous engageons l'un des leurs. Oui, c'est presque comme si c'était fait... j'avais l'intention de lui en parler ce soir si vous me donnez votre feu vert... Je saurai m'arranger pour qu'elle accepte. Ne vous en faites pas, vous dis-je. Je sais me montrer très persuasif..._

Étant incapable d'en entendre davantage, Élisabeth s'éloigna discrètement de la porte et repartit dans la direction opposée.

_«C'est donc ça. Il est prêt à tout pour que j'accepte de jouer dans sa pièce... même à me séduire... Il ne vaut pas mieux que Wickham» _S'attrista la jeune femme tout en se concentrant sur la nécessité qu'il y avait à mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la chambre de William._ J'aurais dû comprendre que sa chambre ne pouvait pas être loin de celle de Georgianna.»_

Devinant qu'il lui fallait se calmer et reprendre contenance avant d'être capable de se retrouver en sa présence, la jeune chanteuse ralentit la cadence et se concentra sur sa respiration.

«_Pas question de me retrouver seule avec lui dans la serre_. _Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est une excuse. Et une bonne.»_

Repérant finalement l'emplacement du salon grâce aux nombreuses voix familières qui s'en échappaient, Élisabeth y entra à nouveau et alla rejoindre les Gardiner à qui elle signifia qu'elle ne se sentait pas très en forme et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, William revint dans le salon et se dirigea immédiatement vers la jeune femme.

_-Élisabeth, je vous cherchais partout. Ma sœur a terminé de vous faire visiter notre demeure?_

_-Non, elle voulait répondre à des courriels._

_-Super… Suivez-moi mademoiselle, je vous offre une visite guidée… _Lui lança-t-il en se penchant vers elle, la main tendue à la manière d'un parfait gentlemen.

_-Quelle bonne idée... puis-je vous accompagner? _S'imposa Caroline en s'approchant de William.

_-Pardonnez-moi, mais je vais vous laisser y aller seuls. Je viens justement de dire à ma tante à quel point je suis fatiguée. Nous n'attendions plus que votre retour pour vous annoncer que nous souhaitons rentrer à l'auberge..._

_-Il est vrai que tu n'as pas beaucoup eu le temps de te reposer depuis la fin du festival. Nous sommes égoïstes de t'imposer des telles journées. Nous ferions mieux rentrer si ça ne vous dérange pas. Et puis, dans la matinée, si tu as encore besoin de dormir Élisabeth, ta tante et moi viendrons sans toi explorer les jardins du domaine et vider les étangs de pêche de monsieur Darcy, s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, bien entendu?_

_-Au contraire monsieur Gardiner. Je serais extrêmement déçu que vous ne veniez pas. Mais je suis également très peiné de vous voir partir si tôt Élisabeth._

-_Qui parle de partir?_ S'enquit la voix alarmée de Georgianna en revenant dans la pièce. _Pas Élisabeth tout de même? William, fais quelque chose... _S'insurgea sa sœur.

_-Hélas, Georgianna, il est des choses contre lesquelles je ne peux rien..._

_-Vous réussissez pourtant tout ce que vous entreprenez d'habitude... _Le complimenta exagérément Caroline en posant sa main de manière possessive sur son bras.

-_Vous me flattez Caroline... Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser partir..._ Se résigna William en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Caroline pour prendre la main d'Élisabeth dans la sienne et lui faire un baisemain. _Le temps me paraîtra long jusqu'à demain soir... _

Malgré elle, malgré ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre à son sujet, sa main se retrouva toute tremblante et son cœur se serra de douleur. Que n'aurait-elle donné à cet instant pour se retrouver seule avec lui – dans la serre où il avait promis de l'emmener un peu plus tôt - et pour croire aux sentiments qu'il avait semblé lui porter?

_«Ma seule erreur – et elle est de taille – c'est d'avoir oublié beaucoup trop vite à quel point William Darcy était aussi un bon comédien»_

Sur le chemin du retour Élisabeth se réjouit d'avoir feint qu'elle était fatiguée puisque cela lui permis de garder les yeux fermés sans les Gardiner ne s'en formalisent. Une fois dans son lit, Élisabeth s'endormit rapidement et entra dans un monde peuplé de rêves…

_**À suivre... Miriamme**_


	7. Une douloureuse séparation

_**Septième partie**_

Le lendemain, Élisabeth fut réveillée dès la première heure, mais tarda volontairement à se lever compte tenu qu'elle souhaitait vraiment s'isoler durant la matinée afin de réfléchir à ses sentiments pour William et tenter d'y voir plus clair dans son comportement. Vers 9h00, elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée et constata que deux messages de Jane l'attendaient à la réception. Ramassant les deux feuilles que le commis avait déposées devant elle, la jeune femme constata que celles-ci n'avaient pas été rédigées dans la même journée. Deux jours séparaient la première lettre de la seconde. Elle se rendit à la salle à manger et se joignit aux Gardiner réalisant que ceux-ci venaient tout juste de terminer leur petit déjeuner. Elle réitéra son intention de rester à l'auberge afin de se reposer davantage de prendre le temps de répondre à son courrier. Les Gardiner décidèrent de maintenir leur objectif premier qui était de se rendre sur les terres de William. Une demi-heure plus tard, Élisabeth s'installa confortablement dans le salon de l'auberge et commença à lire la première lettre de Jane.

_Chère Éliza,_

_Je suis désolée de te livrer d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles, mais ne pas t'en parler serait t'exposer à un trop gros choc à ton retour. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois prévenue du drame qui se joue actuellement et qui touche directement notre famille. Lydia s'est fait avoir sur toute la ligne. Et le responsable n'est nul autre que George Wickham... Je me permets de faire appel à ta mémoire. J'imagine que tu te souviens du contrat de film que Lydia avait signé et dont je t'avais parlé dans mon dernier courriel? Et bien, nous venons de découvrir que ton ami d'autrefois était derrière tout cela et se préparait à jouer un vilain tour à la très crédule Lydia. Sans le savoir, notre chère sœur venait de signer son premier contrat pour jouer dans un film plutôt «louche». Après avoir tourné les trois premières scènes, Lydia a enfin compris qu'il s'agissait d'un film porno. Toutes ces scènes ont été transformées en scènes de couchettes. Lydia affirme que ce n'était pas mentionné dans le contrat. Je lui avais pourtant suggéré d'attendre le retour de monsieur Gardiner avant de le signer, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre et prétendait qu'en leur demandant de patienter, elle pouvait perdre sa chance. Je te tiendrai au courant des développements. J'espère sincèrement me tromper._

Bouleversée et anxieuse, Élisabeth délaissa la première feuille pour s'intéresser sans perdre une seconde au contenu de la seconde.

_Chère Éliza,_

_Comme je le craignais, le contrat signé par Lydia ne comportait aucune clause précisant le type de film qu'elle allait tourner. En principe et selon la loi, elle est liée par son contrat. Si elle proteste, ce sera sa parole contre celle des producteurs... sans compter que ses chances de devenir actrice seront bien minces après un tel scandale. Nous aurions besoin de l'avis professionnel de monsieur Gardiner. Lui seul pourra faire quelque chose si cela est toutefois possible... ce dont nous doutons tous... Chère sœur, je frissonne à l'idée de l'impact de l'idiotie de Lydia sur nos propres carrières... et sur la tienne plus particulièrement._

Cette fois, Élisabeth lassa tomber la lettre et ne put rien faire pour retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

«_Oh non!»_ Se lamenta-t-elle à voix basse découragée par le sort qui semblait s'acharner sur elle et ses sœurs. Sans compter qu'après avoir passé la nuit dernière à réfléchir à William, elle avait fini par se convaincre d'accepter l'offre qu'il se préparait à lui faire, non seulement à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait développé pour lui - qu'ils soient partagés ou non - mais également pour entreprendre une carrière à l'étranger.

«_Tout est fini à cause de George._» S'insurgea-t-elle en se mouchant bruyamment. Après un tel scandale, Jane avait bien raison, sa carrière anglaise ne serait plus accessible et celle bien enclenchée aux États-Unis serait sérieusement compromise.

Écrasée par les événements, Élisabeth s'essuya les yeux et se força à se relever... Elle savait très bien qu'il lui fallait aller rejoindre son oncle et sa tante à Pemberley afin de les ramener avec elle. Elle ramassa les deux lettres et se présenta à la réception afin de signifier au commis qu'elle souhaitait qu'il lui fasse appeler un taxi. Après un bref passage à la salle de bain où elle en profita pour se rafraichir, Élisabeth monta dans la voiture taxi qui l'attendait dans l'entrée et arriva à Pemberley quelques minutes plus tard.

-_Mademoiselle Bennet!_ La salua formellement le domestique de William.

_-Bonjour à vous Matthew! _Répondit Élisabeth en le reconnaissant.

_-Vous trouverez mon maître au salon en compagnie des Bingley et de mademoiselle Georgianna._ Lui apprit-il certain qu'elle venait pour William.

_-Non, Matthew, je vous en prie, ne le dérangez pas. Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver monsieur et madame Gardiner? Savez-vous s'ils sont encore ici?_

_-Oui, bien sur. Monsieur Jarvis, le jardinier, les a conduits au lac de la Sauvagine en matinée. Ils y sont certainement encore. Je vais l'appeler pour vous. Il vous expliquera comment vous rendre jusqu'au lac. _Lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

_-Non, laissez faire, ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais où se trouve le lac. Merci Matthew. _Juste avant de ressortir, elle s'arrêta, sembla prendre une décision, puis se retourna pour lui demander : _En fait, pouvez-vous demander à monsieur Jarvis de nous envoyer la voiture près du lac dans quelques minutes?_

_-Bien sûr. Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir attendre que la voiture soit prête? Le lac est vraiment loin vous savez._

_-Non, je vous remercie. Je ne peux pas attendre. Je vais m'y rendre immédiatement..._

Après avoir adressé un dernier remerciement au vieil homme, la jeune femme sortit de la résidence et commença à la contourner afin de se rendre dans le jardin arrière d'où partait le sentier qui menait directement au lac.

«_Merci Georgianna!_» Lança-t-elle à voix haute, sincèrement reconnaissante envers la jeune sœur de William qui avait tout de même songé à lui faire voir l'emplacement du lac à partir de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher. Atteignant finalement le début du sentier, Élisabeth s'y engageait à peine lorsqu'elle entendit une voix d'homme l'interpeler d'un ton inquiet. Elle n'eut même pas à se retourner pour deviner son identité.

-_Élisabeth, veuillez me pardonner, mais Matthew était très inquiet pour vous. Vous êtes effectivement très pâle. _Confirma-t-il en la dévisageant attentivement. _Que se passe-t-il? _

_-Veuillez m'excuser William, mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Je dois retrouver les Gardiner le plus vite possible..._

_-Laissez Jarvis s'en occuper. Il est déjà en route, il prendra le raccourci... Ce n'est pas la peine de vous y rendre à pied... Le lac de la sauvagine est plus loin que vous pensez... Même avec la voiture, les Gardiner ne seront pas ici avant deux bonnes heures. Rentrez plutôt avec moi. Vous pourrez attendre les Gardiner dans un petit salon privé que je mettrai à votre disposition. Personne ne vous y dérangera._

_-Merci._ Laissa-t-elle finalement tomber avant de perdre pied et se ressaisir péniblement.

_-Appuyez vous sur moi..._ Lui suggéra William en lui tendant son bras.

-_Non, William, vous êtes gentil... mais ça va... je vais bien... _Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus incertaine. Passant devant lui pour rebrousser chemin, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard pour ajouter : _Je peux très bien mar…_

Anticipant sa chute, William passa rapidement derrière elle et arriva juste à temps pour recueillir son corps inanimé. William la souleva alors de terre et la tint devant lui de manière à être capable de la porter jusqu'à la maison. Entrant par derrière, il ordonna à Matthew de lui ouvrir la porte de son petit salon privé, où il s'empressa de l'allonger confortablement sur un fauteuil. Une fois son domestique sorti, William plaça une chaise tout près du fauteuil et s'installa à son chevet. Il s'assura tout d'abord qu'elle ne faisait pas de fièvre en pressant délicatement sa paume contre son front puis attendit sagement qu'elle reprenne conscience. Matthew revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un linge humide et un léger goûté qu'il posa sur une petite table.

-_Où suis-je?_ Balbutia la jeune femme en s'éveillant quelques minutes plus tard. Reconnaissant finalement William, elle s'enquit immédiatement : _Où sont mon oncle et ma tante? Les Gardiner ne sont pas encore arrivés?_

_-Chut, restez calme. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un les chercher. Non, restez allongée vous êtes encore très pâle. _Lui suggéra-t-il en la dévisageant intensément.

_-Que s'est-il passé?_

_-Vous avez perdu connaissance... je vous ai transporté jusqu'ici..._ Lui expliqua-t-il. Découvrant qu'elle rougissait violemment, il décida de lui changer les idées en lui suggérant : _Vous devriez manger un petit quelque chose en attendant les Gardiner._

_-Je n'ai pas faim... merci. _

_-Vous êtes certaine de ne pas être malade? Je peux faire venir un médecin si vous voulez._

_-Je vais très bien... Je suis simplement bouleversée par des nouvelles que j'ai reçues ce matin de ma famille._ Incapable de continuer à parler à cause de l'émotion et ne voulant pas pleurer devant lui, Élisabeth se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains.

Se levant pour lui apporter une boite de papiers mouchoirs, William s'enquit : _Pardonnez-moi, mais il ne s'agit pas de Jane n'est ce pas?_

_-Non. Il s'agit de Lydia... la plus jeune de mes sœurs._ Répondit-elle en s'emparant d'un premier mouchoir. _Elle veut suivre mes traces et devenir comédienne. Au moment de mon départ pour venir ici, ma sœur venait de recevoir une offre pour jouer dans un film... J'étais heureuse pour elle, nous l'étions tous. Jane lui avait conseillé d'attendre le retour de mon oncle pour signer son contrat... elle souhaitait qu'il y jette un coup d'œil. Elle a préféré signer tout de suite. Évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le contrat ne précisait pas le genre du film... ce qui veut dire que Lydia s'est fiée uniquement à la parole du producteur principal._ Constatant qu'elle s'arrêtait à nouveau et que ses larmes se remettaient à couler abondamment, William prit place sur le fauteuil à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa alors sa tête tomber contre son torse et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement. _Oh! William, si vous saviez qui est derrière tout ça! _Geignit-elle en s'essuyant vigoureusement les yeux : _Savez-vous qui a réussi à persuader ma sœur de signer le contrat?_ L'interrogea-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _Imaginez la seule personne que ma sœur ne devait jamais rencontrer... _William se raidit instantanément, devinant à qui elle faisait allusion.

_-Pas Wickham? _

Aussitôt que la jeune femme eut acquiescé en penchant la tête, William se releva et commença à arpenter la pièce nerveusement. _Non, pas encore lui._

-_D'après ma sœur - qui a consulté certains amis du milieu - Lydia n'est pas protégée. Elle est obligée d'honorer son contrat. Vous rendez-vous compte? Elle était si fière d'avoir obtenu un premier rôle... rien ne pouvait lui indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'un rôle principal dans un film porno. Il faut absolument que nous rentrions le plus tôt possible... Mon oncle doit examiner les papiers. Il doit y chercher une faille._

William se tint temporairement immobile et garda les yeux fixés sur Élisabeth. S'imaginant que son immobilité et son silence étaient dû à son désir de ne pas être mêlé davantage à cette sombre affaire, la jeune femme se redressa définitivement et lui dit : _Je n'aurais pas dû venir en Angleterre. J'aurais dû rester chez moi pour la surveiller. Et J'aurais surtout dû lui dire de se méfier de George._

_-Vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce qui arrive voyons. Ce n'est tout de même pas vous qui avez signé se fameux contrat. Vous sœur est seule responsable de sa situation._

-_Mais elle est si jeune. Elle ne connaît pas les rouages du métier comme je les connais. Il y a des renards partout, nous le savons tous les deux. Et puis vous connaissez les méthodes de Wickham vous aussi. Il est très habile avec les femmes. J'ai bien cru à ses histoires moi aussi. La seule fois où je me suis retrouvée seule avec lui - vous vous souvenez de l'ultimatum que vous lui aviez lancé pour qu'il apprenne son texte? - et bien voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas à l'apprendre tout seul, je lui ai offert mon aide. Je suis allée chez lui et nous avons répété jusqu'à petites heures du matin. Une fois le texte suffisamment maîtrisé, Wickham a commencé à me raconter votre histoire - enfin, sa version personnelle - et laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle ne vous donnait pas le beau rôle. Ensuite, il a tout fait pour essayer de me convaincre de rester chez lui - d'y passer la nuit... devant mon refus, il m'a finalement quitté pour aller chercher les clés de sa voiture chez un voisin. C'est à ce moment là que Caroline Bingley a téléphoné. J'ai répondu à la place de George. Elle semblait très contente de me savoir là... Elle m'a informé que vous aviez suspendu les répétitions de la matinée pour laisser Wickham apprendre son texte. George a sauté sur l'occasion pour tenter de me garder auprès de lui... J'ai refusé. Quand je pense que j'ai failli accepter... Que j'aurais pu passer la nuit avec lui..._

_-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait Élisabeth..._ L'excusa William en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés à nouveau. _Cessez de vous en vouloir... _

Devant tant de gentillesse, Élisabeth ne résista pas et recommença à sangloter. Ému par la détresse de sa compagne, William posa délicatement ses deux paumes de chaque côté de son visage et la dévisagea tendrement. Poussant un profond soupir, Élisabeth laissa sa tête redescendre dans le cou de William et frissonna de plaisir en inhalant son odeur épicée. Doucement, prudemment, les mains de William passèrent sous les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme. Celle-ci pressa son visage de plus en plus fort contre la peau de William tandis que ses sanglots furent tranquillement remplacés par des soupirs de satisfaction. Encouragé par l'abandon dont Élisabeth faisait enfin preuve dans ses bras et surtout incapable de résister, William pressa ses lèvres contre ses tempes, puis contre ses joues humides. Réalisant soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire, William cessa immédiatement de l'embrasser et se recula pour reprendre contenance. Redécouvrant le visage triste d'Élisabeth et jetant un œil gourmand en direction de sa bouche entrouverte, il perdit le contrôle et se pencha vers elle. Il prit possession de la bouche d'Élisabeth et s'émerveilla de sa réponse. Ses mains passèrent tout naturellement de sa tête à son dos où elles exercèrent une pression suffisante pour que le corps de la jeune fille épouse parfaitement le sien. Élisabeth s'accrochait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, convaincue qu'elle ne le reverrait plus une fois rentrée aux États-Unis. Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir d'elle une fois le scandale dévoilé? Ses mains explorèrent librement le corps musclé de William tandis que celui-ci se penchait lentement, mais inexorablement au-dessus d'elle. Élisabeth était maintenant presque allongée sous lui sur le fauteuil.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte les fit sursauter tous les deux en même temps.

_-Mon oncle!_ S'écria-t-elle la première en le repoussant. _Les Gardiner…_

_-J'arrive_! S'écria William en direction de la porte tout en mettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. _Allongez-vous… vous êtes encore toute pâle._ Ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui voler un dernier baiser : _Vous ne quitterez pas l'Angleterre avant de nous ayons parlé de nous deux n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non bien sur._ Convint-elle en rougissant avant de le repousser légèrement. _Maintenant, vite, ouvrez la porte!_

_-Voici les Gardiner monsieur. _Lui apprit son domestique lorsque William eut entrouvert la porte.

_-Faites-les entrer Matthew._ Apercevant le couple qui se tenait en retrait derrière son domestique, William les encouragea : _Entrez… Votre nièce est allongée ici… Elle est encore très pâle._

_-Élisabeth, monsieur Darcy, qu'est-ce qui se passe? _S'enquit madame Gardiner la première.

_-Éliza?_ S'enquit son oncle en se penchant vers elle pour l'examiner.

_-Je vais bien mon oncle… je vais bien… _Rétorqua la jeune femme en se redressant plus lentement que nécessaire.

_-Pardonnez-moi. Je manque de discrétion. Je vais vous laisser seuls._ Ajouta William en s'inclinant devant les Gardiner. _Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à sonner…_

_-Merci monsieur Darcy. _

Juste avant que le jeune homme ne franchisse la porte, Élisabeth s'empressa de lui demander : _William, pardon, vous serait-il possible de vérifier à quelle heure sont les prochains vols disponibles?_

_-Tu veux retourner chez nous maintenant? _S'inquiéta sa tante en s'asseyant à côté d'Élisabeth.

_-Mais bon sens, qu'est-ce qui se passe Éliza? _Insista son oncle.

Élisabeth attendit tout de même que William ait refermé la porte du petit bureau avant d'apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle au Gardiner. Ceux-ci en vinrent à la même conclusion que Jane et Élisabeth et comprirent qu'il leur fallait se rendre sur place le plus rapidement possible s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de réparer les dégâts. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils émergèrent du bureau tous ensemble et se rendirent directement dans l'entrée principale où ils avaient laissés leurs affaires en arrivant. Ils étaient d'ailleurs occupés à les ramasser lorsque William revint vers eux.

_-Alors William? Avez-vous trouvé à quelle heure nous pouvons partir?_

_-Le prochain vol est pour deux heures. Il vous reste une heure trente pour y arriver. Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Pemberley est à au moins à 1h15 de Londres. J'ai donc pris la liberté de faire préparer la voiture. Je vais aller vous déposer à l'aéroport._

_-William, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous déranger vous-même. _S'insurgea Élisabeth._ Nous pouvons très bien prendre un taxi._

_-Non, je vous y emmène. C'est décidé... il n'y a pas à revenir là dessus. Venez, maintenant. Allons tout de suite mettre les bagages dans la valise arrière._

En route vers l'aéroport, monsieur Gardiner et William discutèrent des clauses dont il lui faudra se méfier ou surveiller dans le contrat de Lydia. Les deux hommes semblaient convaincus qu'il leur faudra également s'assurer de la pleine coopération de Lydia. Elle devrait entre autre, commencer par trouver une façon de retarder le tournage, permettant ainsi à monsieur Gardiner de prendre des mesures contre les producteurs pour éviter que le film ne sorte sur les écrans avant que le tout ne soit réglé. Pendant toute la durée du voyage, Élisabeth serra la main de sa tante contre elle. Enfin rendus à l'aéroport, les trois voyageurs allèrent s'occuper des billets et des bagages, à la suite de quoi, les Gardiner laissèrent les deux jeunes gens seuls pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

_-Je suis tellement déçu. _Chuchota tendrement William à la jeune femme en s'approchant d'elle et en saisissant son menton pour lui relever la tête._ Vous m'aviez promis une discussion avant de repartir. Élisabeth, j'ai tant de choses à vous dire..._

_-C'est mieux ainsi croyez-moi. Il vaut mieux que vous m'oubliiez William. _S'attrista-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'idée de le quitter.

_-C'est trop tard._

_-Il le faudra pourtant... Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sure. _L'encouragea-t-elle en collant sa joue contre son menton.

_-Donnez-moi le temps de régler quelques affaires ici et je vous rejoins. _Lui promit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

_-Surtout ne faites pas ça_. S'opposa-t-elle en s'adressant à lui d'une voix beaucoup plus ferme.

_-Pourquoi? _L'interrogea-t-il.

_-Vous savez très bien pourquoi._

_-À cause de Wickham?_

_-Et du scandale! William, promettez-moi. Non, jurez-moi que vous ne viendrez pas me rejoindre avant que je vous en donne la permission. _

_-Quoi?_

_-William, promettez-le moi._ Insista-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, William finit par lâcher prise : _Je vous en fais la promesse en autant que vous me fassiez signe aussitôt que possible._

_-Entendu_. Répondit-elle en lui tendant la main, officielle.

Saisissant sa main uniquement pour l'attirer dans ses bras, William s'exclama : _Voilà qui est mieux_.

_-Mon oncle et ma tante vont revenir d'un moment à l'autre. _Paniqua Élisabeth en essayant de se dégager.

-_Je m'en fous!_ Rétorqua William avant de presser ses lèvres contre la bouche d'Élisabeth. Celle-ci répondit à bon baiser avec autant de fougue que lui, consciente d'être la seule à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu.

«_Ils sont plus de deux milles et je ne vois qu'eux deux. La pluie les a soudés semble-t-il l'un à l'autre, ils sont plus de deux milles et je ne vois qu'eux deux. C'est deux là sont en train de ne rien se promettre. C'est deux là sont trop maigres pour être malhonnêtes._» Entendit-elle résonner dans sa tête en sachant très bien que les paroles de la chanson «**_Orly_**» telles que chantées par Jacques Brel, ne pouvaient que parfaitement convenir à leur douloureuse séparation.

Lorsque les Gardiner revirent enfin auprès d'eux, ils se tirent respectueusement à l'écart et firent comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'ils durent s'approcher pour se conformer à l'appel que lança sur les ondes leur compagnie aérienne.

William serra la main des Gardiner puis se tourna une dernière fois vers Élisabeth : _N'oubliez surtout pas de me donner des nouvelles Élisabeth._

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant d'ajouter : Vous allez me manquer... _mais, nous nous reverrons bientôt n'est-ce pas?_

_-Si Dieu le veut! _Lâcha-t-elle avant de le quitter abruptement, suivie de près par son oncle et sa tante. Ils s'engagèrent tous les trois en direction de l'escalier roulant afin de se rendre dans la section des douanes.

Resté seul en bas de l'escalier, William sentit ses yeux se gonfler de larmes. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que l'attitude réservée et surtout résignée de la jeune femme n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

«_C'est à croire qu'elle ne tient pas à me revoir_» S'attrista-t-il davantage, ressentant à nouveau ce pincement douloureux dans la poitrine, la même sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressentie il y a quelques mois lors qu'Élisabeth avait refusé le rôle qu'il lui avait proposé. Cette fois-ci, toutefois, il avait l'intuition qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'une lettre d'explication pour la ramener vers lui.

_**À suivre... Des commentaires, des questions? Miriamme**_


	8. Une présence réconfortante

**Huitième partie**

Dans l'avion qui la ramenait chez elle, Élisabeth n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Les yeux fermés, elle passait et repassait sans cesse les événements qui avaient marqués sa vie durant la dernière année. Son attitude préjudiciable envers William à cause des mensonges de Wickham. Le jeune homme extraordinaire qu'elle avait enfin appris à apprécier à se juste valeur et auprès duquel elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester indéfiniment en acceptant le rôle qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir en Angleterre. Tout cela n'était plus réalisable maintenant. D'un geste irréfléchi, Lydia venait de compromettre non seulement son avenir avec William, mais également ses espoirs de voir un jour sa carrière prendre un tournant international. Une fois le scandale connu des médias, même dans son propre pays, sa carrière sera nécessairement compromise, à moins d'un miracle évidemment.

«_Pourvu que Lydia s'en tienne à ce que Jane a dit dans sa dernière lettre. Pourvu qu'elle nous attende avant de faire quoi que ce soit» _Pria la jeune femme en jetant un œil à travers le hublot.

Devinant que les Gardiner étaient inquiets de son silence, elle tourna la tête vers eux, sourit à sa tante et soupira profondément.

_-William a été vraiment gentil de nous accompagner à l'aéroport._

-_Oui, très gentil._ Admit Élisabeth avant de refermer les yeux à nouveau afin d'éviter que sa tante ne remarquât les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Lorsque l'avion se posa sur le sol américain, Élisabeth et les Gardiner se pressèrent pour passer la douane et se rendre à l'appartement de Jane.

_-Enfin vous voilà!_ S'écria celle-ci en ouvrant la porte. _Entrez, laissez vos affaires ici. Lydia vous attend au salon._

_-A-t-elle le contrat avec elle? _S'enquit Élisabeth en retirant son manteau et déposant sa valise un peu plus loin.

_-Oui et j'en ai fait plusieurs copies. Je les ai laissées sur la petite table basse dans le salon._

_-J'y vais. _Annonça son oncle sans plus attendre.

_-Me donnes-tu la permission de préparer du café? _L'interrogea son épouse.

_-C'est une très bonne idée._ Convint Jane en entrainant sa tante dans la cuisine.

Au salon, monsieur Gardiner et Élisabeth réalisèrent rapidement que Lydia n'était pas très contente de les voir. Elle salua à peine son oncle et ignora volontairement sa sœur. Peu encline à cautionner le comportement enfantin de sa plus jeune sœur, Élisabeth se mit à étudier le contrat et invita son oncle à faire de même.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, les deux autres femmes s'affairaient avec application tout en discutant du problème auquel la famille entière était confrontée.

_-Les choses ont dues être pénibles pour vous tous ici?_

_-Affreuses, sans compter que j'ai obtenu de nouvelles informations..._

_-Il y a pire?_

-_Oui, j'ai appris de source sûre que Lydia n'est pas la seule victime. En discutant avec des amis à moi qui travaillent dans le milieu du cinéma, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'au moins deux autres jeunes filles ont été contraintes de verser de l'argent pour se sortir d'une situation semblable. Lorsqu'elles ont réalisé la nature réelle du contrat, elles ont voulu le briser et se sont retrouvées victimes de chantage. Elles ont dues verser une somme considérable pour que la compagnie frauduleuse accepte de rompre leur contrat. Une autre victime encore, qui n'avait pas les moyens de payer la somme exigée a finalement joué dans le film et n'a plus jamais été prise au sérieux dans le milieu du cinéma. Elle a choisi de faire une croix sur une carrière intéressante. Heureusement pour elle, son choix n'a pas écorché personne au passage, puisqu'elle était seule dans sa famille. Alors que Lydia est une Bennet et qu'elle a deux sœurs actives et respectées dans le milieu._

_-Oh, non. Il s'agit donc d'un réseau. Personne n'a jamais voulu les dénoncer?_

_-Leur contrat est légal, leurs films aussi. Viens, apportons le café au salon et allons apprendre ces nouveaux détails à ton époux. Il saura mieux à qui il a affaire._

Une fois informé, monsieur Gardiner demanda à étudier les papiers en profondeur et proposa de mettre sur pied un plan qui leur permettrait de gagner assez de temps pour étudier les alternatives et éviter que le piège ne se refermât sur eux. Il suggéra à Lydia de ne rien laisser transparaître de sa désapprobation et d'agir comme si elle était tout a fait d'accord pour tourner dans ce genre de film. Cela aurait pour effet de la classer dans la catégorie des actrices de films pornos et non dans la catégorie des filles à faire chanter.

Tout ce qu'elle devra faire par la suite, c'est s'arranger pour retarder le tournage du film suffisamment longtemps pour que la famille puisse organiser son offensive et que leur petite équipe trouve une faille à l'organisation. Tel que stipulé dans le contrat, monsieur Gardiner découvrit qu'en cas de maladie ou d'accident, l'actrice avait le droit de demander que le tournage soit reporté pour une durée maximale de deux semaines, à la suite de quoi, il lui faudrait reprendre le tournage ou dédommager financièrement la compagnie. Se basant sur cet article, il étudia les différentes excuses que Lydia pourraient utiliser afin de justifier son incapacité à se rendre en studio pendant quelque temps.

_-Tu prétendras avoir attrapé une maladie infantile quelconque et surtout contagieuse._

-_Mais…_ Tenta-t-elle de protester.

_-Et tu iras te cacher à la campagne pendant quelques temps. _La coupa son oncle d'un ton suffisamment ferme pour que sa plus jeune nièce se taise définitivement. _De ton côté, Élisabeth, tu devras agir comme si de rien était et ne jamais faire allusion à cette sombre affaire, surtout lorsque tu auras à t'adresser au média._

Pendant ce temps, en Angleterre…

Depuis le départ de celle qui faisait plus que jamais battre son cœur, William n'arrivait plus à travailler. Il repassait sans cesse les événements et n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Lors d'une discussion avec sa sœur, il comprit finalement qu'il était fort probable qu'Élisabeth ait entendu sa conversation téléphonique avec Catherine DeBourg et que cela expliquerait pourquoi une heure après son arrivée à Pemberley, elle était redevenue lointaine et avait pris congé de lui.

Le scandale auquel la famille d'Élisabeth était présentement mêlée avait beau éliminer automatiquement la jeune femme de la future programmation du DeBourg Théâtre, cela ne la reléguait pas pour autant à jouer les seconds violons dans son cœur.

Au contraire. Et si, comme prévu, il avait pu s'entretenir avec elle avant son départ, il se serait appliqué à l'en convaincre. À moins bien sûr qu'il ne se trompât totalement et qu'elle ne partageât pas du tout ses sentiments.

_«Comment expliquer autrement sa réserve des dernières minutes?»_

Incapable de supporter de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, ni même pour être fixé sur les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, William se découvrit prêt à rompre la promesse qu'elle lui avait arrachée de force juste avant son départ.

_«À moins que…» _Songea-t-il tout à coup. Un vague sourire apparût sur ses lèvres apportant un éclairage nouveau son visage. Il se leva, monta rapidement les nombreuses marches qui le séparaient de sa chambre, sortit son sac de voyage, ramassa quelques effets personnels, des vêtements, puis refit le chemin inverse jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur.

_-Georgianna, puis-je entrer?_ S'enquit-il après avoir frappé trois petits coups sur la porte.

-_Oui, quelle question._ L'invita-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. Réalisant qu'il tenait une valise, elle s'enquit : _Où vas-tu?_

-_Georgianna… _Laissa-t-il tomber en la dévisageant tristement. _Te sens-tu capable de raccompagner les Bingley chez eux aujourd'hui?_

_-Bien sur. Tu pars pour les États-Unis? _Supposa-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_-Londres d'abord, ensuite, les États-Unis. Mais de toute façon, je te donnerai des nouvelles souvent._

S'approchant de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, Georgianna lui dit : _Sois prudent et embrasse Élisabeth pour moi._

_-Encore faut-il qu'elle accepte de me recevoir…_

_-Je croyais pourtant qu'entre vous..._ Lui apprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Moi aussi..._ Acheva-t-il à sa place.

_-Puis-je faire quelque chose?_

_-M'envoyer de bonnes énergies..._

Une fois arrivé à Londres deux heures plus tard, William ne se rendit pas au théâtre comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude, mais s'arrêta plutôt au centre ville où il s'engouffra dans l'un des plus prestigieux buildings.

_-Monsieur Darcy, que nous vaut votre visite?_ S'enquit la secrétaire réceptionniste de son cousin Fitzwilliam en le découvrant debout devant elle.

_-Bonjour Mary, j'espère que mon cousin est là?_

_-Il vient tout juste de rentrer du Lunch. Entrez, il va vous recevoir tout de suite._

William la remercia et passa immédiatement derrière elle pour ouvrir la porte du bureau de son cousin.

_-Will, quel bon vent t'amène? _L'interrogea celui-ci en levant les yeux à son entrée.

_-Je te dirais bien que c'est pour tes beaux yeux, mais malheureusement, cette fois, je viens uniquement pour affaire. Et il s'agit même d'une affaire très délicate._

_-Oh, pour que tu utilises ces mots là toi, c'est sûrement grave. Allez viens t'asseoir, raconte moi ça._

-_Ce sera long..._ Le prévint-il avant de soupirer profondément et prendre place dans son fauteuil préféré. Pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, le metteur en scène décrivit le plus fidèlement possible la situation à son cousin. Il revint sur son séjour aux États-Unis, décrivit ses rapports difficiles avec Élisabeth contaminés directement par sa relation avec Wickham. Il évoqua ensuite les péripéties qui valurent à son frère Richard d'obtenir le rôle de Medley. En fait, puisque Richard avait déjà rapporté la partie qui le concernait à son frère, William s'attarda plus particulièrement sur les derniers événements qui naquirent ici même en Angleterre et qui s'étaient soldés par le retour précipité d'Élisabeth aux États-Unis.

_-Ouais. Satané Wickham... Une vraie calamité…_

_-Je dois absolument faire quelque chose... Je refuse de rester ici les bras croisés._

_-D'ici à ce que le film soit tourné, il peut bien s'écouler six mois. _Réfléchit alors son cousin à voix haute. _Nous disposons donc d'un peu de temps pour nous préparer. Laisse-moi réfléchir à cette affaire. J'ai ma petite idée, mais avant de t'en parler, j'aimerais vérifier certains détails avec des experts. Te serait-il possible de revenir me voir demain matin... vers 10 heures, ça te va?_

_-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je te remercie Fitzwilliam._

Pendant ce temps aux États-Unis.

Élisabeth reprit ses activités là où elle les avait laissées avant de partir pour l'Angleterre. Elle débuta le tournage du film pour lequel elle avait auditionné avant son voyage et se lia rapidement d'amitié avec l'acteur principal qui était nul autre que la nouvelle coqueluche d'Hollywood. Des rumeurs comme celles qui circulent toujours lorsque deux acteurs appréciés réussissaient à rendre très crédibles les scènes d'amour qu'ils tournaient ensemble, se mirent à circuler, laissant entendre qu'Élisabeth et Carl Longchamp formaient un couple dans la vie. Rumeurs que la jeune femme n'essaya même pas de démentir car, l'ensemble des membres de la production estimait que cela ferait une excellente publicité au film. Une fois le tournage terminé, les deux acteurs se firent immédiatement offrir de jouer ensemble à nouveau, mais dans une pièce de théâtre cette fois.

Tout en restant en contact avec son oncle, Élisabeth s'abstint de le harceler devinant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour étudier le contrat à fond et consulter d'autres spécialistes. Lydia Bennet, de son côté, se força à assister aux répétitions le plus fidèlement possible et feignit d'apprécier les scènes de plus en plus choquantes qu'on lui demandait d'essayer. Le tournage devant débuter le mois suivant, elle espérait que les Gardiner et les hommes de loi qu'il avait consultés trouveraient une issue d'ici là.

De l'épisode Londonienne, Élisabeth gardait précieusement dans sa mémoire les moments tendres partagés avec William et éprouvait de la reconnaissance envers celui qui avait tout de même jusqu'à présent respecté son souhait de ne pas chercher à la revoir avant que le tout ne soit réglé.

En ouvrant son ordinateur deux mois après son retour, elle reçut une invitation à se rendre à nouveau sur le site de discussion préféré de Richard et de son frère Fitzwilliam (celui-là même qui lui avait appris – sans s'en rendre compte - les manœuvres de William pour séparer Jane de Charles). N'ayant aucune raison de refuser et espérant ainsi obtenir des nouvelles de Richard et William, Élisabeth se rendit sur le site en question le moment venu.

Elle constata immédiatement que Fitzwilliam dont le pseudonyme était Rose Rouge (RR) était déjà connecté.

_-Bonsoir RR! Long time no see._ Rédigea-t-elle.

_-True! Comment va mon américaine préférée._

_-Pas mal! Et Richard?_

_-Il est déçu de ne pas vous avoir vu. Vous n'avez pas respecté votre promesse..._

_-Je suis désolée... Mais j'ai vu votre cousin... n'est-ce pas suffisant?_

_-Non... J'aurais voulu vous voir en personne... Richard et William n'arrêtent pas de vanter vos charmes..._

_-Je peux toujours vous envoyer une photo…_

_-Je sais très bien à quoi vous ressemblez. Vos photos ont déjà fait la une de certaines revues ici aussi. Surtout depuis le festival._

_-Ah, vous achetez ce genre de revues. Je vous croyais dans la finance, à moins que ce ne soit le droit. Pardonnez-moi, il y a trop longtemps que nous nous sommes écrits._

_-C'est vrai. Il parait que vous allez enfin rencontrer ma cousine Anne._

_-Anne?_

_-Anne DeBourg. Elle a accepté un rôle dans une pièce chez vous. William en fera la mise en scène._

_-Anne DeBourg? Comme dans le DeBourg Théâtre? Que nous vaut cet honneur? Sa mère la laisse sortir?_

_-Ah, ah! Savez-vous que William et Anne viennent tout juste de se fiancer?_

_-N'est-elle pas sa cousine?_

_-En réalité, Anne a été adoptée._

_-Oh..._

_-Et vous Éliza? Pas d'amoureux en vue?_

_-Non, j'attends le prince charmant._

_-Et que faites-vous de Carl, votre partenaire de jeu actuel?_

_-Carl me fait penser à Richard._

_-Vous êtes ensemble?_

_-Oui. Pour l'instant, nous nous apportons l'un et l'autre beaucoup de réconfort. Je joue au théâtre avec lui ce soir d'ailleurs._

_-Je dois vous laissez maintenant, mon cellulaire sonne. Vous saluerez William quand vous le verrez._

Lorsqu'elle vit l'inscription indiquant que Fitzwilliam venait de se déconnecter, Élisabeth s'empressa de faire la même chose. Toutefois, elle resta figée de longues minutes devant son écran, utilisant sa souris pour relire le bout de leur échange qui faisait référence à la venue imminente de William aux États-Unis et surtout relire le passage où Fitzwilliam mentionnait ses fiançailles avec Anne DeBourg.

Bouleversée et déprimée, la jeune femme eut le réflexe de contacter Carl Longchamp afin de lui demander de venir la chercher plus tôt que prévu pour se rendre au théâtre. Comme l'appartement de celle-ci se trouvait sur le chemin qu'il parcourait tous les soirs, Carl avait pris l'habitude de la ramasser avant de s'y rendre. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva chez elle dix minutes plus tard et qu'il la découvrit en larmes, il pénétra dans son appartement et l'incita à se confier à lui.

_-Ton correspondant parlait-il vraiment de mademoiselle Anne DeBourg? Comme dans le nom du plus célèbre théâtre d'Angleterre? _S'enquit-il avec curiosité.

_-Oui, Anne est la fille de la propriétaire de ce théâtre._

_-Mais je la connais. Anne est très gentille. À qui est-elle fiancée? _

_-À William Darcy._

_-Et qui est ton correspondant au juste?_

_-Le frère cadet de Richard Fitzwilliam._

_-Ah, oui, oui, le bel acteur avec lequel tu avais joué dans la pièce de Bingley. Comme ça William Darcy vient faire un tour ici? Tu sais, il aurait pu plus mal tomber, Anne DeBourg est une belle femme. Un peu trop dominée par sa mère, mais justement, venir ici, ça devrait lui faire le plus grand bien. Et William, as-tu l'intention de le voir?_

_-Il vient pour le travail, pas pour moi. _Répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

_-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses?_

-_C'est que… Carl, on n'a pas assez de temps. Il faut vraiment qu'on parte pour le théâtre, mais si tu veux bien revenir ici, après la pièce. Tu pourrais même apporter ton pyjama, ta brosse à dent et passer la nuit ici. L'histoire que je dois te raconter sera très longue. Sauf que… Ne te fais pas d'idées Carl. Je cherche un ami sincère. Si c'est ce que tu veux m'offrir alors tu es le bienvenu… Sinon, abstiens-toi. Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'un amoureux._

_-Très bien! J'ai compris le message. J'apporterai une bouteille de vin. Ça délie la langue._

Élisabeth se releva, le serra contre elle et s'éloigna pour ramasser son sac. Elle se sentait si bien et si en confiance avec lui. Jamais, même avec William, elle n'avait ressenti une telle complicité avec un homme.

_«Carl me fait davantage penser à Jane…» _

Au théâtre ce soir là, cette complicité fut très payante. Les deux comédiens se surpassèrent et les applaudissements furent à la mesure de leur talent. Lorsque Carl la déposa à son appartement avant de passer chez lui pour aller chercher ses affaires, Élisabeth en profita pour ranger les restes de son souper et créer une ambiance agréable. Elle alluma un bâtonnet d'encens, tamisa les lumières, sortit des craquelins et, bien sur, sélectionna une chaine sur laquelle une musique d'ambiance jouait toute la nuit.

Lorsque Carl revint 30 minutes plus tard, il l'embrassa sur la joue, retira son manteau, lui passe la bouteille de vin et alla immédiatement s'installer sur le canapé. Élisabeth ouvrit la bouteille et lui tendit une coupe bien remplie avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Au fil de sa discussion avec lui, Élisabeth découvrit qu'en plus d'être attentif à ses besoins, il était très intéressé par son histoire.

Ses conclusions furent à peu près les mêmes que celles d'Élisabeth, c'est-à-dire que l'attitude de William était on ne peut plus incohérente et qu'il était essentiel qu'elle eût l'occasion de s'expliquer avec lui. Seulement, puisqu'il était maintenant fiancé, la chose ne serait pas facile. Carl compatit avec la jeune femme et l'encouragea en lui disant qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Honteuse d'avoir ainsi monopolisé la conversation, Élisabeth commença à interroger Carl sur sa vie privée. Elle apprit alors une nouvelle à laquelle elle ne s'était pas du tout préparée. Carl était homosexuel. Il vivait difficilement la chose et tentait encore par tous les moyens de le cacher aux autres. Élisabeth l'amena à raconter son histoire, à se confier à elle comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Elle le vit même pleurer lorsqu'il parla de son premier amour, mort l'année précédente dans un accident de voiture. Élisabeth compatit avec lui lorsqu'il mentionna le manque d'ouverture du milieu artistique en ce qui a trait à l'homosexualité. Surtout lorsque l'acteur en question possédait un physique d'adonis et que sa carrière entière reposait sur son charme et sur l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur la clientèle féminine.

_«S'il fallait que mon orientation sexuelle s'ébruite, cela signifierait presque la fin de ma carrière.» _Se plaignit-il en terminant son histoire.

Étant elle-même tenue au silence à cause de la situation de Lydia, Élisabeth comprenait d'autant plus facilement ce que Carl pouvait vivre au quotidien. Avant de se coucher, les deux acteurs continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien et se promirent de tout faire pour s'entraider. Élisabeth en vint même à proposer à Carl de jouer le jeu des journalistes et de ne jamais démentir qu'ils avaient une aventure ensemble.

_-Tu n'auras qu'à venir coucher ici quelques soirs par semaine... Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, tu sais bien._

_-En tout cas Élisabeth, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi bien avec une personne... et ce n'est pas peu dire..._

_-C'est réciproque crois moi._

_**À suivre... **_

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez... Miriamme.**  
><em>


	9. Opération Anne DeBourg

**_Neuvième partie_**

Jour 2 après qu'Élisabeth et Carl aient établi cet étrange pacte d'amitié, William Darcy et sa fiancée se présentaient devant la porte des Gardiner.

-_Monsieur Darcy?_ S'écria madame Gardiner en ouvrant la porte.

_-Pouvons-nous entrer?_ S'enquit celui-ci après quelques secondes permettant ainsi à la tante d'Élisabeth de se remettre de la surprise.

_-Oui, bien sur, pardonnez-moi. Je ne vous attendais pas c'est tout._ S'excusa-t-elle en se reculant pour leur céder la place.

_-Laissez-moi vous présenter Anne DeBourg Ma fiancée._

_-Enchantée, mademoiselle._ La salua madame Gardiner en lui tendant une main incertaine.

_-William m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre époux madame Gardiner. _

_Vous me flattez, vraiment. Mais je ne vous crois pas. Monsieur Darcy est beaucoup trop occupé pour penser à mon humble personne._

_-Croyez-vous qu'il soit possible que nous puissions rencontrer votre époux? J'aurais besoin de le consulter à propos d'un contrat._

_-Euh, oui, je crois bien qu'il est disponible. Laissez-moi aller vérifier... Veuillez m'attendre ici. Il est dans son bureau._

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et guida les deux jeunes gens en direction de la pièce où son mari gérait ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, deux heures plus tard, monsieur Gardiner raccompagna ses deux invités jusqu'à la porte, rappela son épouse auprès et lui et attendit le retour de celle-ci pour les saluer une dernière fois. Une fois la porte refermée, madame Gardiner jeta un œil mauvais à son époux et attendit qu'il s'expliquât.

_-Oh, vilaine curieuse va. William est venu me demander de m'occuper de la carrière de sa fiancée pour toute la durée de son séjour ici. Il ne connaît personne d'autre et n'a confiance qu'en moi. _Se vanta-t-il en se passant les doigts dans sa barbe.

_-Anne DeBourg? _S'exclama s'on épouse qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Que William ait pensé à son époux ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, mais que son mari ait accepté cette offre la dépassait totalement. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'une personne à laquelle ils étaient liés tous deux risquait de ne pas apprécier la situation et surtout, d'en souffrir.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je sais ce que je fais…_ Ajouta son époux en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Madame Gardiner haussa les épaules et laissa sortir un juron bien senti en le regardant disparaître derrière sa porte en sifflotant.

Depuis la fameuse soirée où ils s'étaient confié leur secret respectif, Élisabeth et Carl n'hésitaient plus à s'afficher partout ensemble. Ils étaient pour ainsi dire devenus inséparables. Les paparazzis les photographiaient sans cesse, la radio les interviewait, mais toujours, heureusement ils demeuraient discrets. Lorsque la pièce tira à sa fin, le producteur leur proposa d'ajouter des supplémentaires ne voulant pas mettre fin à cette entrée d'argent inespérée pour sa modeste compagnie.

Du côté de William Darcy et Anne DeBourg, les répétitions étaient commencées et se poursuivaient en même temps que les activités organisées pour amasser les sommes nécessaires au financement de cette production américaine. Une soirée bénéfice fut organisée pour présenter l'ensemble des œuvres soutenues par la compagnie DeBourg Théâtre en sol américain.

Lorsque Carl et Élisabeth reçurent leur invitation des mains du producteur de leur pièce, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils étaient invités.

_-J'ai reçu une bourse substantielle de cette compagnie. Sans cet argent, je n'aurais jamais été en mesure de produire ma pièce voyons._ Leur expliqua-t-il espérant ainsi les voir changer d'idée.

Ayant tout d'abords décidé qu'elle n'irait pas, Élisabeth se laissa finalement convaincre par Carl. L'événement en question étant prévu un lundi soir alors que la majorité des théâtres étaient en congé. Élisabeth arriva vers les vingt heures accompagnée de Carl et du producteur de leur pièce. Elle constata avec soulagement que son amie Charlotte et William Collins étaient également présents. Le plaisir de ces retrouvailles fut tel qu'elle oublia temporairement qu'elle risquait à tout moment de tomber sur William Darcy. Voilà pourquoi lorsque Carl lui serra le bras et se raidit à ses côtés, elle devina immédiatement qu'elle était sur le point de revoir l'homme en question.

_-Élisabeth Bennet!_ Entendit-elle dans son dos.

_-Monsieur Darcy!_ Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton et en appuyant volontairement sur son nom de famille. _Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire aux États-Unis._ Le pressa-t-elle.

_-J'accompagne ma fiancée..._

_-Anne DeBourg... _Le coupa-t-elle_. Oui, je sais... _

Réalisant tout à coup que Carl attendait patiemment à ses côtés, Élisabeth s'empressa de les présenter l'un à l'autre. _Oh, pardon chéri! Monsieur Darcy, laissez-moi vous présenter_ _Carl Longchamp. Il tient le premier rôle avec moi dans la production_ "_le songe de Marie_".

_-Monsieur Longchamp_. Le salua froidement William.

-_Tout l'honneur est pour moi monsieur Darcy. _Ajouta Carl en s'inclinant poliment. Apercevant tout à coup un ami dans la foule, il se tourna spontanément vers Élisabeth, lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche et s'écria : _Excuse-moi, je viens d'apercevoir mon agent. Je dois absolument aller lui dire deux mots… _Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. Puis, traversé par une idée soudaine, il revint vers sa compagne et lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence : _Que dirais-tu du 8?_ La voyant hausser les sourcils, il ajouta : _Pour notre mariage… _N'attendant plus vraiment de réponse, il ajouta : _Très bien, je vais lui en parler..._ Se détournant rapidement, il s'éloigna en gambadant.

_-Félicitations._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pour votre mariage! Dans deux semaines..._

_-Ah, oui, le 8... _Balbutia Élisabeth en maudissant intérieurement son ami pour le vilain tour qu'il lui avait joué.

_-J'ai été content de vous revoir… _Lâcha finalement William avant de s'incliner devant elle et faire demi-tour.

Élisabeth le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloignait et se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas le rappeler. Elle aurait aimé avoir suffisamment de maîtrise sur son cœur pour être complètement et réellement indifférente à sa présence.

_«Il est clair qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé... autrement… » _Songea-t-elle tristement en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

_-Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle Bennet! Vous êtes bien Élisabeth Bennet n'est-ce pas? _Lui demandait une jeune femme ravissante qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

_-Oui! Et vous êtes?_ Apercevant l'étiquette arborant le logo de la compagnie de théâtre anglaise sur sa veste, Élisabeth s'enquit : _Êtes-vous Anne DeBourg?_

_-C'est moi oui. Je voulais vous dire à quel point je vous admire._

_-Merci._ Répondit Élisabeth, incapable ne pas la dévisager.

_-Avez-vous vu William? Je le cherche partout depuis 10 minutes. _Mentionna tout à coup la jeune femme, le visage éclairé par un sourire d'une sincérité désarmante.

_-Non… Il est dans doute parti à votre recherche aussi… _

_-Vous savez, William parle souvent de vous... Lui aussi vous admire énormément. _Lui apprit la jeune femme en la dévisageant avec admiration.

_-C'est réciproque... je veux dire... William un bon metteur en scène._

_-Bien entendu. Ah, oui! _S'exclama-t-elle encore, faisant sursauter Élisabeth : _J'oubliais, je vous transmets les salutations de mes deux autres cousins._

_-Richard et Fitzwilliam. Vous les saluerez pour moi en rentrant._

_-William va retourner en Angleterre d'ici deux ou trois jours. Il doit aller s'occuper des affaires de ma mère, pendant quelques temps... Cela vous ennuierait-il que nous allions prendre une tasse de café quelque part à un moment donné? Je ne me suis pas fait beaucoup d'amis ici. Alors, qu'en dites-vous?_

-_Ça me fera très plaisir._ Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Sentant une présence derrière elle, Élisabeth présuma qu'il s'agissait de Carl et se retourna vivement en l'interpellant. Elle rougit violemment en reconnaissant William Darcy. _Oh, pardon William._ _Votre fiancée et moi, venons tout juste de faire connaissance_.

_-William, nous devrions aller prendre un verre tous les trois à la fin de la soirée? _Proposa alors la jeune femme en s'accrochant au bras de son fiancé.

_-Nous devrons sortir à quatre alors puisque mademoiselle Bennet est également ici avec son fiancé._

_-Anne?_ S'étonna Carl Longchamp en apercevant la jeune femme. _Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi! Comment vas-tu?_

_-Carl? Carl Longchamp!_ S'étonna-t-elle en le reconnaissant à son tour. Puis, semblant se souvenir d'un détail important, elle ajouta : _Ah, oui, c'est vrai... les photos... on vous voit partout ensemble..._

_-C'est normal... nous sommes ensemble... _

_-Venez donc prendre un verre avec nous à la fin de la soirée... Que diriez-vous de 11h00? _Les pria-t-elle en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Tout en ramassant Élisabeth par la taille, Carl rétorqua : _C'est une bonne idée. N'est-ce pas mon cœur?_

_-Oui… en effet. _Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

William et Anne les quittèrent peu de temps après pour aller s'entretenir avec d'autres invités. Carl en profita alors pour conduire Élisabeth à l'extérieur sur la longue terrasse, là où ils risquaient le moins d'être entendus.

_-Ça va? Tu tiens le coup?_

_-Ça va aller... merci pour ton aide... Carl!_

_-Tu sais quoi, j'ai un aveu à te faire... _Lâcha-t-il en la dévisageant étrangement.

_-À quel sujet? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth_._

_-À propos de Anne justement._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Tu veux savoir comment je l'ai connue? _Il attendit qu'elle ait acquiescé avant de poursuivre :_ J'étais amoureux d'un de ses cousins._

_-Son cousin? Mais lequel? Certainement pas Richard!_

_-Pourquoi, tu as couché avec lui?_

_-Non! C'est juste que selon moi, Richard est un séducteur né. _

_-Peut être… en tout cas, ce n'est pas à lui que je pense…_

_-Fitzwilliam alors?_

_-Exactement. Je l'ai rencontré chez des amis pendant mon séjour à Londres et j'ai présumé qu'il était homosexuel puisqu'il était chez eux. Je l'ai même dragué toute la soirée. Quelle méprise. Deux jours plus tard, je l'ai revu par hasard dans le centre ville. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes filles. L'une d'elles était Anne justement. L'autre… Et bien, c'était sa copine du moment. Nous sommes allés prendre un verre. Anne et moi avons immédiatement sympathisé. C'est vraiment une chouette fille tu sais._

_-Tu n'as donc jamais pu t'expliquer avec Fitzwilliam?_

_-Pour me faire rire au nez... Il est hétéro Éliza... _Conclut-il tristement avant de grimacer :_ Tu permets que je te laisse quelques minutes. Il faut vraiment que je passe par la salle de bain. _

_-Oui, bien sûr._

_-Tu veux que j'en profite pour te ramener un autre verre?_

_-Non merci Carl! En tout cas, tu es décidément plein de surprise._

Une fois seule, Élisabeth laissa dériver ses pensées dans toutes les directions. La musique qui lui parvenait de l'intérieur était très rythmée et ne correspondait pas du tout à ses états d'âme. Penchant la tête pour étirer les muscles de son cou, son regard glissa tout naturellement sur le petit lac artificiel qu'elle découvrit vers la droite. Remarquant que l'eau était agitée par un mouvement inhabituel, elle en chercha la cause et la trouva finalement en repérant deux canards qui se poursuivaient joyeusement. Découvrant ensuite une deuxième paire d'oiseau migrateur qui nageait un peu plus loin, elle ne put s'empêcher d'établir un parallèle entre le couple William-Anne et celui qu'elle formait avec Carl.

«_J'ai de la chance de pouvoir compter sur son aide et son soutien_» Songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, adressant un merci tout spécial à cet ami merveilleux qui était entré dans sa vie récemment et sur lequel elle se reposait entièrement.

Satisfaite de sa courte prière, elle poussa un profond soupir, puis se figea à nouveau, certaine qu'une personne se tenait directement derrière elle. Se retournant lentement, elle paniqua en découvrant William.

_-William. _Lâcha-t-elle impulsivement avant que la petite voix dans sa tête ne vienne la narguer «_Voilà l'occasion rêvée de le convaincre de tu sais quoi… »_

Croyant à son expression pensive et en voyant qu'elle se rembrunissait en le reconnaissant, William ressentit le besoin de justifier sa présence auprès d'elle :_ Carl ne va pas tarder… Anne et lui discutent... Elle lui donne des nouvelles d'amis communs._

Sans que William n'ait à le préciser, Élisabeth comprit que la fiancée de William devait lui parler de Fitzwilliam et esquissa un petit sourire.

_-Les Gardiner se portent bien? _S'enquit alors le jeune homme.

_-Oui, très bien... Mon oncle est très occupé présentement, mais ma tante est ici ce soir..._

_-Je l'ai vue oui! Comment vont vos autres sœurs?_

_-Elles vont toutes bien! _Répondit la jeune femme en se tordant les mains, déduisant de se questions qu'il s'apprêtait à aborder un certain sujet.

_-Pardonnez-moi mon indiscrétion, mais j'aimerais savoir comment évolue l'affaire Wickham?_

_-Ça avance bien. Mais la situation n'est toujours pas réglée… _

_-Vous m'en voulez d'être débarqué, n'est-ce pas? _Interprétant le mouvement de recul d'Élisabeth comme une confirmation, il s'empressa d'ajouter :_ Je sais bien que je vous avais promis d'attendre..._

_-Non, vous vous trompez. _L'arrêta-t-elle en se tournant résolument vers lui. Exhalant un profond soupir, elle leva les yeux vers lui, inspira profondément et reprit la parole :_ William, il faut que je vous dise... afin qu'aucun malentendu ne persiste entre nous... il y longtemps que je voulais vous écrire pour vous en parler... _Se tournant vers le lac où les canards nageaient toujours, elle osa enfin évoquer leur courte histoire d'amour :_ Je veux que vous oubliiez ce qui s'est passé entre nous là-bas. Personnellement, j'en suis encore à me demander comment cela a pu nous arriver... _Jetant un bref regard dans sa direction, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :_ Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucun regret, ce n'est pas ça... En fait, il serait plus juste de dire que je me sens coupable... coupable envers vous. Coupable d'avoir un petit ami... Coupable de ne pas vous l'avoir appris. Et j'ai surtout peur de vous avoir fait de peine... que vous vous soyez attaché à moi. Surtout si vous avez espéré qu'entre nous... En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais pensé à vous autrement qu'en ami... _Mentit-elle en serrant les lèvres.

_-Ça va Élisabeth! Je comprends. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai réellement espéré qu'entre nous deux les choses pourraient fonctionner... que je vous ai attendu même, mais, puisque vous ne m'avez donné aucune nouvelle, après quelques temps, j'ai bien fini par comprendre... par deviné que vous ne partagiez pas mes sentiments... Ne vous en faites pas... Je suis remis aujourd'hui... ce ne fut pas toujours le cas, mais maintenant ça va. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez trouvé quelqu'un de bien comme Carl pour veiller sur vous._

_-Je suis soulagée William. Si vous saviez comme ça m'a torturée. Finalement, il est bien dommage que nous ayons attendus jusqu'à maintenant pour en parler. _Conclut-elle en laissant échapper un léger rire.

_-En effet._

_-Anne a bien de la chance d'avoir un homme comme vous dans sa vie. _Reprit-elle en posant la main sur son bras.

_-Moi, chanceuse? Jamais. William est le pire tortionnaire que je connaisse… _Rétorqua la fiancée de William en arrivant auprès d'eux.

_-Alors allons-vous le prendre ce verre? _S'enquit Carl qui suivait Anne de près.

C'est alors qu'à la surprise générale, George Wickham fit son entrée sur la terrasse accompagné de trois actrices superbes et de deux autres hommes. Carl et Élisabeth échangèrent tout naturellement un regard complice, tandis que William choisit de s'éloigner pour se diriger vers le buffet. Anne s'approcha alors discrètement d'Élisabeth.

_-Mon Dieu, ça fait si longtemps que j'ai vu Wickham!_ _Il est devenu vraiment très séduisant. _Constata-t-elle tout simplement.

-_Éliza, Wow, tu es resplendissante..._ S'exclama le nouveau venu en apercevant Élisabeth.

Regardant ensuite Carl qu'il salua d'un bref signe de tête un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille connaissance, l'attention de George fut finalement attirée par Anne qu'il se mit à dévisager attentivement comme s'il cherchait à l'identifier. _Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne peut pas être toi. C'est impossible voyons. Anne? Mais où sont passées tes deux tresses et tes tâches de rousseurs?_

_-J'ai payé très cher pour les voir disparaître figure toi._ S'esclaffa la jeune femme en s'avançant vers lui pour lui faire la bise : _Et toi George, toujours aussi mesquin?_

_-Bien sur... Ne me dis pas que tu fais partie de la production du DeBourg Théâtre ici?_

_-Oui, mais bien modestement... Je ne prétends pas avoir le talent de mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Et toi chérie?_ Demanda Wickham à Élisabeth qui suivait de près l'échange entre les deux autres. _Tu es enfin en amour à ce qu'on dit?_

-_Je fais tout pour ça._ Répondit Carl plus rapidement que la jeune femme.

_-Bien, bien... Anne, vraiment je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois enfin décidée à quitter les jupes de ta mère..._

_-Je quitte ses jupes pour les bras de William… _Le prévint Anne prenant tout le monde par surprise.

_«Pour un peu on croirait presque qu'elle cherche à le provoquer_» Se dit Élisabeth en surveillant de près la réaction tout à fait prévisible de George.

_-William Darcy? Non, tu ne vas pas sérieusement te marier avec lui. _La méprisa-t-il en s'assombrissant.

_-On dirait bien. Et toi?_

Pointant en direction du groupe coloré qui était venu avec lui, formé par trois ravissantes jeunes femmes et deux autres messieurs, George répliqua : _Bof, pas de relation stable en vue. _

Élisabeth le vit alors faire un signe à celui des deux hommes qui portait un complet noir. Réalisant qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui à cet instant, l'homme la salua d'un bref coup de tête. Lui répondant poliment en plaquant un sourire de convenance sur son visage, Élisabeth s'empressa de s'excuser auprès des trois autres afin de partir à la recherche de sa sœur Jane qu'elle venait d'apercevoir à l'intérieur avec sa tante. Lorsqu'elle passa tout près de l'homme au veston noir, celui-ci l'interpella tout de même: _Mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet, je présume..._

_-Oui... mais pardonnez-moi. J'ai une personne à voir._

Saisissant sa main au passage, l'homme l'approcha de sa bouche et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre sa paume. Rien dans le geste, ni même dans l'intention ne pouvait s'apparenter aux gestes tendres qu'avait toujours eus envers elle un autre jeune homme qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier.

Totalement inconfortable, Élisabeth fixa la main de l'homme pressée de prendre la fuite. Elle remarqua alors qu'il portait une énorme bague sertie d'une immense pierre bleue. Surprise de voir un homme exhiber un tel bijou, Élisabeth s'excusa une dernière fois auprès de lui et reprit sa route en direction de la salle intérieure. Une fois rendue là où elle avait vu Jane précédemment, Élisabeth se heurta violemment à William qui ressortait et provoqua sa chute.

-_Oh, William, pardonnez-moi._ S'excusa-t-elle avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. _Tenez, accrochez-vous à moi._

_-Merci. Où sont Anne et Carl?_

_-Toujours sur la terrasse... et encore avec Wickham..._

_-Je vois... _

_-Je ne savais pas que George et Anne se connaissaient?_

_-Élisabeth, vous savez quoi? _

_-Euh non._

_-J'ai une faveur à vous demander._

_-Laquelle?_

_-Venez, suivez-moi! _Lui demanda-t-il avant de l'entraîner là où ils allaient avoir un peu d'intimité.

_-Vous serait-il possible de veiller sur Anne pendant mon absence? Elle ne connaît personne ici et a été élevée d'une manière très stricte. Elle est peu préparée à votre réalité et est trop naïve pour être en sécurité ici... Je me sentirais plus tranquille si je la savais sous bonne garde... nous sommes amis maintenant n'est-ce pas? Sans compter que votre amitié m'a vraiment manquée._

_-Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais désolée... Je sais que mon silence était impardonnable... Pour ce qui est de votre fiancée, je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir cette fois ci._

_-Vous me préviendrez si quelque chose venait à se produire?_

_-Vous avez ma parole William. _Lui promit-elle.

Lui prenant la main pour la hausser jusqu'à ses lèvres, William la remercia tout de suite après avoir posé ses lèvres sur sa paume : _Merci Élisabeth._

Une fois seule, Élisabeth renonça à son projet d'aller retrouver Jane préférant rester seule encore quelques minutes. S'engageant en direction de la salle de bain, elle en profita pour se rafraichir et se refaire une beauté. _Quelle idiote!_ Se gronda-t-elle. _Pourquoi ai-je accepté de surveiller et de veiller sur Anna? Alors que tout ce que je désire justement c'était qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais et que William me revienne. Si seulement je pouvais envoyer Wickham en enfer par la même occasion._

Sa liste de souhaits était loin d'être terminée, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, maudissant le mauvais sort qui avait fait en sorte que la jeune et belle Anne DeBourg soit également trop gentille pour qu'elle puisse réellement lui en vouloir. Élisabeth sursauta lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur ses épaules.

_-Bon, j'imagine qu'on en est au même point toi et moi? _Lui demanda Carl.

_-Si tel est le cas... tu dois avoir des pensées suicidaires..._

_-Allez viens, on rentre... Je veux aller prendre une bière... et il n'y a pas meilleure brasserie que chez toi._

_-Que fais-tu de l'invitation de William et Anne? Ne devions-nous pas aller prendre un verre tous ensemble?_

_-Ouais… Et bien la présence de ton ami Wickham les a fait fuir plus tôt que prévu… _

_-Oh… Alors, laisse-moi aller saluer Jane et ma tante et je te rejoins._

Voyant sa sœur pour la première fois de la soirée, Jane fut très mécontente d'apprendre qu'elle souhaitait partir si tôt. Tout comme William d'ailleurs qui était également venu la saluer quelques minutes avant elle. Presque déçue d'avoir dérogé à ses habitudes en venant assister à cette soirée bénéfice, Jane déplorait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de pouvoir discuter plus longtemps avec William Darcy afin d'obtenir des nouvelles récentes de Charles Bingley. De son côté, en arrivant près de sa sœur pour lui faire la bise, Élisabeth se sentit tout à coup très coupable en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lui confier de tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et William lors de son séjour en Angleterre, même si leur histoire d'amour naissante d'alors n'était plus du tout d'actualité. Les deux sœurs se donnèrent à tout le moins les dernières nouvelles de l'affaire Lydia-Wickham.

_-George est ici. Il n'a aucun scrupule. William était ici également._

_-Avec Anne, oui, je sais. Ils sont venus me saluer avant de partir._

_-Oui... bon, allez, Carl m'attend. Je te laisse._

_-Je t'appelle demain…_

_Un peu plus tard, chez Élisabeth_

_-Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus grand choc?_

_-Non._

_-Quand j'ai appris que Fitzwilliam allait bientôt venir ici lui aussi._

_-C'est nouveau ça! Il ne m'en a pas parlé... Dans notre dernière correspondance, il se disait trop occupé pour venir nous voir cette année._

_-Il vient pour affaire justement. Anne souhaite évidemment que nous sortions tous ensembles lorsqu'il sera ici... je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup..._

_-Eh, tu m'oublies?_ _J'ai tenu le coup moi ce soir. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu feras pareil. N'oublie pas que j'ai côtoyé William toute la soirée. C'est moi qui ai dû lui mentir. Imagine un peu comment je me sens après avoir rencontré la jeune fille qu'il va bientôt épouser et que tout le monde apprécie. Et, pire encore, c'est encore moi, l'idiote qui ai promis de veiller sur elle en son absence... _Termina-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_-Je m'excuse Élisabeth. Je suis désolé Éliza... Je suis égoïste... je ne pense qu'à moi..._ S'excusa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt, Carl la souleva dans ses bras et alla la déposer sur son lit où il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent lentement, mais le jeune homme n'osa pas bouger tant qu'il n'eut pas la confirmation que la respiration de la comédienne était redevenue normale. Au moment où chercha enfin à se redresser, il constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Il se leva à son tour, couvrit entièrement Élisabeth, ramassa ses affaires et sauta dans sa voiture.

_«Pauvre de nous…» _Songea-t-il tristement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de son poste de radio, préférant la musique glauque qu'on y diffusait habituellement à cette heure là plutôt que de faire face à ses sombres pensées qui faisaient écho à celles qui avaient tant peiné Élisabeth un peu plus tôt.

Deux jours plus tard, William quittait le sol américain après être allé s'entretenir une dernière fois avec l'oncle d'Élisabeth s'y rendant prétendument pour signer le contrat impliquant Anne DeBourg et la compagnie de production financée par sa tante. De retour en Angleterre, William prit la direction du centre ville et entra dans le bureau de son cousin.

_-Et puis, quelles sont les nouvelles? _S'enquit Fitzwilliam après l'avoir invité à s'asseoir.

_-Pas aussi bonnes que ce que nous espérions. Si tu savais comme tout ça est pénible pour moi._

_-Il est encore temps de reculer, tu sais?_

_-Non! Hors de question. Même si en agissant ainsi je perdais Élisabeth…_

_-Tu te contenterais de la savoir heureuse? _

-_Oui, assurément._ Confirma-t-il avant de se lever et se rendre devant la fenêtre. _Fitzwilliam, tu aurais dû la voir avec son Carl. Quant je pense qu'elle est fiancée…_

_-Elle est vraiment avec Carl Longchamp? Tu en es certain?_

_-Ça ne peut pas être plus clair. D'ailleurs, ils ont fixé la date de leur mariage devant moi..._

_-Hum! C'est plutôt étrange. Bof... je dois me tromper..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te semble étrange?_

_-Rien d'important, une histoire personnelle... Bon, il est grand temps que j'aille faire un tour là-bas. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Tu dis qu'Anne est déjà entrée en contact avec Wickham?_

_-Oui, j'ai assisté à la rencontre. Alors? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi pendant ce temps là? Tu as intérêt à me tenir occupé autrement je ne réponds plus de rien..._

_-Oh, tu as beaucoup de choses à faire crois moi. Je t'ai tout consigné ça dans un dossier. Quant à moi, je prends l'avion demain matin à la première heure et je veux que tu gardes ton cellulaire ouvert tout le temps. Si Wickham réagit comme nous le pensons... Tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps les résultats..._

_-Merci Fitz. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu fais pour moi. Honnêtement, je t'en devrai une..._

_-Je te le rappellerai le moment venu..._

_-En passant, Élisabeth a bien hâte de te voir en chair et en os..._

_-Je sais, pour l'instant, elle me confond avec une rose rouge... _Blagua Fitzwilliam en sachant très bien que William ne pouvait pas comprendre.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-C'est mon pseudonyme sur le site de discussion dont je t'ai déjà donné l'adresse._

_-Vous discutez ensemble comme ça depuis quand?_

_-Au moins un an. Son surnom à elle c'est Éliza. D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir, nous avons pris rendez-vous pour discuter pendant que je serai à l'aéroport._

William quitta le bureau de son cousin pour rentrer à l'appartement qu'il possédait à Londres quelques minutes plus tard. Il rangea ses affaires, passa un coup de fil à Charles pour lui raconter la partie officielle de son voyage, c'est-à-dire, sa recherche de financement, l'engagement de l'oncle Gardiner comme agent pour Anne et passa finalement au sujet qu'il savait plus délicat, mais obligatoire, en lui annonçant qu'il avait revu Jane. Sentant à la fois l'intérêt de Charles et sa réticence à en parler, William lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain.

«_Il est grand temps que nous ayons une conversation d'homme à homme. Il a droit de connaître la vérité» _S'encouragea-t-il en serrant les lèvres.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à trier son courrier, William se remit à penser à Élisabeth et ne résista pas à la tentation d'aller jeter un œil sur le site de discussion dont son cousin lui parlait assez souvent. Une fois la page d'accueil devant lui, il réalisa que pour participer à la discussion, il lui fallait s'inscrire et se trouver un pseudonyme. Réfléchissant très rapidement, il pensa à tous les films de Disney qu'il avait regardé avec sa sœur. Songeant au héros qu'elle préférait, il inscrivit Hercule comme pseudonyme.

Lorsqu'il reçut un message de retour lui apprenant qu'il pouvait se joindre à la discussion actuelle, il survola rapidement les nombreux échanges déjà postés et découvrit rapidement les traces de la discussion à laquelle son cousin et Élisabeth participaient encore.

_-Bonsoir Hercule._ Lui écrivit soudainement Élisabeth.

Comprenant qu'elle venait tout simplement de lire à l'écran qu'un nouvel internaute venait de brancher et qu'elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue, il commença à rédiger sa réponse.

-_Hello Hercule!_ Le salua ensuite le pseudonyme Rose Rouge derrière lequel se cachait son cousin.

_-Comme ça, un frais bouquet de Roses Rouges nous arrive directement d'Angleterre... Wow... j'ai particulièrement hâte de les voir. _Écrivit alors Éliza.

-_D'où viens-tu Hercule?_ Le questionna ensuite Rose Rouge.

_-De ma constellation. _Rédigea William comme réponse après avoir effacé le message de présentation qu'il avait tout d'abord rédigé.

_-Hum! Si on a vécu des malheurs ou de grandes peines, peut-on te prier de nous aider? As-tu ce genre de pouvoir comme le vrai Hercule? _Lui demanda ensuite Éliza.

_-Éliza, comme vous semblez dire que la vie a été dure dernièrement, en arrivant, je pourrai vous offrir mon épaule compatissante... _Lui proposa gentiment Rose Rouge.

_-J'en ai déjà une à ma disposition… merci tout de même pour cette offre généreuse._

_-Éliza et Hercule, veuillez m'excuser... je dois fermer mon ordinateur. Les passagers de mon vol viennent d'être appelés. À dans quelques heures Éliza._

_-Wow... j'ai hâte de vous sentir, vous êtes mes fleurs préférées..._

Un message annonçant le débranchement de Rose Rouge apparut à l'écran amenant une grimace sur le visage des deux intéressés.

_-Vous êtes populaire Éliza. Vous venez souvent écrire ici?_

_-Non. Seulement de temps en temps, lorsque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire... et vous? Comment se passent vos travaux? _Écrivit-elle ne sachant pas s'il comprendrait qu'elle faisait allusion aux douze travaux d'Hercule.

_«Il saura certainement cela s'il a de la culture». _Se dit-elle curieuse de lire sa réponse.

_-J'en suis à la moitié seulement. Mais je dois dire que mes travaux ne sont pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus en ce moment. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse alors?_

_-L'amour, bien sûr._

_-Hum, n'est-ce pas ce pas justement l'**AMOUR** qui fait tourner le monde…_

_-L'amour nous fait certainement «**tourner en bourrique**» oui…_

_-Pourquoi dites-vous cela?_

_-Celle que j'aime ne veut pas de moi._

_-Oh! Et pour quelle raison?_

_-Il y a un déjà un homme dans sa vie..._

_-Bon ok, j'admets que c'est un peu compliqué… mais puis-je savoir si vous lui avez-vous avoué vos sentiments? _S'enquit Élisabeth qui songeait à sa propre histoire.

_-Non... trop compliqué. _Répondit William en ajoutant une icône de bonhomme triste.

_-Lol. Faites-le... qui vous dit qu'elle ne vous choisira pas vous._

_-C'est plus compliqué que ça... Nous avons partagé un très beau moment... mais elle ne m'a pas fait signe depuis..._

_-Elle le fera peut être bientôt?_

_-Non puisqu'elle vient de se fiancer avec l'autre._

_- Dites-le-lui quand même!_

_-Je suis sure qu'elle le sait déjà!_

_-Vous croyez? Je me permets d'en douter... Rien ne pourra la convaincre de vos sentiments si vous ne les lui avouez pas._

_-Moi qui croyais que mes prières seraient suffisantes._

_-Zeus ne peut pas grand choses pour vous... Faites plutôt comme le bel Hercule que vous incarnez bien: Restez sur terre... et sachez que les prières ne remplaceront jamais les paroles..._

_-Vous avez raison... Combien vous dois-je pour cette consultation?_

_-À combien estimez-vous la reconnaissance éternelle?_

_-Je vous cède la plus belle étoile de ma constellation... Celle qui brille près du cœur._

_-Wow! Je n'en demandais pas tant._

_-Je dois me débrancher... À la prochaine Éliza. J'espère._

_«Si seulement j'arrivais à suivre mes propres conseils…» _

Élisabeth se débrancha également, éteignit son ordinateur, puis s'arrangea pour faire place nette dans son appartement. Elle avait bien hâte de voir Fitzwilliam.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune homme en question prenait une grande inspiration avant de lever la main pour peser sur la sonnette.

_-Rose rouge... enfin... où avez-vous laissé vos épines? _S'enquit-elle avant qu'il lui fasse la bise et qu'elle eut constaté qu'il était frais rasé.

_-Vous êtes seule? Je croyais que Carl, enfin votre petit ami. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il habitait avec vous... _Balbutia-t-il en rougissant de manière tout à fait charmante.

Élisabeth ne put faire autrement que de remarquer que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi vif que ceux de William, contrastant ainsi avec ceux de son frère Richard qui étaient bruns foncés.

_-Non, pas encore... Il vient coucher ici de temps à autre... Nous tenons à notre vie privée. Mais, vous avez raison, je m'attends à sa venue un petit peu plus tard. Préféreriez-vous que nous restions seuls?_

_-Non, je vous en prie, ne changez rien à vos habitudes. Je ne resterai pas longtemps de toute façon. Je souffre du décalage horaire._

L'invitant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'un geste de la main, Élisabeth attendit qu'il soit installé pour lui offrir :_ Que puis-je vous servir? Deux ou trois verres de Html?_

_-Oui, en effet, ça fait plutôt drôle de se voir après avoir correspondu... Vous êtes encore plus belle que ce que William et mon frère avaient dit! Je les comprends de craquer pour vous, tous les deux._

_-Vous exagérez surement. D'ailleurs William est beaucoup trop critique envers tous et chacun pour dire cela de moi._

_-Avec moi aussi il peut être dur. Vous savez, il n'a ce type de relation qu'avec les gens qu'il aime bien. Et je me compte chanceux de faire partie du lot._

_-Alors, Fitzwilliam, il parait que vous venez ici pour affaires?_

_-Si l'on veut oui... je viens voir aux affaires de ma chère tante. Sans oublier qu'elle m'a ordonné de veiller sur sa fille._

_-Anne! Anne est si en danger que cela?_

-_Entre vous et moi, NON. Anne, c'est Anne. Elle est bien plus libre que ce que tous croient. Croyez-en ma parole… _

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter tous les deux, puis s'esclaffer.

S'arrêtant de parler en attendant de savoir ce qu'Élisabeth allait faire, Fitzwilliam reprit la parole pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte : _En fait, même William s'en fait pour rien… _

Carl entra rapidement dans la pièce puis s'empressa d'embrasser Élisabeth sur les deux joues avant de se tourner vers Fitzwilliam qui s'était redressé.

_-Ah, voilà mon remplaçant._ Blagua Fitzwilliam en s'avançant vers Carl la main tendue.

_-Laissez-moi au moins le temps de me changer... _Blagua Carl à son tour saisissant au vol l'allusion aux maisons closes que venait de faire l'homme d'affaire Anglais et sa main. _Alors, toujours sur l'effet du décalage horaire? _Lui demanda-t-il en le voyant bailler.

_-Ça sera surement pire demain matin. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je tombe effectivement de sommeil._

_-Mais non, restez. Depuis le temps qu'elle vous espère. Élisabeth avait tellement hâte de vous voir._

_-Moi aussi. Ah, pendant que je suis encore capable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, reste-t-il quelques billets pour votre pièce pour après demain? Je ne voudrais pas manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde..._

_-Carl est magicien... il vous en fera surement apparaître._

_-Je peux m'arranger pour vous en obtenir. Je crois que tout n'a pas été vendu pour le 8, vendredi._

_-Oh, mais ce n'est pas le jour de votre mariage ça?_

_-Pardon? _S'étonna Élisabeth en le dévisageant avec curiosité.

_-Vous ne vous mariez pas le 8? Pardonnez-moi_... S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en constatant l'embarras des deux autres. _William a dû mal comprendre._ Conclut-il.

_-Mais, oui, bien sur._ Se remémora enfin Carl. _Non, Fitzwilliam, c'est moi qui ai lancé cette idée pour nous débarrasser des journalistes..._ _Nous nous aimons bien sur, mais nous ne voulons rien précipiter._

_-Il faudra être plus prudent à l'avenir Carl, les nouvelles vont loin et vite..._

_-Alors, Fitzwilliam, où voulez-vous qu'on se rencontre pour que je vous remette les billets?_

_-Je suis descendu au Queen Élisabeth. Passez donc vers 14h00 demain. Je vous attendrai au rez-de-chaussée. Merci._

Ils bavardèrent encore pendant quelques minutes puis, la fatigue l'emportant, Fitzwilliam demanda à Élisabeth de lui appeler un taxi. Il embrassa la jeune fille sur les deux joues, serra la main de Carl et prit congé.

_-Bon, ça y est... C'est à ton tour... Oh, pardon, j'oubliais la phrase typique: Ça va Carl? Tu tiens le coup?_

_-Oh, tu as cent fois raison Éliza... Comment allons-nous tenir le coup?_

_-Tu sais, tout serait tellement simple si tu étais hétéro. Nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui et totalement heureux._

Ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, bavardèrent encore quelques minutes, puis tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée l'un après l'autre.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Fitzwilliam se leva rapidement, commanda son petit déjeuner et décrocha le combiné du téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

_-Oui Allô?_ Répondit une voix de femme ensommeillée.

_-Salut poupée! Oh, pardon, bonjour mon espionne préférée. _Reprit-il d'un ton moqueur.

_-J'arrive Fitz. Quel est ton numéro de chambre encore?_

Vingt minutes plus tard, Anne DeBourg pénétra dans sa chambre, l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues puis s'installa sur le canapé.

_-Votre rapport ma chère?_

_-Je suis sur la bonne voie._

_-Mais encore… tu en es où exactement?_

_-George me fait pleinement confiance. Il m'a invité chez lui. Je lui ai joué la comédie et il n'a pas été si difficile à convaincre..._

_-Que prévois-tu faire maintenant?_

_-Continuer tant et aussi longtemps que je ne tombe pas sur quelque chose de significatif. Tu sais, George me surprend beaucoup. Je réalise qu'il me ressemble beaucoup. _Constatant que Fitzwilliam hausse les sourcils, elle s'empresse de lui expliquer :_ Moi aussi je mène une double vie... Devant ma mère, Richard et même devant William, je ne suis qu'une petite fille obéissante qui ne réalise rien par elle-même qui vit dans l'ombre de sa mère. Si, c'est vrai! _Insista-t-elle._ Personne ne sait vraiment qui je suis. Voilà en quoi nous nous ressemblons George et moi. Seulement, à l'instar de Wickham, j'ai eu de la chance, ou à tout le moins un meilleur jugement que lui. Il a commencé par rencontrer les mauvaises personnes, il a subi de mauvaises influences... Et bien sur, pour couronner le tout il déteste vraiment William. Il en est maladivement jaloux._

_-Enfin, sois prudente ma cocotte. Je réalise que j'avais raison de te faire confiance… Tu es la meilleure pour ce genre de travail. Tu sais, ta psychologie te mènera loin. Tu devrais t'occuper des causes criminelles._

_-George n'est pas un criminel. _Le défendit-elle avec vigueur._ Je suis convaincue... Non, je suis persuadée qu'il ne sait même pas qui tire les ficelles. Mais je découvrirai tout ça assez vite et quand ce sera fait... tu en seras le premier informé._

_-Rien d'autre à signaler?_

_-Rien à part le fait que je m'inquiète pour William. Si tu l'avais vu à la soirée bénéfice._

_-Je peux comprendre. J'ai rencontré Élisabeth et Carl hier soir._

_-Elle est vraiment bien. Ils forment un beau couple n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, ça n'a pas été facile pour William de les voir ensemble. Je me suis efforcée de jouer la comédie afin que nous paraissions crédibles comme amoureux. En tout cas, il est attiré par elle comme par un aimant... une force irrésistible à laquelle il ne peut pas résister... J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir. C'est drôle, mais par moment, j'ai même cru que Carl en était conscient... Enfin, je dois me tromper._

_-C'est drôle que tu dises ça, parce que de mon côté, je me demande si Carl et Élisabeth sont vraiment amoureux. Si leur histoire n'est pas fictive elle-aussi._

_-Mais non. Ils n'auraient aucune raison de faire ça. Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?_

_-Une intuition… mais tu as sans doute raison... je dois me tromper... Je suis très certainement en train de prendre les désirs de William pour la réalité..._

«_À moins que ce ne soit les tiens…» _Songea la jeune femme sans oser l'exprimer à voix haute.

_-Oh, Anne, pendant que j'y pense. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi au théâtre? J'ai deux billets pour aller voir la pièce d'Élisabeth et Carl demain soir. Tu m'accompagnes?_

_-Oui, bien sur. Je vais m'arranger._

Anne prit finalement congé de Fitzwilliam quelques minutes plus tard pour aller rejoindre George Wickham avec qui elle s'est engagée à passer la journée. Ils firent les boutiques, bambochèrent à droite et à gauche, croisèrent quelques amis et allèrent dîner au restaurant. Vers deux heures, Anne demanda à George de la raccompagner à l'hôtel. Celle-ci descendait justement du taxi au moment où Carl faisait son entrée dans l'hôtel pour aller porter les billets à Fitzwilliam. Carl accueillit la jeune femme en lui faisant un grand sourire, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle est accompagnée de George Wickham. Il accusa le coup une deuxième fois lorsqu'il découvrit que la jeune femme n'était même pas gênée d'être vue en sa compagnie.

_-Venez-vous voir Fitzwilliam? _S'enquit-il en lui faisant la bise.

_-Oui. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans trois heures... pour le souper... Ne faites-pas cette tête-là Carl, nous logeons dans le même hôtel, figurez-vous donc..._

_-Pardonnez-moi! Je ne voulais surtout pas paraître indiscret... mais, puisque vous allez le voir... pourriez-vous... lui remettre ces billets de ma part._

-_Non. Faites-le vous-même voyons. Il serait trop déçu de ne pas vous voir..._ Comme il semblait encore hésiter, Anne s'empressa d'ajouter : _Il vous attend certainement. Chambre 334, troisième étage._

_-Bien... j'y vais…_

_-Oh, en passant, c'est moi qui l'accompagnerai au théâtre... Promettez-moi que nous irons prendre un verre après?_

_-Bonne idée, au revoir Anne._

_-Bonne fin de journée._

Carl pénétra dans l'hôtel derrière la jeune femme, la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle montait dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de George puis se rendit au comptoir où il demanda au commis de prévenir Fitzwilliam de son arrivée.

Lorsque celui-ci l'eut rejoint et qu'il lui confirma qu'il pouvait monter le rejoindre, Carl se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, non sans avoir remercié le commis pour son aide.

Arrivé au troisième étage, il repéra la porte de la chambre de Fitzwilliam et frappa discrètement sur celle-ci.

_-Entez Carl! C'est vraiment gentil à vous de passer me voir. _S'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme en le découvrant sur la pallier.

_-C'est rien. _Rétorqua Carl en lui tendant l'enveloppe contenant les deux billets.

_-Alors, elle est bonne cette pièce? _S'enquit Fitzwilliam à la fois pour le mettre à l'aise que pour l'inciter à rester plus longtemps avec lui.

_-C'est que…_

Réalisant que Carl ne savait pas où se mettre, Fitzwilliam intervint un peu brusquement: _Asseyez-vous donc Carl. _Se reprenant en le voyant sursauter, il ajouta_ : Pardonnez mes mauvaises manières, je ne suis pas habitué à fréquenter les vedettes._

_-Je sais encore moins comment me comporter avec les comptables… _Admit Carl en s'asseyant bien droit sur la causeuse.

_-Pourtant, si ça continue... Il va vous en falloir un... Après tout, vous accumulez les succès... votre fortune est bientôt faite…_

_-Ces carrières là sont bien éphémères et vous le savez bien…_

_-Pas votre talent à ce qu'on dit. Mais, j'imagine que je pourrai en juger par moi même demain soir. _

Fitzwilliam rompit le silence qui s'était installé en demandant : _Carl, ça vous dirait de me suivre en bas? C'est que voyez-vous, je n'ai pas encore mangé... Avez-vous le temps de casser la croûte avec moi?_

_-Je veux bien, j'ai quelques minutes devant moi. Je dois seulement ramasser Élisabeth à 16h00. Nous donnons une représentation spéciale en début de soirée, pour des adolescents._

-_Merci!_ Ramassant sa mallette et son veston, Fitzwilliam laissa passer Carl puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Un étage plus bas, Carl fut temporairement obligé de se rapprocher de Fitzwilliam lorsqu'une famille complète de vietnamiens s'engouffra avec eux. Carl arborait un sourire amusé en surface, mais souffrait intérieurement pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas partager avec son compagnon. En posant le pied au rez-de-chaussée, Carl fut très rapidement repéré par une foule de visiteur qui, l'ayant reconnu, l'entourèrent pour lui réclamer des autographes et le prendre en photo. Se prêtant au jeu avec bonne humeur, Carl revint finalement vers Fitzwilliam qui l'attendait poliment un peu plus loin.

_-Désolé! Je ne pouvais pas plus le prévoir que m'y habituer…_

_-Alors que moi... je le suis... Ça arrive tout le temps lorsque nous sortons en famille!_ Précisa Fitzwilliam faisant rire Carl aux éclats.

_-C'est vrai j'oubliais Richard!_ Lâcha Carl entre deux rires.

_-Pas seulement lui, vous oubliez William, Charles, Caroline, Anne, ma tante, la liste est interminable, je vous prie de me croire…_ Ajouta le comptable en ouvrant la route au comédien.

Une fois assis, les deux hommes passèrent leur commande et discutèrent de choses et d'autres. À partir des questions qu'il lui posait, Carl en déduisit que Fitzwilliam, s'intéressait réellement à sa carrière. Maintenant parfaitement à l'aise tous les deux, Carl évoqua ses tout débuts comme acteur et lui raconta certaines expériences difficiles qu'il avait expérimentées alors qu'il était encore vert dans le métier. Réalisant soudainement qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé, Carl se leva et remercia chaleureusement Fitzwilliam pour le temps passé en sa compagnie.

_-Vous savez, j'ai bien hâte de vous voir jouer. Si vous êtes aussi bon acteur que sympathique, je devrais passer une soirée inoubliable demain soir._ Le complimenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

En route vers le théâtre après avoir ramassé Élisabeth, Carl en profita pour lui raconter son après-midi. Bien que très heureuse du bon moment que son compagnon avait passé avec Fitzwilliam, elle resta songeuse lorsqu'il lui relata sa rencontre avec Anne et George Wickham.

Tout de suite après la représentation spéciale qu'ils venaient de tenir devant des adolescents, Élisabeth eut enfin l'occasion de s'entretenir avec Jane. Elles commencèrent par mettre toutes leurs dernières informations à jour concernant l'affaire Lydia-Wickham, puis discutèrent du comportement de la jeune Anne DeBourg en ce qui a trait à son entêtement à rechercher la compagnie de Wickham. Jane ajouta que de son côté, elle avait également eut vent de rumeurs concernant les nombreuses apparitions publiques des deux jeunes gens.

_-Crois-tu que je devrais prévenir William?_

_-Je ne sais pas…_

_-Je lui ai promis de veiller sur elle... J'ai l'impression de faillir à ma tâche en ne faisant rien._

_-Ouais, dur à dire comment il réagira... mais en effet, je crois que c'est mieux que tu le préviennes. Quoique, attends une minute, pourquoi est-ce que Fitzwilliam ne s'en charge pas? C'est son cousin après tout._ L'interrogea Jane.

_-J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui... mais il ne m'a pas semblé inquiet... il prétend qu'Anne sait ce qu'elle fait..._

Une fois Jane partie, Élisabeth n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle sortit de son lit et commença immédiatement à rédiger sa lettre à l'intention de William.

…

Quatre jours plus tard, c'est avec une main tremblante que William tenta d'ouvrir l'enveloppe contenant la lettre qu'Élisabeth avait rédigée ce soir là (après s'être longuement entretenue avec sa sœur) et qu'elle avait cachetée en plein milieu de la nuit tant elle avait cherché longtemps la meilleure formule pour lui transmettre la nouvelle.

_«Cher William,_

_Au risque de vous peiner, il me faut vous dire que des rumeurs commencent à circuler à l'égard du comportement de la personne sur laquelle vous m'avez demandé de veiller. Je n'aime pas être porteuse s'aussi mauvaises nouvelles. Votre fiancée et George Wickham se retrouvent presque à tous les jours. Ils se voient pour le lunch et passent la majeure partie de leurs soirées ensembles. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de prévenir votre cousin, mais celui-ci est convaincu qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il a raison et que je m'en fais pour rien._

_Votre amie Élisabeth Bennet._

_P.S.: Veuillez saluer Georgianna pour moi._

_Re-P.S.: Ce soir Anne et votre cousin Fitzwilliam doivent venir nous voir jouer. Nous penserons donc à vous.»_

William reposa sa lettre sur son bureau, tassa l'épais dossier sur lequel il travaillait et signala immédiatement le numéro de son cousin Fitzwilliam.

….

Après avoir fait un arrêt au bureau de poste pour timbrer puis poster sa lettre, Élisabeth retrouva Carl chez elle et alla manger avec lui à deux pas du théâtre. Élisabeth lui rapporta brièvement sa conversation avec Jane et lui résuma le contenu de sa lettre.

_-Tu as bien fait. _Conclut Carl en lui emboitant le pas pour retourner au théâtre.

Cinq minutes avant le début du spectacle, Anne et Fitzwilliam discutaient à bâton rompu bien assis qu'ils étaient dans la première rangée du théâtre.

_-Tu verras Fitz, Élisabeth est extraordinaire. Et d'après ce que je connais de Carl, il est super aussi. On dit que son jeu possède la même force tranquille que celle que dégage son physique. Il est beau comme un Dieu alors imagine le reste. Oh, soit-dit en passant... Je suis sur le point de terminer mon contrat... George et moi en sommes venus à une entente... il ne me reste plus que quelques détails à régler avec lui… et c'est tout..._

_-Anne, j'espère que tu ne penses pas à... _S'inquiéta Fitzwilliam en la dévisageant.

_-Chut, Fitz, ne dis rien. À part toi, tout le monde me croit idiote et ça me plait ainsi... Oui, c'est vrai. La gentille et obéissante Anne DeBourg... Alors, tu devrais être le premier à comprendre ce qui se passe... ce qui m'arrive... ce qui NOUS arrive à George et à moi... Vous le connaissez tous si mal... Il est plus malheureux et plus à plaindre que nous tous... mais même ça, ça n'excuse pas certaines de ses manigances... Enfin, je t'en reparlerai plus tard, demain ou après demain... dès que je serais plus sure de mes sentiments..._ Elle lui tapota la main se voulant rassurante. _Aie, tu sais bien que je ne choisis jamais les chemins les plus faciles et encore moins les plus fréquentés._

_-Tu me donnes le frisson. Anne…_

_-Pourtant, je suis certaine que tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire... _Sans le quitter des yeux, elle ajouta :_ Tu as tes mystères toi aussi... Mais taisons-nous cette fois... la pièce commence..._

En regardant les deux comédiens donner corps à d'aussi merveilleux personnages, Fitzwilliam et Anne furent totalement bouleversés. Élisabeth était frémissante d'émotions et Carl fut plein de nuances. Anne et Fitzwilliam en vinrent tout naturellement à se prendre la main tant les émotions furent vives et poignantes. Lorsque le rideau s'abaissa, les spectateurs restèrent silencieux un bon trente seconde, à un point tel que les comédiens se demandaient réellement ce qui se passait. Puis, lorsqu'enfin, les applaudissements débutèrent, Carl et Élisabeth se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et laissèrent tomber leurs larmes. Émue et fatiguée à cause de la lettre qu'elle avait eut à rédiger, puis à envoyer à William durant la journée, Élisabeth savait qu'elle avait été particulièrement bonne ce soir là, tout comme Carl d'ailleurs, tout simplement parce qu'il savait que Fitzwilliam était dans la salle. Le rideau se leva sur une foule en délire. Le moment où les quatre amis se retrouvèrent fut encore plus intense. Fitzwilliam était encore tout ému et souleva spontanément Élisabeth dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer.

-_Élisabeth vous étiez merveilleuse... Tout ce qu'on m'avait dit sur vous est vrai..._ Ajouta-t-il avant de la déposer sur le sol. _Et vous, mon cher Carl… _

Répondant à son appel spontané, Carl lui tendit la main, mais sursauta lorsqu'à la surprise générale, Fitzwilliam lui tira plutôt sur le bras, afin de lui offrir une franche embrassade en ponctuant son rire à l'aide de petites tapes dans le dos.

_-Carl, je suis très fier de vous connaître… Tout comme Anne d'ailleurs…_ Ajouta-t-il en se reculant pour laisser sa place à sa cousine.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire... si ce n'est que la perfection existe... et qu'elle était au rendez-vous ce soir... Ceci étant dit, allons prendre un verre, je veux tout savoir de vous deux... je veux comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivés à jouer ça, comme ça... Je veux comprendre où vous allez chercher vos émotions... comment vous travaillez... Je suis si curieuse..._

Élisabeth et Carl éclatèrent de rire devant l'enthousiasme maladif de la jeune fille. La soirée qu'ils appréhendaient tous deux s'avéra être une réussite totale. Les confidences, les moments forts furent nombreux. En route pour l'appartement d'Élisabeth, les quatre amis se quittèrent en se félicitant mutuellement de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

Chez Élisabeth

_-Tu tiens le coup...Carl?_ S'enquit Élisabeth aussitôt qu'elle eut refermé la porte de son appartement. Constatant que son compagnon avait les yeux pleins de larmes, elle le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter : _Oh, Carl. Je suis désolée..._

_-Non... ne t'en fais pas... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas directement à cause de Fitzwilliam que je pleure… c'est bien plus compliqué que ça._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?_

_-Ce qu'il y a… c'est que je me sens coupable. J'ai l'impression de trahir ce que je suis... si tu savais comme c'est dur d'être obligé de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre... J'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle même dans ma vie..._

_-Veux-tu que nous cessions de prétendre être ensemble…_

-_Non, après ce soir... ce serait trop dur... Je ne peux plus me passer de la présence de Fitzwilliam... je ne peux me résoudre à renoncer à l'attention qu'il me donne maintenant qu'il me croit ton fiancé... Oh! Élisabeth…_ S'exclama-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le lit de la jeune femme.

S'allongeant à ses côtés, Élisabeth le borda comme un bébé puis le consola une bonne partie de la nuit. Se réveillant plus tard que d'habitude le lendemain matin, Élisabeth constata que Carl n'était plus là et qu'il lui avait laissé une note en partant.

_«Rendez-vous avec mon agent… te reverrai pour souper…»_

Poussant un gros soupir, Élisabeth se leva puis commença par mettre de l'ordre dans son appartement avant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Trois jours plus tard

En arrivant au théâtre le mardi soir, après une bénéfique journée de congé, Élisabeth arriva au théâtre et découvrit un immense bouquet en entrant dans sa loge. Jetant un œil à travers les fleurs, elle mit la main sur un mot rédigé par William Darcy et s'empressa de le lire.

_«Merci à mon ange gardien. Je serai dans votre pays dans deux jours à peine. Et je ramène un ami commun... Prévenez Jane que Charles sera avec moi... Merci de votre amitié. William Darcy»._

Habitée par une joie immense, surclassant toutes les autres émotions qui étaient entassées les une par-dessus les autres dans son cœur, Élisabeth ne pensait plus qu'au plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à l'idée de le revoir. Même s'il n'était pas pour elle, personne ne pouvait lui voler le bonheur qu'elle tirerait du simple fait de le revoir.

Les deux jours qu'il lui fallait attendre passèrent beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.

Deux heures avant le moment où Carl devait venir la chercher pour aller au théâtre, Élisabeth n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de William. Lorsque son téléphone sonna, certaine qu'il s'agissait de lui, elle déglutit puis répondit d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

_-Oui allô?_

_-Élisabeth?_ S'enquit alors la voix de son oncle. _Peux-tu passer me voir avant de te rendre au théâtre? J'ai du nouveau à t'apprendre..._

_-Euh, oui, oui, bien sur. J'arrive._

_**…. À suivre….**_


	10. Retrouvailles

_**Dixième partie**_

Quinze minutes plus tard, chez les Gardiner.

Après avoir fait la bise à sa nièce, monsieur Gardiner l'entraîna dans son bureau où il lui tendit un dossier. L'encourageant d'un mouvement de la tête, il l'incita : _Jette donc un œil sur ces documents?_

Découvrant que le premier des deux documents était l'original du contrat signé par sa sœur Lydia et non une copie, Élisabeth s'intéressa aussitôt au second papier. Après l'avoir examiné quelques secondes, elle s'écria : _Mais, c'est une confession… Wickham a accepté de signer ça?_

_-Eh oui! Mes hommes sont arrivés à le convaincre... moyennant une modeste somme d'argent._

-_Est-ce que ça veut dire que nos ennuis sont terminés?_ Lisant dans le sourire éclatant de son oncle que tout était effectivement réglé, la jeune femme aurait été bien incapable de déterminer si elle avait davantage le goût de rire ou de pleurer. Incrédule, elle ne cessait de répéter : _Je n'arrive pas à le croire... _

_-Et ce qui est encore plus merveilleux, c'est que rien ne sortira dans les journaux Élisabeth. _Ajouta son oncle en se levant et en allant poser une main réconfortante sur son bras.

_-Qui d'autre est au courant? _S'enquit-elle enfin.

_-Ta tante, Lydia et Jane. Les autres n'ont pas à le savoir évidemment._

_-Mais comment est-ce arrivé? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que George accepte de signer ça? Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que Wickham nous a livré l'original du contrat de ta sœur et qu'il nous a protégés contre l'existence d'éventuelles copies en signant cette confession. Le reste n'est pas important… ce ne sont que des détails techniques…_

_-Quelle bonne nouvelle! Je vais me sentir légère sur scène au théâtre ce soir._

_-J'imagine oui. D'autant plus que certains spectateurs te plairont plus particulièrement..._

_-Qui?_

_-Charles Bingley et William Darcy seront dans la salle. Ils m'ont demandé de leur trouver des billets. Jane et Fitzwilliam vont également se joindre à eux. Seule la fiancée de William ne sera pas présente. Elle aussi joue au théâtre ce soir._

_-Oh, mon Dieu! Dans ce cas, tu me pardonneras, mais je vais aller me préparer au plus vite... La bataille que j'aurai à livrer pour vaincre le trac sera plus grande ce soir..._

Arrivée dans sa loge, Élisabeth attendit patiemment l'arrivée de Carl pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Il ne put cacher sa joie, la serra à l'étouffer puis l'embrassa goulument.

-_Beurk! Bat les pattes Carl! _S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant fermement._ Une chance qu'on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble... tu embrasses cent fois mieux sur scène… _Ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir.

_-Dommage… je trouve que tu as bon goût moi. _Se moqua-t-il._ Heureusement que sur scène… là tu ne peux pas m'échapper…_

_-Heureusement que sur scène, tes baisers ne ressemblent pas à celui-là!_

_-Attention… je pourrais te lécher sur scène aussi…_

_-Carl? _S'enquit-elle après avoir ri un bon coup. _Qu'est-ce qui te ferais le plus plaisir ce soir? Si tu avais le choix, qui aimerais-tu que je te fasse apparaître comme spectateur?_

_-Ce n'est pas juste, tu connais déjà ma réponse... _

_-Oui, mais je veux l'entendre... Je peux réaliser ton souhait... à la condition que tu l'énonces verbalement._

_-Très bien. Comme tu veux. Alors voilà, je voudrais que Fitzwilliam vienne me voir jouer à nouveau..._

_-Monsieur est exaucé!_

_-Très drôle… _

_-Libre à toi de ne pas me croire, seulement, avant d'entrer en scène, regarde bien dans la première rangée… ta surprise sera assise juste à côté de Charles Bingley, Jane et William. Tu viendras me redire après que je ne sais pas faire de miracles._

_-C'est vrai? _Jetant un œil dans le miroir voisin, il attendit de l'avoir vue acquiescer avant de grimacer et se plaindre. _Oh, non! Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire... je vais être nerveux comme jamais..._ Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il l'interrogea à nouveau : _Mais attends, Anne ne sera pas là?_

_-Non… elle joue au théâtre…_

_-Comment as-tu appris qu'ils seraient tous là?_

-_Par mon oncle. William l'a appelé pour lui demander de réserver des billets pour _ce _soir._

_-Élisabeth, MERDE pour ce soir! Et RE MERDE._

Cachés derrière le rideau, les deux comédiens prirent la mesure de leur trac respectif en se concentrant sur leur respiration qui était anormalement saccadée, leurs mains définitivement moites, leurs estomacs noués et la bouche sèche. Ils eurent beau s'étirer, se réchauffer la voix, faire du yoga, et même se visualiser en train de jouer, rien n'arrivait à apaiser la panique qui les habitait tous les deux depuis qu'ils connaissaient l'identité de certains spectateurs.

S'ils avaient su avec quelle impatience, ils étaient également attendus par les spectateurs en question, sans doute auraient-ils mieux respiré. À vrai dire, puisque Charles et William étaient les deux seuls les deux seuls à ne pas avoir déjà vu la pièce, ils étaient particulièrement nerveux.

_-Si j'avais su que le décalage horaire pouvait perturber les hommes à ce point là_… Se moqua Jane qui essayait vainement de leur changer les idées depuis leur entrée dans la salle.

_-Chut! Voilà que le rideau se lève._ Commenta Fitzwilliam en faisant signe aux trois autres de se taire.

En entendant la musique s'élever dans les hauts parleurs, puis la lumière éclairer le centre de la scène, William eut le sentiment que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre et garda une main sur sa poitrine tant et aussi longtemps que le décor ne fut pas totalement visible.

Élisabeth fut la première à faire son entrée. Pour William, elle incarnait la perfection. Lorsqu'elle commença à décliner son texte qui était d'une tristesse inouïe, il constata que toute la salle était suspendue à ses lèvres. Au bout d'un certain temps, William se détendit assez pour se détacher des émotions proposées par les acteurs et poser son œil de metteur en scène sur l'ensemble des éléments de la pièce. Il compléta son analyse rapidement et comprit que le succès de cette production reposait uniquement sur le talent de la jeune femme et sur celui de son compagnon.

William se recentra sur le jeu au moment où Carl et Élisabeth étaient tout près d'un de l'autre. Recevant comme une décharge d'adrénaline en contemplant cette image de couple idéal, William sera les poings et se mordit la lèvre.

Lorsqu'arriva la fin de la pièce (le moment le plus intense du jeu d'Élisabeth et qu'elle vint à l'avant décliner son texte alors qu'elle était à peine éclairée, William sentit ses yeux picoter et ne put rien faire pour retenir ses larmes. Les yeux ainsi voilés, il suivit Carl des yeux tandis qu'il avançait lentement vers la jeune femme, s'immobilisait derrière elle et l'entourait de ses deux bras de manière à la presser contre lui. Élisabeth réagit alors à sa présence en cessant de parler. Complètement silencieuse, sa tête vint se déposer tout doucement contre le torse de Carl alors que ses yeux laissaient couler ses larmes. Les spectateurs n'en pouvaient plus.

Très lentement ensuite, Carl laissa retomber ses mains en la caressant légèrement, puis disparut dans la pénombre comme le fantôme que son personnage était devenu laissant la jeune femme totalement seule sur scène. Finalement, les lumières s'éteignirent et le rideau se referma automatiquement au moment même où tout indiquait que la jeune femme allait crier de douleur en s'effondrant par terre.

Revenant aider Élisabeth à se relever comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire, Carl réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleurer. Avant que le rideau ne s'ouvre à nouveau, Élisabeth se lova contre lui et lui exprima sa reconnaissance en posant ses lèvres mouillées de larmes contre les siennes. La foule redoubla les applaudissements qui leur étaient adressés en les découvrant ainsi enlacés. William dut donc endurer ce spectacle sous le regard compatissant et son cousin et même de Charles à qui William s'était finalement confié avant de quitter l'Angleterre.

_-Viens, allons les attendre dans l'entrée..._ Lui proposa Fitzwilliam dès que le rideau se fut abaissé pour la troisième fois. _Ils en ont pour un moment encore..._

_-Je n'en reviens pas de voir ce qu'ils sont arrivés à créer avec un texte aussi médiocre... _S'étonna Charles en chuchotant.

_-Un acteur talentueux, n'a besoin de rien d'autre que d'une scène Charles._

_-On sent aussi beaucoup la complicité qui les unit tous les deux. Leur grande amitié... _Précisa Jane qui connaissait la nature réelle des sentiments qui unissaient les deux acteurs.

_-Je n'embrasse pas mes amies de filles comme Carl vient d'embrasser Élisabeth moi... Autrement, il y longtemps que j'aurais reçu des coups... _S'opposa Charles en éclatant de rire.

_-Vous devriez essayer... _Se moqua Jane, dans le but de faire dévier la conversation.

Une fois arrivés dans la hall d'entrée, où ils allaient devoir attendre les deux comédiens, William ramassa le feuillet présentant le programme de la soirée et feignit de s'intéresser à son contenu espérant que Charles en profiterait pour discuter avec Jane. Lorsqu'il fut rassuré à ce sujet, William jeta un œil vers Fitzwilliam et le découvrit en train d'observer l'affiche de la pièce, et plus particulièrement en train d'examiner la photo de Carl avec une très grande attention.

_-C'est vraiment un bon acteur? Pas vrai? _S'enquit William en arrivant près de lui.

_-Oui! L'un des meilleurs! Bien meilleur que Wickham! _Constata celui-ci.

_-J'ai encore de la misère à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer! Qui l'eut cru, Wickham et Anne? _Commenta-t-il à voix basse sans attendre de réponse.

_-En tout cas, il accepte de se faire suivre par un psy... Tout le monde n'est pas fait fort et solide comme toi. _Conclut Fitzwilliam en haussant les épaules.

_-Anne est donc ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux... Je ne voudrais pas être là lorsque tante Catherine apprendra la nouvelle..._

_-Fais confiance à Anne. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait comme tu me l'avais demandé, tout a été réglé comme prévu. L'oncle d'Élisabeth lui a appris la bonne nouvelle avant le spectacle... Elle est au courant et j'imagine soulagée. _Ajouta Fitzwilliam, toujours sur le ton de la confidence.

_-Bien... je peux donc rentrer dès demain si l'envie m'en prend._

_-Ou rester et faire face..._

_-Il y a des limites à ce que je suis capable d'endurer Fitzwilliam._

_-Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle apprendra que c'est à toi qu'elle doit tout. Tu devrais lui dire la vérité avant de t'en aller. _Lui conseilla son cousin.

_-Non. _

Carl fit alors son entrée le premier. Jane et Charles s'élancèrent immédiatement vers lui.

_-Je vous réserve un rôle dans ma prochaine pièce... S'il le faut, je change le texte_... Lui annonça Charles d'un ton enjoué.

_-Et moi, je vous couvrirai de paillettes et d'or… _Renchérit Jane.

_-Jane, vous vous me voyez vraiment couvert d'autant de ridicule..._

Charles et Jane éclatèrent de rire. William s'approcha alors du jeune acteur et lui tendit la main.

_-Je ne trouve pas de mots assez parfaits pour décrire votre jeu jeune homme._

_-Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez aimé la mise en scène? _S'enquit Carl tout en serrant la main de William.

_-Je n'irais pas jusque là… mais, je dois avouer qu'elle n'aurait rien apporté de plus à l'excellence de votre jeu à tous les deux..._

_-Élisabeth termine de s'habiller... Elle m'a jeté hors de la loge tant elle était nerveuse à l'idée de vous voir._ Dit-il William avant de se tourner vers son cousin : _Et vous Fitzwilliam?_

_-Moi quoi?_ L'interrogea-t-il en revenant brusquement à la réalité.

_-Avez-vous aimé le spectacle?_

_-Et comment! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore remis de mes émotions. J'ai beau en avoir déjà discuté avec vous la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour réussir à être aussi crédible dans un rôle de fantôme? Tout ça me dépasse… _

_-N'oubliez pas que des éléments techniques viennent créer cette illusion… l'éclairage… la musique… _

_-Je l'sais! Mais je parle surtout de votre sensibilité… de la justesse de vos émotions. Avez-vous personnellement perdu un être cher? _Se risqua-t-il enfin à demander_. Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois que ça pour expliquer votre justesse, votre vraisemblance. Même si cela me rend malheureux pour vous... de savoir que vous ayez eu à en passer par là, je veux dire... que vous ayez perdu un être cher... si tel est le cas... Ah! Vous voyez comment je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer... J'aurais dû prendre des cours de théâtre moi aussi._

_-Ce n'est rien. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous essayer de dire... et je suis flatté que vous ayez apprécié mon jeu à ce point._

William éprouvait de la difficulté à suivre la conversation des deux hommes, il les écoutait distraitement tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Charles et à Jane qui étaient retournés s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir pensé à inviter son ami à l'accompagner. Il était soulagé également de voir que Fitzwilliam discutait avec Carl, lui évitant ainsi de s'entretenir avec celui qu'il considérait tout de même comme son rival. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, pressa ses deux mains contre ses paupières espérant ainsi les délivrer de la fatigue, puis les releva lentement. La lumière lui révéla alors une silhouette féminine qui s'avançait. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Élisabeth et qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

-_Vous êtes venu._ Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, inconsciente de sa beauté et de l'effet provoqué par sa voix sur l'épiderme de William. _J'en suis très heureuse._

_-Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde. _Admit-il en la caressant du regard.

Un silence embarrassant les tint momentanément prisonniers.

_-Anne n'a pas pu venir._ Lui annonça alors William.

_-Je suis désolée de l'apprendre._

_-En fait... pour être tout à fait honnête... je... nous avons rompus..._Admit-t-il en détournant le regard.

_-Je suis désolée... William. _Déglutit la jeune femme en serrant les lèvres. _Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit?_

_-Élisabeth, vous étiez... absolument... Extrêmement..._ Commença Charles en arrivant derrière elle.

_-Un auteur à court de mots…._ Commenta Jane en roulant des yeux.

_-Bon. Et oui, ça m'arrive de ne pas savoir quoi dire... En tout cas, rien de mieux que d'aller prendre un verre pour régler ça. _Rétorqua Charles en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos de Carl.

_-En autant qu'on puisse également danser. _Convint Jane.

_-Bonne idée! Jane, vous montez avec William et moi? _S'enquit Charles en la suppliant du regard.

_-Oui..._

_-Je conduis si vous montez tous avec moi... seulement, pour rentrer, je vous préviens d'avance, je vais prendre un taxi... _Les prévint Charles avant d'ouvrir la marche en direction de la sortie.

Tous contaminés par la bonne humeur de Charles et de Jane, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la limousine louée par William. Sans rien préméditer, William laissa passer Élisabeth, puis s'écarta pour faire monter Carl supposant que celui-ci souhaiterait s'installer auprès de sa compagne. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention de Fitzwilliam qui, grimpant dans le véhicule à son tour, s'installa auprès de Carl, ne voulant pas priver William de l'occasion inespérée qu'il avait de s'asseoir à côté d'Élisabeth.

À l'avant, Charles et Jane eurent beaucoup de choses à se dire, et ne perdirent pas une seconde pour le faire dès que Charles eut refermée la vitre intérieure centrale qui les isolait des autres passagers. Il profita de cet instant d'intimité pour confier ses sentiments à la jeune femme et tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les siens.

_-Charles... vous dire que je vous aime... serait prématuré... je suis désolée... _Voyant qu'il se rembrunissait, elle s'empressa de préciser :_ Toutefois, prétendre le contraire serait aussi mentir... disons plutôt simplement que vous me plaisez suffisamment pour que j'aie le goût d'en apprendre plus sur vous..._

_-Je saurai m'en contenter... pour ce soir... _Lui susurra-t-il en ramassant sa main et en refusant de la lui rendre.

Jetant ensuite un coup d'œil vers l'arrière, par la vitre, Jane s'enquit : _Charles, connaissez-vous très bien le cousin de William?_

_-Non, pas vraiment… pourquoi? _

_-Je m'interroge sur son orientation sexuelle?_

_-Vous pensez qu'il est aux hommes? Impossible voyons... _S'opposa Charles plus pour la forme que par conviction.

_-Vous en êtes sur?_

_-Affirmatif. En tout cas, je l'ai toujours vu avec des femmes._

_-Ah, bon, je dois me tromper alors._

Pendant ce temps, à l'arrière de la voiture. Les quatre autres passagers partageaient leurs impressions sur la pièce. Fitzwilliam voulait à tout prix comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à créer une telle ambiance. Amusé, Carl commença à raconter, avec tout l'humour dont il était capable, certaines des lubies du metteur en scène, ce qu'il leur avait demandé de faire tous les deux et surtout comment ils avaient dû argumenter avec lui afin qu'il finisse par accepter leurs idées.

_-J'aurais aimé que Richard puisse vous voir dans ce rôle... Il aurait été bien fier de vous. _Admit William en dévisageant admirativement Élisabeth.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Élisabeth. Comme elle était assise dos au conducteur, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de regarder la route et n'eut d'autre choix que d'affronter le regard troublant de William ou regarder en direction des deux autres passagers. Elle opta finalement pour cette dernière solution. Interprétant son geste comme une preuve qu'elle déplorait ne pas assise à côté de Carl, William détourna la tête et garda délibérément le silence. Les feux avant de la voiture qui les suivait changèrent tout à coup d'intensité. L'éblouissement eut pour effet de faire plisser les yeux d'Élisabeth. Mécontente, elle jeta un regard furieux au conducteur lorsqu'il entreprit de les dépasser. Malheureusement, les vitres teintées du véhicule sombre ne lui permirent pas de dévisager une personne en particulier.

_-J'espère sincèrement que vous serez plus disponible cette fois-ci... parce que la dernière fois... _Dit Charles à sa charmante voisine.

_-C'est à moi que vous auriez dû venir vous en plaindre... _Lui rétorqua Jane tout sourire.

_-Vous avez raison._

Jetant un second coup d'œil vers l'arrière, Jane commenta : _William n'a pas l'air bien…_

_-C'est normal, il vient tout juste de rompre avec Anne._

_-Je suis désolée..._

_-Ne vous en faites pas Jane... si William est malheureux... Anne n'a rien à voir là dedans... _

_-Mais…_

_-Je vais vous faire un aveu... mais il faut me promettre de garder ça pour vous..._

_-Quoi?... je veux dire... promis... Alors j'attends?_

_-Et bien, Anne et William n'étaient pas réellement fiancés._

_-Vous venez pourtant de me dire qu'ils ont rompu..._

_-C'est la version officielle oui, mais dans les faits... ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de s'unir... William et Anne sont les véritables responsables de la libération de votre sœur Lydia. Sans oublier Fitzwilliam, évidemment._

Répondant ensuite à chacune de ses questions, Charles parvint à reconstruire avec elle, la suite des événements tels qu'ils s'étaient produits depuis l'arrivée de William et Anne aux États-Unis, après avoir été intelligemment planifiés par les deux mêmes intervenants et Fitzwilliam. Confidences pour confidences, Jane rapporta à Charles ce qu'elle savait de l'aventure Londonienne de sa sœur avec William. À partir de ces importants morceaux, ils en vinrent à la conclusion qu'Élisabeth n'était probablement pas aussi éprise de Carl qu'elle voulait bien le laisser croire et que tout comme eux-mêmes un peu plus tôt, William et Élisabeth auraient intérêt à se confier l'un à l'autre. Après avoir stationné la limousine, Charles vint rejoindre l'ensemble du groupe qui était encore dans l'entrée et attendait que le placier leur fasse signe. Il s'imposa auprès de Jane et la suivit de près lorsque l'employé les conduisit vers une banquette située un peu à l'écart, mais pas trop loin de la piste de danse. Faisant ensuite un clin d'œil à Charles, Jane s'empressa d'inviter William à danser.

_-Vous avez été très gentil de ramener Charles vers moi... William. _Le remercia-t-elle, jetant ainsi sa première flèche. Voyant ses joues se colorer à vue d'œil elle s'empressa d'enchaîner :_ Ne rougissez pas... Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir... Si j'avais pu étrangler ma mère, je l'aurais fait volontiers..._

_-J'imagine que oui… si ça avait été la mienne…_ Bredouilla-t-il tout en continuant à se déhancher.

_-Charles m'a également parlé de votre rupture avec Anne... Je suis désolée..._

_-Ne le soyez pas... Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins… d'un mariage arrangé..._

_-Ah, bon... je vois... _

Se laissant griser par la musique pendant quelques mesures, Jane remarqua que Charles l'avait imité et qu'il commençait à danser avec Élisabeth laissant Carl et Fitzwilliam seuls à la table, toujours en grande conversation. Elle décida alors d'envoyer sa deuxième flèche : _Votre cousin et Carl semblent s'apprécier énormément._

Tournant la tête en direction des deux hommes, William acquiesça en souriant. _Oui, vous avez raison._

_-J'imagine que votre cousin Fitzwilliam a un petit ami?_ S'enquit-elle en encochant une troisième flèche.

_-Une amie… vous vouliez certainement dire une petite amie?_

_-Non, je vous ai demandé s'il avait un amoureux..._ Devant l'expression de surprise et la posture soudain figée de William, elle insista : _Alors, est-ce qu'il a un homme dans sa vie?_

_-J'ai beau être surpris par votre question... ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est de la trouver pertinente... _Confirma William en haussant les sourcils._ Fitzwilliam n'a effectivement pas de femme actuellement dans sa vie... du moins aucune relation sérieuse... mais aucun homme non plus... du moins à ma connaissance... _Concéda-t-il en terminant.

_-Il n'est donc pas impossible qu'il soit homosexuel? _Lâcha-t-elle en guise de quatrième flèche.

_-Son propre frère – Richard - m'a posé la question il y a plusieurs années... je me souviens qu'il s'en inquiétait justement... mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour prouver qu'il le soit... disons tout simplement que c'est possible... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à penser ça?_

_-C'est à cause de Carl! _Lui confia-t-elle en n'oubliant pas de rougir légèrement et de porter une main à sa bouche… sans oublier de placer sa dernière flèche.

_-Carl! Vous n'insinuez tout de même pas que Carl..._

_-Non. Je n'insinue rien de la sorte... mais certains détails me paraissent étranges... à vrai dire, je suis très inquiète pour ma sœur... j'ai peur que Carl finisse par la décevoir... j'ai l'impression qu'il sort avec elle uniquement pour que les femmes le laissent tranquille... Enfin, William... observez-le bien... Il est beau comme un dieu... toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre lui font de l'œil... mais elles ont beau être belles, aguichantes, rien ne semble l'émouvoir... d'autant plus qu'il recherche plus souvent la compagnie des hommes que celles des femmes._

_-Avez-vous essayé d'en discuter avec votre sœur?_

_-Non, pas encore... elle est très attachée à lui…. Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter inutilement... je me trompe peut être..._

William et Jane finirent leur danse l'un en étant plus que jamais préoccupé et l'autre en se demandant si elle avait bien fait d'apporter son arbalète. La musique terminée, ils s'en retournèrent s'asseoir en marchant l'un derrière l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

De son côté, ayant insisté auprès d'Élisabeth pour qu'elle reste sur la piste de danse avec lui afin de profiter de la nouvelle chanson qu'il prétendait adorer, Charles agaça Élisabeth, constatant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre la cadence.

_-C'est moi qui suis supposé souffrir du décalage horaire… et c'est vous qui manquez des pas…_

_-Je me suis démenée deux heures sur scène pendant que vous étiez assis à me regarder…_

_-En tout cas... moi... je suis en meilleure forme que William..._

_-Anne doit lui manquer terriblement… _L'excusa Élisabeth en jetant un œil vers la table où le metteur en scène venait d'appuyer sa tête contre le haut dossier et gardait les yeux fermés.

_-Anne lui manquer? Non, je ne crois pas... Il y a surement une autre raison... _

_-Si vous le dites…_

_-Oh, pendant que j'y pense Élisabeth, aimeriez-vous connaître le sujet de ma prochaine pièce?_

_-Oui... bien entendu…_

_-En fait, c'est un roman policier… je ne compte pas en faire une pièce de théâtre..._

_-Désolée Charles, mais je n'aime pas du tout les polars._

_-Vous aimerez mon histoire j'en suis certain. Tout commence avec mon héros. Il n'est pas récalcitrant… il n'aime pas la gloire c'est tout. Le véritable héros de mon histoire agit dans l'ombre. Il s'arrange pour qu'un autre homme soit honoré à sa place, puis disparaît dans la nature…_

_-C'est une histoire bien étrange..._

_-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous... voilà pourquoi, je viens tout juste de trouver la fin... Et vous allez m'aider à l'élaborer._

_-Charles, je n'ai aucun talent pour ça… sans compter que je n'aime pas les romans policiers. _S'impatienta Élisabeth qui commençait à soupçonner que son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose à cause de l'insistance dont il faisait preuve à son égard.

-_Attendez... accordez une chance à mon récit. Il s'inspire beaucoup de la réalité. Supposons qu'une jeune et actrice très naïve - tombe dans les filets d'un malhonnête producteur. _Charles constata l'effet immédiat de ses propos sur Élisabeth. Ses mouvements perdirent de l'amplitude et elle se rapprocha sensiblement de lui._ Pour l'aider à se sortir du pétrin, sa sœur, qui est également actrice fait appel à sa famille. C'est là que mon héros - celui qui n'aime pas se montrer - se manifeste. Il entre en contact avec la famille des deux jeunes actrices - prend en charge les opérations, paye tous les frais, mais exige que les deux actrices soient tenues dans l'ignorance de sa participation. À la toute fin, il réussit à venir à bout du producteur, puis disparaît dans l'ombre sans que personne ne sache vraiment qu'il est le sauveur._

_-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller plus loin... _S'insurgea Élisabeth dont les yeux lançaient maintenant des éclairs.

_-Alors que pensez-vous de ma pièce Élisabeth? _S'enquit tout de même Charles sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Vous avez oublié de mentionner la motivation réelle de votre héros..._

_-Vous m'intéressez... expliquez-vous... _l'invita-t-il, suspendu à ses lèvres.

_-Vous avez omis de dire qu'il a été le premier à tout faire pour séduire l'actrice la plus expérimentée, dans le seul but qu'elle accepte de travailler pour lui..._ Répondant à l'interrogation muette qu'elle lisait dans le visage de son interlocuteur, Élisabeth poursuivit son explication : _Votre histoire, ne parle pas d'amour Charles, ni de vrais sentiments, elle parle de «convoitise». Il s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'une histoire de rivalité entre deux producteurs qui veulent tous les deux obtenir les services de la même actrice... sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'ELLE VEUT! _Compléta-t-elle les joues en feu.

-_Elle a pourtant tout pour être heureuse. _Insista Charles :_ Un fiancé attentionné, les aveux du malhonnête producteur. Elle a tout gagné. Le héros lui avait tout à perdre et a effectivement tout perdu. Même celle qu'il aimait..._

_-La réalité est malheureusement beaucoup compliquée que l'histoire que vous venez d'improviser à l'instant… et surtout beaucoup moins romantique._

_-Je m'inspire pourtant toujours de la réalité... je croyais vous l'avoir déjà dit._

_-Alors je vous en prie… arrêtez tout de suite… vous ne gagnerez aucun prix avec cette histoire… sans compter que d'une certaine façon, elle ne vous appartient pas…_

_-Je vous voyais pourtant jouer le premier rôle féminin…_

_-Je préfère les rôles comiques…_

Leur danse terminée, Charles s'inclina devant la jeune femme et l'invita à passer devant lui tandis qu'ils s'en retournaient vers leur table. Arrivé devant Jane, Charles s'empressa de l'inviter à danser, pressé de lui raconter à quel point il croyait avoir échoué avec Élisabeth.

Du côté de la jeune femme pourtant, les pensées n'étaient pas aussi noires, enfin, si elles le furent, c'était pour une toute autre raison. Sur l'un des plateaux de la balance, pesait lourdement la joie ressentie en apprenant que leurs soucis étaient terminés et que la situation dans laquelle sa jeune sœur s'était mise était belle et bien réglée. Sur l'autre plateau, en contrepartie, la comédienne mettait sa rancœur et la peine qu'elle ressentait présentement à l'idée que William lui ait caché être intervenu. Assise en face de lui, elle le dévisagea alors qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés puis détourna le regard rapidement lorsqu'elle perçut à ses mouvements de paupière qu'il allait se redresser. Orientant artificiellement son attention sur Carl et Fitzwilliam, Élisabeth allongea le bras pour ramasser la bière qu'on lui avait apportée pendant qu'elle dansait avec Charles afin d'en prendre une gorgée. Remarquant finalement qu'elle était revenue s'installer à ses côtés, Carl lui fit un clin d'œil, puis accorda de nouveau toute son attention à Fitzwilliam.

_-Vous allez me manquer Élisabeth… _Lui lança tout à coup William en se penchant vers l'avant.

_-Vous nous quittez donc demain? _Déduisit-elle de ses propos.

_-Il le faut. Il y a beaucoup de travail qui m'attend là-bas… _

_-Dommage. _

Se levant soudainement, mue par une impulsion aussi folle qu'elle-même – puisqu'en se dirigeant vers lui – elle se faisait personnellement violence, Élisabeth arriva devant lui et le pria de sa tasser afin de lui faire de la place.

_-William, il faut que vous sachiez que... enfin, je suis désolée pour Anne. J'aurais préféré me tromper. Vraiment._

_-Ne vous en faites pas. C'est moi qui me suis trompé sur son compte... pas vous._

Un silence régna pendant quelques secondes.

_-Quand avez-vous l'intention de vous marier Élisabeth? _S'enquit William après avoir jeté un œil sur Carl et après avoir repensé à sa discussion avec Jane.

_-Carl et moi, n'en avons pas encore rediscuté… nous ne sommes pas pressés…_

_-Vous me le ferez savoir..._

_-Si c'est ce que vous voulez…_

_-J'aimerais beaucoup y assister..._

_-Très bien…_

_-Voilà qui est bien! _Conclut-il avant de s'étirer et bailler._ Oh, là, là. Il est grand temps que je rentre maintenant._

_-Déjà? _S'alarma soudainement la jeune femme.

_-Oui. Je tombe de sommeil._

_-William, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça? _Ajouta-t-elle, se sentant tout à coup gagnée par la panique à l'idée de le voir à nouveau disparaître de sa vie.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pas avant de m'avoir accordé au moins une danse... _Improvisa-t-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Élisabeth se leva pour lui tendre la main et l'implora du regard. Après avoir semblé hésiter quelques secondes, William se leva à son tour puis posa sa main dans la sienne. Pas très à l'aise de danser avec Élisabeth alors que son fiancé allait les suivre des yeux, William conduisit Élisabeth à l'autre bout de la piste de danse et soupira dans son esprit lorsqu'il comprit que l'ambiance musicale passait d'une danse endiablée à un «_slow_». Troublé et nerveux, William franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme afin de la serrer contre lui en sachant très bien qu'il paierait pendant des mois pour cet instant de bonheur – comme cela lui était arrivé à chaque fois qu'il avait expérimenté un rapprochement avec la jeune femme. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut capable de parler durant la première minute. La tête accotée dans le cou de William, Élisabeth humait sa peau fraîche et réalisa que son odeur à elle seule lui donnait le goût de pleurer. Habité par des pensées similaires, William resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage un peu plus profondément dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Lorsque la musique se termina, beaucoup trop vite à leur goût, l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas être responsable de la séparation. Finalement, craignant d'être ramassé par le collet par un amoureux jaloux, William se détacha lentement, regarda intensément Élisabeth dans les yeux, puis, lui ramassa la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

_-Merci pour cette merveilleuse danse Élisabeth. Je dois rentrer maintenant._

_-Partez-vous avec la limousine?_

_-Oui... Charles m'a prévenu qu'il rentrerait en taxi…_

_-Ça vous dérangerait de me déposer chez moi?_

_-Vous ne rentrez pas avec Carl?_

Ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée par William, Élisabeth rétorqua : _Carl sera encore là demain... Pas vous._

_-Donnez-moi le temps de prendre congé des autres et je vous retrouve à la voiture. _

En passant près de Charles et Jane qui étaient toujours enlacés sur la piste de danse, William en profita pour les saluer à nouveau. Revenant vers la large banquette qui n'était plus occupée que par les deux hommes, William éprouva une gêne immense en découvrant que Carl ne faisait aucun effort pour retenir sa fiancée. Certain que s'il avait été placé dans une situation similaire, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de traiter la jeune femme avec autant d'indifférence, William repensa aux soupçons émis par Jane et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas en eux, une part de vérité.

_-Ne vous sentez pas obligé de rester Carl? _Mentionna Fitzwilliam.

_«Ouais, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'il va répondre à ça?»_ S'intéressa William en surveillant le jeune homme.

_-Ça te dérange Éliza si je reste un peu pour bavarder avec Fitzwilliam? _

_-Pas le moins du monde. Seulement, tu devras rentrer en taxi... William et moi prenons la limousine..._

_-Pas de problèmes… je prendrai un taxi… _Répondit Carl tout sourire.

_-Au revoir Carl. _Le salua William en lui tendant la main._ Encore bravo pour votre excellent travail dans la pièce... _

_-Merci William! Vraiment. Je sais que vous êtes difficile._

_-À demain Fitz. On se retrouve à l'aéroport?_

_-Ouais! Puisqu'il le faut!_

_-À la prochaine Rose Rouge._ Le salua Élisabeth à son tour en lui faisant la bise sur les deux joues. _Saluez Richard pour moi, voulez-vous?_

Une fois dehors, Élisabeth s'arrêta une seconde, le temps de sentir le vent sur sa peau. William la précéda et en profita pour déverrouiller puis lui tenir la portière ouverte. Élisabeth le remercia et s'engouffra dans la voiture. William en fit le tour, s'installa à la place du conducteur et démarra le moteur sans plus attendre.

_-William, je peux très bien conduire si vous êtes trop fatigué?_ Lui offrit-elle en posant la main sur son bras.

_-Non ça va très bien. Merci._

Pendant que William programmait le gps en entrant l'adresse de la jeune femme, Élisabeth s'installa confortablement, appuya sa tête contre le siège et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

_-Vous êtes fatiguée ou satisfaite?_ L'interrogea William en se mettant en route.

_-Un heureux mélange des deux..._

_-Vous avez vraiment bien travaillé dans cette pièce Élisabeth._

_-Vous auriez dû nous voir répéter. Le metteur en scène était un incapable. Quelques fois, pour m'en sortir, il m'arrivait d'essayer de m'imaginer ce que vous nous diriez vous. Ce que vous seriez arrivés à faire avec une pièce comme celle-ci._

_-Probablement rien de plus que ce que vous êtes arrivés à en faire tous les deux. Vous étiez tellement émouvante à la fin._

_-Vous savoir dans la salle m'a beaucoup aidée à me concentrer. D'ailleurs, William, avant toute chose, il me faut vous remercier..._

_-Me remercier?_ S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Charles m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pour Lydia. Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance._ Voyant qu'il se rembrunissait, elle insista : _Ne soyez pas fâché contre Charles. Il ne voulait que vous partiez sans que je puisse vous remercier._

_-Ce n'est pas nécessaire Élisabeth... J'ai agi au nom de notre amitié._

_-Vous êtes un ami qui vit bien loin…_

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir de temps autre... Et d'ailleurs vous ne vous ne vous ennuierez pas tant que cela, vous n'êtes pas seule ici..._

_-Tournez ici William. C'est la troisième maison à votre droite. _L'informa-t-elle.

_-Vous avez Carl… _Compléta William tout en suivant les directives de la jeune femme.

Élisabeth vint pour répliquer quelque chose, mais son attention fut attirée par la vue d'une voiture sombre qui était arrêtée devant son bloc appartement. Elle distinguait clairement la plaque d'immatriculation. Le numéro de celle-ci ne correspondait à aucune des plaques d'immatriculation de ses voisins. Dès que William s'en approcha, les phares avant s'allumèrent et la voiture décolla.

_-Étrange… _Murmura la jeune femme tout en suivant la voiture des yeux tandis qu'elle tournait le coin de la rue et s'éloignait définitivement.

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?_

-Personne n'a le droit de se stationner là. À moins de posséder une vignette…

«_On jurerait qu'il s'agit de la même voiture que tout à l'heure _Songea-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour d'imprimer de manière permanente dans sa mémoire la série de chiffres et de lettres que contenaient la plaque, en utilisant la même technique que lorsqu'elle avait un texte à apprendre et peu de temps pour le faire._ Heureusement que j'ai une mémoire photographique.»_

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar, Jane et Charles venaient tout juste d'annoncer à Carl et à Fitzwilliam qu'ils allaient rentrer. Fitzwilliam vint pour se lever aussi, mais hésita finalement en réalisant que Carl n'était pas aussi pressé de partir que les deux autres.

_-Euh, très bien, allez-y... Personnellement, je vais rentrer un peu plus tard. Si Carl peut supporter ma compagnie encore quelques instants..._

_-Est-ce que j'ai le choix?_ Blagua l'acteur en levant sa bière pour saluer les deux autres : _Bonne nuit Jane. Bon voyage de retour Charles. Je suis très content de vous avoir rencontré._

_-Moi aussi... et j'étais très sérieux lorsque je vous ai proposé de vous écrire un rôle... Seriez-vous prêt à venir jouer en Angleterre s'il le fallait?_

_-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. Au revoir Charles. Faites-moi signe dès que vous le pourrez._

Une fois seul avec Fitzwilliam, Carl ne put faire autrement que de sourire.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeux tout à coup? _S'enquit son vis-à-vis.

_-Je pensais à Élisabeth... et à William. Je souhaite tellement voir votre cousin différer son voyage de retour de quelques jours..._

Les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte, Fitzwilliam fixait Carl comme s'il était fou. _Mais Carl, si mon cousin ne rentre pas avec Charles et moi, ça ne serait pas très bon pour vous ça!_

_-Pourquoi? Élisabeth est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut... _Lâcha l'acteur en fixant Fitzwilliam avec un sourire dans les yeux.

_-Mais vos fiançailles..._

-_Ouais, nos prétendues fiançailles..._ Dévisageant Fitzwilliam directement dans les yeux, Carl ajouta : _Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi nous nous sommes fiancés Élisabeth et moi?_ Après que Fitzwilliam ait acquiescé timidement, il poursuivit : _Pour que la presse me laisse tranquille... j'étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'on puisse découvrir que je suis homosexuel._

La surprise de Fitzwilliam fut telle qu'il échappa son verre de bière.

_-Je n'en reviens pas? _Balbutia-t-il tout en s'affairant à éponger les dégâts.

_-Oh, ne vous en faites pas... ce n'est pas contagieux... on est comme ça ou on ne l'est pas..._

_-Pardonnez-moi Carl, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple que ça..._

_-Mais si...pour moi en tout cas. J'ai toujours eu une nette préférence pour les garçons..._

_-Alors que moi, après toutes ces années, je n'arrive toujours pas à me brancher... _Lui confia son vis-à-vis en rougissant violemment.

_-Pardon? _S'enquit Carl, interloqué.

_-À la vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment où va ma préférence..._ Poursuivit Fitzwilliam de plus en plus fébrile en se réinstallant. _Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive..._ Jetant un œil autour de lui, Fitzwilliam se pencha vers Carl et le prévint : _Je n'arrive pas à y voir clair ici... Ça vous dirait de m'accompagner à l'hôtel? _Devant le silence de son compagnon, Fitzwilliam renchérit : _Je vous en prie, Carl... j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un... et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en vous... je sens que vous pouvez comprendre..._

_-Très bien... je vous accompagne._

Le soulagement qu'il reconnût sur le visage de Fitzwilliam fut le plus beau cadeau que celui-ci pouvait lui faire dans les circonstances.

Pendant ce temps, toujours arrêtés devant l'appartement d'Élisabeth, William déverrouilla les portières afin de lui permettre de sortir. La main sur la poignée, Élisabeth prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers lui: _William, venez donc prendre un dernier verre chez moi,_

_-Je dois me lever tôt demain... Dans quelques heures en fait. _Ajouta-t-il après avoir jeté un œil critique sur sa montre.

_-Vous aurez amplement le temps de faire un somme dans l'avion? _Insista-t-elle en posant délicatement la main sur son bras.

_-D'accord, mais je ne reste pas longtemps._ Convint William après avoir laissé échapper un petit rire sec.

Élisabeth le guida vers le stationnement arrière où il immobilisa la limousine en toute sécurité et le guida jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. William pénétra dans la pièce principale, s'immobilisa sur le pallier et regarda partout autour de lui.

_-Vous avez décoré l'appartement vous-même? _

_-Oui! Ça vous plaît?_

_-Beaucoup. Ça vous ressemble!_

_-Que voulez-vous boire William? Si je vous sers un Bailey, est-ce que ça vous va?_

_-Ça me convient très bien. Merci._

Sans plus attendre, Élisabeth se dirigea vers le bar où elle s'activa à préparer le verre de William. Passant dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de la glace, elle se remémora soudain la photo qu'elle avait prise dans sa tête et qu'il lui fallait extraire de sa mémoire avant de l'oublier totalement. Elle revint donc sur ses pas – déposa le verre de glace sur le bar et nota le numéro de la plaque sur la première feuille de papier qu'elle trouva.

Pendant ce temps, William examinait l'une après l'autre les pièces de l'appartement d'Élisabeth et passait des commentaires sur les objets qu'elles contenaient. Puisque sa voix lui était parvenue de la salle de séjour lors de sa dernière question, Élisabeth butta contre lui lorsqu'il arriva derrière elle au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre. Il reçut le contenu du verre sur son veston.

_-Oh non William, je suis désolé! _

_-Bof, ne vous en faites pas... ce ne sont que des vêtements. _L'excusa-t-il en banalisant la situation.

_-Retirez votre chemise... je vais la mettre au lavage... et faire tremper votre veston… Vite si vous ne voulez pas que l'alcool laisse des taches..._

Puis, constatant qu'il commençait déjà à retirer son veston et à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, elle le prévint : _Attendez, laissez-moi aller vous chercher une robe de chambre._

William cessa aussitôt de se dévêtir. Élisabeth revint quelques secondes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains une large robe de chambre et un haut de pyjama.

_-Tenez mettez ceci! C'est à Carl! _Lui apprit-elle avant de se retourner. Lorsqu'à son mouvement elle devina qu'il avait l'intention de s'asseoir sur le divan pour retirer ses souliers, elle le prévint : _Non, ne faites pas ça_! _Vous seriez alors obligé d'ôter votre pantalon._ Ricana-t-elle en désignant l'imposante tache que l'alcool avait également laissée sur le canapé. _Installez-vous plutôt sur le lit._ _Pendant ce temps, je vais aller vous préparer un autre verre._

Retournant vers le bar, elle s'exécuta tout en s'adressant à lui sans le regarder.

-_Vous savez_, continua-t-elle en haussant le ton, _J'ai comme l'impression que vous allez devoir dormir ici... Votre chemise et votre veston ne seront pas secs avant demain matin._

Elle se retourna et alla déposer le second verre sur la petite table qui se trouvait près du lit afin que William puisse l'atteindre. Se tournant vers lui, elle constata qu'il s'était allongé sur le lit, les deux bras remontés derrière sa tête et qu'il la dévisageait étrangement.

_-Je vais aller mettre votre chemise dans la laveuse et faire tremper votre veston._ Le prévint-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle revint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne s'étonna même pas de découvrir que William s'était endormi. L'espace d'une seconde elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Connaissant son désir de quitter pour l'Angleterre tôt le lendemain, elle opta pour ne pas le réveiller. En silence, elle ramassa plutôt le restant des dégâts causés par l'alcool répandu sur le canapé, quitta temporairement la pièce pour aller mettre sa robe de nuit, puis tenta de trouver comment s'installer pour dormir. Le canapé ne pouvant plus recueillir personne, dans les circonstances, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'allonger près de lui. Soucieuse du confort de William, Élisabeth s'approcha de lui, le débarrassa délicatement de sa robe de chambre et, arriva à l'installer sous les couvertures en le faisant pivoter sur lui même. Lorsqu'elle se glissa sous les couvertures à son tour, elle n'osa pas remuer pendant de longues minutes, restant résolument de son côté du lit. Puis, comprenant qu'il dormait à point fermés, elle se rapprocha doucement et se lova tout contre lui. Comme s'il avait pu percevoir la présence de la jeune femme, William se tourna alors sur le côté et passa son bras par dessus elle pour l'enlacer. Le visage de William se retrouva alors tout contre sa joue. Lorsqu'elle tenta de se dégager, une autre impulsion amena William à poser sa jambe par-dessus celle d'Élisabeth, rendant toute retraite impossible. Consciente que toute nouvelle tentative de sa part risquait de l'éveiller, Élisabeth resta immobile pendant de longues minutes et retint sous souffle.

À son contact, Élisabeth ne put que repenser à son séjour dans le Derbyshire où ils avaient échangés des baisers passionnés. À l'évocation de ce souvenir, Élisabeth dut fournir un effort supplémentaire pour lutter contre son envie de lui voler un baiser dans son sommeil. Le fait de sentir sa peau et son odeur ne faisaient qu'accentuer son désir. Finalement enivrée, elle tourna doucement sa tête vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans vraiment s'éveiller, William gémit doucement. De crainte qu'il ne s'éveille totalement, Élisabeth quitta aussitôt ses lèvres, se recula légèrement et ferma les yeux. C'est alors que la main de William vint involontairement se poser sur son sein. Élisabeth fut si surprise qu'elle ne put retenir une légère exclamation. Une seconde passa, plus deux. Après la troisième seconde, elle fut rassurée : il ne s'était pas réveillé. Délicatement, elle souleva sa main, la déplaça et la déposa doucement le long de son corps. Les yeux toujours posés sur lui, Élisabeth constata que sa respiration était régulière et qu'il dormait profondément.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Les paroles de Charles lui revinrent à la mémoire, mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait insinué, rien de précis dans l'attitude de William ce soir ne put réellement la convaincre qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle ni même qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Son intention de repartir dès le lendemain, la tristesse réelle qu'il avait exprimée lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de sa rupture avec Anne et son intérêt à venir assister à son mariage avec Carl, semblaient contredire les propos de Charles. Finalement convaincue qu'elle n'avait aucune bonne raison de croire que William désirait autre chose que son amitié, Élisabeth se laissa bercer par sa respiration et se laissa happer par le sommeil.

_**...À suivre... Des questions... des commentaires... Miriamme**_


	11. Dure réalité

_**Onzième partie**_

Une forte pluie martelait les carreaux de la fenêtre lorsqu''Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux.

«_En plein le genre de matin où on souhaiterait pouvoir rester couchée»_ songea-t-elle. La mémoire lui revenant soudainement, elle se redressa dans son lit et se retourna pour constater que William n'était plus là. Aucune trace de lui dans le reste de l'appartement non plus. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil matin lui permit de deviner la raison de son absence. Il était en route pour l'Angleterre. Ne pouvant y croire totalement, elle chercha une preuve tangible de son départ. Ses vêtements étaient disparus tout comme sa mallette. Tout à coup, elle aperçut une feuille blanche, déposée sur la table. Elle se redressa rapidement et s'en saisit. Il s'agissait de la même feuille que celle sur laquelle elle avait déjà noté le numéro de la plaque de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant son immeuble et qui lui avait semblé si louche.

_«Immatriculation: 464ZUM» _Lut-elle à voix haute avant de jeter un œil sur le message qui William lui avait adressé sur son verso.

_«Chère Élisabeth,_

_Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, vous dormiez à points fermés. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous saluer avant de partir, mais je ne pouvais rester sans manquer mon avion. Je vous laisse mon numéro de cellulaire et mon adresse de courriel. J'espère recevoir de vos nouvelles bientôt. Veuillez saluer votre sœur et Carl pour moi._

_En toute amitié William Darcy.»_

Les lettres se croisèrent et se mêlèrent à nouveau devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'ils se remplissaient de larmes. Encore très ébranlée, mais décidée à en avoir le cœur net, Élisabeth s'empara finalement du combiné et composa le numéro personnel de Carl.

_-Oui, Allo!_ Lui répondit son ami d'une voix ensommeillée.

_-Carl?..._ S'enquit-elle très timidement : _Tu es seul?_

_-Éliza, avec qui veux-tu que je sois?_

_-Je te réveille? Je vais te rappeler plus tard. _S'excusa-t-elle.

_-Non, ça va... c'est juste que je me suis couché tard. À vrai dire, je me suis couché, i peine une heure... après être allé reconduire Fitzwilliam à l'aéroport._

_-Vous avez veillé toute la nuit? _S'étonna-t-elle.

_-Pas toi? _S'enquit son interlocuteur d'un ton moqueur. Après avoir attendu en vain sa réponse, Carl lâcha en baillant : _J'ai cru que William et toi... Enfin, puisqu'il n'est rentré à l'hôtel qu'à cinq heures trente ce matin... J'ai présumé que…_

_-Il a effectivement passé la nuit chez moi. _Admit Élisabeth._ Mais…._

_-C'est ce que j'avais espéré... _La coupa-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

_-Il est donc parti?_

_-Bien sur qu'il est parti... Ils sont partis comme prévu tous les trois._

N'arrivant plus à respirer, Élisabeth s'excusa auprès de Carl et raccrocha après lui avoir laissé croire qu'elle devait aller répondre à celui qui s'entêtait à sonner à sa porte.

«_Il est donc reparti_». S'attrista-t-elle. Il était retourné en Angleterre sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer avec elle. Abattue, Élisabeth resta longuement allongée dans son lit, à pleurer, à réfléchir, puis à tenter de se convaincre de se lever. Le moment de commencer sa routine de préparation pour le spectacle de midi arrivant, elle agit comme une automate, prit une douche, s'habilla, mangea un léger morceau, puis sauta sur son vélo pour se rendre au théâtre. Arrivée dans la loge, elle découvrit un gros bouquet de fleur et lut sur la carte qui l'accompagnait que celui-ci était pour Carl. Elle prit place devant le miroir et commença à se maquiller en espérant que son fond de teint réussirait à lui rendre sa joie de vivre en même temps que la beauté de son visage. Beaucoup plus tard qu'à son habitude, Carl fit également son entrée.

_-Élisabeth, ça va? _S'enquit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

-_Très bien Carl. Et toi?_ Rétorqua-t-elle en lui présentant son plus beau sourire et en désignant son bouquet de fleurs. _Regarde ce que tu as reçu._

Après avoir observé attentivement Carl alors qu'il humait le parfum de ses fleurs, Élisabeth le pressa : _Allez... dis-moi tout... de qui sont-elles?_

_-Non, je te le dirai plus tard. Dès que tu auras consenti à me raconter ta nuit avec William! Je brûle de savoir..._

-_Tiens... lis ça._ L'encouragea-t-elle en lui tendant le court message rédigé par William avant de partir. _Comme tu vois, nous sommes de bons amis à présent..._

Carl ramassa la feuille en question et commença à la lire. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour dévisager Élisabeth : _Je ne comprends pas... Au moment de partir, il m'a pris à part et m'a demandé de veiller sur toi... J'ai alors cru qu'il savait pour nous deux, pour moi je veux dire. Voilà pourquoi, je lui ai demandé de faire la même chose pour moi et de prendre soins de Fitzwilliam... Si tu avais vu son regard... il ne me l'a pas avoué, mais il s'est tout de même éloigné. J'en ai conclu qu'il voulait me donner l'occasion de parler à Fitzwilliam avant d'embarquer. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru... Merde alors... je l'ai pourtant bien entendu de mes deux oreilles avouer à Charles qu'il avait dormi chez toi..._

_-Il ne t'a pas menti... Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il s'est endormi cinq minutes à peine après être entré chez moi... À mon réveil ce matin, j'ai trouvé ce gentil petit mot..._

_-Mais c'est à n'y rien comprendre._

-_Sans doute n'y a-t-il rien à comprendre... Je vais devoir me le répéter souvent... si je veux enfin le chasser de mes pensées... Mais, je suis égoïste Carl... il est temps que tu me racontes comment toi, tu as occupé ta nuit... Je sais déjà que tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup... mais c'est le reste que je veux entendre... _L'encouragea Élisabeth.

-_Fitzwilliam et moi avons parlé toute la nuit... assis confortablement au bar de son hôtel jusqu'à sa fermeture, puis dans sa chambre. _Réagissant à la réprobation qu'il lut dans son regard, il ajouta :_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Élisabeth. Nous avons discuté toute la nuit et ce fut une nuit inoubliable... J'ai tout avoué à Fitzwilliam. _Avoua-t-il enfin, heureux du regard admiratif que la comédienne posait sur lui. _Et le plus drôle ma chère, c'est qu'il n'a pas été choqué... J'ai lui ai parlé aussi ouvertement qu'à toi. Ensuite, il m'a avoué que ma présence lui faisait du bien... que lui aussi se sentait attiré par moi... Peux-tu croire?_ _Les deux mains devant son visage maquillé, Élisabeth laissa échapper un petit rire_. _Fitzwilliam aussi se questionne sur son orientation sexuelle... on en a reparlé longuement. Si tu savais comme il est extra... Il ne m'a pas repoussé... au contraire... Il veut qu'on se revoie... qu'on en reparle... dans quelques temps quand il aura réfléchi... et, encore, ce matin, au moment de me quitter, il m'a avoué avoir peur d'être amoureux de moi... peur de s'être déjà trop attaché._

_-Carl! Oh, mon Dieu, mais c'est…_ Balbutia-t-elle. _Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi..._

_-Oui, mais ne t'emballe pas chérie... il peut encore changer d'idée... il est fragile sur le plan émotionnel... et puis... je crains que la distance... enfin tu connais la maxime... loin des yeux, loin du cœur..._

_-Je sais oui... Mais Carl, ça veut dire que tu vas me quitter... que tu vas rompre nos fiançailles?_ L'agaça-t-elle en lui tendant la carte que Fitzwilliam avait envoyée avec ses fleurs.

_-Je crois que je me sens prêt maintenant à vivre ouvertement... enfin, en y allant doucement, je crois même que je pourrais éventuellement, contribuer à faire changer les mentalités..._

_-Je suis très heureuse pour toi... Oh, Carl?_

_-Oui._

-_Promet-moi que tu ne t'empêcheras jamais de me raconter tes histoires... ce n'est pas parce que je suis malchanceuse en amour que je ne suis pas capable de me réjouir pour toi... Tu es comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu..._

_-Promis sœurette... Oh, en passant, après le spectacle, rappelle-moi de te dire qui est vraiment responsable du soudain retournement de Wickham. Tu n'en reviendras pas..._

_-Oh, ça par contre, je le sais déjà._

Quinze minutes avant la levée du rideau, le régisseur vint frapper à la porte de leur loge pour prévenir Élisabeth qu'un employé du théâtre était venu lui dire que son vélo était mal attaché. Après s'être excusée auprès de Carl, Élisabeth s'empara de son parapluie et sortit à l'extérieur. Une fois rendue dans le stationnement, elle constata que son vélo était pourtant solidement attaché. Faisant volteface pour retourner vers la porte arrière du théâtre, la jeune comédienne entendit distinctement une voiture s'approcher. Le bruit d'une portière qui s'ouvrait la fit se retourner. Une seconde plus tard, elle se trouva immobilisée contre le corps d'une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, tandis que deux individus masqués s'approchaient d'elle par devant. L'un d'eux tenait dans sa main ce qu'elle identifia comme une seringue. La main de celui qui la maintenait fermement se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle n'eut que le temps de remarquer que la main de l'homme en question portait une bague semblable à celle que portait l'homme au complet noir qu'elle avait aperçu avec Wickham lors de la soirée bénéfice organisée par Anne DeBourg. Le premier individu remonta la manche de sa chemise tandis que le deuxième enfonça la seringue dans son bras. Élisabeth perdit alors tout contact avec la réalité.

**…À suivre…**


	12. La réaction de William

**Douzième partie**

Dans l'avion qui les ramenait en Angleterre, Charles et William étaient occupés à lire le journal alors que Fitzwilliam gardait résolument les yeux fermés. Charles finit par déposer son journal et s'adosser confortablement dans son siège après l'avoir volontairement fait reculer. Croyant les deux hommes endormis, William se leva et se dirigea vers les hôtesses pour demander qu'on lui serve un croissant et un café. Il se rendit ensuite dans la section réservée au repas et attendit qu'il lui apporte le maigre petit déjeuner qu'il venait de commander. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Fitzwilliam ouvrit les yeux, puis plongea la main dans son sac pour en retirer son Ipad. Il l'ouvrit puis demanda à l'hôtesse de l'air s'il pouvait aller lire les nouvelles sur internet. Ayant reçu son accord, il se brancha et alla se promener sur ses sites favoris. Lorsque finalement il accéda au site de son bulletin de nouvelles préféré, il ferma à nouveau les yeux le temps que les dernières manchettes se téléchargent. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit indiquant la fin de la transmission, il ouvrit les yeux et commença à lire le résumé des informations. Deux minutes plus tard, ses yeux étaient toujours figés sur la même image. Un encadré présentait une photo assez récente d'Élisabeth Bennet avec la mention DISPARUE en grosses lettres. Les joues en feu, il cliqua sur la photo afin de pouvoir accéder au détail de cette nouvelle.

_«Ils étaient des centaines à espérer en vain que l'actrice monte sur scène ce soir. Finalement, c'est son partenaire de jeu, Carl Longchamp qui est venu annoncer la terrible nouvelle aux spectateurs. Il a lui-même quitté la scène les yeux pleins de larmes pour aller discuter en coulisse avec des officiers de police. Tout ce que le personnel du théâtre a accepté de nous dire pour l'instant c'est qu'un homme se faisant passer pour un technicien est venu prévenir le régisseur du spectacle que le vélo de mademoiselle Bennet était mal attaché dans le stationnement arrière. Elle est sortie emportant avec elle son parapluie et ses clés, mais n'est jamais revenue. Dix minutes plus tard, voyant qu'elle ne se montrait toujours pas, monsieur Longchamp et le régisseur sont partis à sa recherche. Dans le stationnement, il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille alors que son vélo était là et bien attaché. Le régisseur a finalement repéré une clé sur le sol. Après l'avoir essayé, les policiers ont confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la clé du cadenas de son vélo. Mais où est donc passée mademoiselle Bennet? À cette question, Carl Longchamp n'a fait aucun commentaire... Les yeux pleins de larmes, il n'a fait que soulever les épaules en signe d'impuissance... Les policiers ont également refusé de donner des informations supplémentaires. À suivre dans le prochain bulletin... 13h00... heure de l'est.»_

Fitzwilliam était catastrophé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Charles et décida de ne pas le réveiller.

«_Il sera toujours temps de le prévenir... mais où donc est William?» _Se demanda-t-il en le cherchant des yeux.

Interrogeant l'hôtesse, il apprit que son cousin était allé prendre son déjeuner dans la section repas. Devinant qu'il lui fallait aller l'informer de la situation, Fitzwilliam se leva après avoir fait disparaître temporairement l'image du site en question au cas où Charles se réveillerait entre temps.

_-William? Puis-je me joindre à toi?_ «_Comment Diable, puis-je lui apprendre une telle chose?» _S'interrogea-t-il tandis que son cousin lui faisait signe de s'assoir avec lui.

_-Bien sur. Je te croyais endormi._ Remarquant alors la pâleur de son visage et l'expression étrange de Fitzwilliam, il s'enquit : _Ça va? On pourrait croire que tu vas te trouver mal..._

«_Aidez-moi seigneur! Dites-moi…_» S'encouragea-t-il avant de plonger : _William, il est arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave._

_-Fitzwilliam, je suis déjà au courant._ Devant l'air étonné de son cousin, il poursuivit : _Allez, ne t'en fait pas... je comprends très bien._ _D'autant plus que je n'ai été qu'à moitié surpris lorsque Carl m'a parlé…_

_-Mais de quoi tu parles? _L'interrogea Fitzwilliam en le dévisageant sans comprendre.

_-De ton homosexualité…_

_-Quoi?_ Se reprenant aussitôt, devinant qu'il ne devait pas accorder priorité à ce dont William l'entretenait. _Non, je veux te parler d'Élisabeth William. Elle vient tout juste de se faire enlever._

_-QUOI?_

_-Elle n'est jamais montée sur scène au début de l'après-midi._

_-MAIS comment as-tu appris ça? _

_-En consultant les manchettes sur mon Ipad._

_-Il y a surement une erreur... Elle doit encore être chez elle... Lorsque je l'ai quittée, elle dormait à points fermés. _Enchaîna-t-il sans se soucier de l'incohérence de ses propos.

_-Elle s'est rendue au théâtre à vélo... avant de monter sur scène, elle est ressortie pour aller vérifier... Oh, attend-moi ici._ S'impatienta-t-il. _Je reviens avec mon Ipad... Tu liras l'article toi même..._

William profita de son absence pour dégager la table et tenter de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Lorsque Fitzwilliam revint, il était accompagné de Charles.

-_Allez donne-moi ça_. Lui ordonna William en lui prenant sa tablette des mains.

En silence, les deux hommes prirent connaissance de la nouvelle. Fitzwilliam ne quittait pas le visage de William une seule seconde, craignant toujours la réaction de celui-ci. Une fois sa lecture terminée, William rendit aussitôt le Ipad à son propriétaire comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir.

_-Fitzwilliam, passe-moi ton cellulaire, le mien est déchargé._ Après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation à l'hôtesse de l'air et avoir obtenu sa permission, il signala le numéro des Gardiner. Après avoir attendu quelques instants, il raccrocha : _La ligne est occupée. Fitzwilliam, sais-tu où nous pourrions joindre Anne présentement? _Demanda-t-il à son cousin.

_-Oui, attend, elle m'a laissé son numéro en cas de besoin. _

Dès qu'il eut le numéro sous les yeux, William s'empressa de joindre Anne.

_-Oui, Allo. _Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix préoccupée.

_-Anne, c'est moi. William!_

_-William, oh, mon Dieu, tu viens d'apprendre la nouvelle?_

_-Je viens de l'apprendre, oui. Je suis avec Fitzwilliam et Charles, nous devrions atterrir à Londres dans vingt minutes. Anne, il faut que tu m'aides. Je suis très inquiet, que sais-tu exactement?_

_-Seulement ce que les policiers ont bien voulu nous dire... Ils disent qu'elle a été enlevée... Ils s'intéressent à tous ses faits et gestes... George est avec eux présentement... à ma suggestion..._

_-Pour leur dire quoi?_

_-La vérité... à propos des chantages... et des films pornos..._

_-Mais..._

_-Il y va de la vie d'Élisabeth William_. Le coupa-t-elle fermement. _George croit qu'elle a été enlevée par ceux qui tirent les ficelles... Les patrons de George n'étaient que des marionnettes... Je lui ai suggéré de demander la protection de la police... au cas où ils essaieraient de s'en prendre à lui maintenant._

-_Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cette histoire peut concerner Élisabeth?_ Voyant que les voisins commençaient à s'intéresser à sa conversation, William préféra mettre fin à sa conversation: _Excuse-moi Anne... je vais devoir te laisser... Je te rappelle dès que nous débarquons à Londres._

_-William, attend. Ne raccroche pas tout de suite. Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée... je sais ce que tu dois ressentir..._

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, William balbutia : _Au revoir Anne._

Après avoir rendu son cellulaire à Fitzwilliam, William fut rattrapé par la fatigue et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

_-William, il vaudrait mieux regagner nos places... On ne va pas tarder à atterrir._ Lui apprit Charles en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

_-Tu as raison… Plus vite nous arriverons… plus vite je pourrai y retourner…_

La gorge nouée et les yeux chargés de larmes, William n'était plus hanté que par une seule pensée.

_«Je n'aurais jamais du monter à bord de cet avion…»_

**…À suivre…**


	13. Début de l'enquête

**Treizième partie**

_**La pauvre Élizabeth est coincée avec des individus de la pire espèce.**_

_**Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**_

Pendant ce temps, Élisabeth revenait péniblement à elle, découvrant avec stupéfaction qu'elle était bâillonnée et toute recroquevillée dans ce qui lui semblait être le coffre arrière d'une voiture roulant à toute vitesse. En effet, chaque fois que le véhicule heurtait une imperfection dans la chaussée ou tournait brusquement, une douleur venait arracher des gémissements à la jeune femme. Élisabeth comprit alors qu'elle devait avoir une côte fracturée. Elle tenta de se remémorer les circonstances de ce qu'elle supposait être un enlèvement, mais n'arrivait pas à fixer son attention sur rien.

«_On a dû me droguer...» _Comprit-elle malgré les limbes qui l'entraînaient.

Un choc plus violent la fit s'élever puis redescendre brusquement. La douleur s'intensifia lui coupant automatiquement le souffle. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut l'arrêt complet. Le moteur cessa de ronronner et des portières s'ouvrirent. Élisabeth eut tout juste le temps de saisir qu'il lui fallait feindre d'être encore endormie si elle voulait avoir une chance d'en apprendre plus sur sa situation avant que le coffre ne s'ouvre.

_-Va me tenir la porte, je m'occupe de la transporter…_ Bougonna une première voix masculine.

_-Bien, mais n'oublie pas de vérifier si elle dort encore_. Lui ordonna une deuxième voix en s'éloignant.

Élisabeth sentit aussitôt une paire de mains se poser sur son visage. Trouvant ses yeux, des doigts soulevèrent ses paupières et se retirèrent.

_-Elle ne reviendra pas à elle de sitôt. _Cria l'homme en direction de l'endroit où s'était dirigé le deuxième homme.

_-Bande d'idiots._ Hurla une troisième voix une seconde avant qu'un violent claquement de portière ne lui fasse involontairement battre des paupières. _Transporte-la dans la maison. Et que ça saute._ Ordonna la voix d'un troisième homme avec irritation. _Eh, Diego. Mets ta cagoule! Grouilles-toi sinon. _S'emporta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée à son tour.

«_Bon, ils sont trois et l'un d'eux se nomme Diego_». Eut-elle le temps de penser avant de sentir qu'on la touchait à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle l'homme la souleva, Élisabeth prit peur. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier tant la douleur devint insupportable. Respirant avec peine, elle enregistra tout de même que l'homme qui la transportait avait été obligé de se pencher pour entrer dans la maison. Tout à coup, elle entendit un bruit sourd, un peu comme ferait celui d'une porte battante où d'un panneau qu'on viendrait de faire coulisser. L'homme commença alors à descendre dans une pièce mal éclairée et où l'air embaumait la poussière. Une seconde après que l'homme qui la transportait toujours ne s'arrête, Élisabeth se sentit à nouveau soulevée dans les airs avant de heurter quelque chose d'infiniment dur et de sombrer dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur.

Lorsque l'avion se posa enfin à Londres, William se préparait mentalement à rencontrer non seulement une horde de journalistes, mais également à être arrêté pour subir un interrogatoire. Ils étaient tous les trois parmi les dernières personnes à avoir vu Élisabeth. Effectivement, lorsqu'avant ces deux compagnons il présenta sa carte de débarquement, il fut aussitôt emmené dans une salle privée en compagnie de ses deux amis.

_-Avez-vous du nouveau... l'a-t-on retrouvée?_ S'enquit-il avant même que les agents ne s'adressent à lui.

_-Nous l'ignorons, à moins que vous acceptiez de nous en parler... _Lui suggéra le plus haut gradé des trois en le dévisageant avec scepticisme.

Après leur avoir fait subir un interrogatoire serré, les douaniers accompagnés de deux agents de police notèrent toutes les informations obtenues de la part des trois hommes, puis les informèrent de leurs droits. Ils étaient libres de s'en aller mais devaient prévenir les autorités avant de quitter de pays. William quant à lui, se vit contraint de demeurer avec eux le temps que ceux-ci puissent vérifier son histoire et qu'ils prissent des arrangements pour qu'il soit rapatrié aux États-Unis. Autant selon son souhait qu'à la demande des autorités Américaine.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Élisabeth souffrait énormément et avait la nausée. Elle ouvrit les yeux très doucement et constata qu'un homme masqué l'observait attentivement. Il avait dû sentir qu'elle allait s'éveiller car il était tout à côté d'elle.

_-Et puis, ma petite dame? Ça va être l'heure de votre repas..._ Joignant le geste à la parole, son geôlier lui présenta une assiette de céréale dont l'apparence repoussante prouvait qu'elle était demeurée inconsciente très longtemps. Voyant son air dégouté, il l'interpella : _Quoi?_ _On fait la difficile..._ Se moqua-t-il avant de lancer le bol par terre. _Désolé... il n'y a rien d'autre à manger ici..._ _De toute façon ma belle, il y a des distractions supérieures à la bouffe._ Lui dit-il en posant sa large main sur sa poitrine.

Esquissant un mouvement de recul, Élisabeth réalisa que ses mains étaient menottées après deux gros crochets enfoncés dans le mur. Elle tenta de repousser l'homme avec ses pieds, mais fut aussitôt bloquée par la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle à l'aide d'une seule jambe. Diego avait vraiment tout d'un géant. Selon les estimations d'Élisabeth, il devait mesurer environ 6 pieds 6. Elle décida alors d'utiliser son dernier organe valide et lâcha un cri d'horreur qui eut le mérite de surprendre son compagnon. La main de l'homme s'abattit alors sur sa bouche.

_-Ta gueule..._ L'intima-t-il en la réduisant au silence.

Une seconde plus tard, il pressait la lame d'un couteau sur sa gorge: _Si tu cries une seule autre fois, je te perce la gorge._

À l'aide de sa main libre, il détacha un à un les boutons de son chemisier : _Y a pas de mal à regarder?_ Ricana-t-il en jetant sur la forme qu'il dégageait un œil lubrique. Lorsqu'un nombre suffisant de boutons furent détachés, il glissa ses longs doigts sales sous la souple dentelle de sa brassière et s'empara d'un sein. La pression qu'il fit subir à celui-ci fut si douloureuse qu'Élisabeth ne put se retenir de gémir. _J'ai dit ta gueule!_ La menaça-t-il en faisant davantage pression sur la lame. _T'as intérêt à t'habituer à mes caresses, parce que personne d'autre que moi n'a la permission de te surveiller._ La prévint-il avant de reprendre possession de son sein et de le manipuler encore plus violemment. Son intention, de même que son objectif semblaient les mêmes. Dégageant son autre sein aussi brusquement que le premier, il s'arrêta soudainement pour réfléchir, laissant présager le pire. Semblant finalement se décider, il ramassa un bout de tissus imbibé d'essence qui traînait par terre, et l'enfonça dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Il s'installa ensuite à califourchon au-dessus de ses jambes, puis arracha sa brassière d'un seul mouvement. Les jambes maintenues au sol par le poids du corps de son geôlier et incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de subir ses attouchements. Lorsqu'il abaissa sa tête et qu'il se mit à mordre le bout d'un sein, une douleur intolérable lui fit perdre conscience.

William confia ses craintes à l'officier qui lui faisait face à bord de l'avion. L'inspecteur Winston était de loin le plus agréable des inspecteurs. Ayant automatiquement accordé toute sa confiance à William, John Winston n'hésita pas une seconde à lui confier ses inquiétudes.

_-Si mes soupçons sont exacts... Nous sommes sur le point de mettre la main sur l'un des plus gros réseaux de matériel pornographique au monde. Les meneurs sont très bien organisés... nous essayons de les coincer depuis déjà un an..._

_-Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où ils ont pu l'emmener?_

-_Non, évidemment. Ils nous ont toujours échappés jusqu'ici, alors._ Voyant que son interlocuteur se rembrunissait, il ajouta : _Écoutez monsieur Darcy, je comprends votre tourment, mais vous devriez essayez de dormir maintenant. C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire pour l'instant. Je vous rappelle qu'une fois là-bas, vous devrez reprendre toute votre histoire à nouveau._ _Mes collègues sont en train de questionner son oncle et sa tante, à votre suggestion._

William accota alors sa tête contre le dossier de son siège, mais se contenta de regarder distraitement à travers le hublot au lieu de fermer les yeux.

«_Si seulement j'étais resté avec elle aussi... Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé» _S'accabla-t-il.

Arrivé à destination, William fut immédiatement escorté par des policiers et conduit dans l'un des plus importants poste de police de la ville. À son arrivée, les hommes de l'inspecteur, lui proposèrent de manger un morceau avant d'être interrogé à nouveau. William refusa catégoriquement. Il préférait parler d'abord, espérant que cela permettrait de faire avancer les recherches plus rapidement. Au bout de trois longues et pénibles heures d'entrevue, les policiers le laissèrent enfin partir. Lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'extérieur, l'inspecteur Winston vint le trouver.

_-Chez qui vous installerez-vous?_

_-Je vais l'emmener chez moi_... Répondit une voix de femme que William ne reconnut qu'après avoir jeté un œil sur elle.

_-Oh Jane! Merci d'être venue._ S'exclama William en se jetant dans les bras qu'elle lui ouvrait. Ému devant le spectacle des deux jeunes gens qui ne furent pas en mesure de contenir plus longtemps leurs émotions, l'inspecteur s'écarta doucement. _Si seulement, j'étais resté près d'elle... _Entendit-il William répéter juste avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots dans les bras de sa compagne.

_-Non William. Ne dites pas ça. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je vous en prie, ne dites pas cela._ _Ma sœur doit pouvoir compter sur notre sang froid à tous les deux..._

_-Vous avez raison._ Admit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. _Venez, allons chez-vous. Il me tarde de parler à votre oncle._

Après s'être raclé la gorge pour attirer leur attention, l'inspecteur tendit à la main à la jeune femme en guise de présentation, puis s'adressa une dernière fois à William : _Voici le numéro de mon portable. Si quoi que ce soit se passe, où si de nouveaux éléments vous reviennent à la mémoire... appelez-moi immédiatement. _Devant l'air interrogatif de William, l'inspecteur s'empressa de lui expliquer : _Vous savez, il n'est pas rare que des détails qui nous paraissent d'abord insignifiants soient déterminants dans ce genre d'enquête... ne jugez pas les informations qui pourraient ressurgir de votre mémoire..._ Regardant tout à coup derrière lui, il fit signe à l'un de ses hommes et adressa une dernière recommandation à William : _Et allez dormir… C'est un ordre._

-_Merci inspecteur._ Le remercia William en lui serrant la main. _S'il y a du nouveau... faites-moi aussitôt prévenir._

Une fois seul avec Jane, William ne put faire autrement que de se remettre à pleurer. Se sentant aussi impuissante et démunie que lui, Jane ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Arrêtant sa voiture devant chez elle, elle s'assura toutefois que William ait retrouvé une partie de son calme avant de le faire entrer dans la maison où se trouvait encore une bonne partie de la famille Bennet.

William passa une bonne heure à discuter avec monsieur et madame Gardiner avant que Jane n'intervienne en lui ordonnant d'aller prendre du repos. Il se résigna, mais vérifia tout d'abord si l'inspecteur Winston avait apprit quelque chose de nouveau avant de prendre la direction de la chambre d'ami que Jane lui avait fait préparer. Il entendit vaguement la jeune femme mentionner que Carl était en route avant qu'elle ne referme la porte et que la noirceur ne l'envahisse totalement.


	14. Tous se mobilisent

**Quatorzième partie**

_**Même mise en garde : âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Élisabeth était certaine d'avoir dormi assez longtemps, au moins 8 heures en fait, si elle en jugeait par l'odeur qui se dégageait maintenant du bol qui avait été lancé par Diego avant qu'elle perde la carte.

«_Où est-il?»_ Se demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté œil à droite puis à gauche.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, mais s'allongea à nouveau en réalisant qu'elle était toujours sujette à des nausées. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient de l'escalier et qui se dédoublèrent en descendant les marches.

_-Non, il est trop tard. Impossible de demander une rançon alors que la police est déjà sur le coup. C'est trop risqué voyons. Non, il doit y réfléchir... Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? _Entendit-elle répondre celui qu'elle prenait pour leur chef à celui à qui il s'adressait sur son cellulaire.

_-Qu'il va falloir la faire disparaître sans laisser de traces... _S'excita Diego qui était arrivé en bas le premier.

_-Ouais, dommage pour elle..._ Ajouta le chef en rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche.

_-Elle ne s'en serait pas sortie de toute façon. Le boss m'avait demandé de la…_

-_Ta gueule..._ Le coupa son supérieur avant de lui ordonner: _Vérifie donc si elle dort encore avant de parler._

Le géant s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et lui donna un violent coup de pied sur les jambes. Ayant prévu le coup, celle-ci réussit à contenir le cri de douleur qu'elle aurait normalement laissé sortir, afin qu'ils la croient toujours endormie.

_-Elle dort... Tu vois bien qu'elle ne peut pas nous entendre._

_-Hum, elle a l'air en mauvais état..._ S'emporta-t-il avant de gifler Diego avec violence. _Elle doit être vivante... tant qu'on ne reçoit pas d'ordre contraire... Le chef aura peut être besoin qu'on la filme ou qu'on la fasse parler... Bas les pattes Diego. J'te l'dirai pas deux fois._

_-Ouais... Je l'sais... J'ai compris. T'as mes affaires?_ S'enquit-il après quelques secondes.

_-Ouais, tiens... mais n'en abuse pas. _Rétorqua le chef avant de lui lancer un petit sachet de plastique. _Je remonte Diego_.

Après avoir porté attention aux pas rapides de l'homme qui remontait à l'étage, Élisabeth entendit alors le fameux Diego manipuler le sachet. Se risquant à ouvrir un œil, elle constata avec stupeur qu'il était en train de s'injecter un produit quelconque dans les veines. Profitant de ce qu'il était occupé, Élisabeth promena discrètement son regard tout autour espérant apercevoir une issue, ou découvrir un objet qu'elle pourrait utiliser.

«_Ainsi, ils voulaient obtenir une rançon...» _Se répéta-t-elle tout en lorgnant l'horrible individu alors qu'il commençait à manifester des signes d'intoxication.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la cuillère qui gisait tout près du bol de céréales «_Celle-ci pourrait toujours servir_». Songea-t-elle en cherchant la meilleure solution pour s'en approcher sans attirer l'attention de Diego. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait se servir de ses mains, Élisabeth ramena lentement ses jambes vers le haut, puis allongea tranquillement sa jambe droite en direction de la cuillère.

_-C'est ça que tu cherches salope? _La surprit Diego en lui passant devant les yeux la cuillère qu'il avait ramassée une seconde avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ses yeux injectés de sang. Elle maudissait ses sens qui lui avaient fait défaut.

_«J'aurais dû le voir venir.»_ Grimaça-t-elle en le dévisageant. Il ne pouvait pas s'être approché si vite que ça. Convaincu qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup, Diego leva le bras, prit son élan et frappa violemment Élisabeth au visage avec la cuillère.

_-Ne t'avise pas de me jouer un autre vilain tour... sinon... _Pour appuyer ses paroles, il se jeta sur la tête d'Élisabeth et la ramassa par les cheveux pour la forcer à regarder la cuillère : _Sinon, je te la fait avaler... comme le chiffon..._ La relâchant subitement, il éclata de rire. _À moins que tu ne veuilles avaler autre chose... _La menaça-t-elle en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Encouragé par le mouvement de recul de la jeune femme, il commença à détacher la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, puis fit jaillir son pénis déjà devant ses yeux.

_-Que dirais-tu d'une partie de plaisir avec Diego?_

De plus en plus excité par la panique qu'il vit apparaître dans les yeux de sa prisonnière, Diego la prévint : _Rien ne m'interdit de t'enfiler... _

Revenant s'installer à califourchon sur elle de manière à pouvoir garder la main mise sur sa poitrine découverte, Diego délaissa temporairement son pénis qu'il n'avait pas cessé de tenir jusque là, releva la jupe d'Élisabeth et entreprit d'arracher sa petite culotte. Terrorisée, la jeune femme commença à se débattre.

_-Reste tranquille, j'ai dit! _L'intima son agresseur en la giflant à toute volée.

Nullement impressionné par ses tentatives de défense, Diego s'allongea sur elle en pesant de tout son poids. La pression exercée sur ses côtes raviva la douleur et son mal de cœur. Temporairement soulagée pendant qu'il la libérait de son poids, Élisabeth voulut mourir en sentant ses jambes faire pression sur les siennes pour les écarter. L'horreur de ce qu'il se préparait à faire lui fit fermer les yeux. Peu de temps après, elle sentit la forte pression que l'homme faisait subir à son vagin tandis qu'il essayait d'entrer en elle en poussant des grognements de frustration. _Tu vas y avoir droit! C'est moi qui te le dis... _La prévint-il avant de se reculer à nouveau pour mieux foncer vers l'avant. Au lieu de ressentir la violente douleur à laquelle elle s'était préparée, Élisabeth se retrouva étonnement libre. En effet, l'homme qui était remonté un peu plus tôt, ramassa Diego par le col de son chandail et l'entraîna plus loin pour le river de coup. Élisabeth perdit le compte très rapidement, sombrant à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, William prit quelques secondes avant de se remémorer où il était. Jetant un œil intéressé sur sa montre, il réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il avait sommeillé pendant 12 d'affilées sans que personne ne vienne le réveiller. Il se leva, se passa de l'eau dans le visage, puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres. La première personne qu'il aperçut dans le salon fut Carl. Ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes la tête dans les mains. Il redressa la tête et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main lorsqu'il découvrit William sur le seuil.

_-William, Seigneur, venez. Ils viennent d'annoncer que l'enquête n'avance pas... pas assez d'éléments parait-il. Ils disent qu'ils ont peu d'espoir de la retrouver..._

_-Quoi? Que dit l'inspecteur Winston de tout ça? _S'insurgea William en pénétrant dans la pièce.

_-Il n'est guerre optimiste... _Compléta Jane qui avait reconnu la voix de William et arrivait de la cuisine.

_-Quand je pense que j'étais avec elle juste avant sa disparition..._ Se plaignit Carl en regardant William marcher de long en large.

_-Ils disent qu'habituellement, après vingt quatre heures, ils devraient au moins être fixés sur le type de délit. Mais dans ce cas-ci, les ravisseurs n'ont déposés ni demande de rançon, ni fait connaître leurs intentions. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. _Résuma monsieur Gardiner en rabattant le couvercle de son ordinateur portable.

-_Charles et Fitzwilliam arriveront d'ici une heure ou deux._ Annonça Jane dont le but était de ramener un peu de gaité dans l'appartement. _Ils ont décidés de venir nous prêter mains fortes. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre évidemment._ Posant la main sur le bras de William alors qu'il passait près d'elle en marchant, Jane ajouta : _Anne est passée vous voir un peu plus tôt, mais comme vous dormiez... Elle nous a confirmé que les policiers détiennent toujours Wickham..._

_-Café et croissant William? _S'enquit monsieur Gardiner en se levant à son tour.

_-Je m'en occupe, je m'en occupe…_ Les prévint la jeune femme en faisant signe à William de s'asseoir devant la petite table.

Monsieur Gardiner fit un bref résumé des événements à William pendant qu'il prenait place à table avec lui. Tout en les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, Carl alla s'installer devant par la fenêtre. Se souvenant tout à coup d'un détail important, le comédien se retourna vers William, fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une feuille pliée en deux et la lui remit.

-_William j'ai oublié de vous dire : j'ai montré la lettre que vous aviez écrite à Élisabeth pour lui dire au revoir aux policiers. Ils me l'ont rendue ce matin et m'ont demandé de vous la remettre. _

«_Ce mot que je n'aurais jamais dû écrire» _Songea William tout en saisissant le feuille qui incriminait son cœur. Dégouté de lui-même, William vint pour la chiffonner lorsque ses yeux se bloquèrent sur une écriture qui n'était pas là sienne. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler.

Surpris par son étrange comportement, Carl se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Est-il possible que ce soit important? _Dit William à voix haute avant de s'adresser à Jane qui revenait justement avec un plateau._ Jane, puis-je utiliser votre téléphone?_

_-Bien sûr. _Posant le plateau sur la table, elle ramassa l'appareil téléphonique qui était installé dans le salon et le lui tendit.

William composa sans attendre le numéro personnel de l'inspecteur Winston.

_-Inspecteur Winston à l'appareil?_

_-Inspecteur, ici William Darcy._

_-Oh, monsieur Darcy, vous tombez bien. Il est impératif que je vous voie. Puis-je venir vous trouver là où vous êtes? _S'enquit-il en terminant.

Couvrant l'appareil à l'aide de sa main, William s'adressa à Jane : _L'inspecteur demande s'il peut venir ici?_

_-Oui, bien sur! _Répondit la jeune femme.

_-Nous vous attendons... Bien… Non, attendez, ne raccrochez pas encore. Avant de venir, pouvez-vous vérifier à qui appartient le numéro de plaque suivant... C'est important... je vous dirai pourquoi, lorsque vous serez ici..._

_-Très bien... j'arrive. _Conclut l'inspecteur après avoir pris en note le numéro noté par Élisabeth sur la même feuille que le message de William.

Bien avant que l'inspecteur n'arrive, monsieur Bennet communiqua avec Jane afin de savoir si elle avait reçu des nouvelles de l'inspecteur. Lorsque Carl reprit la ligne pour s'entretenir avec madame Bennet, la voiture de l'inspecteur arriva chez Jane. Aussitôt entré à l'intérieur, il s'entretint brièvement avec le monde avant de s'adresser à Jane pour s'enquérir : _Mademoiselle Bennet, auriez-vous une pièce de libre où je pourrais discuter en privé avec monsieur Darcy._

_-Bien entendu… Suivez-moi inspecteur. William aussi bien sur._

Dès que Jane eut refermé la porte de la pièce où elle dessinait les patrons des vêtements qu'elle voulait coudre, William s'empressa de s'enquérir :_ Alors, vous avez du nouveau?_

_-Non, enfin, pas vraiment. En fait, si je souhaitais vous parler, c'est parce que j'aimerais connaître votre réaction à propos d'une idée que nous avons eue. Mais avant de vous parler de ça, nous devons discuter d'autre chose._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Nous avons trouvé à quelle voiture appartient le numéro de plaque que vous nous avez donné… _Lâcha l'inspecteur sans quitter William des yeux.

_-Oui? Et puis?_

_-Puisqu'il s'agit d'une personnalité connue, je dois d'abord savoir pourquoi vous teniez à faire vérifier cette plaque? Est-ce que cette voiture a quelque chose à voir avec Élisabeth?_

_-Je ne le sais pas... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une voiture qui était arrêtée dans l'entrée du bloc d'Élisabeth le soir où je me suis endormi chez elle, la veille de sa disparition en fait. Elle semblait préoccupée par cette voiture là... Je me souviens qu'elle m'a avoué l'avoir déjà vue précédemment. Pour ma part, je ne peux malheureusement pas confirmer cette information, puisque je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant._

_-Il y a peut être quelque chose là... Seulement, si c'est ce que je pense, nous avons affaire à bien plus forte partie que ce que nous pensions. Voilà pourquoi j'avais besoin de vous voir... Vous permettez que je vous expose franchement mes craintes?_

_-Je vous en prie._

_-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait la moindre chance de s'en sortir... si nous ne prenons pas de risques. Mon collègue et moi sommes d'avis que les malfaiteurs se sont fait prendre à leur propre jeu. Ils n'ont pas réagit assez vite... Normalement, les demandes de rançons nous arrivent dès le début puisque les ravisseurs ne veulent pas risquer que la police ait le temps de se mêler du dossier... Cette fois-ci, la nouvelle de sa disparition de mademoiselle Bennet s'est répandue trop rapidement pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'organiser... Ils pourraient toujours tenter de coup, mais s'ils sont aussi intelligents que je le pense, ils vont abandonner cette idée. Cela étant dit, il ne leur resterait donc plus qu'une seule alternative : la faire disparaître sans laisser de trace..._

_-Si ce n'est pas déjà fait… _Précisa William à voix basse.

_-Oui... enfin,... personne ne sait...Chose certaine, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir..._

_-Laquelle?_

_-Il faut les prendre par surprise! Il faut annoncer publiquement que vous offrez une récompense à toute personne qui pourrait nous mener à elle. C'est risqué bien entendu, mais elle court un risque encore plus grand si nous ne tentons rien..._

_-Je suis prêt à le faire... si vous croyez que cela puisse nous aider..._

_-Cela nous permettra au moins de gagner du temps... enfin, je l'espère..._

Les deux hommes s'entendirent ensuite sur les modalités de l'annonce et le montant de la récompense offerte. Puis, visiblement satisfait, l'inspecteur prit congé de William afin d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses collègues. Aussitôt qu'il émergea du bureau de travail de Jane, William fut agrippé par sa sœur Georgianna qui fondit en larmes tout contre lui.

_-Georgianna chérie... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. _La gronda-t-il.

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû... Tu n'aurais pas dû! Cesse de jouer au grand frère avec moi..._

-Mais je suis ton grand frère... Constatant qu'à cause de leurs effusions l'inspecteur n'avait pas osé s'en aller, William intervint : _Pardon inspecteur Winston, laissez-moi vous présenter ma jeune sœur Georgianna._

-_Chaque fois qu'il me présente à un homme potable, il met l'accent sur le mot jeune..._ Se moqua-t-elle de lui en l'imitant : _Voici, ma JEUNE sœur, Georgianna!_

_-Enchanté, jeune Georgianna. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler de la jeunesse comme une tare... Je prendrais bien quelques années de moins... si je le pouvais... On vieillit vite dans le métier... Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... je dois retourner au poste._

_-Bien sur. Excusez-moi si je vous ai retardé._

L'inspecteur parti, William revint au salon sa sœur sur les talons pour expliquer à tous ce que Winston et lui avaient prévu pour les prochaines heures. William surveilla discrètement la réaction de Carl, s'attendant à ce que le jeune homme réagisse avec méfiance où à tout le moins qu'il soit irrité de ne pas avoir été consulté dès le départ. Toutefois, comme celui-ci ne souleva aucune objection, William s'intéressa à ceux qui étaient arrivés en même temps que sa sœur et laissa Jane prendre en charge la logistique entourant la préparation des repas de la journée.

_-Je me propose pour aller faire les courses avec toi Jane._ La prévint Charles en la dévisageant amoureusement.

_-Il faut à tout prix que je m'occupe aussi. Montre-moi ta liste Jane, je peux peut être m'occuper d'aller à la fruiterie._

Fitzwilliam qui se tenait en retrait depuis son entrée dans la pièce, s'approcha de William pour lui proposer son aide : _Puis-je faire quelque chose?_

_-Pas cette fois Fitzwilliam. L'inspecteur pense qu'il est déjà trop tard..._

_-IL A MENTI... William, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai? _Hurla Georgianna avant d'éclater en sanglots et de courir se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

_**…À suivre… **_

_**Miriamme**_


	15. Une lueur d'espoir

**Quinzième partie.**

Un choc vint tirer Élisabeth de son état d'inconscience. Un homme masqué était penché sur elle et tentait de voir si l'eau qu'il venait de lui jeter au visage avait eu l'effet escompté. Voyant qu'il était arrivé à la réveiller, il en profita pour l'examiner de fond en comble. Après être allé chercher une couverture et avoir pris le temps de la recouvrir, il retourna vers Diego et lui réserva le même traitement à l'eau. Une fois mouillé, Diego se leva et prit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il dévisagea ensuite l'homme masqué avec crainte.

_-Ça y est... Les ordres viennent d'arriver. Elle doit être éliminée._

La nouvelle fut reçue par Élisabeth comme une libération.

_«Mieux vaut mourir… _Songea-t-elle sans quitter le chef des yeux. _Tant que la méthode et rapide» _Pria-t-elle.

Un brin maladroit à cause de son masque qui lui tombait constamment sur les yeux, le chef fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une petite pochette. Devinant que celle-ci contenait une seringue avec une dose mortelle d'un produit quelconque, Élisabeth ferma les yeux, soulagée.

_-Attend. Rien ne presse maintenant. Laisse-moi seul avec elle. _Entendit-elle Diego quémander d'une voix doucereuse._ Ça ne dérangera plus personne... Comme on… je t'en devrai une..._

_-Bon, ok, je te laisse 10 minutes, pas plus. _Le prévint-il juste avant de remonter à l'étage au pas de course.

_-C'est bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut... _Gloussa Diego en le regardant disparaître à l'étage.

Dès que son partenaire fut gobé par la trappe et que celle-ci fut refermée, Diego franchit la distance qui le séparait de sa victime. Dès que ses yeux vitreux rencontrèrent les siens, la jeune femme détourna le visage.

_-Plus besoin de ça maintenant. _Lui dit-il en tirant fortement sur le chiffon qui était resté enfoncé tout ce temps là dans sa bouche. _Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, ça ne dérange plus personne._

Élisabeth ferma la bouche, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au feu qui lui brûlait la gorge.

-_Comment souhaiterais-tu mourir? _S'enquit son geôlier en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

La douleur eut malheureusement raison d'elle puisque les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge sèche.

_-J'imagine qu'il faudrait que je t'humidifie la bouche..._ La surprit-elle, lui désignant la partie de son anatomie qu'il lui avait déjà présentée un peu plus tôt. _Tu vois, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici._

Fixant les yeux exorbités d'Élisabeth, Diego retira d'un seul mouvement la couverture qui couvrait toujours son corps, reprit son couteau et posa la lame à la naissance de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir son attention, il descendit son pantalon et commença à se masturber sous le regard horrifié de la jeune femme.

_-Tu étais déçue la dernière fois… _Haleta-t-il tout en continuant son mouvement de va et vient sur son membre dressé._ En passant, si l'idée te prenait de mordre, je te tranche la gorge... compris?_

La jeune femme pour qui ses paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd se promit de tout faire pour qu'il ait envie de la tuer rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit son bassin s'approcher et qu'elle sentit son membre dressé venir faire pression sur ses lèvres asséchées. L'odeur nauséabonde de l'organe reproducteur qui tentait de franchir la barrière de sa bouche, lui leva le cœur. Ouvrant la bouche pour mieux l'accueillir, Élisabeth n'était plus habitée que par une seule pensée, c'est-à-dire qu'il lui fallait supporter d'engloutir cet engin si elle voulait être capable de mettre son plan à exécution. Aussitôt que le pénis de Diego fut suffisamment enfoncé dans sa bouche, Élisabeth referma résolument sa mâchoire sur celui-ci. L'horrible cri qu'il laissa sortir en même temps que son membre ensanglanté, résonna longtemps dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Recrachant tant bien que mal le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche, Élisabeth pria pour que la revanche de son bourreau ne se fasse pas trop attendre.

En proie à une douleur sans nom et recroquevillé, Diego tenait son pénis meurtrit entre ses deux mains. Disparaissant finalement de son champ de vision sans pour autant cesser de gémir, Élisabeth devina qu'il cherchait un bout de tissus ou une serviette propre pour envelopper son organe blessé. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, l'homme réapparût devant elle, plus menaçant que jamais.

Dès qu'elle sent la lame entrer dans sa chair, Élisabeth ressentit une vive douleur. Une chaleur humide se rependit rapidement en coulant le long de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'odeur du sang était tellement facilement reconnaissable.

_«Je t'avais prévenue… » _L'entendit-elle clamer à travers le brouillard qui commençait à l'envelopper.

Diego releva son arme et se préparait à la frapper à nouveau. Une seconde douleur semblable à la première lui traversa la poitrine et s'intensifia sans pour autant lui apporter la satisfaction qu'elle attendait. Se sachant toutefois mortellement blessée, elle se concentra sur la sensation agréable qui la gagnait de s'allonger sur un nuage. La dernière chose qui attira son attention et qui la rendit encore plus confuse, fut la voix du chef qui s'adressait à son geôlier : _Diego, stop! Il y a du nouveau. Ils offrent une grosse récompense pour elle... Le patron veut qu'on la garde vie..._

Tard dans la soirée, bien après le départ des Gardiner et des parents de Jane, William s'entretenait avec Georgianna, Jane et Charles. Carl, pour sa part, était rentré chez lui pour se changer alors que Fitzwilliam avait préféré aller souper à l'extérieur.

Georgianna admirait le comportement de son frère dans cette affaire. Depuis qu'il s'était entretenu avec l'inspecteur Winston, William faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas montrer qu'il était à bout de nerf. Les mises à l'épreuve furent pourtant très nombreuses suite à la l'annonce de la récompense promise que John Winston avait faite publiquement au début de l'après-midi.

Une heure après la diffusion radiophonique et télévisuelle de cette annonce, l'inspecteur avait déjà reçu une bonne centaine d'appels, dont la grande majorité ne menait à aucune piste sérieuse. En fait, à part les voisins directs d'Élisabeth qui avaient appelé pour dire qu'effectivement, ils avaient aperçu une voiture sombre qui rôdait dans les parages la veille de son enlèvement, aucune autre information signifiante n'avait été rapportée aux autorités.

Peu de temps après le retour de Carl et Fitzwilliam, Georgianna s'offrit pour aller faire du thé. Tandis que William répondait patiemment aux questions de son cousin qui voulait savoir si l'annonce de la récompense avait fait bouger les choses, Jane sanglotait doucement dans les bras de Charles.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre au moment même où Georgianna revenait de la cuisine avec la théière.

Ouvrant la porte avec sa seule main libre, elle s'écarta pour laisser l'inspecteur entrer et s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui. La saluant d'un bref signe de tête, John Winston retira son chapeau et entreprit de détacher son imperméable trempé. Arrivant du salon à son tour, William ne quitta pas l'inspecteur des yeux et l'interrogea du regard pendant qu'il retirait son imperméable et le passait à Georgianna sur son invitation.

_-Il y a du nouveau... _Annonça-t-il sans plus attendre.

_-Quoi? _Déglutit William le souffle court.

_-Une vieille dame prétend avoir vu une voiture sombre hier... Elle se serait engagée sur les terres d'un fermier qui est décédé la semaine dernière. Elle a trouvé ça bizarre puisque la maison avait été vidée depuis. De sa fenêtre, elle a cru voir de la lumière au premier étage pendant quelques heures, puis, ensuite, plus rien._

_-Ils sont peut être repartis..._

_-Non. Elle dit que la voiture est encore là..._

_-Qu'avez-vous prévu?_

_-Mes hommes sont en route, ils vont tenter de s'approcher de la maison. Ils ont ordre d'attendre mes instructions..._

_-Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour se rendre là bas?_

_-Ils y sont déjà en fait._

Réalisant que tout leur petit groupe était maintenant dans le corridor et qu'elle tenait toujours la théière dans sa main, Georgianna suggéra : _Ne devrions-nous pas passer au salon?_

-_Oui… bien sûr Georgianna, tu as parfaitement raison._ L'approuva son frère en ouvrant la marche.

_-Je peux vous servir un thé?_ Offrit la jeune femme à l'inspecteur en tout premier lieu. _Oups, pardon, c'est trop anglais, j'imagine_? L'interrogea-t-elle se demandant comment interpréter autrement la légère grimace qui déforma pendant quelques secondes le visage de John.

_-Non, du thé... ce sera parfait... merci. _Balbutia ce dernier en la regardant faire le service.

_-J'en prendrais une tasse aussi... _La prévint William_._

_-Je vais t'aider Georgianna! _Annonça Jane avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher d'autres tasses.

Une sonnerie assourdissante fit sursauter tout le monde. Reconnaissant celle de son portable, l'inspecteur tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur tandis qu'il mettait la main dans sa poche pour saisir son portable.

_-Inspecteur Winston à l'appareil! _

Éloignant son cellulaire de son oreille, il jeta un œil en direction de William_: Ça y est. C'est confirmé. C'est la bonne voiture et il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison._

Gardant le silence à nouveau, John recommença à écouter le résumé que lui faisait l'un des siens. Après une bonne minute de silence, il se retourna vers le groupe qui surveillait ses moindres réactions et annonça: _Mes hommes ont encerclé la maison. Nous avons déjà un homme à l'intérieur. D'après le rapport préliminaire de cet agent, les ravisseurs sont au sous-sol._

_-Sergent Lemire, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'en pense l'inspecteur Tremblay? _S'enquit John Winston en remettant l'appareil sur son oreille. _Je vous donne une heure pour le découvrir, ensuite, entrez... Rien ne nous dit que ce sont eux... Le rapport que vous me faite à l'instant ne me dit rien qui vaille. _Compléta l'inspecteur avant de se traire à nouveau._ Vous êtes affirmatif, c'est la même voiture? Très bien. Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit dans le coffre arrière, faites-moi prévenir. _Ordonna-t-il avant de rabattre le dessus de son téléphone portable.

_-Merci._ Dit-il à Georgianna en ramassant la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendait. _Nous sommes peut être sur la bonne piste..._ Annonça-t-il tout en amenant la tasse à ses lèvres. _Aie, c'est chaud!_ S'exclama-t-il en l'éloignant de sa bouche.

_-M'aviez-vous demandé un thé glacé? _L'agaça Georgianna, réussissant à dérider tout le monde.

_-Non, pardonnez-moi. C'est à cause de la fatigue. Je n'ai pas fait attention… _

_-Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos… _Le prévint la jeune femme.

_-Vous y arrivez vous? _S'enquit-il en se levant pour aller poser sa tasse un peu plus loin.

_-Mais non… évidemment._

La sonnerie de son portable le surprenant à nouveau, l'inspecteur s'empressa de répondre, mais garda le silence complet, se contentant d'écouter attentivement son interlocuteur.

_-Très bien... vous avez ma bénédiction._ Ajouta-t-il avant d'abaisser le couvert de son cellulaire d'un mouvement sec. _Si l'un de vous veut m'accompagner, c'est le moment où jamais. _Annonça John Winston en jetant un œil interrogatif en direction de William. _L'inspecteur Tremblay vient de leur donner l'ordre d'entrer. _

_-J'y vais!_ Décréta William en se levant. Jetant un bref regard en direction de Carl, il s'étonna du peu de réaction de celui-ci, mais repoussa du revers de la main, les questions que son attitude détachée, faisaient naître dans son esprit. Suivant l'inspecteur dans l'entrée, il ramasse son imperméable, embrassa sa sœur sur les deux joues, jeta un regard lourd de sens à Jane avant de lui promettre: _Je vous tiendrai au courant._

**_À suivre...  
><em>**

_**Des commentaires, des questions? Miriamme.**  
><em>


	16. Une mémoire sélective

**Seizième partie**

Dans la voiture, l'inspecteur en profita pour répéter mot à mot les propos de ses hommes à William et lui donner des instructions concernant ce qu'il pourrait ou ne pourrait pas faire une fois arrivé sur les lieux. Il lui apprit que ses hommes avaient acquis la certitude qu'il y avait au moins deux hommes dans la maison. Que le premier, restait confiné à l'étage alors que le deuxième passait son temps à faire des allers-retours entre le rez-de-chaussée et le sous-sol. Dans le coffre de la voiture, ses hommes avaient trouvé des tâches de sang de même que des cheveux dont la couleur correspondait à la description de la jeune femme. William frissonna malgré lui.

_-N'oubliez pas monsieur Darcy, peut importe votre envie de participer, vous devez me promettre de rester à l'écart. Si la personne qu'ils détiennent est bien votre amie et j'insiste sur le «si», vous ne pourrez pas vous approcher d'elle tant qu'elle n'aura pas été examinée, puis déclarée hors de danger par nos hommes._

_-Avez-vous un médecin sur place?_

_-Nous avons fait appel aux ambulanciers locaux. Une voiture est déjà là, stationnée chez la voisine. Les ambulanciers seront prévenus dès que nous jugerons qu'ils peuvent intervenir sans danger._

_-Avez-vous réussi à déterminer à qui vous aviez affaire?_

_-Le monde de la pornographie est un monde complexe monsieur Darcy. Ceux qui ont enlevé mademoiselle Bennet ont probablement voulu faire un coup d'argent. Pour l'instant je retiens l'hypothèse que vous m'avez soumis vous-même, c'est-à-dire que ses ravisseurs font partie du même réseau que ceux qui s'en sont pris à mademoiselle Lydia Bennet. _

Acquiesçant silencieusement, William repensa à cette théorie qu'il avait présentée à l'inspecteur alors qu'ils quittaient l'Angleterre. Se rembrunissant, il songea alors qu'indirectement, en mettant sur pieds l'opération délicate qui avait permis à leur petit groupe de libérer Lydia de l'emprise de la compagnie de cinéma frauduleuse, il avait lui-même mis le doigt dans l'engrenage d'une bombe qui risquait maintenant de sauter au visage d'Élisabeth.

_«Après tout, puisqu'ils ont reçu une forte compensation financière pour briser le contrat de Lydia (sans savoir que l'argent venait de moi), ils ont supposé qu'ils pourraient obtenir davantage en utilisant Élisabeth_…_»._

Torturé, déchiré et maintenant anxieux, William sursauta lorsque son compagnon s'adressa à lui _: Le propriétaire de la voiture est connu du milieu policier. Je serai le premier à lui passer les menottes une fois votre amie en sécurité. Nous aurons enfin la preuve que nous attendions..._

Quelques minutes plus tard

_-Voilà, c'est ici. Nous arrivons monsieur Darcy._ Tout de suite après avoir coupé le monteur de sa voiture, juste derrière l'ambulance, l'inspecteur se tourna une dernière fois vers son passager pour lui dire : _Vous allez attendre ici... Là maison est là, derrière les arbres. Vous pouvez aller discuter avec les ambulanciers si vous y tenez... Ils seront les premiers à être appelés si on la retrouve…_

_-Merci John, merci de m'avoir permis d'être ici avec vous!_ Le remercia William en lui serrant la main avec respect.

_-De rien voyons. Mais vous me remercierez lorsqu'elle sera là. Pas avant._

William le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il disparaissait entre les arbres. L'attente qui suivit lui paru interminable. William régissait en sursautant à tout bruit qui lui paraissait étrange ou différent. Ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve en raison des ambulanciers qui durent se rapporter à l'agent Lemire à quelques reprises. Lorsque provenant de leur Walkie-talkie, William entendit distinctement Lemire hurler les mots : «code rouge», William se raidit malgré lui et s'attendit au pire.

Le pire en question se manifesta sous forme de coups de feu qui claquèrent beaucoup trop nombreux pour que la situation puisse être le moindrement rassurante. Des cris se firent entendre, des ordres fusèrent de partout, suivi tout de suite après par des bruits de pas qui s'accélérèrent jusqu'à paraître engagés dans une course effrénée. Quelques gémissements qui ne durèrent qu'un court instant. Puis, plus rien. Sauf un long et lourd silence. Bien trop long pour que William puisse conserver son calme.

La silhouette des deux ambulanciers revint dans le champ de vision de William et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarquât que le plus grands des deux lui faisait signe de s'approcher en lui montrant son Walkie-talkie. Suivant les deux hommes tandis qu'ils progressaient vers la maison d'où provenait encore bien trop de bruits, William arriva enfin tout près de l'inspecteur Winston qui se tenait derrière la voiture sombre.

_-Attendez. _Ordonna John aux ambulanciers. _Je n'ai pas encore la confirmation officielle que les deux hommes ont été arrêtés…_

_-Des nouvelles d'Élisabeth? _Demanda William rongé par l'inquiétude.

_-Mes hommes n'ont pas été capables de s'approcher de la tape qui mène au sous-sol. C'est là qu'ils la gardaient._ Winston désigna ensuite la voiture contre laquelle ils étaient accotés et s'enquit : _Reconnaissez-vous la voiture qui était chez mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Oui… _Chuchota William.

_- Winston! Vous pouvez envoyez les ambulanciers. _Ordonna une voix inquiète qui sortait du Walkie-talkie de l'inspecteur.

_-Vous pouvez y aller les gars…_ Leur confirma Winston tout en maintenant William par le bras.

Les ambulanciers pénétrèrent prudemment dans la maison d'où sortaient plusieurs hommes de l'unité spéciale. Lorsque l'inspecteur Tremblay arriva devant Winston pour lui faire son rapport, William ne retint que les deux dernières phrases de leur conversation.

_-… Quant à la jeune femme, ils la maintenaient au sous-sol… elle est encore là, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore est vie. _

Incapable d'en entendre davantage sans intervenir, William échappa à la surveillance de Winston et se précipita vers la maison.

_-Votre présence ne pourra que les gêner! _Entendit-il l'inspecteur crier, mais il resta sourd à toute autre chose qu'à son besoin de savoir si Élisabeth allait bien.

Au moment où il atteignit la porte, le premier ambulancier arriva devant lui tenant une civière de fortune. Se reculant aussi vite que possible, William le laissa passer et jeta un œil inquiet sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme à qui les ambulanciers avait mis un masque à oxygène.

Le conducteur ouvrit toutes grandes les portes de l'ambulance en voyant revenir ces deux collègues, puis mit le moteur en marche dès que ceux-ci frappèrent sur la vitre pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient stabilisé la patiente et qu'il pouvait se mettre en route.

Jetant un œil en direction de Winston, le conducteur appuya sur le frein pour écouter ce que l'inspecteur avait à lui dire : _Le jeune homme que voilà va monter avec vous. Monsieur Darcy, allez, dépêchez-vous. Montez. Je vous retrouverai à l'hôpital dès que nous en aurons terminé ici._

_-Très bien. Merci inspecteur Winston. _Le remercia William avant de monter à l'avant de l'ambulance, du côté passager.

_-Dès que vous saurez où ils vont emmener votre amie, profitez-en pour prévenir votre sœur et les autres... _

Lorsque Jane, Charles et Georgianna se présentèrent au centre hospitalier du centre ville, William marchait de long en large dans le corridor de la salle d'attente. Tournant la tête en direction de l'ascenseur au moment où en émergèrent tous, son visage s'éclaira en les reconnaissant.

_-Et puis?_ S'enquit Jane en se jetant sans ses bras.

_-Je ne sais pas… Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Elle était inconsciente à son arrivée. Ça fait 30 minutes que les urgentologues sont avec elle... Vos parents viennent tout juste_ _d'arriver également. Ils sont dans la salle 3... Je n'ai pas voulu rester avec eux. Carl vient de m'appeler, il arrive, il était chez ses parents._

_-Les médecins vous ont-ils dit quelque chose... ont-ils une idée de ce qu'elle a?_

_-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est grièvement blessée..._

_-As-tu pu la voir? _Lui demanda Georgianna en prenant la place que Jane venait de laisser en quittant ses bras.

_-Non Georgianna. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé l'approcher. Ils ne laissent entrer personne._

_-Pardonnez-moi. _Les interrompit une voix d'homme._ Je me présente, je suis le docteur Brissette. Je viens tout juste de parler aux parents de mademoiselle Bennet et c'est eux qui m'ont dit de venir vous prévenir également._

_-Oui? Et alors, quelles sont les nouvelles? _S'enquit Jane la première.

_-Pour l'instant son état est stable. Mais elle est loin d'être sortie d'affaire. Elle va devoir subir deux opérations. La première pour arrêter une hémorragie pulmonaire causée par une perforation de son poumon droit et la deuxième pour lui redresser les trois cotes fracturées qui sont responsables de son problème pulmonaire… Toutefois, notre plus grande crainte concerne les deux plaies ouvertes qui partent de chaque côté de son cou et qui ont été faites par une arme blanche infectée. Du côté gauche, le couteau a sectionné une bonne partie de son artère provoquant ainsi une importante perte de sang. Après une première transfusion nous verrons si elle est assez forte pour subir une opération. D'ici là, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est la garder branchée à un appareil respiratoire et attendre. Avez-vous des questions?_

Puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne sembla avoir besoin de davantage d'explication, le docteur les salua brièvement, puis retourna vers la porte battante qui menait aux soins intensifs.

_-Lequel d'entre vous se nomme William? _S'enquit-il en revenant sur ses pas.

_-C'est moi. Je suis William Darcy._

_-Pouvez-vous rester? Il est possible qu'on ait besoin de vous. Nous l'avons clairement entendu prononcer votre nom. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas vous éloigner. Vous serez autorisé à l'approcher, si elle vous réclame encore._

_-Bien sur. _Rétorqua William tout en jetant un regard interrogatif désespéré en direction de Jane.

Dès que le docteur Brissette eut passée la porte de l'unité de soin, William se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

«_Comment se fait-il qu'elle me réclame moi et non Carl?_» Se demanda-t-il en boucle dans sa tête. Georgianna vint s'installer à ses côtés et le retourna contre elle. La tension des dernières heures commençant à se dissiper, William ne put retenir ses larmes et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa sœur. C'est ainsi que Carl le trouva en sortant de l'ascenseur à son tour. Craignant le pire à réalisant que William pleurait, Carl se figea sur place, certain que la jeune femme n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Charles s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre et entreprit de le rassurer. Jane quitta le groupe quelques instants le temps d'aller voir le reste de sa famille dans la salle trois.

_-Et, puis? Quelqu'un a-t-il pu la voir? _S'enquit l'inspecteur Winston qui était arrivé en même temps que Charles, mais qui avait dû faire un arrêt obligé au poste des infirmières.

Sentant dans la raideur soudaine de son frère qu'il se préparait à répondre à l'inspecteur, Georgianna le maintint fermement contre elle et confia elle-même au policier les dernières nouvelles que venaient de leur donner le docteur Brissette.

_-Bien... Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre alors. Pour ce qui est de l'enquête, nous avançons bien. Nous devrions être capables de porter des accusations d'ici la matinée. Wickham a accepté de témoigner. Il nous a été d'un grand secours._

_-Qu'est-il arrivé à ses ravisseurs? _Lui demanda William qui s'était redressé dès que l'inspecteur avait parlé de Wickham.

_-L'un des deux est mort. L'autre souffre de fractures légères, mais est hors de danger._ Se sentant soudainement de trop, l'inspecteur s'approcha de William et lui tendant la main : _Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant._ _Vous me tiendrez au courant des progrès de mademoiselle Bennet? _Demanda-t-il à William.

_-Certainement inspecteur... Merci pour tout. Sans doute pourrions-nous souper ensemble un de ces jours? _Improvisa William lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point cet homme s'était investi dans leur affaire.

_-Une fois le dossier clos, pourquoi pas!_ S'exclama celui-ci en jetant un dernier regard sur le frère et la sœur. _Ce sera un honneur, vraiment._

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard

Revenant du poste des infirmières, Jane annonça à tous ceux qui attendaient patiemment des nouvelles dans la salle qui leur avait été attribuée : _Elle vient d'entrer dans la salle d'opération. Nous allons devoir être patient. Ils ont dit que la première intervention pouvait durer jusqu'à deux heures... peut être trois. Son poumon droit est très mal en point._

Carl et Charles furent les premiers à quitter pour aller se reposer en sachant qu'ils reviendraient plus tard relayer William et Jane.

_-Pensez-vous qu'elle va s'en sortir?_ S'enquit William en se penchant vers Jane.

_-Elle est trop forte pour se laisser aller_. _C'est une battante._

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux. Jane fut la première la le briser.

_-William, puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète?_

_-Oui, bien sur._

_-Avez-vous pu parler à Élisabeth comme prévu? Lui avez-vous parlé de Carl, de mes soupçons le concernant?_

_-Non... Je n'en ai pas eu le temps... Lorsque je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle la veille de son enlèvement, mon intention était justement d'aborder ce sujet avec elle. Seulement, j'avais sous estimé l'état de fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais à cause au décalage... et je me suis malheureusement endormi sur son lit... Elle n'a pas osé me réveiller. Le lendemain, je me suis levé avant elle et je l'ai quittée alors qu'elle dormait profondément. Vous avez lu ma note d'ailleurs. Mais en tout cas, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux... Si seulement j'étais resté avec elle au lieu de monter à bord de cet avion..._

_-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir William... personne ne pouvait._

_-Jane…_

_-Hum?_

_-Parlant de Carl? Vous ne trouvez pas son comportement étrange?_

_-Étrange, étrange comment? _S'enquit la jeune femme en sachant très bien que le secret qui unissait Carl et sa sœur ne lui appartenait pas et qu'à cet effet, aussi tenté qu'elle puisse l'être, elle ne pouvait le révéler à William.

_-Je ne sais pas… mais il me semble que si la femme que j'aime était en danger de mort… je ne serais pas aussi détaché que lui… enfin selon moi._

_-Vous croyez? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas démonstratif qu'il faut en déduire qu'il ne ressent rien…_

_-Oui, bien sur, mais… comment expliquez-vous qu'il ne soit pas jaloux de moi alors? _

_- Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne vous perçoit pas comme une menace._

_-Mais je suis une menace… ma seule présence ici est une menace… _

_-Je ne sais que vous répondre William… vous devriez peut être en discuter avec lui…_

_-Ouais… peut être…_

Une heure passa, puis une seconde, encore plus longue que la première. Tout à coup, branlebas de combat. Des médecins arrivèrent de partout, des internes, des préposés s'activèrent frénétiquement. Jane et William devinrent très inquiets et le demeurèrent tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ne virent pas le docteur Brissette arriver vers eux.

_-Bon. Elle devrait s'en tirer, maintenant. On vient de la sortir de la salle d'opération. Elle est toujours sous l'effet de l'anesthésiant, mais elle peut se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre._ S'adressant à Jane directement, il ajouta : _Vos parents sont avec elle présentement. Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre si vous voulez. Nous ne devrions pas avoir besoin de la garder aux soins intensifs très longtemps encore._ Se tournant finalement vers William, il le prévint : _Dès que ses parents auront quitté son chevet, vous serez autorisés à vous y rendre. Le règlement est sévère, pas plus de trois personnes à la fois, mais en tant que fiancé, vous pourrez rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps que vous le désirez après._

Devinant que William allait s'empresser de corriger le médecin à propos de son lien avec Élisabeth, Jane s'approcha de lui : _Je suis sure que ma sœur appréciera de te savoir à ses côtés, William._

_-Je n'ai rien contre tout ce qui peut lui faire du bien. D'autant plus qu'elle peut revenir à elle n'importe quand. Auquel cas, vous nous préviendrez aussitôt, je l'espère..._

-_Bien entendu. Merci docteur..._ Compléta William avant de se tourner vers Jane pour lui chuchoter : _Tu vois, même ici on croit que c'est moi qui suis avec Élisabeth._

_-Je vais aller la voir tout de suite, si ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre ici tout seul?_

_-Mais non, vas-y. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'attendrai ici que tu viennes me chercher pour aller te remplacer… à moins que Carl n'arrive avant évidemment._

Pendant l'absence de Jane, William en profita pour contacter sa propre sœur et la tenir au courant. La nouvelle du succès de la première opération fut accueillie avec euphorie dans l'appartement de Jane.

20 minutes plus tard, Jane revient des soins intensifs et se jeta dans le bras de William, bouleversée.

_-Oh, mon Dieu William. Elle est si pâle. Si… C'est indescriptible en fait. C'est comme si elle n'était plus là... son corps repose dans un lit vide. Sans elle... William, préparez-vous à un choc... Ils disent que vous pouvez aller près d'elle... Je vais aller reconduire mes parents et prendre quelques heures de repos... Appelez-moi si elle s'éveille._

_-Promis..._

Une fois seul, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et le mènerait aux soins intensifs. Il repéra le docteur Brissette et lui envoya la main. Tout en continuant sa discussion avec les infirmières, le médecin pointa en direction de la porte de l'unité de soins A. William poussa la porte en question et se présenta officiellement à l'infirmière de garde. Celle-ci l'escorta jusqu'au le lit où Élisabeth était installée depuis son retour de la salle d'opération. Jane eut beau l'avoir prévenu, il fut catastrophé par le spectacle désolant que lui offrait le corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Pâle comme la mort et branchée de partout, elle ne semblait même plus être là...

L'infirmière aida William à rapprocher sa chaise du lit sur lequel elle dormait profondément. Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il prit sa main et constata qu'elle était froide et quelque peu rigide. Il la garda bien serrée entre les deux siennes tentant de lui insuffler une partie de sa chaleur, sinon son amour. Soudain, sans que ses yeux ne fussent sollicités, une grimace apparût sur ses lèvres.

_-Laissez-moi…_ Lâcha-t-elle d'un seul souffle et si faiblement que William ne put que croire qu'il avait rêvé.

_-Tout va bien Élisabeth... vous êtes sortie d'affaire... nous prenons soins de vous... _La rassura-t-il tout de même en se rapprochant de son oreille.

Semblant s'apaiser pour un instant, la jeune femme s'agita une seconde fois, confirmant ainsi la réalité de sa première intervention : _Non, je ne veux pas continuer… j'ai trop mal._

_-Chut!... vous êtes en sécurité ici... nous veillons sur vous... _Ajouta William en espérant que ça l'aiderait à se calmer.

Temporairement soulagée une seconde fois, les traits de son visage s'apaisèrent et son visage sembla reprendre des couleurs. William profita de ce moment pour prévenir discrètement l'infirmière du réveil de sa malade. Celle-ci s'approcha aussitôt, l'examina brièvement puis sourit à William.

_-Elle va s'en sortir... ses signes vitaux sont déjà meilleurs. _Lui apprit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Après son départ, William se détendit enfin et en profita pour se rapprocher davantage d'Élisabeth. Il caressa son visage et ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles d'encouragement. Au bout d'un certain temps, sentant la fatigue le gagner, William se cala au fond de son siège et s'endormit la main d'Élisabeth bien serrée entre les deux siennes. Environ une heure plus tard, William fut réveillé par le mouvement régulier produit par les doigts d'Élisabeth qui remuaient constamment entre ses deux mains. Jetant un coup d'œil vers le lit, il constata qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et que ses paupières cherchaient à se soulever. Lorsqu'enfin elle y parvint, William ne savait plus comment réagir, ni même s'il devait rester là.

-_Où suis-je?_ S'enquit-la malade en regardant autour d'elle.

_-À l'hôpital... aux soins intensifs... _Lui répondit William à voix basse.

Tournant la tête dans la direction de sa voix, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle fixait son visage comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, un détail qui lui échappait. _Que m'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi suis-je ici?_

_-Vous avez été enlevée... vous avez oublié?_

_-Enlevée? Mais par qui?_

_-Dans le stationnement du théâtre..._

_-Vous êtes médecin?_

_-Non... _Répondit-il comprenant du coup qu'elle était devenue amnésique.

_-Si vous n'êtes pas un médecin, qui êtes-vous?_

_-Un ami... Fermez vos yeux, maintenant... je vais aller prévenir le médecin que vous êtes réveillée…_

_-Comment se fait-il que je ne vous reconnaisse pas... _Lâcha-t-elle ensuite, mais si bas que William ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Lorsqu'il constata qu'elle venait de s'endormir à nouveau, William suggéra à l'infirmière de faire venir le docteur Brissette. Une fois arrivé, ce dernier s'approcha du lit d'Élisabeth et commença à l'examiner.

_-Elle s'est réveillée? Vous a-t-elle parlé?_

_-Oui... elle m'a demandé qui j'étais... je ne savais pas quoi dire... _Admit le jeune homme tout penaud.

_-C'est ce que je craignais..._ Soupira le médecin en rabaissant son stéthoscope. _Ses propos vous ont-ils paru cohérents?_

_-Pas vraiment... puisqu'elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir été enlevée..._

-_Bon, il vaudrait mieux qu'un membre de sa famille vienne vous remplacer auprès d'elle... Pour une raison ou pour une autre, son esprit semble avoir effacé toute son expérience de sa mémoire... _Devant l'air interrogatif du jeune homme, il poursuivit :_ Qui peut dire pourquoi, ni comment, seulement, quelques fois, des souvenirs n'ayant aucun rapport direct avec l'événement traumatisant se trouvent rayés également? C'est ce qui semble s'être produit avec vous... C'est bien triste, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le choix de vous demander de partir... Que lui avez-vous répondu lorsqu'elle vous a demandé qui vous étiez?_

_-Je lui ai dit que j'étais un ami..._

_-A-t-elle semblé accepter cette réponse?_

_-Elle n'a pas eu de réaction... Ça peut durer longtemps ce genre d'amnésie?_

_-Personne ne peut le dire... tant et aussi longtemps que pour se protéger, son esprit aura besoin de tenir cette petite porte fermée... elle le restera... le choc et la souffrance en sont nécessairement la cause... Je ne vous cacherez pas qu'il vous faudra beaucoup de patience... Rentrez chez-vous maintenant... et allez prévenir la famille... Nous veillerons sur elle pendant cette courte période._

_-Que devrons-nous lui dire... quelle attitude devons-nous adopter devant elle?_

_-Vous devez tous accepter ce qu'elle vous dira comme tel. À l'image d'un somnambule qu'il faut respecter et ne pas éveiller. Toutes informations contradictoires avec sa conception de la réalité risqueraient de lui faire vivre un nouveau choc émotionnel. Laissez-vous simplement guider par elle._

_-Très bien... Merci docteur._

William quitta l'hôpital épuisé et défait. Il sauta dans un taxi et demanda à être conduit chez Jane. Lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

_-William? Mais que faites-vous là?_

_-Élisabeth est réveillée! Enfin, elle dort présentement, mais elle est revenue à elle pendant que j'étais là._

_-Quelle bonne nouvelle. Qui est auprès d'elle maintenant? _S'enquit-elle en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_-Vos parents ont été prévenus, ils arrivaient lorsque je suis parti. Je ne pouvais plus rester..._

_-Je comprends, vous devez être épuisé?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Rien ne me sert de rester auprès d'elle... _S'accotant contre le mur du corridor, William accrocha le regard de Jane et lui apprit : _Votre sœur ne m'a pas reconnu._

_-Elle a perdu la mémoire? _S'enquit-elle tout en souriant à Georgianna qui arrivait derrière William et qui s'intéressait à leur conversation.

_-Oui. En tout cas, pour l'instant les docteurs sont incapables de dire s'il s'agit d'une amnésie complète ou partielle. Ce qui est certain toutefois, c'est qu'elle ne garde aucun souvenir de son enlèvement et de moi._

_-Mais William, c'est affreux! _S'exclama Georgianna en le serrant contre elle.

_-Ils disent aussi qu'ils ne savent pas pendant combien de temps elle peut rester dans cet état..._

_-Bon, William, puisque pour l'instant nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer cela, profitez-en donc pour vous reposer... après tout, vous n'aiderez certainement pas ma sœur à vous reconnaître si vous gardez cet air là. Je vais aller la voir et juger de l'étendu des dégâts..._

_-Vous avez raison... j'ai effectivement besoin de sommeil... Seulement, je veux être prévenu s'il y a du nouveau._

_-Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais m'en charger. _Lui promit sa sœur avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre d'ami.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Lorsque William se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était perdu. Il songea alors à Élisabeth qui à son réveil avait eu à composer non seulement avec la nouveauté de son environnement (comme lui présentement dans une chambre d'amis) mais également avec le fait qu'elle ignorait tout d'elle-même. Après s'être habillé à la hâte après avoir réalisé qu'il avait sommeillé une bonne partie de la journée, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenait deux voix distinctes de femme. Georgianna discutait à bâtons rompus avec madame Gardiner.

_-Monsieur Darcy... avons-nous fait trop de bruits?_

_-Non, pas du tout. Alors, quelles avez-vous des nouvelles?_

_-Oui, Jane a passé la majeure partie de la journée avec Élisabeth. Elle a réussi à la faire parler. Il semble qu'elle se souvient de presque tout sauf en ce qui à trait à l'enlèvement. Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, elle ignore complètement qui vous êtes... _Voyant qu'il se rembrunissait, madame Gardiner s'empressa de préciser_ : mais vous n'êtes pas le seul en cause... Wickham et Fitzwilliam ont été évacués de ses souvenirs en même temps que vous. Elle vous connaît de réputation c'est bien certain, de même que George, mais elle ne se souvient pas avoir été dirigée par vous, ni d'avoir joué avec Wickham._

_-Elle se souvient de Carl?_

_-Oui._

_-Que dit le docteur Brissette à ce sujet?_

_-Il dit qu'il nous faut nous en tenir à ce qu'elle sait... qu'à la limite, nous pourrions lui raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, mais, qu'à la moindre réaction anormale, ou réticence de sa part, il faudra s'arrêter... Nous ne devons gravir les échelons qu'à son rythme. Il croit qu'un déclencheur brutal serait dangereux pour son équilibre psychologique. Mais, la meilleure nouvelle de toute, c'est que nous allons pouvoir la ramener ici dès demain matin._

_-Je vais devoir partir alors... Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne me voit pas trop dans son entourage... Et Charles? Se souvient-elle de Charles?_

_-Oh, ça c'est assez amusant, lorsque Jane lui a parlé de son petit ami, Élisabeth ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, donc, Jane a utilisé la technique du Docteur Brissette : elle lui a parlé de lui comme si de rien était, et, tout en surveillant sa réaction, elle est allée encore plus loin. Elle sait maintenant qu'elle a déjà joué dans l'une de ses pièces et que vous en faisiez la mise en scène._ _Partant de là, il vous sera certainement facile de compléter l'histoire en prétendant que vous êtes revenus pour le travail et que vous avez offert un voyage à votre sœur._

_-Sans doute oui. _

_-Pour ce qui est de l'enlèvement, le docteur lui en a glissé un mot... Puisqu'elle sait qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, il est certain qu'elle est curieuse et s'intéresse de près à tout ce qui se rapporte à cet événement. Toutefois, le docteur Langlois nous a donné comme consigne de ne pas répondre à ses questions… de rester le plus vague possible… Après tout, nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre alors qu'elle était captive… _

_-Comment rester dans de telles circonstances? Ne devrais-je pas m'éloigner?_

_-Non, ce n'est pas l'avis du docteur... Il croit même que votre présence sera bénéfique à son équilibre émotionnel..._

_-Et pour ce qui est de Carl?_

_-Elle se souvient de tout ce qui est important..._

William soupira et jeta un œil à sa sœur qui lui souriait gentiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, madame Gardiner entraîna le jeune homme dans la cuisine afin de l'inciter à s'alimenter. Avant de prendre congé pour retourner chez elle, elle demanda ensuite à Georgianna de ne pas oublier de parler à Jane de l'idée qu'elles avaient eues toutes les deux concernant le retour d'Élisabeth.

_-Nous avons pensé qu'il serait bon de donner une petite fête pour célébrer son retour, une fois qu'elle sera suffisamment reposée évidemment. _

_-On devrait inviter l'inspecteur Winston également. Je l'ai trouvé très sympathique. _Proposa madame Gardiner juste avant de sortir.

_-Je me chargerai de l'inviter si Jane et les autres sont d'accord bien entendu._

Le soir même, William et Georgianna prirent des dispositions pour aller s'installer à l'hôtel. Ils y retrouvèrent Fitzwilliam qui leur apprit qu'il allait rentrer en Angleterre le lendemain. William en profita pour le charger de régler certaines affaires pressantes qu'il avait laissées en suspend. Il entrait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, lorsqu'elle lui tendit le téléphone.

_-Bonsoir monsieur Darcy. Comment allez-vous? _Le salua l'inspecteur Winston.

_-Assez bien! J'imagine que ma sœur vous a mis au courant?_

-_Oui, mais j'ai aussi parlé aux médecins. Ils nous ont interdit d'aller interroger mademoiselle Bennet. Pourtant, certains faits sont encore nébuleux. La voisine dit avoir aperçu trois hommes et non deux. Un autre témoin, a clairement vu trois hommes également, au théâtre, peu avant l'enlèvement. Nous aurions aimé pouvoir compter sur mademoiselle Bennet pour confirmer cette information. C'est comme un puzzle auquel le morceau principal manque. L'un des joueurs le plus important a été identifié, mais l'homme du milieu, celui qui organise le tout, manque à l'appel._

_-J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais... Wickham ne sait rien non plus?_

_-Oh, il a identifié tous ceux avec qui il a trafiqué pour planifier la fraude, mais ces gens là ont tous un sérieux alibi pour le soir de l'enlèvement. En fait, celui que nous soupçonnions davantage a passé la soirée avec plusieurs témoins..._

_-Enfin... les choses finiront bien par s'éclaircir, j'imagine..._

_-Et vous deux, allez-vous rentrer en Angleterre bientôt?_

_-Je vais rester quelques temps encore... mais Georgianna va rentrer d'ici une semaine. D'ailleurs, parlant d'elle, j'ai une invitation à vous transmettre de notre part à tous... Madame Gardiner organise une petite soirée pour célébrer le retour d'Élisabeth samedi soir, elle voudrait que vous veniez?_

_-Je me ferai un plaisir d'y être... Dois-je apporter quelque chose?_

_-Non..._

_-Ah, oui, William, je voulais vous dire que je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Vous devez trouver cette situation particulièrement difficile?_

_-Au moins est-elle en vie… _

_-Vous avez raison... On se voit samedi alors?_

_-Oui, vers 18h00._

Le reste de la semaine se déroula à un rythme effréné. Élisabeth s'installa chez Jane où elle devait le temps nécessaire à sa convalescence. Les Gardiners et les Bennet virent la visiter chaque jour, de même que Carl. William et Georgianna préférèrent attendre le samedi pour la revoir, ne voulant pas créer de confusion dans son esprit. Carl reprit son rôle d'amoureux non sans éprouver de la gêne en sachant qu'elle avait oublié la non-réalité de leur couple. Il lui brûlait qu'elle sache la vérité, mais ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Déjeunant seule avec sa sœur le samedi matin de la fête, Élisabeth interrogeait Jane pour connaître l'identité des invités.

_-Tu m'as dit que William Darcy serait-là n'est-ce pas? Avec ou sans sa sœur? _

_-Oui, il viendra avec Georgianna. Elle doit repartir pour l'Angleterre lundi matin. En tout, nous serons une quinzaine. Notre famille, les Gardiner, William, Georgianna, Carl, Charles et l'inspecteur Winston._

_-Il est gentil pour un policier. Sans être un bel homme, il a beaucoup de charme..._

_-Charme auquel certaines personnes sont plus sensibles que d'autres..._

_-Ah, oui? De qui donc parles-tu?_

_-Je ne veux pas partir de rumeur, mais tu observeras bien Georgianna... je la trouve bien empressée envers lui... et le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte..._

_-Dis-moi William, quand à lui, il n'est pas marié je crois?_

_-Non, il était fiancé, mais il a rompu récemment. Mais dis donc, tu t'intéresses beaucoup à lui tout à coup… _L'interrogea Jane en jetant sur elle un regard volontairement soupçonneux.

_-Que veux-tu, de tous nos invités, c'est le seul dont je ne me souviens pas... je ne peux que me questionner à ce sujet. _Se justifia Élisabeth.

_-Non, tu oublies Georgianna…_

_-Je n'ai pas dit : ceux que je ne connais pas ... que je sache…_

_-C'est vrai, tu as raison._

Voyant que sa sœur peinait à réaliser seule l'ensemble des tâches qui lui incombait en prévision de la fête, Élisabeth lui proposa : _Laisse-moi t'aider, je peux très bien faire certaines choses. _Joignant le geste à la parole, Élisabeth se leva un peu trop rapidement et fut terrassée par un pincement du côté droit.

_-Aie, fais attention. Ne va pas trop vite. Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses Élisabeth... Tu devrais aller faire une sieste maintenant, je te veux en forme ce soir et le plus longtemps possible._

Élisabeth obtempéra et regagna sa chambre. Très rapidement elle sombra dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, le temps était venu de se préparer pour aller chez les Gardiner. Jane l'aida à mettre son manteau en attendant que Charles vienne les ramasser. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence de Gardiner, seuls Carl et les membres de la famille Bennet étaient déjà arrivés. Carl vint immédiatement aider Élisabeth à se rendre sur le divan où il s'installa d'office à côté d'elle.

_-Carl, j'ai bien l'intention de danser avec toi, ce soir..._

_-Si tu oses même essayer, je te ramène à l'hôpital… _La menaça amicalement le comédien.

La sonnette retentit. Georgianna entra la première suivie de son frère. William aida sa sœur à retirer son manteau, puis l'entraîna dans le salon aussitôt après avoir salué Jane et les Gardiner chaleureusement.

_-William, comme c'est gentil d'être venu... _L'accueillit Élisabeth en le voyant entrer dans le salon.

-_Je n'aurais manqué cette occasion pour rien au monde._ Ajouta-t-il en la fixant avec bienveillance. _Je suis content de voir que vous vous portez mieux._

_-Je m'excuse si je vous ai parue incohérente à l'hôpital. J'avoue n'avoir gardé aucun souvenir de vous. Mais je compte sur votre collaboration pour tout me raconter ce soir._

_-Certainement... mais vous serez sûrement déçue par la réalité. Sans compter que je ne déteste pas être ainsi entouré de mystère. Laissez-moi vous présenter Georgianna, ma jeune sœur..._

_-Enchantée Georgianna._ Lui dit Élisabeth en serrant la main de la jeune fille. _Vous connaissez tout le monde je crois?_

_-Oui, à part vous évidemment... _

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Jane alla rapidement ouvrir et céda la place à l'inspecteur Winston. Celui-ci remercia madame Gardiner en lui remettant des fleurs puis suivit Jane alors qu'elle lui montrait le chemin pour se rendre dans le salon.

_-Inspecteur Winston, je suis très heureuse de vous savoir parmi nous... Ma famille n'a pas cessé de vanter vos mérites... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous aider à clore l'affaire... mais, il semble que ma tête ou mon esprit…_

_-LES DEUX! _L'agaça Carl en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_-Les deux donc, ne veulent pas s'en souvenir... Alors, vous en êtes toujours au même point?_

_-En effet... Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de cette affaire ce soir, seulement pour me distraire et pour vous distraire, si j'en suis capable. _Lui assura l'inspecteur Winston.

_-Vous y arriverez très bien... Jane m'a honteusement laissé dormir toute la journée... J'ai bien l'intention de veiller ce soir. Et d'ici une semaine, je danserai vous verrez bien, vous voilà tous prévenus._

_-Je te rappellerai le moment venu que tu m'as promis la première danse... _Lui susurra Carl en lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

_-Non, Carl, pour une fois tu devras attendre... Je compte bien danser avec l'inspecteur en tout premier lieu._

_-C'est une promesse ou une menace... _Blagua John en la fronçant les sourcils.

_-Vous fréquentez trop de brigands inspecteur... à moins que vous ne fréquentiez pas les bonnes femmes..._

La conversation se poursuivit en gardant ce ton léger. Chacun se donnant les dernières nouvelles ou partageant des souvenirs. Les regards qu'Élisabeth portait sur l'ensemble des gens réunis autour d'elle étaient touchants. Elle commença par sourire amoureusement à Carl alors qu'il entamait une discussion à connotation financière avec monsieur Gardiner. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur sa sœur et le beau Charles qui se bécotaient gentiment sur le fauteuil principal sous le regard émerveillé de madame Bennet. Jetant un œil de l'autre côté, Élisabeth remarqua que Georgianna, l'inspecteur Winston et William discutaient depuis un long moment.

Élisabeth se remémora alors les propos que sa sœur lui avait adressés plus tôt dans la journée en affirmant que la jeune sœur de William pourrait en surprendre plus d'un. Tout en continuant à étudier son comportement, Élisabeth eut subitement l'impression qu'elle percevait totalement l'angoisse de Georgianna face à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour l'inspecteur qui était de 18 ans son aîné. La jeune fille le regardait presque tout le temps, ne lui parlait presque pas, mais faisait tout pour rester près de lui. Élisabeth s'intéressa alors à l'inspecteur, curieuse de voir s'il était conscient des sentiments qui animaient Georgianna. Sans en être certaine, Élisabeth remarqua toutefois qu'il portait une réelle attention à la jeune sœur de William. En tout cas, il l'interpellait souvent, cherchait à la faire rire et ne semblait pas pressé de changer de place.

Délaissant ce couple potentiel, le regard d'Élisabeth s'arrêta sur William qui semblait tout à coup moins intéressé par les propos de l'inspecteur. Un peu comme si le sujet de la conversation ne lui convenait plus. Lui aussi se mit à observer les autres. Étudiant chacun et chacune. Élisabeth l'observait l'air de rien et s'étonna de la tournure de ses pensées. Une vision bien étrange s'imposa à son esprit. Elle eut la curieuse certitude que l'homme qui avait affirmé être son ami lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital était profondément malheureux. Elle se demanda alors s'il avait perdu un être cher récemment. C'est ce genre de souffrance très précise qu'elle devinait chez lui. Une envie subite de le prendre contre elle pour le consoler l'étreignit. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise d'éprouver cela le concernant compte tenu qu'elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de sa relation avec lui.

Sentant sur lui un regard insistant, William se retourna vers Élisabeth. Les deux jeunes gens ne purent cesser de se regarder. Le visage grave, William dévisageait le visage souriant d'Élisabeth. Désireux de rompre le charme, le jeune homme se leva, prit congé de John Winston et sa sœur, franchit l'espace qui le séparait d'Élisabeth et accepta son invitation à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un long silence suivit ce déplacement. Élisabeth luttait contre une envie très forte de lui dire quelque chose pour le réconforter, de lui dire affirmer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressent.

«_Mais que ressent-il au juste?» _Se demanda-t-elle avant d'oser lui demander : _William, me permettez-vous de vous parler avec franchise? Nous sommes amis après tout…_

_-Bien sur, Élisabeth. _Admit-il en se tournant vers elle.

_-Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter avec vous_. Le voyant arquer les sourcils, elle s'expliqua : _Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment... en fait, il s'agit plutôt d'une sorte de certitude... notre amitié... elle n'était pas commune n'est-ce pas?_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?_ Déglutit-il, ayant soudainement beaucoup de mal à respirer.

_-Vous n'êtes certes pas naturel avec moi. C'est comme si vous attendiez quelque chose de moi. De tous ceux qui sont ici aujourd'hui, vous êtes le seul qui ne semble pas avoir retrouvé en moi ce qu'il cherchait. Voilà pourquoi, je crois que notre amitié devait être peu commune... Je ne sais pas... Je me sens coupable de ne pas me souvenir de vous... J'ai de la peine pour vous... et je voudrais m'excuser. Oh._ Soupira-t-elle. _Et puis, je ne sais pas... Vous m'intriguez c'est probablement simplement ça... Pardon William... je commence à être fatiguée..._

Prenant sa main dans la sienne et la menant jusqu'à ses lèvres, William la rassura : _Non, ne vous en faites pas... ces sentiments vous honorent... Ce que vous venez de me dire m'a fait le plus grand bien... Notre amitié est effectivement d'une nature toute particulière._

Encore occupée à analyser les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis lorsqu'il s'était emparé de sa main, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle venait de vivre une expérience de «déjà vu». _William, faites-vous toujours ça avec moi?_

_-Quoi_? S'inquiéta William.

_-Me baiser la main?_

_-Euh, oui. Je sais que c'est vieux jeu... mais..._

_-Non... ce n'est pas pour cela... Je me souviens... je me rappelle ce geste... Ça alors! _S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. _Je suis contente…William. C'est un bon début... maintenant, je veux en savoir plus... racontez-moi comment nous nous sommes connus... ravivez ces souvenirs pour moi, voulez-vous..._

_-C'est que... _Répondit-il avec embarras.

_-Oh! Pardonnez-moi... c'est à cause d'Anne n'est-ce pas? Jane m'a dit que vous avez été fiancé... et que d'une certaine manière... j'étais responsable de votre rupture... que je vous avais appris ce qu'elle faisait dans votre dos... Si c'est ça, William, si le souvenir est encore douloureux... oubliez ma demande... nous pouvons bien attendre que ma mémoire revienne..._

_-Non, vous vous trompez... Anne n'y est pour rien... si j'hésitais, c'est plutôt à cause que je serai obligé de vous faire part de certains événements dans lesquels je n'ai pas toujours eu le beau rôle... Vous ne m'avez pas aimé... _

Élisabeth enregistra malgré elle l'expression utilisée par William. Voyant qu'elle avait relevé son choix de mots, le jeune homme s'empressa de redresser la situation : _Notre **amitié** a connu plusieurs mauvais départs._

_-Je comprends mieux votre détresse actuelle. Je la mets à l'épreuve encore une fois si on peut dire... Je n'en apprécie que davantage votre fidélité. Sachez que je me sens très privilégiée que vous me l'accordiez... Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien... faites-moi l'historique de notre rencontre... pour l'instant, vous représentez un mystère bien trop attrayant..._

Très troublé par ses paroles, William ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne savait quelle attitude adopter, ni quoi lui dire. Il opta pour une vérité où seul son amour pour elle serait éliminé ou bien «gardé sous silence». William lui raconta comment elle avait joué sous sa direction et comment elle avait été induite en erreur par Wickham à son sujet, Il lui relata ensuite l'accident de Wickham, les répétitions pénibles avec lui comme Medley, puis l'introduction de son cousin Richard. L'épisode du prix qu'elle avait reçu et du rejet de l'offre de William d'aller jouer en Angleterre, firent rire et rougir Élisabeth de façon tout à fait charmante.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, tous les autres avaient cessé de parler et étaient suspendus aux lèvres de William. Ils rirent de bon cœur devant toutes les péripéties qu'il rapportait très fidèlement à la jeune femme. En parfait contrôle de lui-même, William revint sur la venue d'Élisabeth en Angleterre, leur rencontre imprévue au théâtre, son séjour dans le Derbyshire, pour aboutir à l'annonce de la nouvelle du contrat bidon de Lydia. Élisabeth fut surprise de cet élément dont personne ne lui avait encore parlé, mais accepta la nouvelle sans sourciller. William jeta alors discrètement un œil en direction de l'inspecteur, puis, constatant que celui-ci lui faisait signe de continuer, il revint sur le sujet de la mésaventure de Lydia. Il lui parla de son retour et des efforts soutenus de sa famille pour venir à bout des producteurs. Il lui cacha sa propre intervention, prétendant simplement que son arrivée aux États-Unis n'était due qu'à la nécessité d'escorter sa fiancée qui venait jouer ici. Il relata sa première rencontre avec Carl puis son retour en Angleterre. Il lui avoua ensuite qu'une lettre écrite de sa main était responsable de son retour peu de temps après et que c'est lors de ce voyage là que sa fiancée et lui avaient rompu. Tous les auditeurs ressentirent le malaise de William qui tentait de camoufler certaines informations essentielles en utilisant l'humour et la dérision.

_-Voilà... dans l'ensemble, c'est à peu près ça... J'ai oublié mon second cousin dans l'histoire, mais vous me pardonnerez d'avoir voulu me donner le premier rôle..._

_-Certainement... Je regrette de vous avoir malmené... j'espère que je m'en suis déjà excusée William?_

_-Oui, mais c'est toujours bon à réentendre..._

Voyant que l'attention des autres s'est détournée d'eux, Élisabeth revint sur le sujet: _Je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté tout ça... et je suis désolé pour l'alcool que j'ai renversé sur vous..._

_-Et moi, je m'excuse de m'être endormi..._

_-Ouais! Dire que vous avez dormi avec mon Élisabeth! William, je me demande si je ne devrais pas vous provoquer en duel un de ces jours... _Blagua Carl en se penchant vers le couple.

_-Vous vous le déconseille... je suis le descendant d'une très grande famille de chevaliers..._

_-Je vous imagine très bien en chevalier servant... _Admit Élisabeth en l'observant avec bienveillance.

Le reste de la soirée fut teinté de rires, de discussions joyeuses, chacun faisant de son mieux pour distraire la convalescente. Lorsque la jeune femme montra les premiers signes de fatigue, madame Gardiner décréta qu'il était temps qu'on la reconduise chez elle. Jane, Carl et Charles prirent donc les choses en mains et assistèrent la jeune femme du mieux qu'ils le purent pour s'assurer qu'elle rentre à l'appartement le plus rapidement possible. Aussitôt entrée, Jane laissa les deux hommes parler entre eux au salon tandis qu'elle aidait Élisabeth à se préparer pour se mettre au lit. Une fois seule dans la chambre, Élisabeth réalisa rapidement que certains pensées prenaient tant de place dans sa tête qu'elle ne lui serait pas possible de s'endormir tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas confiés à sa sœur. Dès qu'elle entendit Jane saluer les deux hommes et qu'elle fut certaine que la porte avait été refermée sur eux, elle se releva et alla s'asseoir dans le salon.

_-Est-ce que ça va Éliza? _S'inquiéta Jane en la découvrant assise dans le divan.

_-Oui et non. Je n'arrive pas à dormir en fait. _

_-Je peux t'aider?_

_-Si… te parler me fera du bien. En fait, je me pose des questions à propos de ta relation avec Charles… D'après ce que William m'a raconté, votre histoire a démarré il y a longtemps. Comment te sens-tu avec lui? Je veux dire... Enfin, tu me comprends? _Bafouilla-t-elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

_-Tu veux savoir quoi au juste? _S'enquit Jane d'un ton soupçonneux.

_-Charles et toi, avez-vous déjà fait l'amour? _Osa-t-elle finalement demander en rougissant.

_-Ce que tu peux être curieuse... _Ricana Jane :_ Et bien, pour être tout à fait franche... oui... nous avons déjà eu des relations sexuelles... fortes intéressantes d'ailleurs... _Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

_-Oh… Et ça te fait quoi quant il te touche?_

_-Éliza... où veux-tu en venir? _L'interrogea Jane qui devinait que les questions de sa sœur n'étaient pas aussi innocentes qu'elles en avaient l'air.

_-Je vois bien que vous vous aimez... c'est évident... tout le monde peux le voir... Ce qui me chicotte moi, mais ça ne concerne que moi, je suppose, c'est... Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi je ne me sens pas attirée physiquement par Carl... _Culpabilisa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

_-Quoi? _S'étonna Jane en feignant la surprise._ C'est plutôt surprenant non... c'est quand même ton fiancé... _

_-Je l'sais... Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne m'explique pas ce qui m'arrive avec Carl. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer... Je ne ressens rien lorsqu'il me touche... aucun frisson, aucun désir..._

_-Et bien! Ne crois-tu pas que l'expérience traumatisante que tu viens de vivre a quelque chose à voir avec ça? Une sorte de blocage? Ça reviendra sûrement en même temps que ta mémoire... _Lui suggéra Jane de plus en plus curieuse.

_-Mais... c'est que... je ressens certaines choses quand même... _Avoua-t-elle levant les yeux vers Jane.

_-Bon, alors tu vois… rien ne sert de t'en faire. _La rassura Jane avant de faire stratégiquement mine de s'en aller.

_-Mais pas avec Carl! _Lança Élisabeth en haussant le ton.

_-Es-tu en train de me dire qu'il y a une autre personne dans ta vie?_

_-Oh Jane, je me sens tellement mal. C'est tellement bizarre... Je suis confuse..._

_-Est-ce l'inspecteur Winston qui te met dans cet état? _Tenta Jane.

_-Non, il ne s'agit pas de lui voyons. D'ailleurs, il est amoureux de Georgianna..._

_-Ah, tu vois? Toi aussi tu as remarqué? Mais je t'en prie, ne change pas de sujet... J'ai presque peur d'entendre ta réponse..._

_-Je n'arrive pas à chasser William de mes pensées... _Admit finalement Élisabeth en soupirant, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jane.

_-William? William Darcy? Hum! Si tel est le cas... tu devrais peut être en discuter ouvertement avec lui… Et avec Carl aussi. Et ne pas trop attendre... Carl est très épris, c'est certain..._

_-Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi. Jane, je ne sens rien lorsque Carl m'embrasse. Ni lorsqu'il me touche... J'ai comme l'impression qu'il le fait machinalement... Enfin, tu as raison... Il faut vraiment que je leur en parle..._

_-Je te suggère de ne pas trop tarder... Compléta Jane en posant sa main sur le bras de sa sœur. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une situation qui se complique par des mensonges... Que tu te mentes à toi passe encore, mais que tu leur caches la vérité à eux... c'est mal._

_-Crois-tu que William pense encore à Anne? _

_-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_

_-Il n'est pas heureux. Il y a une grande tristesse en lui… Je crois qu'il souffre à cause d'elle..._

_-Perdre la femme qu'on aime est toujours difficile... _Lâcha Jane d'un ton volontairement énigmatique.

_**À suivre... Miriamme**_


	17. Rapprochements

**Dix-septième partie**

Après cet échange aussi intéressant qu'instructif, Jane ordonna à sa sœur d'aller dormir. Elle rangea les quelques petits restants de plats qu'elle avait ramenés de la fête puis entra dans son lit le sourire aux lèvres. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Élisabeth récupéra à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle sortait prendre l'air régulièrement se risquant chaque jour de plus en plus loin. Carl venait lui rendre visite vers 15h30 les jours où il devait se rendre au théâtre, alors que Charles (qui projetait de monter sa prochaine pièce sur place et prenait en ce moment même toutes les dispositions en ce sens) venait passer presque toutes ses soirées avec les deux sœurs.

Monsieur Gardiner, qui s'occupait maintenant de la carrière de Charles en plus de celle de Jane et d'Élisabeth, tenta de convaincre William de rester pour faire la mise en scène de la nouvelle pièce de son ami. William finit par céder en autant que l'oncle d'Élisabeth lui-même participât lui-même au projet en tant que producteur exclusif. Il va de soi que William songeait à Carl et à Élisabeth pour y tenir les rôles principaux, en autant bien sûr que le premier soit disponible et que la deuxième aille assez bien pour que la chose fusse envisageable. À la suggestion de Jane toutefois, Élisabeth ne se verrait pas confier le premier rôle, mais plutôt l'un des rôles secondaires.

-_William, le rôle en question est amusant et coloré,_ argumenta efficacement la costumière, _Élisabeth aura certainement beaucoup de plaisir à l'interpréter tout en n'y investissant qu'un minimum d'énergie._

De côté d'Élisabeth par contre, les choses semblaient se complexifier. Elle commençait à trouver sérieusement pénible d'être en présence de William et de Carl. Chaque fois qu'elle les voyait l'un comme l'autre, ses sentiments lui semblaient de plus en plus confus. Lorsque son oncle lui apprit que William envisageait de rester sur place pour monter la nouvelle pièce de Charles, elle comprit qu'elle se devait de faire quelque chose et se résigna à attendre qu'une occasion se produise afin d'en parler avec eux.

Au bout de deux semaines d'attente, le découragement la saisit lorsqu'elle réalisa que les deux hommes étaient trop pris par leurs affaires.

«_C'est à croire qu'ils se dont donné le mot pour me fuir» _Songea-t-elle avec découragement.

Puis enfin, l'occasion en or qu'elle attendait lui fut offerte bar le biais de la soirée bénéfice que son oncle avait décidé d'organiser pour assurer le financement de la production de la prochaine pièce de Charles. Élisabeth se préparait mentalement à y confronter les deux hommes séparément. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à la soirée, vêtue d'une robe d'été fleurie et fraichement coiffée, William eut le souffle coupé en l'apercevant. Elle avait retrouvé ses couleurs et ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation comme avant son enlèvement. Il se demandait sérieusement comment il allait pouvoir réussir à contenir ses sentiments alors qu'il la verrait tous les jours dans le cadre du nouveau spectacle qu'ils allaient monter ensemble.

-_J'imagine très bien ce que vous ressentez, mais croyez-moi monsieur Darcy, lui révéler la vérité serait un trop grand choc. Laissez donc les événements s'en charger._ Lui conseilla l'inspecteur Winston qui avait tenu à être présent, espérant toujours que la jeune femme retrouverait un jour la mémoire et l'aiderait à clore définitivement le dossier «_pierre bleue_».

_-Je sais, oui, je sais._

-_Ne vous laissez pas abattre et surveillez-la de près surtout. N'oubliez pas que l'homme numéro trois (celui que nous n'avons encore pas arrêté) est toujours en circulation, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. S'il est toujours en circulation, il se pourrait qu'il cherche à se faire voir d'elle, histoire de savoir si elle est capable de l'identifier. N'oubliez pas que les journaux se sont empressés de publier la nouvelle et qu'il doit savoir qu'elle a perdu la mémoire_.

_-Si cet homme était devant moi, je l'étranglerais de mes propres mains..._

Voyant Élisabeth et Georgianna arriver devant eux, l'inspecteur Winston se tut et les accueillit en les complimentant gentiment : _Wow, mademoiselle Bennet, vous êtes ravissante._ _Bonsoir Georgianna. Vous êtes ravissante également, mais vous avez moins de mérite, puisque vous possédez la jeunesse. _L'agaça-t-il, s'esclaffant en la voyant rouler des yeux.

_-Bonsoir messieurs. _Lancèrent les deux femmes dans un ensemble parfait.

William s'empara de la main d'Élisabeth et la porta à ses lèvres comme à son habitude.

_-William, un peu plus tard, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de vous parler un moment seul à seule_... Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille pendant qu'elle se haussait pour lui faire la bise sur le joue.

_-Certainement, j'imagine qu'il nous sera possible d'aller sur la terrasse après le dîner..._

_-Bonsoir Carl_! Salua-t-elle son fiancé à l'instant même où elle récupérait la main que William avait tenu tout ce temps là.

_-Éliza chérie! Je te cherchais. Fiou, _la siffla-t-il,_ tu es resplendissante ce soir. Bonsoir William._

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Plus d'une centaine de personnes prenait part à la soirée. Lorsque vint le temps de démonter les tables pour permettre aux employés d'installer la piste de danse, William s'éloigna et alla s'installer sur la terrasse en compagnie de Charles et de Carl. Au bout de quelques minutes Charles laissa les deux hommes pour aller rejoindre Jane dans la salle de bal.

_-Élisabeth va beaucoup mieux maintenant. _Commenta Carl en s'accotant sur le bord de la terrasse.

_-Oui et c'est beau à voir._ Convint William en s'installant comme lui.

_-William?_

_-Hum?_

_-Il y a longtemps que je voulais avoir l'occasion de vous parler... _Déglutit l'acteur avant de reprendre : _Vous devez bien avoir remarqué que ma relation avec Élisabeth était, disons... particulière..._

_-Particulière? En quoi?_ S'enquit William en se tournant vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

_-Et bien, il y a déjà longtemps maintenant, Élisabeth et moi avons conclut une entente... une sorte de pacte particulier..._

_-Si vous parlez de vos fiançailles, je suis déjà au courant._

_-Et bien, en fait, c'est justement ce que nous voulions que tout le monde croit! _Admit Carl en grimaçant.

_-Je ne suis pas certain de bien vous suivre._

_-Nous souhaitions que la presse nous croie fiancés. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille._

-_Mais elle est amoureuse de vous. _Lui opposa William étonné.

_-Non. Et elle ne l'a jamais été! _Lui confia le jeune homme en ne quittant pas William des yeux.

_-Et vous?_

_-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle. Et d'aucune autre femme d'ailleurs..._

_-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes... _Bafouilla William les yeux ronds.

_-Homosexuel? Oui! _Le défia-t-il.

_-MERDE! Enfin... je ne dis pas ça pour vous... Je suis simplement en train de mesurer la complexité de la situation..._

_-Ce qu'il y a... enfin, oui, ce qui complique vraiment la situation, c'est qu'Élisabeth ne se souviens pas de notre entente... Pour elle, maintenant, nous sommes vraiment fiancés..._

_-Oh, la, la. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Dire que juste avant sa disparition, nous venions de décider d'en finir avec nos fiançailles fictives._

_-J'imagine que Fitzwilliam y est pour quelque chose n'est-ce pas? _Comprit William en repensant aux propos étranges que lui avait tenus son cousin à l'aéroport.

_-Oui et non, j'en avais assez d'être obligé de me cacher, de jouer un rôle même dans ma vie privée. Sans compter qu'Élisabeth elle-même en souffrait._

_-Elle voulait retrouver sa liberté, j'imagine._

_-Non, pas vraiment. Elle m'utilisait comme paravent. Comme un bouclier pour arrêter de souffrir à cause de vous_

_-Quel fiasco!_ S'exclama William en réalisant à quel point la situation était complexe.

_-À qui le dites-vous!_

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et pensifs l'un à côté de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Puis, surpris par le brusque changement d'éclairage et l'annonce officielle enregistrée par le Band engagé pour faire danser les invités, ils se figèrent et convinrent de retourner à l'intérieur. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore sur le seuil de la terrasse, les deux hommes jetèrent un œil tendre sur Élisabeth qui faisait son entrée dans la salle de bal. Carl posa sa main sur l'épaule de William et l'incita à aller la rejoindre en faisant une petite pression sur son épaule. Le remerciant d'un signe de tête, William franchit la distance qui le séparait de la jeune femme et lui dit : _Je viens vous rappeler... _ S'arrêtant de parler de lui-même, William comprit à son expression absente qu'Élisabeth n'était même pas consciente de sa présence. Son regard était nonchalamment fixé sur un groupe de personnes que William ne connaissait même pas. L'observant en silence, William fut témoin de son retour à la réalité, se traduisant par la rougeur soudaine qui gagna ses joues et par le mouvement brusque qui l'agita lorsqu'elle le remarqua enfin.

_-William, pardon, vous m'avez fait peur..._

_-Est-ce que ça va Élisabeth? _S'enquit William qui tentait de se souvenir de ce que le médecin leur avait dit concernant les éventuelles absences dont la jeune femme pourrait éventuellement souffrir.

_-Pourrions-nous passer sur la terrasse maintenant? _Lui demanda-t-elle, le tirant définitivement de son questionnement.

-Comme vous voulez...

Marchant derrière elle, William réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait encore de la difficulté à se concentrer et qu'elle paraissait même très nerveuse.

_-Élisabeth, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? _S'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

_-Je ne sais pas. Un pressentiment ridicule, j'imagine. J'ai peur sans raison... ne vous en faites pas._

_-Venez. Tenez, asseyez-vous ici..._

_-Merci. Moi qui me croyais prête à affronter le monde..._

_-On présume toujours de ses forces... _

Un long et lourd silence régna entre les deux.

_-Alors, vous vouliez me parler? _L'encouragea William.

_-Oui... mais je ne sais pas par où commencer._

_-Vous savez Élisabeth, vous savez que pouvez tout me dire..._

_-Oui, mais le problème, c'est de savoir par quoi commencer... ou plutôt, comment... À vrai dire William, je voulais surtout vous consulter à propos d'une décision que je dois prendre..._

_-À quel sujet?_

_-J'ai l'intention de rompre avec Carl... _Lâcha-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

_-C'est avec lui que vous devriez en discuter, pas avec moi... _Déglutit-il avec nervosité.

_-Mais vous êtes mon ami... non? _S'inquiéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

_-Oui, bien sûr, mais… Mais non, pardonnez-moi... je vous écoute._

_-Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne ressens rien pour lui. À vrai dire, je ne crois même pas qu'il soit réellement amoureux de moi... _Croyant que William venait pour s'objecter, elle s'empressa d'argumenter :_ Rien ne me le prouve... Il est gentil, attentionné, tendre, tout ça. Mais... le fait est… que j'ai réalisé que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui..._

_-Vous venez seulement de vous en rendre compte?_

_-Oui et non! Ça s'est imposé à moi, peu à peu. Tranquillement. Un peu comme une fausse note qui nous irriterait l'oreille. William, lorsqu'il me touche, ça le laisse indifférente. Ce n'est pas normal tout de même?_

_-Non... en effet. Lui avez-vous déjà annoncé la chose?_

_-Non, pas encore. Je voulais vous demander conseil auparavant... Lorsque vous avez rompu avec Anne... était-ce difficile? Qu'éprouviez-vous pour elle?_ Devant le mutisme de son compagnon elle s'empressa d'ajouter : _Comme vous voyez... j'ai beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses..._

_-Lorsqu'Anne et moi avons rompu, nous étions d'accord que nos fiançailles étaient une erreur... que nous n'étions plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de Carl et..._

_-Voyez-vous... je n'en suis pas sure... Carl est gentil, c'est sur, tendre même et attentionné, mais je ne crois pas être capable de le troubler... ça peut sembler bizarre, mais je n'ai jamais eu la confirmation qu'il me désirait... ni en parole, ni en actes... mais vous avez raison... c'est avec lui que je devrais aborder le sujet... pardonnez-moi..._

_-Mais, si vous me permettez une dernière remarque... votre mémoire vous joue des tours présentement, tout cet aspect de votre relation reviendra peut-être avec les autres souvenirs..._

-_J'en doute... _Affirma-t-elle avec une conviction toute surprenante. _Ou alors il me faudra accepter que je puisse être attirée par un autre homme..._ Admit-elle en baissant la tête, ne réalisant pas à quel point cet aveu troublait son compagnon. Alors William, comment expliquez-vous que Carl ne soit pas avec moi présentement... et que je sois avec vous... _Comment expliquez-vous que lorsque mon fiancé m'embrasse ou me prend dans ses bras, je ne ressens rien, alors qu'il vous suffit de poser vos lèvres sur ma main pour que je me sente toute bizarre et que je veuille me retrouver dans vos bras? _Relevant la tête pour le regarder, elle le supplia : _William, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous m'éclairiez sur la nature de notre relation... il y va de ma tranquillité d'esprit... les sentiments que je nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre n'avaient rien à voir avec l'amitié n'est-ce pas?_

Ayant maintenant de la difficulté à respirer, William desserra son nœud de cravate et se tourna vers elle : _Élisabeth! Je ne sais que vous dire._

_-Je vous demande simplement de me dire la vérité..._

_-C'est que..._

_-William! Peux-tu venir une minute... le chef est enfin disposé à nous rencontrer..._ L'interpella la voix de Georgianna.

Se retournant pour refuser, William grimaça en se souvenait juste à temps qu'il s'agissait du code établit entre lui et les nombreux amis de la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il aille les aider à préparer le cadeau qu'ils avaient décidé de lui offrir collectivement. La mort dans l'âme, il se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui expliquer : _Élisabeth, je suis désolé. Je dois vraiment y aller... Je vous promets que nous reprendrons cette conversation aussitôt ma corvée terminée..._

_-Comme vous voulez…_ Le rassura-t-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

_-Très bien... je reviens dès que possible. _Lui promit-il.

Une fois seule, Élisabeth se sentit défaillir. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de papiers mouchoirs. La recherche fut laborieuse puisqu'elle était aveuglée par ses larmes.

Une minute s'était écoulée depuis son départ pendant laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Se levant pour se changer les idées, Élisabeth alla s'accoter contre la barrière, restant résolument tournée vers l'espace vert qui se trouvait plus bas. Sentant tout à coup une présence derrière elle, elle resta dans la même position, voulant donner une dernière chance à ses larmes de cesser.

Comme le jeune homme restait silencieux, Élisabeth se retourna lentement et fut très étonnée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de William mais d'un parfait inconnu. Comme celui-ci lui barrait le chemin et qu'il se trouvait également devant la lumière, Élisabeth n'arriva pas à l'identifier. Son instinct l'avertit toutefois qu'elle se trouvait en danger. La voix de William provenant de l'autre extrémité de la terrasse acheva de la convaincre qu'elle devait s'éloigner de cet homme. Elle jeta son sac à la hauteur de son visage et le vit esquisser un geste de côté pour l'éviter comme s'il était attendu à qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Fonçant vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair, il la saisit par le bras, la ramena vers lui, et reproduisit, geste après geste, la séquence de mouvements qui lui avait valu de se retrouver dans le coffre arrière d'une voiture. Il pressa ensuite un révolver sur sa tempe et fit face à William d'un air menaçant. Compte tenu que la main de l'homme était à la hauteur de ses yeux, Élisabeth fut bien placée pour reconnaître la pierre bleue qui ornait son doigt et comprendre du même coup qu'elle venait de retrouver la mémoire. Le choc fut si intense qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

La déroute du malfaiteur en la sentant ramollir dans ses bras fut telle qu'il ne tenta même pas de la retenir. Se trouvant soudainement à découvert, il changea de tactique et visa directement l'homme qui était devant lui. William se jeta sur le côté au moment même où la balle passait près de lui. Un second coup de feu retentit alors que William était couché par terre, suivi de près par la chute du corps de l'homme qui s'écrasait par terre. William attendit quelques secondes, puis la pensée qu'Élisabeth pouvait être encore en danger l'assaillit et le poussa à relever la tête. L'inspecteur passa devant lui et se pencha sur le corps de l'homme au complet sombre pour constater qu'il était hors d'état de nuire. L'inspecteur rangea son arme, sortit son cellulaire et contacta ses supérieurs. William se releva et chercha Élisabeth des yeux. Celle-ci gisait toujours par terre sans connaissance.

-_Faites-la transporter à l'intérieur._ Lui suggéra Winston. _Il doit y avoir un petit salon quelque part dans la maison... Les ambulanciers viendront l'examiner en arrivant..._

Se détachant de la foule de curieux désormais entassé devant les portes-fenêtres, Georgianna fut la première avec venir vers lui : _Comment va-t-elle? _L'interrogea-t-elle avec inquiétude.

_-Je ne sais pas..._ Lui répondit son frère en passant devant elle, avec Élisabeth dans les bras.

Une fois dans le salon, William installa la jeune femme sur le divan et la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Il s'installa auprès d'elle et s'occupa de dégager les cheveux de son visage. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Un long silence régnait dans la pièce. William la regarda avec inquiétude. Tout à coup, ce fut la panique, Élisabeth regarda partout autour d'elle et se redressa en se jetant dans les bras de William.

_-Où est-il? Il est ici. Je suis sure qu'il est encore là. Il me cherche. William ne me laissez pas. _Paniqua-t-elle.

_-Chut!_ Tenta le jeune homme pour la calmer. _Calmez-vous... il ne peut plus rien contre vous maintenant... Il est MORT!_

Redressant la tête pour le fixer directement dans les yeux, Élisabeth scruta son regard, puis se détendit enfin. Finalement convaincue, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et éclata en sanglots. _J'ai voulu mourir William. Je ne pouvais plus endurer que Diego me touche. Ils étaient décidés à me tuer, c'est alors que Diego à essayé de me violer. J'ai tout fait pour le mettre en colère... Je voulais qu'il me tue... _Elle toucha à la blessure qu'elle portait au cou avant d'ajouter : _Il m'a frappé là. Je me croyais perdue. Seulement, entre temps, ils ont reçu des ordres contradictoires. Ils ont paniqués et ont tenté de me sauver. Ensuite, c'est le néant... je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital... et vous étiez là... Oh, William, je me souviens de tout... des circonstances de votre départ... de mon enlèvement... l'homme au complet sombre que j'avais vu une fois en compagnie de Wickham... C'est la bague que j'ai reconnue... Une pierre bleue unique en son genre... C'était lui tout à l'heure sur la terrasse... _Se redressant les yeux pleins de larmes, elle questionna à nouveau William du regard : _Vous êtes bien sur qu'il est mort?_

_-S'il est en vie... je le tue de mes deux mains..._

_-Personne d'autre n'est blessé?_

_-Non, l'inspecteur est intervenu en vrai professionnel. Ses hommes sont déjà sur les lieux, j'en suis sur._

_-Nous devrions aller voir..._ Suggéra-t-elle soudainement intimidée par la présence de William à ses côtés.

-_Personne n'a besoin de nous présentement... et d'ailleurs, nous avons une conversation à terminer vous et moi... Il est plus que temps que je réponde à votre question!_ Joignant le geste à la parole, il ramassa délicatement la main d'Élisabeth et la porta à ses lèvres. La jeune fille tremblait malgré elle. Encouragé par le regard avec lequel elle le dévisageait, William pencha lentement la tête vers elle. _Les sentiments que je vous porte n'ont rien à voir avec l'amitié... Je suis tombé amoureux..._

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser passer les ambulanciers. William s'écarta d'elle contre sa volonté et laissa les infirmiers s'en approcher pour l'examiner. William resta en retrait et observa les deux hommes alors qu'ils s'assuraient que tout allait bien avec Élisabeth. L'inspecteur Winston pénétra alors dans la pièce et se dirigea vers lui.

-L'homme est bel et bien mort. Lui apprit-il en chuchotant. Il ouvrit ensuite légèrement le pan gauche de son veston afin que William puisse voir l'arme qu'il dissimulait.

_-Vous saviez qu'il allait se manifester ce soir?_

-_Nous savions que c'était dans l'ordre des choses... Lorsque je ne vous accompagnais pas moi-même, je m'arrangeais pour que mes hommes veillent au loin, efficaces et discrets._ William remarqua alors quatre individus dont les visages lui paraissaient tout à coup familiers. L'inspecteur regarda alors Élisabeth qui venait de se faire étreindre par Jane. _Je vais devoir l'interroger. Nous avons besoin de sa déposition... maintenant que sa mémoire est revenue._

_-Oui et avec elle, tous les souvenirs des mauvais traitements qu'ils lui ont infligés..._

-_Je sais... je ne crois pas qu'elle doive se rendre à l'hôpital... vous pourrez nous l'amener dans le courant de la matinée. Il ne me gêne pas qu'elle soit accompagnée._ Tendant la main à William en signe de respect, il ajouta : _Monsieur Darcy, j'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance. Comprenez que je n'ai pas si souvent que ça l'occasion de faire de belles rencontres pendant mes affectations. Celle-ci restera à jamais gravée dans mon cœur. Veuillez remercier votre sœur pour moi également._

_-C'est moi qui vous remercie inspecteur._

_-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles?_ S'enquit Georgianna en arrivant à son tour dans le petit salon. Voyant qu'Élisabeth essayait de se lever, elle ajouta : _Oh, elle va mieux... Miséricorde... que d'émotions... _S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

_-Georgianna, l'inspecteur Winston nous quitte... _La prévint William.

_-Oh non, pas déjà? _S'insurgea-t-elle en se relevant. _Vous ne restez pas pour la fête?_ Lui demanda-t-elle avant de rougir violemment en réalisant l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre : _Oh, mon dieu! Que je suis stupide... La fête est terminée et avec raison... Mettez ça sur le compte de l'émotion... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir donc..._

_-Au revoir. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir sous peu... _Réalisant que ses propos pouvaient également porter à confusion, il se reprit : _Enfin... pas pour des raisons professionnelles de ce genre là... je veux dire..._

_-Nous comprenons parfaitement... _Le rassura Georgianna.

_-Accepteriez-vous de diner avec nous demain midi... avant que Georgianna ne reparte pour Londres?_

_-Avec plaisir. Mais, rien de compliqué, ni d'extravagant j'espère. Je ne dispose que d'une heure pour le lunch. Et il faut dire aussi que je veux clore le dossier que j'ai décidé de baptiser **pierre bleue** le plus rapidement possible._

_-Je comprends. _Ajouta William.

Pendant toute cette scène, les ambulanciers finirent d'examiner Élisabeth, puis la confièrent aux bons soins de Jane et de sa tante. Celles-ci l'aidèrent à se lever, puis organisèrent son retour à la maison. Apercevant Carl et les autres, Élisabeth eut l'impression de retrouver de vieux amis. Elle les serra dans ses bras, les uns après les autres et pria William de l'accompagner chez elle.

Dans la voiture qui la ramenait, Élisabeth était assise près de William et de Jane, tandis que Charles et Carl étaient assis à l'avant. Élisabeth laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule apaisante de William. Elle écouta Jane et Carl lui faire le résumé des événements tels qu'ils s'étaient succédé depuis son enlèvement et surtout ce que tous en avaient pensés. Arrivée chez Jane, madame Gardiner s'occupa de préparer un léger goûter et servit un café à tout le monde. Lentement, comme pour répondre à l'interrogation muette de tous et chacun, Élisabeth commença à raconter les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient produits pendant qu'elle avait été séquestrée. Lorsqu'elle décrivit les sévices qu'elle avait eu à subir, son débit changea et l'émotion l'étreignit. William lui serra alors la main. Elle reprit son récit, consciente d'être quelque peu incohérente. Lorsqu'elle parla de sa libération et de son réveil à l'hôpital, un grand silence régna. Réalisant la grande fatigue de la jeune fille, Charles et Carl décidèrent de prendre congé. Sans l'exprimer à haute voix, ils voulaient tous donner à William et à Élisabeth l'occasion d'être un peu seuls.

Lorsque Charles proposa d'aller reconduire Georgianna à son hôtel, William vint pour contester, mais voyant le regard implorant d'Élisabeth, il choisit de se taire. Les Gardiner furent les derniers à prendre congé.

Une fois seule avec le couple.

_-Éliza, tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si j'allais me coucher maintenant?_

_-Bien sur que non. Je vais moi même aller me coucher bientôt..._

_-Je peux vous laisser... il me sera facile de revenir demain matin... _Lui proposa alors William sincèrement préoccupé par le bien être de la jeune femme.

_-Je crois plus sage que vous restiez ici William. Après les émotions de la soirée, Éliza aura besoin de votre soutien. Je suggère donc que vous dormiez ici, sans façon. Je vais vous sortir un pyjama et un peignoir de Charles. Ça devrait vous aller comme un gant._

Une fois seuls

Voyant Élisabeth bailler et frissonner, William lui proposa : _Et si j'allais vous chercher une couverture?_

_-En fait, je crois que je vais aller me mettre au lit. Mais William, je ne crois pas que je serai capable de dormir seule cette nuit. Ça vous dérangerait de partager le lit? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une présence... de votre présence._

_-Bien sur! Allez-vous préparer. Lorsque vous serez au lit, je vous succéderai._

Lorsque William sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu du pyjama de Charles, il constata avec amusement qu'Élisabeth s'était endormie. Il leva la couverture et se glissa près d'elle. Dès qu'elle sentit sa présence, instinctivement elle vint se lover contre lui. William profita de cet instant unique pour la serrer étroitement contre son cœur.

_**À suivre... la fin approche... plus que deux chapitres... Miriamme.**_


	18. Amours et amitiés

**Dix-huitième partie**

Un grand sentiment de bien être enveloppa William tandis qu'il laissait son esprit vagabonder librement à la recherche du sommeil réparateur. Soudain, il fut brusquement tiré de sa rêverie par les cris qu'Élisabeth poussait dans son sommeil. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, celle-ci s'agitait et se débattait énergiquement.

_-Au secours! Au secours! À l'aide!_

Ne sachant vraiment pas comment intervenir, William se redressa et essaya de la tirer de son mauvais rêve en s'adressant directement à elle.

_-Élisabeth! Réveillez-vous! Vous êtes en sécurité!_

Élisabeth ouvrit finalement les yeux mais fixait William sans le reconnaître. Elle sembla le prendre pour un autre puisqu'elle sortit rapidement du lit et alla s'appuyer contre le mur.

_-Élisabeth! N'ayez pas peur. C'est moi! William! _

Lorsqu'il constata que ses paroles n'avaient pas provoqué l'effet escompté, William l'invita verbalement à regarder autour d'elle. Il lui rappela qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de sa sœur Jane. Comme les yeux craintifs de la jeune femme se posèrent finalement sur lui, William poursuivit son petit discours en lui rappelant que s'il était là, dans sa chambre s'était à sa propre demande.

_-Je n'ai fait que vous obéir!_

Un déclic sembla se faire dans l'esprit de la jeune fille puisque ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et son corps glissa lentement vers le sol.

La tête reposant entre les deux mains, elle prit un grand respire et tendit à main vers William.

_-William! J'ai si peur! Peur que ça m'arrive à nouveau... Peur que ça recommence... _

Faisant le tour du lit pour aller la rejoindre, William s'installa à ses côtés.

_-C'est terminé Élisabeth! Ceux qui vous ont fait du mal ont tous été arrêtés! Vous ne les reverrez jamais. _

_-Puissiez-vous dire vrai..._

_-Allez, venez… N'ayez plus peur… je suis là!_ Ajouta William en se redressant et lui tendant la main.

_-William, promettez-moi que vous ne me quittez plus! Jamais!_

Accueillant Élisabeth dans ses bras, William lui en fit la promesse les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Soulagée, Élisabeth poussa un profond soupire puis laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse puissant de William. Celui-ci se déplaça de manière à la guider vers le lit et se glissa rapidement à ses côtés. Élisabeth posa alors sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

_- Il faut dormir maintenant Élisabeth. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. _

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et fut surpris par l'ardeur avec laquelle elle lui répondit. Comme une noyée s'accrochant à son sauveur, la jeune fille lui rendit son baiser et s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

Le lendemain, William fut le premier à s'éveiller. Il se leva doucement, entendant du bruit dans la pièce voisine et entra dans la cuisine. Jane et Charles l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

William informa Jane et son ami de son intention d'accompagner Élisabeth au bureau de l'inspecteur dans la matinée afin que toute cette histoire fût enfin terminée. Il aida Jane à préparer le déjeuner et apporta le plateau dans la chambre d'Élisabeth.

_- William... Dieu merci vous êtes encore là!_

_- Je vous en ai pourtant fait la promesse cette nuit… Je vous aurais bien laissée dormir… mais vous êtes attendue au bureau de l'inspecteur ce matin..._

_-Suis-je en retard?_

_-Pas encore... mais vous le serez sous peu, si vous ne mangez pas..._

_-Je n'ai pas faim._

-_On ne vit pas que d'amour et d'eau fraîche..._ osa-t-il ajouter en se moquant gentiment d'elle. Réalisant que ses paroles pourraient être embarrassantes pour elle, il enchaîna rapidement en lui demandant de rester allongée. _Osez dire encore que vous n'avez pas faim!_ D'un geste lent et théâtral, il ramassa le plateau contenant le déjeuner d'Élisabeth et le posa sur le lit à côté d'elle. Élisabeth écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _Puis-je me joindre à vous?_

_-William... il ne fallait pas..._

_-J'avais faim!_

_-Combien de temps avons-nous avant ce fameux rendez-vous?_

_-L'inspecteur nous attend dans deux heures. Ça nous laisse le temps de manger et... _

Élisabeth rougit voilement.

_-Élisabeth, je vous taquine… ce que je voulais dire… c'est que nous aurons aussi le temps de discuter... _

William ramassa un morceau d'ananas et tendit une belle pomme verte à Élisabeth.

_-Merci William... _

Tranquillement, doucement, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux d'Élisabeth. Ému et soucieux de son bien être, William la réconforta de mieux qu'il le put.

_-Il ne faut pas pleurer... c'est fini Élisabeth... Il n'y a plus rien à craindre... _

Tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, William déplaça le plateau et s'allongea à ses côtés. Quand il ramena la jeune fille contre lui, William constata que de puissants sanglots secouaient son corps tout entier. Sans jamais cesser de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, William attendit que la tempête passer.

_- Courage mon amour... plus qu'une dernière épreuve et toute cette vilaine histoire sera derrière vous..._

Le souffle court et la voix rauque, Élisabeth lui demanda:

_-Oui! Mais, que se passera-t-il... demain... après-demain... lorsque vous serez repartis en Angleterre, lorsque je serai seule à nouveau..._

_-Mon amour... comme si je pouvais désirer me séparer de vous encore une fois... Jamais plus nous ne serons séparés. Je resterai ici avec vous... ou je vous emmènerai avec moi en Angleterre... Je ne vous permettrai plus de nous séparer. _

Les yeux d'Élisabeth fixèrent le visage de William avec adoration. Avec une grande douceur, William ramena la jeune fille plus près de lui et posa ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de son visage. Élisabeth ferma les yeux et laissa les lèvres de William parcourir son front, ses joues et son menton. Constatant qu'Élisabeth s'abandonnait enfin, William s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. La réponse d'Élisabeth fut immédiate. Heureux de constater qu'elle acceptait ses baisers, William la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Sa bouche devint plus exigeante, son désir plus pressant. Mais là encore là, Élisabeth le suivit, confiante. Elle se pressa encore davantage contre lui et plaça même ses mains dans la chevelure sombre et bouclée de William. Le corps en feu et le souffle court, William la repoussa doucement.

_-Élisabeth! Il ne faut pas me tenter... Je suis un homme et je vous désire depuis si longtemps... je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter..._

_-Vous avez entendu quelqu'un vous demande d'arrêter?_

_-C'est que j'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps… _

Sans attendre la réponse d'Élisabeth, William se leva pour aller verrouiller la porte et retourna vers le lit. Il retira sa robe de chambre et revint se blottir contre Élisabeth.

_-J'ai peur de vous effrayer... après ce qui vous est arrivé..._

_-Et moi je n'ai peur que d'une chose… c'est de vous décevoir…_

Ému à l'extrême, William couvrit le corps de sa bien-aimée de petits baisers. Sentant qu'elle répondait à chacun de ses baisers et à chacune de ses caresses, William s'installa au-dessus d'elle et promena ses mains à la découverte de son corps. Lorsqu'il vint pour la pénétrer, leur désir était déjà si élevé que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirigea plus les opérations. Leurs corps menaient seuls leurs sens vers l'extase finale, tandis que leurs lèvres restèrent en contact. Un long silence suivait l'instant suprême et vint témoigner de la fin de leurs ébats.

_-Élisabeth, tu es si parfaite... Ton corps es si beau... si lumineux..._

-_Quand je pense à tout ce temps que nous avons perdu_… ajouta Élisabeth moqueuse.

_-Je te jure que nous allons rattraper chaque minute... J'ai tout consigné dans un cahier... _

_-Vivement mon appartement... sinon, Jane va nous mettre dehors._

_-Elle est probablement en train de faire la même chose avec Charles..._

_-J'ai faim maintenant._

_-Très bien, mais tout est froid... _

_-William, tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure à propos de rester ici avec moi?_

_-Non, j'ai dit ça juste pour coucher avec toi... Bien sur que j'étais sérieux. Je suis déjà obligé de rester le temps de notre production, d'autres contrats vont surement se présenter. D'ailleurs, rien ne nous empêche de réaliser des contrats dans nos deux pays. 6 mois d'un côté, 6 mois de l'autre._

_-Ce serait merveilleux._

_-En fait, mon seul souci... c'est Georgianna... J'ai des remords à la laisser seule en Angleterre..._

_-Elle ne restera peut être pas seule très longtemps... elle suivra peut être les élans de son cœur elle aussi..._

_-Tu es bien mystérieuse tout à coup..._

-_Tu n'as rien remarqué?_

_-Non... qu'aurais-je du voir?_

_-Ta sœur est amoureuse._

_-De qui... ?_

Élisabeth resta silencieuse.

_-Quelqu'un d'ici?_

Élisabeth acquiesça.

_-Mais à part Charles et moi, elle ne connaît personne ici._

_-Vraiment. Tu oublies pourtant quelqu'un. _

_-Non, sincèrement, je ne vois vraiment pas qui... Allez, dis-le moi..._

_-Pense à une personne qui a joué un grand rôle dans ma vie au cours des dernières semaines... _

William fit de gros effets pour trouver, mais n'y arrivant pas, il s'impatienta.

_-Oh, je déteste jouer aux devinettes._

_-Nous allons même le voir ... dans moins d'une heure..._

_-Tu parles de l'inspecteur Winston?_

_-Celui-là même._

_-Mais ce n'est pas sérieux. Il a deux fois son âge._

_-Ça ressemble à un préjugé ça... et Dieu seul sait jusqu'où les préjugés nous ont conduits tous les deux lors de notre première rencontre..._

_-Mais enfin, ce n'est pas pareil... Il pourrait être son père._

_-Elle ne souhaite pas l'avoir pour père._

_-Mais enfin, il est divorcé et père de je ne sais combien d'enfants..._

_-Ce n'est pas toi qui veut sortir avec... c'est ta sœur._

_-Il n'en est pas question._

Élisabeth se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec tendresse et compréhension.

_-William, je croyais que tu avais de l'estime pour lui._

_-Oui, bien entendu... mais delà à laisser ma sœur sortir avec lui._

_-Tu préférerais sans doute qu'elle fréquente un jeune de son âge, totalement imberbe et écervelé... ou mieux encore, un habile tombeur comme George Wickham?_

_-Ma sœur n'est pas une écervelée..._

_-Alors... laisse-la choisir selon ses critères à elle... et non selon les tiens._

Sentant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot et que somme toute, les arguments d'Élisabeth étaient solides, William admit en soupirant : _D'accord... je la laisserai libre d'agir à sa guise... _

_-Après tout, si elle décide de rester... tu n'aura plus de soucis à te faire pour elle... _

_-Chère Élisabeth. Je devine que je vais devoir réviser mes jugements sur tout et me préparer à toute une vie d'argumentation... _

_-Ton talent de metteur en scène n'en sera que plus grand..._

Après avoir mangé les restes froids du déjeuner préparé par William, nos deux amoureux se présentèrent au bureau de l'inspecteur Winston. Celui-ci, était accompagné de deux policiers qu'il présenta à ses invités comme ses assistants.

_-Ils sont ici pour recueillir et retranscrire la déposition de mademoiselle Bennet. Élisabeth, je vous demande donc d'essayer de les oublier. Désirez-vous un café? Un jus?_

Élisabeth lui répondit en serrant la main de William avec beaucoup de force.

_-Non... si cela ne vous dérange pas... je préférerais commencer immédiatement... pour en finir une fois pour toute avec cette histoire._

_-C'est ce que je croyais._

Regardant sa montre, Winston s'adressa aux policiers : _Messieurs, veuillez noter l'heure : 11h30. Vous devez noter tout ce qui sera dit pendant la prochaine heure. Mademoiselle Bennet, commencez quand vous êtes prête._

D'une voix calmée et posée, Élisabeth relata l'ensemble des événements en n'omettant rien des épreuves qu'elle avait subies. À plusieurs reprises, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter, incapable de poursuivre, tant certains souvenirs pénibles étaient encore trop frais à sa mémoire. William l'assista du mieux qu'il le put. À une ou deux reprises toutefois, il en arriva à un point où il crut qu'il ne serait pas capable d'en entendre davantage. Il fit de nombreux efforts pour essayer de contenir ses propres émotions. S'il finit par y arriver, ce fut grâce aux regards appuyés que lui lançait de temps à autre l'inspecteur Winston qui percevait clairement les émotions des deux jeunes gens. Lorsqu'Élisabeth fit finalement référence aux événements se rapportant à l'arrestation du malfaiteur, l'inspecteur ajouta son propre témoignage.

-_Bien. Non… Restez assise mademoiselle Bennet. _Lança-t-il tout à coup, devinant son empressement à prendre congé. _J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser._

D'un geste directif très clair, l'inspecteur Winston fit signe aux deux policiers de quitter la pièce.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet... je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé. Je sais bien que rien ne pourra jamais vous faire oublier cette fâcheuse expérience, mais si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour soulager votre peine... demandez-le moi... Je suis conscient que le simple fait de me revoir pourrait être troublant pour vous… _

Se levant debout, l'inspecteur se mit à marcher de long en large.

_-Au cours des dernières semaines, une sérieuse amitié m'a lié à vous et à votre entourage. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis prêt à mettre une croix sur ces liens et à couper les ponts avec vous tous si cela peut vous éviter de repenser à ces événements traumatisants._

_-Non... non... inspecteur... je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à une si belle amitié. Tout ce qu'il faudra cependant, c'est que vous me donniez la permission de vous appeler autrement qu'inspecteur... _

_-Que diriez-vous de John?... C'est mon prénom…_

_-J'en serais ravie, John! En autant que vous m'appeliez Élisabeth ou Éliza… _

_-Très bien. Merci beaucoup pour votre générosité... Élisabeth!_

_-C'est nous qui vous remercions... John... Élisabeth et moi, sommes bien conscients que sans vous, cette histoire aurait pu finir encore plus mal..._

Un silence régna. Élisabeth finit par le rompre.

_-William? Que penses-tu de l'idée d'inviter John à la petite fête que tu organises pour souligner le retour de Georgianna en Angleterre?_

_-Votre sœur retourne en Angleterre?_

_-Oui... Georgianna quitte demain matin... Mais William veut organiser un souper en son honneur... ce soir même... dans un très chouette petit restaurant..._

_-Oui... on y mange très bien... et, de plus, il y a une charmante piste de danse... Élisabeth et moi aimerions vraiment que vous soyez parmi nous... _

_-Dites oui... je vous en prie... John?_

_-Ma sœur ne nous pardonnera pas votre absence..._

_-Très bien... j'y serai... avec plaisir d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser l'adresse du restaurant à la réceptionniste._

De retour chez Jane, Élisabeth accepta avec joie les rafraîchissements que lui offrit sa sœur et l'informa de son intention de réintégrer son appartement. William et elle s'entendirent pour aller y faire un saut dans l'après-midi afin de mettre de l'ordre et se reposer en prévision de la longue soirée qui s'annonçait. Avant de l'accompagner, William passa un coup de fil à Georgianna pour lui donner rendez-vous et pour l'avertir qu'il avait invité l'inspecteur Winston.

_-Il doit être content d'avoir enfin fermé de dossier._

_-Oui, très content, mais il tient également à te dire au revoir en personne._

_-En profiterons-nous pour remettre sa surprise à Élisabeth?_

_-Bien entendu._

**_À suivre... dans le dernier chapitre... Miriamme._ **


	19. Une fête surprise

**Dix-neuvième et dernière partie**

Vers 13h00, William et Élisabeth quittèrent l'appartement de Jane et arrivèrent chez Élisabeth. Nerveuse, Élisabeth laissa William ouvrir la porte et constata de visu que tout était en déjà en ordre.

_-William, c'est à toi que je dois ça n'est-ce pas?_

_-C'était effectivement mon idée, mais j'ai été aidé par Jane, Georgianna et même par tes autres sœurs._

_-Tu savais que je voudrais revenir bientôt..._

_-Oui… mais je suis plus égoïste que ça… J'avais surtout très hâte d'être seul avec toi..._

Joignant le geste à ses paroles, William commença à l'embrasser.

_-Mais, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... il vaut mieux s'arrêter... nous avons encore bien des choses à faire avant le souper de ce soir..._

_-Des choses plus importantes que ça? _Lui demanda Élisabeth en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_-Oh! Et puis zut! Nous avons effectivement bien du temps à rattraper... _

William souleva Élisabeth et la transporta jusqu'à son lit. Nerveux, il commença à la dévêtir. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci se laissa faire. Puis, poussée par une impulsion soudaine, Élisabeth commença à dévêtir William à son tour. Dès qu'elle découvrit sa poitrine, Élisabeth y pausa ses mains et commença à caresser son torse. Les mains de William passèrent alors de son dos à sa chevelure dans l'intention de rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Mais Élisabeth fut plus rapide et commença à l'embrasser partout sur le torse. William la poussa et se laissa tomber sur elle dans le lit. Lorsqu'elle reposait enfin entre ses bras une fois l'extase atteinte, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arriva à prononcer une seule parole. Tous les deux avaient été transportés par une marée capricieuse et indomptable.

_-Élisabeth, tu es merveilleuse... (_Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes)_ Je ne veux pas te perdre... Si tu savais ce que j'ai souffert..._

_-Je sais... on s'est laissé séparer par une foule de détails... _

_-À cause de mon orgueil démesuré tu veux dire... _

_-Pas seulement le tiens. Moi aussi j'ai fait de mauvais choix... j'aurais pu tenter d'éclaircir la situation... _

_-Quand je pense que tu avais oublié ces merveilleux baisers que nous avons échangés à Pemberley. _

_-Sans doute parce que ces souvenirs étaient indirectement liés à Wickham... ou parce qu'en éliminant la souffrance associée à mon enlèvement, j'ai éliminé toutes les autres souffrances qui m'habitaient… Et dire que je ne pouvais même pas détester Anne._

_-Ni moi Carl! En fait non...C'est faux! Je l'ai haï... mais pas longtemps. _

Un mouvement brusque de William indiqua à Élisabeth qu'il se levait. Elle se redressa pour mieux le suivre des yeux et constata qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

_-William où vas-tu?_

Aucune réponse. Élisabeth vint pour se lever à son tour, mais fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par William qui réapparaissait cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Comme il dévisageait Élisabeth d'un air intensément ému, la jeune femme l'observa d'un air inquiet.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas William?_

_-Au contraire... c'est juste que... je ne souhaite plus attendre... _

William lui présenta alors une petite boite miniature et la déposa au creux des mains d'Élisabeth.

_-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir?_

_-William... qu'est-ce que c'est? _

Soulevant le couvercle, Élisabeth découvrit une bague d'une telle beauté que toute parole fut inutile. Bien malgré elle, ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes.

_-Oh! William! Comme elle est belle..._

_-Tu permets?_

Lui ôtant l'écrin des mains, William retira la bague de sa boite et la passa à son doigt avec une grande douceur.

_-Élisabeth... puis-je espérer te voir accepter de devenir ma femme?_

_-Bien sûr... William, tu sais bien que pour moi, il n'y a toujours eu que toi... _

Posant ses lèvres sur celle de William, Élisabeth osa enfin lui demander :

_-William, es-tu bien sûr que je ne rêve pas?_

_- Embrasse-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te prouverai que tu ne rêves pas..._

Sous le charme du moment et encore toute retournée par la demande de William, Élisabeth s'approcha de lui et le renversa sur le lit.

_-Élisabeth... cette fois on va vraiment être en retard... _

_-Et nous? Il faut bien qu'on pense aussi à nous!_

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux leur entrée au restaurant une heure plus tard, personne ne pouvait douter de leur amour. William ne quittait pas Élisabeth d'une semelle, leur attirance mutuelle pouvait se détecter dans chacun de leurs mouvements et dans tous les regards tendres qu'ils se jetaient constamment. Rapidement, leurs manteaux furent accrochés et ils allèrent prendre place près de Jane et Charles. William constata que Georgianna était déjà arrivée et qu'elle était assise en face de lui auprès de l'inspecteur Winston.

Le souper se passa dans la joie. Les Bennet, les Gardiner et les amis des deux familles étaient heureux de la tournure des événements et vinrent à tour de rôle saluer Georgianna. Lorsque la piste de danse fut enfin ouverte, William ne se fit pas prier pour aller danser et pour serrer Élisabeth contre lui.

Un peu plus loin, l'inspecteur Winston fut attendri par le regard bienveillant que Georgianna jetait sur les deux amoureux.

_-Vous aimez beaucoup votre frère n'est-ce pas?_

_-Il a tellement souffert... je suis heureuse que tout se termine bien pour lui..._

_-C'est toujours beau de voir des gens amoureux à ce point là..._

_-Quelle amertume…_

_-Quand vous aurez mon âge et mon expérience, sans doute le serez-vous aussi!_

_-Alors prions ensemble pour que je n'atteigne jamais votre âge... _

Winston laissa échapper un petit rire.

_-Vous ne croyez donc plus à l'amour?_

_-Non... je laisse ça aux jeunes comme vous... à ceux qui se font encore des illusions..._

_-C'est à cause de votre ex-épouse que vous parlez comme ça? _

_-Lorsqu'une femme utilise tout ce qu'elle peut pour séparer un père de ses enfants... ça efface tous les bons moments antérieurs passés avec cette même femme... _

_-Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ça!_

_-Non... mais elles ont toutes la capacité de le devenir... et la force de blesser à mort... Vous savez Georgianna... il y a bientôt six ans que je n'ai pas revu mes enfants... ils me manquent terriblement. Chaque fois que je veux de leur nouvelles, c'est à la cour que je dois m'adresser. _

_-Je suis désolée... que s'est-il passé entre vous deux? Pardon… Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en parler si vous ne voulez pas..._

_-C'est une longue histoire... je vous la raconterai probablement un jour... mais pas ce soir... pas avant que vous rentriez en Angleterre... ce soir vous devez vous amuser... Venez plutôt danser avec moi._

Winston entraîna Georgianna sur la piste de danse. Comme ils atteignaient le centre de celle-ci, les lumières baissèrent rapidement et la musique annonça maintenant le début d'un slow. Loin de se démonter, Winston prit la main de Georgianna et le serra contre lui. Rapidement envoutée par la musique et par la rassurante présence de John Winston, Georgianna laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, totalement abandonnée.

-_Ce que vous êtes envoutante Georgianna_. Lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Certaine d'avoir mal compris, Georgianna redressa la tête et chercha les yeux de son compagnon. John la regarda intensément et ne put détacher ses yeux de son visage. Le cœur de Georgianna se mit à battre très vite.

_-Georgianna, vous feriez mieux de vous abstenir de me regarder comme ça..._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je ne pourrai plus me retenir de vous embrasser..._

Délicatement, John prit possession de la bouche de Georgianna. Du même coup, il resserra ses deux bras et tint la jeune fille entièrement collée contre lui. La sentant trembler, il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément et s'étonna de son consentement.

_-Georgianna... je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas dû prendre une telle liberté... _

_-Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait... vous m'auriez obligé à prendre les devants..._

Une souffrance passa dans les yeux de John.

-_J'ai deux fois votre âge Georgianna..._

_-Qu'est-ce que l'âge vient faire là-dedans?_

_-Je ne peux que vous faire souffrir..._

_-Je souffre déjà de devoir partir..._

_-Vous savez... je vais vous suivre dans peu de temps. Je viens d'accepter un poste dans votre pays... Ma façon à moi de me rapprocher de mes enfants. _

_-Votre femme était anglaise?_

_-Oui... Lorsque j'ai rencontré votre frère… quand on m'a confié l'affaire pierre bleue, j'étais déjà en Angleterre… à cause d'un rendez-vous important que j'avais pris avec mes avocats… pour discuter de mes droits de visite… _

_-Il a eu bien de la chance d'être tombé sur vous… Et que vous ayez été disponible…_

_-Je n'ai pas tant de mérite… mon équipe est très efficace…_

_-Ne soyez pas si modeste… vous méritez amplement le respect des gens qui vous entourent._

_-Je vous remercie de ces aimables paroles… mais le fait est que vous ne devriez pas vous attacher à moi…_

_-Il est malheureusement trop tard pour ça._

_-Vous vous trompez... je ne crois pas que vous soyez amoureuse de moi... je vous intéresse pour l'instant parce que je fais figure de héros. Sans doute êtes-vous également à la recherche de votre père, mais croyez-moi, dès que vous en aurez l'occasion, vous me quitterez vous aussi... comme toutes les autres..._

_-Si c'est ce que vous croyez, alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire... _

Blessée par la cruauté de ses paroles, Georgianna tenta de se dégager de lui, mais Winston resserra la pression sur son bras et la ramena vers lui.

_-Attendez... pardonnez-moi Georgianna… Vous avez raison, je dis n'importe quoi... C'est que voyez-vous... je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme une belle jeune fille comme vous peut s'intéresser à un homme qui a deux fois son âge... _

_-Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner... tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre aspect et votre âge ne font pas partie des raisons pour lesquelles je suis attirée par vous... et que je ne veux pas non plus que vous les utilisiez pour nous séparer._

_-Georgianna... comment pouvez-vous être si jeune et si mature?_

_-J'ai eu un frère vieux et immature..._

_-Venez... allons discuter sur la terrasse. _

_-À la condition que nous y soyons seuls et que vous en profitiez pour m'embrasser à nouveau..._

_-Pour voir arriver votre frère et subir son sermon... jamais de la vie..._

Lui offrant son bras, John escorta Georgianna à l'extérieur et l'aida à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un banc.

À l'intérieur, Élisabeth suivait avec intérêt le couple des yeux et voyant John pencher la tête pour embrasser Georgianna, elle passa une main sous la chemise de William en espérant que personne n'aurait rien remarqué.

_-Élisabeth... tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes?_

_-Oh que si... mais tu n'oserais jamais faire ça ici..._

_-Tu vas m'obliger à t'emmener à l'extérieur... ou pire encore... dans la voiture..._

_-William... j'ai tellement hâte d'être seule avec toi._

_-Si tu répètes ça encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de rien..._

William embrassa farouchement Élisabeth sur la bouche. Puis, tout à coup, ce fut le noir. Puis, lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent à nouveau, un immense gâteau fut amené sur une table à roulette. Spontanément, tous se retournèrent vers Élisabeth. Mal à l'aise la jeune fille se retourna vers son compagnon avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. C'est alors que Jane s'avança, venant à son secours.

_-Éliza chérie... c'est notre façon à nous de te faire savoir à quel point on est heureux que tu sois avec nous ce soir._

Élisabeth se retourna vers Georgianna qui revenait de l'extérieur avec John. Elle répondit à la question muette qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'Élisabeth.

_-Mon départ a servi de prétexte pour que tu ne te doutes de rien._

_-Je vois..._

Élisabeth retourna son visage vers William et se mit à sangloter lovée contre lui.

_-Il vaudrait mieux le manger ce gâteau... avant que tes larmes ne fassent fondre le glaçage... Mais, avant de t'en donner un morceau, assied-toi, car nous avons d'autres surprises pour toi... _

William retourna Élisabeth face à la porte de la cuisine. Aussitôt, elle vit Fitzwilliam qui en sortait, habillé en garçon de table. Il arriva avec un plateau chargé de verres de champagnes remplis jusqu'au bord. Puis, le suivant de près, un second garçon de table se présenta avec une enveloppe. Élisabeth reconnut aussitôt Richard. Dès qu'elle arriva à se lever, elle s'élança vers lui.

_-Attendez ma petite dame... ce n'est pas votre place ici. _

Richard la fit pivoter et la conduisit au bout de la table d'honneur qu'ils avaient aménagé pendant qu'elle dansait avec William. Une fois qu'Élisabeth fut bien assise, tous les autres vinrent prendre place autour de la table et William prit la parole.

_-Élisabeth, tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons tous eu très peur de te perdre... Je profite alors de l'occasion, avant que tu n'ouvres ton cadeau pour vous annoncer à tous qu'aujourd'hui même, elle a accepté de devenir ma femme._

L'exclamation générale de surprise fut vite remplacée par les cris de joies de Jane et de Georgianna. Un à un, les invités exprimèrent leur contentement et souhaitèrent tout le bonheur du monde aux deux amoureux.

_-Avoir su qu'il était trop tard, je ne serais pas venu... _

Fitzwilliam donna un coup de coude à son frère Richard pour le faire taire. C'est alors que Carl s'empressa d'ajouter.

_-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu retrouves la mémoire? Aujourd'hui nous serions mari et femme toi et moi._

_-J'en connais un qui ne se serait pas gêné pour s'opposer à votre union lors de la cérémonie._ Rétorqua alors William faisant rire tout le monde.

La tante d'Élisabeth, qui attendait sagement son tour, s'avança enfin vers sa nièce, entourée de tous les membres de la famille, une enveloppe à la main.

_-Chère nièce, pour te prouver notre amour et notre attachement, tous ceux qui sont ici présents, veulent t'offrir l'opportunité d'aller prendre des vacances en Europe avec la personne de ton choix. _

_-Ce n'est pas possible... je ne peux pas accepter ça..._

_-Parce que tu crois vraiment avoir le choix?_

_-Jane, tu n'y penses pas… c'est trop... _

_-Chère future belle sœur… imagine cela comme un beau voyage de noce..._

Mal à l'aise, Élisabeth jeta un regard vers William.

_-Je crois qu'il va falloir nous marier très vite..._

_-Je n'ai pas encore choisi mon compagnon de voyage..._

William se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes sous l'œil attendri de tous les convives.

_-Cher amour… je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place dans vos bagages._

_-Vous vous engagez à me masser les pieds tous les soirs?_

_-Deux fois par jour si vous voulez..._

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Élisabeth passa remercier personnellement chacun de ses invités. Elle termina par John Winston qui était assis seul au bar.

_-Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous ce soir... j'avoue avoir été mal à l'aise au début... ne pas m'être senti à ma place... mais ce sentiment est disparu, maintenant._

_-Je suis désolée que vous ayez pu avoir cette impression... pour moi, vous êtes devenu très important. Et pour une autre personne aussi je crois..._

John jeta un œil vers Georgianna qui discutait sérieusement avec Richard et Fitzwilliam.

_-Ça vous ne vous choque pas qu'une jeune fille de son âge s'intéresse à moi?_

_-Non, pourquoi... ça devrait?_

_-Oui... enfin je crois... _

_-Ne seriez-vous pas en train de vous chercher des excuses..._

_-Il est malheureusement est trop tard pour ça._

_-Pourtant, vous avez peur... ça se voit dans vos yeux._

_-Je suis terrorisé plutôt. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans cet état. Je m'étais juré de ne plus tomber amoureux..._

_-Comme si il suffisait d'installer un avertissement sur son cœur et d'y inscrire: amours s'abstenir comme lorsqu'on ne veut plus recevoir de circulaires..._

_-Vous avez une manière bien personnelle de présenter les choses. Toutefois, ma situation actuelle est compliquée que la vôtre. J'ai déjà une famille, des enfants... _

_-Mais... je croyais que vous étiez divorcé?_

_-Oui... mais, ma femme et moi, sommes en train de nous battre pour avoir la garde de nos enfants. J'aurais souhaité obtenir une garde partagée, mais ma femme est contre... Je me bats présentement pour le droit de les voir une fois de temps en temps. _

_-Je suis désolée... si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit... _

_-Vous savez... je ne suis pas un saint... je connais parfaitement mes tors.. Je n'ai pas été très présent à ma famille les premières années... j'ai été trop pris par mon travail... je croyais que la difficulté du métier que j'ai choisi me donnait toutes les excuses pour ne pas être présent. _

_-Avez-vous discuté de tout ceci avec Georgianna..._

_-Oui, bien sûr... pour une très jeune fille... elle est d'une maturité incroyable... _

_-Vous avez beaucoup de chance tous les deux... vous vous méritez mutuellement..._

_-Vous allez un peu vite vous ne trouvez pas..._

_-Écoutez-moi bien, John. Si vous avez un tant soi peu d'affection pour Georgianna, n'attendez-pas. J'ai payé très cher le fait d'être prudente en amour... William et moi avons perdu trop de temps en tergiversation... Faites vous violence s'il le faut, mais ne la laissez pas s'échapper en Angleterre sans avoir discuté de vos sentiments respectifs..._

Au regard que posa sur elle l'inspecteur Winston, Élisabeth comprit qu'une personne s'approchait d'eux. Elle attendit simplement que celle-ci se manifestât.

_-Élisabeth… vous viendrez me voir à Pemberley… après votre voyage de noces?_

_-Bien entendu Georgianna. Vous savez bien que William et moi passerons chez vous. _

_-D'ailleurs, même John viendra me voir… Il me l'a promis tout à l'heure._

_-J'y vais pour le travail Georgianna, mais je trouverai certainement une journée ou deux à vous consacrer._

_-Ce n'est pas assez... Élisabeth, dis-lui que ce n'est pas assez…_

_-Je ne peux rester plus de trois semaines... peut être quatre..._

_-Sauf si vous exhaussez Georgianna et que vous preniez des vacances ensuite... _

Laissant Georgianna plaider sa propre cause avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse, Élisabeth s'éloigna lentement et alla rejoindre Carl et Fitzwilliam qui étaient en grande conversation l'un avec l'autre.

_-Fitzwilliam, je suis bien heureuse que vous ayez pu vous libérer à nouveau... Carl vous a dit la bonne nouvelle?_

_-Non, laquelle?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de t'en parler. Depuis que la presse a appris que j'étais homosexuel, mais surtout depuis l'émission où je suis allé raconter mon histoire, je suis encore plus sollicité. D'autres acteurs sont également venus me voir et me féliciter. J'ai reçu des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres de soutien de mes fans et de mes amis. Et, ce qui est encore plus important... les sondages n'ont enregistré aucune baisse dans ma popularité. _

_-C'est à cause de ton comportement exemplaire durant mon enlèvement... certainement pas à cause de ton homosexualité._

_-Quel comportement exemplaire? Je n'ai rien fait... j'étais bien trop angoissé!_

_-Ne me dis pas que le milieu a évolué... je ne te crois pas..._

Ayant écouté la dernière partie de leur conversation, Richard ricana doucement.

_-En tout cas… En Angleterre… les choses non plus n'évoluent pas très vite… _

_-Richard! Quelle bonne surprise... Venez-vous ici également pour affaire._

_-Oui chère Élisabeth, je viens d'accepter de jouer dans une production. Mais... pour l'instant… Je suis tenu au secret._

_-Ça serait bien si on pouvait jouer ensemble à nouveau._

_-Oui, j'aimerais ça moi aussi... seulement... il y a peu de chance pour l'instant... William m'a fait comprendre qu'il te voulait pour lui seul pour au moins 6 mois... Une longue lune de miel..._

Élisabeth ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_-ET mon public lui… il n'a pas son mot à dire?_

_-Si l'on considère le temps que tu as déjà donné à ton public au détriment de William... _

_-Quelle sagesse… Tu as changé ou quoi?_

_-Très drôle!_

_-Mais toi… Tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie?_

_-Que veux-tu! Je n'ai pas de chances avec les femmes... Elles tombent toutes amoureuses de mes cousins..._

_-Je m'arrangerai pour te présenter à quelques amies... maintenant que tes cousins ne sont plus libres... elles vont enfin te remarquer._

**_FIN_**

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer leurs commentaires. J'ai vraiment apprécié vous lire et j'ai hâte de retravailler mes autres textes afin de vous les faire découvrir.**_

_**Miriamme**_


End file.
